Glee Season 3 Klaine
by chelseabug2013
Summary: Left out scenes between Kurt and Blaine in Season 3
1. The Purple Piano Project

**The Purple Piano Project**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.)**

All summer Kurt had one plan and one plan only, and that was to convince his boyfriend to transfer schools. It was very difficult, and very tiresome, but he never gave up. It only made sense because they were in love, so why not spend Kurt's last year in Lima together at the same school. He just wanted to be with the boy more, and it didn't help seeing that they spent the entire summer attached at the hip. All his efforts didn't seem to matter because Blaine was a tough cookie to crack.

"Blaine, I'm just-"

"I know," Blaine answered with a smile. "You want me to transfer to McKinley, you've asked me since June about transferring."

"Can't you just image how amazing the school year will be if we are together?" Kurt took Blaine's hand and squeezed, hoping to get his point across, but it never worked out. "McKinley is such a great school."

"With all the bullying and slushies?" Blaine teased with raised eyebrows. "I've already told you, Kurt. My parents do not want me transferring to McKinley. The academics that Dalton provides compared to McKinley is like Yale. They want me to stay there."

"But your mom loves me. Wouldn't she let you come? I'm just-we shouldn't have spent so much time together this summer because when school starts next week, I'm not going to be able to not see you for days because of the distance."

"We will be fine." Blaine took Kurt's hand in his and kissed his knuckles. "And plus, you know that I will be doing everything that I can to be with you and make you happy."

Kurt smiled; he couldn't help it, no matter how disappointed he was. "Just keep thinking about it, you still have time to change your mind.

"Okay," Blaine promised. "I will know by the first day of school, but I wouldn't get your hopes up, Kurt."

It had been like that all summer, and Kurt hadn't given up, even when the school year started. He was excited to finally be a senior and not have to deal with school much longer. New York was a vision, and it wasn't that far away. He had grown closer to Rachel through their break of school, and they had talked and planned about after they graduated. They would both apply to Juilliard and get an apartment together. There was nothing that would hold them back.

Well there was Blaine. Kurt hated that the boy still had two years left in high school, and moving to New York without him was going to be hard, but he had to get out of there. The long distance would be fine because Kurt loved his boyfriend more than anything, and Blaine felt the exact same, so they could withstand anything that the time apart could throw at them.

That didn't matter now because he still had a full year before he was in the big city, hopefully. There was still a lot of time left, a lot of memories to be had, and Kurt really couldn't wait. He had amazing friends, a beautiful, on the inside and out, boyfriend, and a loving family. He had a year to enjoy all of the time he had left.

After the first day of school, Kurt found that being without Blaine was going to be really difficult. The day dragged on, and when he wanted to text the boy, Blaine couldn't reply because he was busy. It wasn't fair, but there was nothing he could do about it. He was just so defeated, and the school year at McKinley didn't seem to be looking great.

That was until Blaine texted him and asked him for a unscheduled coffee date, and he may have jumped to conclusions. They always usually stuck to schedules because it made everything so much easier, but this was a surprise, and that could only mean one thing, right? Blaine had something important to tell him. He hurried to Lima Bean after school, trying to control his excitement. Did he finally talk his parents into transferring? It was the first day of school.

His hopes were dashed when he saw Blaine sitting at their table in his blazer, two coffees waiting for him. There goes any hope because that damn blazer seemed to mean so much to the boy, and Kurt was pretty sure he was never going to give it up.

He sat down with a huff and smiled, even if he was disappointed, seeing his boyfriend did that to him. "Hi."

"Hey," Blaine greeted, smiling right back. "I know that I haven't been texting you all day, but I was so busy with classes. I wanted to make up for it with this."

It was sweet, and Kurt knew that, but he still felt the sting of disappointment in his stomach. He took a sip of his coffee, and just sat there because he was too busy trying to see if Blaine was just teasing him, and going to surprise him. Blaine seemed to notice.

"You're quiet," Blaine observed, sitting his drink down on the table.

"No, I'm being passive-aggressive," Kurt informed, and there was Blaine's confused face. "You promised that by the first day of school you'd make a decision, and yet, there you sit…cute as ever, but still in your Warblers blazer."

"I just can't bail on the Warblers. Those guys are my friends." It seemed to be the only reason Blaine had for staying at Dalton.

"Okay, all right, one final sales pitch, and then we can talk about making over Nancy Grace," Kurt said as his last stich effort to get his boyfriend to come to his school.

"Okay," Blaine laughed.

"If you stay at Dalton, you and I are competitors."

"It's true," he agreed.

"And I'm just not sure that our budding love can survive that," he teased, and that was really the only thing that he hasn't pulled out yet.

"Let me get this straight…" Blaine started, leaning forward. "I have to transfer because you're just afraid that I'm gonna beat you at Sectionals?""

"No, I'm afraid that I'm gonna beat you," he shot back, and this is how their relationship worked.

"Ooooh."

"And I know what that does to you, when I win." Blaine was laughing, and Kurt just wanted to lay it all on the line. "Look honestly, I-I just, I just want to see you more. I want my senior year to be magic, and the only way that's going to happen is if I get to spend every minute of every day with you."

He took a sip of his coffee, and Blaine didn't hesitate to reach over and take Kurt's hand in his. It was like a promise that he'd always be there even if he wasn't, and Kurt loved it.

After a second, Blaine lowered his head, looking up through his ridiculously long eyelashes. "Kurt-"

Kurt knew the tone, and he didn't want to hear the big long speech that he gave every time the topic was brought up, so he just squeezed Blaine's hand and said, "I know what you are going to say. I understand."

"Kurt, I just don't know," Blaine said with a shake of his head. "That's not a yes, and it's not a no. Just bare with me because I have to figure everything out, and my parents still don't want to hear it. It's a big step, and I'm just not sure."

Kurt smiled. "I know, Blaine, but I would appreciate it if you would hurry and figure it out. I love McKinley, but it isn't as amazing without my boyfriend there with me. Plus this week's assignment is one that I think you'd enjoy."

"You know I'm crazy about you, right?" he asked softly, and Kurt was given the adorable 'in love' look. It was a look that he had received quite often during the summer, and he's grown to love it.

"Yes, but isn't everyone?" he teased.

"I'm serious, Kurt," Blaine said sternly, but he was given away by the smile on his lips. "I am crazy about you, and I don't want my decision to end up hurting you if I decide not to transfer. Please promise me it won't?"

"Well, you know me of all people, and you know that not being upset just isn't me, but I'll understand if you don't feel comfortable transferring. I just have to get over it and enjoy the time we have together."

Blaine let out a satisfied sigh before drinking the rest of his coffee. "We should get going."

"We just got here," Kurt protested. "I've only seen you five minutes, and you want to leave? This is what I'm worried about. We're never going to be able to spend time together because I know how ridiculous the Warbler's schedule is. You are never going to have time to just be with me-"

"Kurt, stand up," Blaine said softly. He stood from his seat and offered his hand to Kurt. The older boy was going to protest some more, but decided to just listen, sliding his hand into Blaine's. "All I said was that we should go. That doesn't mean we have to be separated or anything."

"Oh," was all he could say, a blush rising up his cheeks because he felt really silly and embarrassed. "I'm sorry about tearing you apart."

"I'm used to you jumping to conclusions, so don't you worry," Blaine said, smiling brightly. They walked through the café and to their cars. Of course, Blaine stopped at Kurt's. He always liked opening the door for him.

Kurt couldn't help it, but turn to him when he did it. "I love you, Blaine."

"I love you too, Kurt, so very much," Blaine replied, not hesitating one second. They had said those words a lot over the summer, but they never got old or useless. They both knew that each other meant it one hundred percent each and every time.

"My house?" Kurt offered when he ducked to get into his car. "I really want to tell you about our assignment for glee this week. If you need to go back to Dalton though, that's okay."

"No," Blaine answered. "I have nothing to go back to, so I will meet you there in a little while, and you can tell me all about your assignment, and if we get lucky…maybe your dad will have to work late so the house will be empty."

"Blaine Anderson," Kurt teased with wide eyes and a hand to his heart. "I see how your mind works. All you think about is kissing me."

"Well we got so good at it this summer," he smiled with a sparkle in his eye. "Remember that one time that your dad almost caught us, and your shirt was across the room?"

Kurt shook his head as he started his car, and shut the door. "We will not be having any repeats of that because it was way too close for comfort, but if we hurry…" He grinned up to the boy through his now opened window. "We may have some time."

"I'll beat you there!"

Kurt laughed as he watched his boyfriend weave through the other cars trying to get to his. He knew that they had plenty of time because his dad wasn't going to be home until five, but he didn't want Blaine to know that. It took all the fun out of it.

After their intense make out session, Blaine watched and listened as Kurt explained that he had a meeting with the guidance counselor at school during the day. Turns out that Juilliard doesn't have a musical theater section, and that surprised Blaine, but then Kurt told him about a school called NYADA.

"So this NYADA," Blaine said looking up at Kurt. "Explain it again, but this time a little more slowly." Kurt stopped midsentence, and smiled.

"Its full name is The New York Academy of Dramatic Arts. It was ranked the number one school for musical theater, which we know is my calling. It's really competitive. Miss Pillsbury said they only let twenty students in a year, which is ridiculous. They are having a regular mixer for respective students this year at Dayton Coventry on Thursday night. Rachel asked me to go with her, so I should definitely go, right?"

Blaine nodded slightly. He noticed that Kurt was really serious about this, and it was nice that the boy was so concerned about college and his future, but it made everything come back to his mind. Kurt was leaving him for a whole year, and he didn't like it, but there was no way he'd ever not support the boy.

"Earth to Blaine," Kurt said, and Blaine jumped back to reality. He shook his head and settled back on Kurt. "I have to go, right?"

"You have to go," Blaine agreed. "You have to go show everyone who Kurt Hummel is because they should know who you are. You will have their mouths to the floor with your talent. I'm really excited for you."

Kurt's eyes sparked as he sat down on his bed, resting on his knees. "I love having someone who supports me one hundred percent. I don't know, no, I'm sure that I wouldn't have the confidence to apply to NYADA if it wasn't for you, so thank you."

"Don't thank me for having so much talent," Blaine said, raising his hands. "I would like to see the faces on the board of NYADA when you audition because they will be priceless. You will be offered a spot right then and there."

Kurt tilted his head, as his face softened. "You know that you are way too nice to me, but you are my biggest supporter. I couldn't ask for anyone better."

"Well I just speak the truth," Blaine answered, picking up Kurt's hand from the boy's lap to lace their fingers together. "I'm always going to be here to help you with anything. Anytime, anywhere, I'll always be here to support you."

"Thank you," Kurt said quietly. He leaned forward to place a kiss on Blaine's cheek. "Moving on, I haven't even started on glee club. Mr. Schue thinks that we are going to get people to want to join New Directions if we break out into song whenever and wherever we see a purple piano."

"A purple piano?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, he had them donated or something." Kurt waved his hand. "They are cool, but I'm just not understanding why he thinks this is a good idea. I mean, I know that you'd be able to pull it off because people love it whenever you sing, but it doesn't work like that with the New Directions."

"I'm sure he is just thinking of a fun way to get new members. What are you guys down in numbers? I thought you had twelve."

Kurt sighed. "We did have thirteen actually, but we lost three. Sam moved out of state, leaving Mercedes and us and not looking back. Lauren dumped Puck because he wouldn't quit glee, and it was just dragging her down, and Quinn… I don't even know with her to be honest. She dyed her hair hot pink and got a tattoo. I'm pretty sure I saw her smoking a cigarette after class today."

Blaine raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Wow, that is surprising. Quinn? I remember a sweet blonde. What happened? Do you know?"

"I don't know that's the problem. No one knows what's wrong with her, not even Puck. She won't talk to anyone. All she does say is that she finally found herself, whatever that means." He shook his head. "Blaine, I really don't feel like getting thrown in the dumpster this year and if we sing wherever the purple pianos are then I'm bound to be."

Blaine didn't really know how to help. He couldn't be there to protect him, so he tried to help the best he could. "If anyone touches you, Kurt, I want you to tell me. I will teach them never to lay a hand on you ever again, even if it means that I go to McKinley and skip Warbler practice. No one touches you and gets away with it."

"I feel like I should be satisfied with that, but I think your height might be a little bit of an issue to actually help. You probably come up to Azimo's manboob."

"I'm not that short," Blaine protested, putting his head down in a pout. "But the shorter I am the fiercer I get, and when someone hurts you I get angry."

"Oh no," Kurt said with wide eyes. "Are you going to turn green?"

Blaine ignored him. "It's just that you have been through so much, and you don't deserve it anymore for your senior year." He scooted closer to the boy. " I want you to promise me though. Promise me that you'll tell me if anybody hurts you?"

"I promise, Blaine, but I don't think it is very necessary." Kurt sighed as squeezed Blaine's hands. "I don't want you getting involved and hurt. I can handle myself."

"But I want to help-" He tried, but was cut off as the door opened.

"Kurt," Burt said. "I was wondering if you wanted to fix supper. Carole called and said that she is going to get home late, and I have no clue what I'm doing." He raised his eyes at the boy's and Blaine realized that they were really close and holding hands. Plus he was pretty sure the door was closed, and Burt had just gotten home.

Blaine pulled his hands back to rest on his lap while Kurt stood up. "Yeah, Dad. That's fine."

Burt didn't leave, but leaned against the doorframe, crossing his arms. "What are you boys doing in your room alone and with the door shut, Kurt?"

"Talking Dad," Kurt said, and Blaine could sense the annoyance in his boyfriend's voice. "We were actually in the middle of a serious conversation."

"By all means, continue," Burt said as he waved for them to continue.

"Alone, Dad."

"You can finish downstairs where there is no bed or doors." Blaine smiled as he stood up. He'd never get upset with Kurt's dad because he really liked the man, but Kurt on the other hand…

"Seriously? I'm not a little kid anymore. I can be in my room alone with my boyfriend while we discuss important things-"

"Hey," Blaine said as he stopped his boyfriend. "Just know that I support you, and I will be ready to come beat someone up for you."

Kurt smiled as he wrapped his fingers around Blaine's. "Well thank you for being so boyfriend-ly."

"You are welcome." He stopped before heading out into the hall. He smiled at Kurt before leaning in to kiss Kurt's cheek. "I love you so much, so that's why I do it."

"I love you more," Kurt murmured before they headed downstairs. There was something about the way that Kurt needed him and wanted him. It actually made Blaine think about trying to transfer to McKinley to be with him. Maybe that was something that he really needed to sit down and think about…

-1-

The next afternoon, Blaine stopped at Kurt's house. He wanted to spend some more time with his boyfriend before going home. He had been thinking over transferring, and the only thing that was a con was leaving the Warblers. That could be fixed with joining the New Directions. His friends would miss him, but he could always see them. It was seeing Kurt everyday. That was what was so intriguing. He just had to talk with his parents about it again. Maybe they would change their minds.

He skipped up to the door, and rang the bell. The door was opened in seconds, Kurt standing on the other side. His appearance was interesting. "Wow, you do know that you aren't supposed to play with your food. It goes in your mouth."

"Ha ha," Kurt said as he stepped aside for Blaine to come in. "If you must know, we did one of our performances for Mr. Schue, and I don't think anyone liked it, seeing that we were met with food flying at us. It was disgusting. I had to sit the rest of the day in class smelling like a dumpster. I've been waiting for you to get here before taking a shower."

Blaine walked in and turned to face Kurt. "Well, just so you know, you are just as adorable covered in food than without food." He reached up and pulled a noodle out from Kurt's hair. "I'm assuming there was spaghetti for lunch?"

"Yeah, and it doesn't look very good on my designer clothes." He huffed as he turned to stomp up the stairs. "It took a fortune to get this outfit, and it's ruined because Rachel Berry wanted to perform in the cafeteria. Never again will that be happening."

Blaine followed and smiled. "Did you have fun during the performance?"

"That doesn't matter," Kurt snapped, and Blaine grinned. Kurt could overreact sometimes.

They got to Kurt's room, and Blaine shut the door. They had time before Burt got home. He followed Kurt into the bathroom, and took a towel out from closet as Kurt sat down on the toilet seat. Blaine wet the towel to start to wash his boyfriend's face.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked quietly, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"I'm helping you clean up." He moved closer to the boy, and rubbed the stain off his cheek.

Kurt's eyelids fluttered shut, and he let Blaine wipe and clean his face. "Thank you for helping me." Blaine smiled as he kissed Kurt's clean nose.

"Isn't that what boyfriends do?" he asked softly, rubbing the towel against the boy's forehead. "You know I like taking care of you. It makes me feel like you need me." He continued wiping Kurt's neck. "Have I ever told you how cute you are when you're dirty?"

"Yeah, I think you just did a few minutes ago, but I can't help it. I tend to radiate all the time. It's what I do," Kurt teased He opened his eyes and wrapped his arms around Blaine's midsection, resting his head against Blaine's stomach. "I just had a really rough day."

"I know," he murmured, running his hands through Kurt's nappy hair. "Here, let's take this dirty shirt off." The boy nodded and sat back, and Blaine pulled off the vest and shirt. "I'm afraid that this isn't salvageable."

Kurt sighed. "It was one of my favorites too." Blaine laughed at the boy and tossed the shirt in the hamper. He figured it couldn't hurt to wash it.

"Are you going to take a shower?" he asked, lacing his fingers with Kurt's as he pulled him up. "I can just wait in your room until you are done. I have until six before I have to leave."

"Yeah," Kurt said as they walked out of the bathroom. Kurt gathered up clothes before heading back in, peaking his head through the crack. "See you when I'm done."

Blaine took that as his opportunity. He laid down on the bed, and tucked his arms behind his head. He looked to the ceiling, and couldn't help but let his mind wonder. The thought of going to McKinley made him excited now. Dalton was his home, but it was his safe place. He needed to face the world because after he graduated, he wouldn't be in a safe place anymore. Honestly, he just wanted to be with Kurt.

He could only hope for his parents' approval because he wanted to transfer. He didn't know why he had the sudden change of heart, but he knew that it would make Kurt so happy, and they could spend the year together before he left for New York. That was the best prize he could ask for.

-2-

Kurt was just having a bad week, and he was so ready for it to be over. He wanted to crawl into his bed and just burrow under all his blankets and sleep everything away. He stopped at his locker before lunch. He had to spray his hair because it was getting a little flimsy.

He grabbed his books before shutting his locker and he heard, "Hey, you." He turned to see Blaine approaching him, and he just felt the weight on his shoulders lift slightly at the sight of his boyfriend.

"Well, aren't you a sight for these sore eyes," he said, leaning against the lockers as Blaine stuck an arm out to rest against them as well.

"Bad day?" he asked nonchalantly, looking down and then back up.

Kurt sighed before pushing away from the lockers. "Bad week, more like it." He reached down to put his books into his bag before he remembered that it was the middle of the day. "Wait, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at Warbler practice? You know, putting the fine tuning touches on a new Katy Perry showstopper?"

"Okay, for someone who loves clothes so much, I can't believe you haven't noticed that I'm not in my Warbler outfit." Blaine motioned to himself, and Kurt stopped to finally look.

Something hit him, and suddenly hope bloomed up through his chest as he raised a finger. "Wait. Wait." He stopped, and Blaine smiled that smile that was reserved for him, and Kurt knew. This was Blaine's way of telling him that he transferred, and Kurt couldn't be happier. He threw himself at the boy.

His happiness was short lived because something hit him. He pulled back. "Oh wait. You didn't do this for me, did you? Because if you did this for me, I mean, it'd be very romantic for one, but, I mean, it could lead to resentment, which could lead to anger, which could lead to a horrible, horrible, nasty breakup. Like, you know on the Bachelorette, when we watched it? That was-"

"Hey, hey!" Blaine said over him, calming him down. "I came here for me. Because I can't stand to be apart from the person I love."

Kurt wanted to kiss him, but he held off. He just smiled before shaking his head. This was really happening. "Well, I guess we'll just have to find a way to ease you into the New Directions now, huh?"

"I already have that figured out," Blaine said with a wink, and Kurt didn't know what to think. "Follow me, my good sir."

Kurt nodded, and walked down the hall with his boyfriend. He could hardly contain his happiness and excitement, but he was able to. Blaine led him to the courtyard, and he obviously had something planned because music started when he nodded. It was pure Blaine.

_It's not unusual to be loved by anyone_

_It's not unusual to have fun with anyone_

_But when I see you hanging about with anyone_

_It's not unusual to see me cry_

_Oh, I wanna die._

Kurt managed to make it down the steps to watch at a table with Rachel and Finn. Blaine was prancing along, singing like he owned the song. Like Kurt mentioned before, he had everyone entranced by the first word, tossing his sunglasses to Kurt, who caught them.

_It's not unusual to go out at any time_

_But when I see you out and about, it's such a crime_

_If you should ever wanna be loved by anyone_

_It's not unusual – it happens every day_

_No matter what you say_

_You find it happens all the time!_

_Love will never do_

_What you want it to_

_Why can't this crazy love be mine?_

The cheerios helped Blaine out, dancing along with him, lead by Santana. Kurt was somewhat aware of his stepbrother poking him and asking what was going on, but Kurt just ignored him. Kurt just couldn't believe how adorable his boyfriend was with his dance moves.

_It's not unusual to be mad with anyone_

_It's not unusual to be sad with anyone_

_But if I ever find that you've changed at anytime_

_It's not unusual to find out I'm in love with you._

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_

_Whoa-oh-oh_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_

_Oh-oh_

Kurt danced with Blaine from his place on the tabletop as he finished the song. People applauded, but it was short lived because the purple piano that was set up burst into flames. Every one was just sorta in shock, and Kurt didn't know what to do. Blaine turned to look at him and shrugged, so Kurt did it back. It wasn't their faults.

-3-

Blaine followed Kurt up the stairs to his room after school. It was weird going right to his house, the drive taking only five minutes instead of sixty. He knew that they would be doing this more often now that he was in Lima now. Westerville wasn't even in the picture anymore. The other good thing was that the house was empty until at least five o'clock.

Kurt didn't bother shutting the door as he walked over to his bed, lying down with a sigh. Blaine couldn't help himself, because it was very enticing to follow. He crawled over to him, and settled next to the boy, Blaine's head resting on Kurt's shoulder and his arm draped over his boyfriend's waist.

They were silent for a while, just enjoying each other's company. Kurt's arm wrapped around him as he rubbed Blaine's back. "I'm just still in shock. I can't believe you transferred to McKinley to be with me. It is hands down the sweetest thing anybody has ever done for me."

Blaine smiled as he propped himself up over the boy so he could look into his beautiful eyes. "I just realized that this is your last year before you leave, and I don't want to waste it miles away from you. It was also a way for me to show how serious I am about us."

Kurt smiled, as he reached up to caress Blaine's cheek, rubbing his thumb across the skin. "You…" He shook his head. "I can't believe that I have you, Blaine. I dreamed, for months, about finally having you as a boyfriend, and now that I do, you never fail to amaze me. You are the best boyfriend I could ever imagine to have." He paused before adding, "Plus my dad can't say that we are spending too much time together because we have to now."

Blaine just looked at him lovingly, and then leaned down to kiss Kurt's waiting lips gingerly. He knew that he shouldn't feel a little hint of doubt, but there it was. He pulled back slightly, and Kurt opened his eyes at the lack of contact. "What's wrong?"

He paused before sighing. "There's just something that has been bothering me, and I don't know why."

"You can tell me anything," Kurt said with a smile, and Blaine felt his supportive arms wrap around his waist snuggly.

"Us." Kurt eyes opened impossibly wide, and Blaine realized that he didn't explain fully. "No, not us. I love us, but I just feel like we are just too perfect."

Kurt frowned. "Perfect? What do you mean by that?" He tilted his head, and Blaine smiled. "I'm just not understand why that is bothering you."

"I mean, it's just that we've been in this honeymoon phase since we got together. I just keep waiting for it to all come crashing down, you know? Like we can't be like this forever, can we? It's just that I can't lose you, Kurt. You mean so much to me, and I don't know if I can handle the heartbreak of losing you because you are now a part of me."

"Blaine, you are not losing me," Kurt said with caring eyes. He reached squeezed his arms around Blaine in support. "We are just so perfect for each other that we don't need to fight over stupid things. If you are worried about that, then that will just be all you think about. Let's just enjoy us no matter if we don't fight or if we do. I know we will be able to work anything out because we are meant to be."

"I love you," he cooed, leaning down again to kiss Kurt deeply. He got lost in his boyfriend, moving his lips perfectly with Kurt's. It was a promise of forever, and he couldn't wait to spend that with Kurt

Soon their lips got sore, so Blaine pulled away and kissed Kurt's nose before lying back down, nuzzling into his boyfriend's neck. It was his favorite place to lie. Kurt's heartbeat was steady beneath his ear, and it was precious. He was lulled to sleep, and he didn't fight it because he was safe with Kurt.

Someone clearing his or her throat awakened Kurt. He groaned because he was in the middle of a good dream, and he didn't want to wake up just yet. "Boys, sorry to disturb you, but Kurt your mixer is soon."

That woke him, and he looked up to see his dad standing next to the bed, looking down at them. He didn't seem to be that upset that they were together, with the door shut. In fact, he was smiling softly.

"Dad," Kurt said, trying to sit up, but being stopped by the boy slowly waking up on his stomach. "We weren't doing anything. We just fell asleep."

"I know," he said, nodding. "I'm not upset." He turned to walk to the door. "Oh, and Rachel's here for you, so I'd hurry before she comes up here with guns blaring." With that he walked out of the room, leaving the two boys alone again.

"What's going on?" Blaine asked, finally sitting up. "Where am I?"

Kurt smiled and sat up. "We fell asleep, sweetie." Blaine blinked as he watched Kurt stand. "You are so lucky though. My dad was just in here."

Blaine's eyes opened widely, almost comically. "Did he threaten to kill me?"

"No, he actually wasn't mad at all." Kurt pulled off his shirt to change into another one. "So we caught a break this once. Do you think this looks good to wear tonight?"

"Perfect," Blaine smiled and stood up, picking up his bag. "But it would look good with your Dalton blazer."

Kurt groaned as he crossed the room to his boyfriend. "I am seriously having second thoughts about being your boyfriend right now. Should I break up with you because of that ridiculous remark?"

"You love the blazer," Blaine murmured, eyes bright and wide. "I know you said that you hated them, but you loved them secretly. You can admit it."

"I'm sorry, honey, but no. That was god-awful for my skin tone, although I did appreciate it on your olive skin. There was just nothing to work with, and I'm pretty sure I burned those after I graduated."

"Liar." Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, pulling his close. "I know for a fact that they are in your closet. I saw them the other day when I was in there."

"Yeah," Kurt breathed with a smile. "I can't find it in me to get rid of them. They remind me of one of the best moments of my life."

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"Just when the love of my life seemed to finally realize that I'm amazing, and he just kissed me right then and there, over the casket of my dear dead bird."

Blaine looked down before back up. "Oh, Kurt. I'm sorry that it took me so long, but I finally did get my head on straight."

"And I love you," Kurt sighed blissfully. He loved hearing the tone of Blaine's voice when he was so serious and passionate.

"Kurt!" Rachel called from downstairs. "We are going to be late!" Blaine sighed and pulled away. They headed downstairs hand-in-hand, and Rachel was waiting by the door. "Good. It's about time. Hello, Blaine. Are you coming with us?"

"Um, no. I'm just about to head home. Good luck to both of you, and I know you are both going to be spectacular." He paused to kiss Kurt's cheek. "Call me after."

"I will," Kurt promised. Blaine hugged Rachel before the three of them walked out the door. He led Rachel to his car, but stopped before getting in. "Love you!"

"Love you," Blaine giggled back, beaming brightly.

"Oh please," Rachel observed with a knowing smile. "You two are ridiculously sweet."

"Coming from you?" Kurt asked as he got in his car. "I don't think you are allowed to do that, seeing as you and Finn cost us Nationals last year by making out on stage."

"Fine," the girl said crossing her arms. "I just think you two are cute, that's all. Now we need to focus on the night ahead of us. We need to blow these people away."

Kurt nodded and focused on what they needed to do He couldn't wait to see their competition and show them that he, Kurt Hummel, was ten times better than them. He had never been more confident in himself.

Blaine was walking into his room after his shower when he heard his phone ringing. He hurried to his bag and fished for his phone before pulling it out in triumph. He held it up to see who it was, and saw that it was Kurt. He managed to answer it before it could go through to voicemail. "Hey, how was the mixer?"

"Blaine," Kurt's muttered, sounding distraught and distant. Blaine knew something was wrong. "It was absolutely horrible. I've never been more embarrassed in my life."

Blaine looked up concerned. It was never good when Kurt was upset. "Tell me what happened?" He tried to have a soft tone so Kurt wouldn't get too upset.

"They were amazing. This girl, Harmony, who names their daughter Harmony, she forced us to watch them perform, and let me tell you, she could battle Rachel in a sing off and possibly win. It's terrifying knowing that there are people who are better than us just miles away."

"Do you want me to come over?" he asked, hearing Kurt sniff back tears. He knew that it would be best to comfort him in person than on the phone.

"I'm kinda sitting outside your house," he replied quietly. Blaine immediately grabbed his coat. "I didn't want to ring the doorbell because I don't know if your parents would like that their son's boyfriend was visiting at eleven o'clock on a school night."

Blaine was already down the stairs. "I'm coming out." He hung up and slipped out the door, making sure not to make much noise because his parents would flip if they knew Kurt was here this late. He saw Kurt down by his car on the street, leaning against the side.

The boy looked up when he heard Blaine approaching, and he smiled weakly. He pushed away from the car and hurried over to him, wrapping his arms around Blaine. "Blaine."

It was heartbreaking to see Kurt so upset, but Blaine loved to comfort him. "Hey, you." He squeezed him tightly, kissing Kurt's neck. "Tell me what I can do to make you happy again."

Kurt just buried his head in the crook of his neck. After a minute, he whispered, "I just want you to hold me."

"I'm here," he promised. "I'll never let you go. Here, let's go and sit down up by the house so we can be more comfortable." Blaine never let the boy go, keeping one arm wrapped around him as they slowly walked up the driveway. Blaine had a nice big porch on the front of his house with a large bench that was actually very confortable. The settled down, and Blaine pulled his boyfriend close.

Kurt simply rested his head on Blaine's chest, and the surrounding space was quiet with just the sound of the boys' breathing. Kurt sat his head up suddenly, and looked to Blaine. "Thank you, Blaine. Thank you for not prying for answers. It's nice to just sit here and enjoy the silence. It helps forget about the horrible night I had."

Blaine squeezed him. "I'd do anything to help you, and I know that if you want to talk about it you will talk to me when you are ready."

"What if I'm not good enough?" he asked after, sitting back in defeat. "I know I talk so highly of myself and my talent, but seeing all those people tonight, who are just as good, if not better, it terrifies me. What if they get in and I don't?"

"Kurt," Blaine said softly, tugging the boy back into his arms. "They may be good, but I have seen you perform. You are unique in your own way, and I've never seen someone with your talent. You can sing any song you want, hit any pitch you want, and nail it. That is what is so great about you. I didn't see them perform, but I know that you are so much better. If you continue to doubt yourself, then you won't have the confidence to be the star that you are. You will be on Broadway I can almost guarantee it. I'm your biggest supporter."

Blaine watched as he began to form tears in his eyes, and he was beginning to grow worried until he finally smiled. "I'm so lucky to have you. Thank you for always being here for me." That was when a tear escaped, falling down the boy's cheek. He reached up to wipe it away, letting his hand settle over the boy's plump cheek. "Don't cry and don't worry."

"I'm crying because I am just so lucky to have you. Thank you." He leaned forward and kissed his lips softly while Blaine carefully leaned into it, dragging it out as long as he could without getting carried away.

"I should get going," Kurt muttered, leaning his forehead against Blaine's. "My dad will probably kill me when I get home, but he will be less angry the sooner I get home."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea because your dad is scary when he's angry," Blaine said, moving to peck him on the lips quickly. "I'll walk you to your car."

They walked hand in hand to the car, Kurt leaning into Blaine for support. "Thank you for the millionth time for being here for me."

"You are very welcome," Blaine insisted. He opened the door. "Drive home safely. Text me when you get there. I want to make sure you are safe and sound in your bed, and hopefully not grounded."

"Okay. I love you, Blaine." He settled in the car, and Blaine shut the door behind him.

He leaned down when Kurt rolled down the window. "I love you more than anything, Kurt. Goodnight." He managed to kiss the boy's lips quickly before standing and backing up.

"Goodnight." He smiled. Blaine got out of the way as he watched the car drive away. He knew that Kurt was a star, he was his star and that was all that mattered right now.

-4-

Blaine hopped down off the piano Friday afternoon and held his hand out for Kurt, who took them instantly. He jumped down and smiled. "Thank you. You were great in your first New Directions' number.

"Not as great as you," Blaine replied. They walked to the group that formed in the middle of the stage, and everyone was so happy and laughing. This is was Kurt had missed during the summer. Rachel grabbed Kurt while Mike took Blaine.

Kurt heard Mike say, "Dude, you doing that cartwheel was epic. What other moves do you got in you, Anderson?" Kurt smiled because he wanted Blaine to not just have him at McKinley, but also make other friends while he was there. He followed Rachel over to the other side.

"Kurt, you know last night when we were so scared about NYADA, well I've come to the realization that we are amazing and talented and we are both getting into that school." She paused. "There's no need in being scared because we both have what it takes to make it big!"

"I know," Kurt said, smiling with her. He looked over to Blaine who was learning a new move from Mike. "Blaine helped me realize that last night. I don't know what I would do with out him."

"Aww," Rachel said sweetly. "I'm so glad that you found him, Kurt. You are so much happier with him. You two are really meant to be, aren't you?"

"I hope so," Kurt murmured. "Now if you excuse me I'm going to go get my man, and we are going to go spend the night together watching movies and cuddling."

She smiled and pushed him to go. He watched him dance swiftly, and Blaine looked noticed before Mike complemented, "Good job, Blaine." He looked to Kurt. "I'll see you guys later."

When he was gone, Kurt walked over to him, smiling. "So my dance star, I was thinking about you and me going to my house to watch a movie and maybe cuddle."

"Are you asking me out on a date?" He reached out and laced his fingers through Kurt's with sincere eyes.

"It's sort of a stay-at-home date, but yes. I just want to lay with you and watch movies without a care in the world. What do you say?"

"I would love nothing more," he said, and they started on their way.

Before they were able to slip upstairs and to complete freedom, Carole's voice stopped them. "Kurt is that you?"

Kurt sighed, but put on a smile as he made his way towards her voice, which was in the living room. "Yeah, Blaine and I are going to go upstairs and watch a couple of movies. Is that okay?"

"I can't see why not," she answered brightly. "Have fun, you two."

"Don't forget that the door stays open, Kurt," his dad reminded gruffly. "I don't want any funny business going on while we are in the house. Be respectful."

"We are just going to watch movies," Kurt automatically. It was like the same speech over and over again with his dad whenever he was home and they wanted to be up in Kurt's room. They got upstairs and ready for the movie, Blaine shutting the door, but leaving a crack so it wasn't technically shut. Kurt picked a movie off the shelf. "Sound of Music?"

"Sounds good," Blaine agreed. They allowed each other to get comfortable on the bed until cuddling up next to each other.

Something caught Kurt's eye, and he sat back. "Here." He reached out, and untied Blaine bowtie and unbuttoned the first two buttons before setting the tie on the table next to his bed. "That way you don't have to worry about choking while we cuddle."

"Or you have better access to my neck?" Blaine teased, a sparkle in his golden eyes. Kurt squatted him playfully.

"Movie," Kurt sighed, settling down into Blaine's side. It was his favorite place to lay. He played the movie and just relaxed, while Blaine held him, legs tangled and hands interlocked.

They had already watched the movie two times together, but it was still nice to watch it again. Blaine knew how much the movie meant to Kurt, and Kurt knew that Blaine loved the songs by the way he always had to sing them. Halfway through, Kurt found his eyes drooping, and he was fighting sleep. He had a big day, and it was only seven, but he was exhausted. He fought as long as he could, but ended up losing the battle, drifting off to sleep in his boyfriend's arms. He didn't know that Blaine slipped into unconsciousness a few minutes later.

Burt and Carole made their way upstairs later that night, not hearing from the boys made Burt suspicious, so he decided to check on them before they retired to their room for the night. The door wasn't closed, but as Burt opened it, he couldn't help but smile at the picture he saw. His son was sound asleep in Blaine's arms, the title screen to the Sound of Music on the TV.

"We need to wake them up," Burt said quietly. He liked that Kurt was happy, but Blaine would not be spending the night.

"Don't be silly," she whispered. "They are both sound asleep, and if Blaine had to get up and drive, he might get in an accident. He can sleep here, Burt. There is no harm in it, and I know his parents would want him to. Look at how peaceful your son is."

He was going to protest, but she threw him a look. He knew that she was right, but he didn't like the fact that Kurt was growing up. He had a boyfriend and was going to be moving out. It was hard to watch. She moved in the room and shut the TV off, then covered both boys up with Kurt's comforter. She shut the door as she came out.

"Door open," Burt said to her.

"They are not going to be doing anything tonight, dear. I know you seem to think that they are doing things, but I'm almost positive that the farthest they have gotten is just making out. Kurt is a smart boy, and if they are doing things, he won't have sex with someone unless he loves him and trusts him. You know for a fact that Blaine is that for him, so let them be teenagers for once and sleep over. The door can stay shut, and I know that they won't be doing something, but if they do…they love each other and respect us enough to keep it quiet."

Burt gave her a look. "Just trust him, Burt. It's Kurt's decision, not yours. They will be doing things like that eventually, and you won't be able to stop it just by saying door's open. It'll be fine for tonight. Now you go call Blaine's parent's while I will get the bed ready."

"Fine."

He knew that she was right, and he did trust Kurt. He also trusted Blaine because he saw the way the boy looked at his son. They would be moving forward in their relationship soon, if they already haven't, and Burt would support them no matter what. That's just who he was.


	2. I Am Unicorn

**I Am Unicorn**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Kurt, Blaine, or Unicorns!)**

Kurt had a busy week ahead of him. He needed to get the part of Tony and start campaigning for student council president. If he didn't get both those things, he wouldn't get into NYADA. It was as simple as that. He was prepared to spend the whole week preparing, but Mr. Schue had to throw in booty camp. It was the last thing he wanted to do, but he had to go to it. It also was nice that Blaine offered to go to be with him. It wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be.

He stretched with Blaine before they started, and Mike showed them what they were to be doing. Once moving, Kurt decided to create a conversation with Blaine.

"I'm going to put my light under a bushel if only to shine brighter for the auditions tomorrow," he announced as they moved back and forth.

"I'm still trying to decide between 'Maria' and 'Something's Coming,'" Blaine said after looking to Kurt, and it shocked Kurt to say the least. He wanted Tony, and he had no idea that Blaine was interested in the part too.

"Those are Tony songs," he observed, turning to catch Blaine's eye. "Are you auditioning for Tony too?"

"Would that be weird?" Blaine asked.

"No!" Kurt hurried to say. He looked forward. "No, not at all. I mean you'd be a great Tony. You'd be the perfect Tony, actually, in some respects." That got him thinking. Blaine's voice and look, it was perfect for Tony, and it scared him then. He wasn't sure that he would get it if Blaine auditioned against him.

"Well, except…I'm a junior," Blaine pointed out. "Tony's the lead, which means a senior should probably play that part."

"Yeah, that is kinda how it works, huh?" That sort of calmed him down a bit because that is exactly how everything else worked. They would give it to him because it was his last year, right? He moved his shoulders and brought his hands up as they moved.

"I mean, I'd be fine with Bernardo or Officer Krupke as long as it was opposite your Tony," Blaine insisted, and Kurt couldn't help but coo because he had the best boyfriend in the entire world.

"Kurt!" Mr. Schue exclaimed. "Jazz hands!"

"Fine!" He put his hands down as he smiled to Blaine. He wasn't that nervous anymore because Blaine would let him have Tony if he got it.

-1-

"I'm so nervous, Blaine," Kurt admitted as the two were walking to the auditorium a few days later. He had been confident, but now that it was time for his audition, his nerves came back. "What if I mess up the lyrics or screw up my chorography?"

"You will do absolutely perfect," Blaine said, trying to calm the boy down. He reached out to take Kurt's hand. "Stop worrying so much, Kurt, just go out on that stage and be yourself. You know this number back and forth. You will get the part for sure."

Kurt nodded and took a deep breath. He was right. "Okay, I can do this. You will be watching the whole time right?" He stopped before they entered the room.

"Every minute," he reassured, releasing Kurt's hand. "Now go kick some butt, Mr. Hummel. I'm really looking forward to this special talent you haven't told me about."

"Just watch the end and you will see," Kurt teased, winking and kissing Blaine's cheek. He quickly dashed down the isle to the stage. He suddenly had the confidence.

Blaine sat in the back, out of sight. He was a little nervous for Kurt because he knew this was important for the boy. He wanted Kurt to blow the audition away, but a part of him sill had that feeling inside him that wanted the role for himself. West Side Story was one of his favorite musicals, and Tony was his dream to play. He hated that Kurt needed the role for NYADA because if not, he'd be all for it.

Kurt walked out on stage, and Blaine watched as he sang flawlessly, climbing on the structure that Kurt had got for the audition. He didn't miss a beat, and Blaine was very impressed. He knew Kurt was good, but this was incredible. He wasn't sure what to think when Kurt started spinning the swords that were brought out to him. He had no clue that Kurt was so talented with them, but it was jaw dropping.

When he nailed the last note, the three directors clapped and cheered for the boy, while Blaine just sat there with a proud smile. He deserved the part after that performance, in his opinion. Kurt just beamed, and Blaine waited until Artie, Miss Pillsbury, and Coach Beiste left to go congratulate his boyfriend. He walked down the isle and hopped up on the stage. Kurt was in the middle of twirling his swords, eyes hazy and unfocussed.

"I don't think that's very safe," Blaine said, snapping Kurt out of his trance. "Twirling those things while you are thinking, you might hurt yourself, and I just can't have you doing that, I'm afraid."

Kurt smiled and stopped, gripping them in his hands. "I just found them in my dad's closet one day, and I searched online and found what you actually do with them. I'm pretty good at it, so I don't think they will be slipping anytime soon. What do you think?"

"I know to never get on your bad side ever again," he joked, and Kurt smiled. "The performance was spectacular by the way. I don't think you could have done it better. If you don't get Tony, then no one should because you were so perfect."

Kurt seemed to blush slightly, and that made Blaine smile in triumph. "Thank you. I'm still nervous because there's that feeling that I didn't do enough to confirm it. I just need to get Tony, and I will be so upset if I don't."

"Don't worry. There's no one else that is auditioning against you. I already told you that I would be happy with a small role as long as you were Tony." He reached out and took Kurt hand. "I believe in you, Kurt."

"And that's why you are the best boyfriend in the entire world," Kurt murmured, leaning forward to kiss his cheek. "Thanks for supporting me."

"I know you'd do the same for me."

"I have to go to class," Kurt said in a minute. Blaine nodded, but leaned in to kiss his boyfriend's lips softly. Kurt pulled away with a blissful look. "See you later?"

"See you later," Blaine said. He watched as Kurt moved down the steps, hurrying out of the auditorium.

Blaine looked around the stage before sighing. He had his audition soon, and he hadn't sang alone without the Warblers in so long. Sure he sang the previous week, but he had the help of the cheerleaders. This was going to be just him in front of the directors. He was worried, but it was just for the role of Krupke, so he was about to get it no matter what.

-2-

"You know what they call a unicorn without a horn?" Kurt's dad asked his son. "A freakin' horse." Burt walked away, leaving Kurt there to laugh at his dad's ridiculous humor. He had been so upset after hearing that he was too feminine to play the part, but after having the little talk with his dad, it was nice to realize that it wasn't the end of the world. If there were no musicals for him to be the star then he would have to write one.

He made his way out of the garage and to his car. He felt ashamed because he had been avoiding Blaine for last two days. He didn't want to have to explain to him how he wasn't going to get the role because he was too feminine, but right now his boyfriend. He needed to talk to him.

He pulled out his phone and dialed Blaine's number but it hit voice mail. He remembered Blaine telling him that he had to do some things at home for the couple of days, which is why the boy wasn't going to be at the rest of the booty camps. It made it easier to avoid him. He didn't leave a message, but he would find the boy at school the next day.

Finn opened his passenger seat door and got in. When Kurt looked at him confused, he explained, "Mr. Schue wants us for Booty Camp. He's waiting so you better step on it." He sighed and placed his phone in his cubbyhole, starting his car and pulling away from the shop. It was going to be a long afternoon.

-3-

Kurt hadn't seen Blaine in over forty-eight hours, and that was a record. He couldn't believe it because they were at the same school. He tried to call, but no answer. He tried to find him, but couldn't. He knew where he could find him though on Friday afternoon. Blaine had his audition in the auditorium, so he hurried there, hoping he didn't miss it.

He got there right on time. Blaine was standing on stage singing "Something's Coming." Kurt just stood and took in his boyfriend's flawless performance. Kurt couldn't even sing the song perfectly, and it was difficult for any professional to nail it, but here was his boyfriend, doing just that. He had never seen Blaine sing a Broadway number before on stage. He felt like he was looking into the boy's soul for the first time. This was who Blaine Anderson really was, not the Top Forty crooner, but the soulful Broadway ballad singer.

Something crossed over Kurt, and he realized that Blaine would be perfect as Tony. This proved just that. He knew that he shouldn't be worried because Blaine promised to let him have it, but he felt like Blaine could be better than him. He watched as Blaine finished the song, and the directors clapped and cheered. Blaine deserved every bit of it.

Blaine ducked his head, and Kurt had never seen this shyness before on stage. It was really raw, and he loved seeing it. He was slightly aware of the praises going on, but he didn't pay attention. He kept his eyes on Blaine, but something Artie said made him come back to reality. "Would you mind reading for Tony?"

The smiled disappeared on Kurt's face, and he looked over to see the shocked look on Blaine's face. He saw the indecisive look on his face, and Kurt wasn't going to stand there and hear an answer. It hurt. He didn't know what Blaine would do, but the point is that he wasn't good enough to play Tony.

Blaine sighed, going through the options in his head. He really wanted to, like really bad, but he just couldn't find it in himself to say yes. "That is a very nice offer, but I think that Kurt really would be a great Tony. I couldn't live with myself if I took it from him, so I'm sorry. Officer Krupke or Bernardo is fine. Anything is fine, except Tony."

He saw the disappointment on all of their faces, but he just couldn't do that to Kurt. He promised him to do whatever was possible to get him Tony. He just couldn't take that away from him.

"But Blaine," Miss Pillsbury tried. "I think that Kurt would understand if you were Tony."

"Kurt is good, but you are our Tony," Coach Beiste said with a smile. "You moved me, and we will do anything to get you to be Tony."

"I'm sorry," Blaine said with a duck of his head. "I just can't do that to him. I'm sure the show will go on without me as Tony. I have to go."

He moved off the stage and out the door. He made a promise, and he wasn't going to break it, no matter how bad he wanted to play Tony. He still had another whole year to be the lead in a musical. Kurt could have Tony.

"Hello?" Kurt answered after his phone rang. He was in the middle of making and fixing his scrapbook. He had made it during the summer for his future plans. He had everything in it, but right now he was busy taking out the part where he would be playing a lead in his school musical. He wasn't mad, just disappointed.

"Hey, you," Blaine murmured, his voice as smooth as silk. Kurt smiled at the warm tone, and he sat back. It was nice to finally hear it directed at him. "Where are you at?"

"I'm home," he said. "I just got here a little bit ago."

"Okay," he said, and Kurt was pretty sure heard a car horn. "I'm-Is it okay that I come over? I have to tell you something, and I haven't seen you in a while. I miss you."

Kurt smiled, and looked down. He knew what Blaine had to tell him, but he really wanted to see him so much. "Yeah, just come upstairs."

"See you in a bit."

"See you."

Kurt put his phone down and went back to adjusting his scrapbook. He now had nothing to put on his NYADA application, so he had to win student counsel president. He took the picture of Tony out and tossed it away on the end of his bed. Maybe he could find a picture of Officer Krupke. He wasn't paying attention to the time until he heard his door open.

He looked up and smiled at Blaine. The boy's eyes fell to the stuff on the bed. "Hey, what are you doing?"

Kurt pushed the stuff away for the boy to sit down next to him on the edge of the bed. Blaine caught the drift, and sat down.

"Well, you know how I have a scrapbook about my future and what I want to do with my life." Blaine nodded. "I'm just editing it according to what's going on."

"Like?" Blaine pushed, leaning forward to look at the page. He picked up the tossed picture of Tony. "Why isn't this in there?"

"I was there today after school, Blaine." Kurt turned to look into his golden eyes. "I know they want you for Tony."

Blaine was quiet for a minute, looking into Kurt's eyes. "I told them no though. I promised you that I wouldn't take Tony from you, so I'm going to be Officer Krupke."

It was sweet, hearing Blaine tell him that he'd give the part up for him. "And that is very sweet of you, seriously. I know that you love me a lot if you are willing to give up a part for me, but the truth is that they don't want me. They want you."

"Hey, but I told them no. You can be their Tony!"

"I watched you perform that song. No, I watched you slay that song in half. I could never be the Tony you could be, so I'm willing, but only for you, to give up the part."

Blaine's eyes widened, his lips parting slightly. "But why?"

"Because seeing you and how much you were willing to give up Tony made me think. You said something the other day about me doing the same thing for you if the roles were reversed, so here I am. I'm giving up Tony because I know that deep down in your gorgeously gigantic heart, you want it badly. What kind of boyfriend am I if I steal it from you."

"I don't know what to say. I was just going to come here and tell you that I told them no, but you want me to take it now?"

"I want you to be Tony. It's just, seeing you up on that stage, performing your heart out, that's where you are supposed to be. I've never seen that side of you, the one where you are vulnerable and alone without a group behind you. You were born to be Tony, you know it and I know it. So promise me that you will take it."

"I already said no." Blaine looked conflicted, and his frown was so adorable.

Kurt reached for his phone, finding Artie's number in it. "You are going to call Artie right now and tell him that if they think that you would be the perfect Tony, then you'll play Tony."

Blaine looked down before leaning forward. Kurt closed his eyes as their lips collided, and it was all the conformation he needed. Blaine pulled back just to lay his forehead on Kurt's. "Thank you. I just-thank you for giving this to me. You promise this won't come in between us?"

"Please," Kurt said, keeping his eyes closes as he bumped Blaine's nose with his own. "If I can't have it then I'd only want you to be Tony. Now call before Artie has a heart attack trying to find someone to play Tony."

Kurt watched the boy take his phone before leaving the room. It was silent, and Kurt just took a deep breath. He gathered up his scrapbook stuff and placed it on his chair. That could wait until later. He managed to find West Side Story and put it in. Blaine laughed when he saw it.

"What did Artie say?" Kurt asked from the bed.

"Well, after he stopped thanking me, he said that I'd have to wait until they post the cast list to officially know. I may not get it, so there's a chance for you to still get it."

"Please, you have it in the bag." He patted the bed and Blaine sat down next to him, but didn't move to lay down. He reached for Kurt's hands. "Let's promise each other to always put the other first before anything."

Blaine grinned widely before nodding. "And no matter how upset we are, we are always going to support one another, no matter what."

"Deal," Kurt murmured. "And let's not go so long without seeing each other because I was having withdrawals."

"Family stuff," Blaine said, waving his hand. "Dad was having problems at work, so my mom needed me home to do most of the house work while she helped him. But I promise to not leave my phone in my room so I don't miss your calls ever again."

"Good."

He was satisfied, leaning over to kiss Blaine's cheek. "Now let's watch the movie, okay? Then after we might be able to slip out of here to get BreadStix."

"Sounds amazing."

They sat against Kurt's headboard and watched in silence, but Blaine wasn't that into it. He kept trying to lean over and kiss Kurt's ear, but that tickled, so he would push the younger boy away with a laugh. A quarter through the movie, Kurt reached over to shut it off.

"Okay, let's go before you get me in trouble by my dad."

Blaine giggled as he pulled on his shoes. "My house is empty until at least ten, so we could go there instead of BreadStix. I miss kissing you."

"Aw," Kurt observed with a wink. "Let's go, and we will see where the night leads us." He smiled as Blaine followed, taking his hands in his. He was definitely going to take Blaine up on his offer, but the boy didn't have to know just yet. At least he got Blaine after everything was done and gone. He'd never give that up for anything, and he'd do everything for the boy to make him happy. That's what made a relationship stronger.


	3. Asian F

**Asian F**

**(Disclaimer: Wish I owned Glee, but I don't.)**

Kurt was so busy for the next couple of days. He had to really focus on his campaign, so he hadn't been able to see Blaine much, and he felt really bad. The last thing he wanted though was Blaine to feel like their lack of talking was because he was upset about the musical, which he thought he had made certain he wasn't. He called Blaine Monday night, just to make sure.

"Hey," Blaine greeted in a cheery tone. "I wasn't expecting a call from you."

"I know, but I needed to call. We haven't talked all day and I just wanted to make sure that you knew it wasn't because I was still upset about the musical. I'm not, I promise."

"Hey, I know you aren't," he said quickly. "I understand that you are busy with your campaign and everything. I don't mind at all. You know how I said that my dad was like stressed out with his work and everything?"

"Yeah, is everything all right?" Kurt asked.

"Uh…better than all right. My dad got promoted, so he's been gone for the week at a conference. My mom went with him, leaving a list of things that have to be done before they get back. I've been a little busy."

"Good," Kurt said quickly. "Wait, I mean that it's good that you haven't been doing nothing or thinking anything, but I'm sorry that you are alone."

"I'm used to it to be honest," Blaine said, and Kurt could practically hear him shrugging. "I've got homework to do too, so not talking all the time isn't bad. I've been keeping busy."

"Well now I can stop worrying."

The next morning, Kurt wanted to do something for his boyfriend, something to show how much he loved and supported him. He knew that Blaine was still a little nervous about not getting Tony, which was ridiculous. He stopped by a flower shop before school and got a little something. He went to find Blaine during lunch with it.

He texted Blaine so they would meet on the steps in the courtyard, so Kurt skipped up the steps, the flowers behind his back, and Blaine was waiting for him. He smiled brightly. "The cast list goes up on Friday. Are you nervous?"

"A little, but I'm trying not to think about it," he said looking down.

"I wouldn't be. My mole in the casting office says that there's only one actor that they are seriously considering for the role of Tony, and his initials are B. A."

Blaine rolled his eyes playfully, smiling widely. Kurt looked down, and swung the flowers around and held them out to his boyfriend smiling proudly.

Blaine widened his eyes surprised, but he was pleasantly surprised. "Kurt, they're beautiful." He took a step down and took the bouquet. "But what are they for?"

"You killed your audition Blaine, and if anybody else got Tony, including me, the wrath of Sondheim would fall upon William McKinley like a plague of Shubert Alley locusts." They shared a laugh. "These are to celebrate…you."

Kurt watched, as Blaine looked speechless. "You always zig when I think you are about to zag." He stepped down on another step. "And I-I just-I love that about you." Kurt noticed that they were very close and there were a lot of students around them. Blaine looked around and noticed it too, so he just lifted his hand to squeeze Kurt's shoulder. "Thank you."

"All right," Kurt whispered. He understood why they couldn't embrace, but it still stung a little. He pushed it away as he turned to go down the stairs, Blaine following right behind. He glanced back and saw the boy smelling the roses deeply. It was adorable.

They ate lunch with glee club, and as always, they were all in their own conversations with everyone else. All that Kurt from Blaine was that he was in a conversation with Mike about something or other. Kurt focused on Mercedes and her story about something that happened with her new boyfriend. He was happy that she moved on from Sam, but her new man, Kurt didn't seem to like him to be honest.

When Kurt finished, Blaine was just folding his napkin, so they got up to throw their stuff away before going to Kurt's locker. He had to get his books for the next class. They walked in silence, and it he turned when he got to his locker to say something, but Blaine was gazing at his flowers, something obviously on his mind.

"Okay, what's going on in that handsome head of yours?" Kurt crossed his arms and leaned against the lockers, his books could wait a minute.

"Thinking," the smaller boy murmured, sighing. Blaine looked up at him finally. "Just thinking."

"About?" he pressed. Blaine was never this vague when he had something on his mind.

"Not being able to kiss you whenever I want," he admitted. "Back there I was too much of a coward to kiss you, Kurt. I'm sorry. At Dalton it was just so easy, but here it's totally different. I really want to show everyone that you're mine, but this-"

Kurt had enough of Blaine's blabbering, and kissed him silent. Blaine pulled back a minute later, eyes wide as he looked around the hallway. Kurt rolled his eyes. "No one saw us, so don't worry. I'm sorry about that, but you were just going on and on and I needed you to be quiet."

"I'm sorry," Blaine said softly, pulling away to look at him fully. "I just feel like a bad boyfriend by being afraid to touch you here."

"I don't expect you to do anything here. I know the people here, and they would never let us live it down. I'm pretty sure I'd be in the dumpster, and you'd have a slushie if anyone saw us just holding hands. I'd rather not get shoved into the locker, so if we have to, you know, be conscious about PDA here, I'm completely fine. As long as I can kiss you and hold you anywhere else, it's not that big of deal."

"Well I can promise you that we will definitely be kissing and maybe a little more in private." Blaine wiggled his eyebrows, and Kurt shoved his shoulder playfully. "Right now I'm just so self-conscious here. It'll take me a little while to fully get comfortable."

"And I'm not expecting you to any time soon. I know that coming here was a big step from Dalton, so I want you to like it here. I would never do anything to get you hurt."

"I can't imagine having a better boy as my boyfriend," Blaine admitted, shaking his head with a smitten smile. "I'm just so lucky."

Kurt smiled as he turned to open his locker. "Tell me about it. I seem to have that same thought about you all the time. Now, shall I carry your books to class or shall you?"

"I'd love to have that honor," Blaine said, taking Kurt books in his hands. They set out for class, and Kurt could help but smile. He was glad that they had that talk. It was one that they needed to have in order to make it through the school year in peace.

-1-

"Hey," Blaine greeted, smiling as he approached Kurt. He saw the boy walking down the hall, so he decided to walk with him. Kurt didn't say anything or even acknowledge him, and Blaine frowned. "Kurt, are you okay?"

The boy didn't stop, so Blaine pulled him to a stop and spun him to face him. Kurt's eyes looked glassy as they focused on him. "How could she do this to me? I thought we were best friends." Blaine tilted his head. "She's the same old think-about-herself-first Rachel Berry."

Blaine knew that Rachel could be a bit selfish, so he couldn't even guess what she did this time. Last week it was her laughing at Kurt during his audition. It had taken a good half hour to calm the boy down from it. She just seemed to like hurting Kurt, and Blaine didn't like her doing that. "What did she do?"

"She went behind my back and signed up to run for Senior Class President. She says she needs something to help her shine brightly her senior year." He rolled his eyes. "I can't believe she would do this to me. She knows that I need to be student class president for NYADA. She's in every club at this school, so why can't she just give me this?"

"Isn't she Maria? The last I heard Mercedes dropped out because she didn't want to be co-leads with her. She knows how much this means to you. Why in the world would she hurt you like this?

Kurt fully looked at him. "Because she's Rachel Berry. She's Maria, but she has to go one up everybody, and she decided to crush everything I have been working for. I don't just want to be president because of NYADA you know that. I want to change this school for the better. People shouldn't have to be scared to come here everyday. They shouldn't have to carry a spare outfit just incase you get slushied. You shouldn't hate gym class because the guys pelt you with dodge balls until you bleed. It isn't right and it needs changed, but she doesn't seem to care."

"I care," Blaine tried, and it was really all he could say. "What you are running for is truly inspirational. I love everything you stand for because you are one hundred percent right. School isn't a place for bullying, and you, of all people, can show the school that. Don't let Rachel get in your head and deter your campaign. If she fully understood what this meant to you she wouldn't have run, I guarantee it. She's your best friend."

"Correction: was," Kurt said with a roll of his eyes. "I knew when I befriended her last spring that I would regret it and here I am. I hope she knows that I will stop at absolutely nothing to get what I want. I'm going to do this, and I will win."

"That's the Kurt Hummel I know and love. No negatives, just positives. Push through this obstacle and show that you don't even care that she's running. You know what? I will be your campaign manager, seeing you are short one. My parents are coming back so I'll have more time now. I'll pass out pins and hang posters, just name it. That is if you want me too."

That got the boy to smile, and Blaine felt like he won the lottery. He really loved it when Kurt smiled with his teeth. "Of course. I would much rather have you over Rachel any day. You know why? Because I can't kiss her whenever I want, well I could but it would be super awkward."

Blaine laughed as Mike and Tina walked passed. Mike stopped to tell them, "Artie is posting the cast list right as we speak. Good luck guys."

Blaine looked back at Kurt, who was smiling. "Are you ready to go see that you got Tony? I'm ready for you to stop worry about if you got the part or not."

The boy was joking, and Blaine knew that, but he still tried, "You never know, they could have had a change of heart. Let's go check it out."

Kurt nodded and led the way. Blaine's insides were turning. He hadn't even been this nervous when he auditioned for the Warblers. Kurt was sure that he got it, but what if someone came in and blew them away? He may not have gotten it. There was a line to see it, and they waited patiently.

When Brittany and Santana left, Blaine took a deep breath and stepped up to the list of roles. He found what he was looking for and he couldn't believe it.

Tony...Blaine Anderson

Blaine broke into a bright huge smile, bringing his hands up to his face, truly shocked. He didn't believe he would get it, but there his name was. He looked at Kurt who was studying the list and attacked him in a hug. He didn't care about who was around to see. He was just too happy to care.

Kurt saw the official ruling and Blaine was Tony while he was Officer Krupke. He had prepared for this moment, but it still stung a little. He wanted Tony so bad, but Blaine was better than him. He let Blaine engulf him in a big hug, and he accepted. He was happy for Blaine, he truly was.

When Blaine finally let go and pulled away, he was still smiling widely. "I just can't believe this. I got Tony!" He paused and looked back at the list. "And you got Officer Krupke. That's not a bad role to play!"

Kurt couldn't help but smile. He pushed away all his disappointment and envy. It would do no good. Blaine was trying to be supportive and happy, and it was so adorable. "I'm so proud of you, Blaine."

"I'm proud of you as well. Thank you for letting me play Tony. I know it was hard for you, but I'm so thankful you don't even know. I will try and do my best only to impress you."

Kurt smiled wider. "You are very welcome, and it was all worth it just by seeing this look on your face just now. There have been only a couple of times that I've seen that look on your face. It is the best feeling in the world knowing that I played a little part in making you so happy."

Blaine smiled back at him, and then crushed him in another big hug. Kurt couldn't help thinking that his boyfriend may be small, but when he is so happy you better watch out. "Blaine I hate to break up our very noticeable public display of affection, but Mr. Schue wants us in the auditorium dressed for our number, remember?"

Blaine sighed, but let got. "Shall we?" He asked. The two walked to Blaine's locker to get their clothes then to the bathroom. "So does Mr. Schue always have a group number where he sings lead?"

They had gone into separate stalls to get changed. Kurt pulled on his white, long sleeve button down shirt. "Sometimes. Usually it's just us, but once in a while he will feel the need to sing with us. Have I ever told you about when we performed 'Toxic' last year? It was at an assembly, and he sang lead. It caused a sex riot, I kid you not."

"What?" Blaine asked, disbelief obvious in his voice. "Please tell me you weren't part of this sex riot, and if you were where was I?"

"It was before we met. Mr. Schue wanted to impress Miss Pillsbury, seeing she was dating a very good-looking dentist. I pushed for us to do Britney, but I didn't think Mr. Schue would sing it with us, a total downfall. It was just totally inappropriate, but it was fun dancing provocatively."

"Wow, I want to see video of this. Kurt Hummel dancing provocatively? Wait, this was before we practiced our sexy faces?" Kurt heard the stall door open next to him. "You couldn't even say sex then, so how did you dance sexily?"

"I did what I found right, and I danced with Santana, so she helped me out some. We had these hats and really just thrusted into them, us boys I mean. I even placed Mercedes' hat and mine over her breast. I was lost in the Britney Spears lyrics, okay? Don't judge me."

"Um wow," Blaine coughed. "Please tell me we aren't going to be doing any of that today, or ever because I don't think I'll ever be comfortable doing that on stage in front of everyone."

Kurt laughed as he came out of his own stall fully dressed. "You don't have to worry. We are doing 'Fix You' by Coldplay. It's a slow song, so I don't think any thrusting or grinding will be taking place, but if you think that's bad, don't get me started on 'Push It'."

"What is wrong with you guys?" Blaine asked, eyes wide. "That song is pure sex. When did you do that number?"

"Sophomore year. It was only Mercedes, Rachel, Tina, Artie, Finn, and me; the lone six. We performed for our assembly, going against Mr. Schue's word to give the student body what they wanted: sex. It turned into a riot too. I do very clearly remember smacking Finn's ass. My mind was gone during that performance. I think that might be the sexiest I've ever acted."

"Slapping Finn's ass?" Blaine teased. "Really, Kurt? Out of everything you did during the performance, you remember slapping Finn's ass?"

Kurt's cheeks shaded. "Oh my god. I remember more, would you like to hear? I remember me grinding up on Mercedes leg, her doing the same to mine. That was the closest we've ever been. I remember Finn slapping my ass as well. I put my Shakira hip shaking to the test and nailed it. Crawling on the floor in a sexual manner was also involved I pretty sure."

"Those are images that will stay in my head forever," Blaine said wide eyed. "Can I see these Shakira hip moves, because in our 'Animal' number I saw nothing of the sort?" He winked and Kurt blushed brightly. "Please tell me that someone taped this so I can watch it."

"I don't know, but I would never let you see it, ever. Those days were very dark for me. I had a crush on Finn for crying out loud. I wasn't myself, and I just didn't have anyone who really understood what I was going through. You changed it for me during last year."

"I'm sorry," Blaine said softly. "I want to hear more about your past glee fun. It's really cool to hear about you before we met and what crazy things you guys did. I would have never guessed that you danced all sexual before. You are so sensitive around the subject. Whenever I bring it up, you always deflect it."

"Can we not talk about that?" he asked softly. They had brought the topic up a couple of times, but every time Kurt managed to get out of it. He knew that their relationship was growing every day, and one day they'd be ready to take that step, but he just wasn't there yet. It wasn't as if Blaine ever pushed him, but he was scared that he was never going to be ready. The one thing he did know was that he wanted to eventually do it with Blaine.

"As you wish," Blaine said, gathering his clothes into his bag. "Just know that when you are ready, I'll be here to talk through everything with you. Don't feel like you are alone because you aren't. Sex involves two people, and I'm so happy that I get to experience with you and only you."

Kurt smiled and blushed. Blaine could be so ridiculously smooth sometimes. "Me too, but now we should get going or Mr. Schue will never let up on us." He followed Blaine out of the bathroom and to his locker to put their clothes in it, before heading to the auditorium where everyone was waiting for them. It was a nice ending to a stressful week.


	4. Pot o' Gold

**Pot O' Gold**

**(Disclaimer: Nope, don't own anything but my imagination.)**

After losing Mercedes and the musical having its funding cut, the glee club wasn't in a very good mood. Blaine remembered that Kurt told him that there was a lot of drama, but Blaine didn't expect this much drama. They were acting like it was the end of the world, and Blaine knew it wasn't. They just had to look on the bright side, so when Finn started telling them just that, Blaine was happy someone wasn't such a downer.

"The point is, right now we shouldn't be turning on each other," Finn said to the group, and Blaine found it the perfect time to cut in.

"I agree," he said standing up. I can only speak from my experience with the Warblers, but no show choir is just one person, it's a team. When we lost a Warbler, we just replaced him with another one."

"Which is when your waiting list has a waiting list," Finn shot back, rudely might Blaine add. It was weird for the boy to talk down to him because he had thought they were friends. "Dude, I know you're a big deal at Dalton, or whatever, but we don't wear blazers here, so have a seat. I'm trying to give a pep talk."

"Didn't you just say something about us not turning on each other?" Blaine muttered, sitting back down in defeat. He couldn't believe that he was just talked down to when he was trying to help. He sat back and tuned the rest of the talking out. Finn had never spoken to anyone like that before, so he couldn't believe that he did it to him.

They were told that to save the musical, they were going to have to sell ads, and Blaine thought that was a pretty good idea. A lot of businesses would pay to have an ad, so there was still hope. Kurt even seemed into the idea, so Blaine let the comment roll off his back as they gathered their bags.

"And guys," Mr. Schue said before they got up. "I don't care what Sue does or who leaves us, everyone in this group's dreams are going to come true this year. Let's do it."

Kurt got up quickly, and Blaine followed him out the door. It was a struggle to keep up with him. "So are you going to go sell some ads right now?"

Kurt turned to glance at him, slowing down a bit. "Yeah, I'm going to start at my dad's shop then work my way around town. I know he will buy one if I tell him about what is going on. I'm sure he'll buy a couple actually."

Blaine nodded. "Do you want me to come with?" He would like to spend some alone time with Kurt seeing as they hadn't had much time alone in a while.

"No, it's fine." Kurt paused. "Besides, I think we'll do better if we split up and go to separate places. We have to save this musical." He smiled, oblivious to Blaine disappointment. "I'll see you later?" He smiled and moved down the hall quickly.

Blaine sighed and took hold of his bag and turned walking down the hallway. He knew it was important, but he couldn't wait until the election was over. He would finally get his boyfriend back.

Two days later, Blaine was thinking about things, zero ads sold. He didn't actually try the day before because he found himself worrying about New Directions instead. Everyone was so depressed. Mercedes was their star performer, but they could survive this. Blaine just had to find a way to tell them that, without getting those glares from Finn or being told to sit down.

Finally, he realized what he had to do. Seeing it was glee club, he would do what he did best: sing. Finn couldn't stop him mid-song, right? He hurried into Mr. Schue's office and cleared his throat.

"Blaine," the teacher said, looking up at the boy with a surprised expression. "Um-what can I do for you?" He took his glasses off, and seemed concerned enough.

"I've realized something, Mr. Schuester. Everyone in glee is down in the dumps. They seem to think that losing Mercedes is the end of the New Directions. I was trying to figure out a way to make them see that that isn't the case. We can still be just as good without her."

Mr. Schue nodded. "I completely agree with you. What do you have in mind to show them this?"

"I've prepared a little number to show everyone that glee is supposed to be fun, not about stressing or worrying about the little things. If we stick together, we can overcome anything. I wanted to make sure it was okay with you first before I did anything though."

"That's a great plan, and I'm on board. If anyone can round them up it's you. I'll give you the floor after my announcement after school."

"Thank you Mr. Schue. I really hope this will change everyone's perspective on things. I know we can get through this as a team." He stood up and nodded a goodbye. He had the perfect song to sing and he was pulling out all the stops. Which meant he was about to slay another Katy Perry song, but this time he didn't have the Warblers to back him up.

Mr. Schue announced that the musical was back on because Kurt had managed to talk his dad into paying for the musical. Blaine was really happy. He couldn't believe it when Kurt told him it the night before over the phone. Everything was finally looking up. Now it was his turn to show the New Directions what they were truly about.

"Blaine! You actually had something that you wanted to say, right?" Mr. Schue asked, pointing to the boy.

"Yes, I did," he said brightly, standing up. "I just wanted to acknowledge that we've all had a really rough week with Mercedes leaving, so I've prepared a little something to show what Mr. Schue just said: that the magic is still here. So this is to remind us of what glee is all about, which is just…fun."

He pointed to the band, and the music started. Everyone began moving along to the beat, they knew exactly what song it was. Blaine moved along, dancing a bit to himself. He saw a chance and took it, laying down on the floor to sing to Brittany.

_There's a stranger in my bed,_

_There's a pounding in my head_

_Glitter all over the room_

_Pink flamingos in the pool_

_I smell like a minibar_

_DJ's passed out in the yard_

_Barbie's on the barbeque_

_This a hickie or a bruise_

He moved around the room after losing Brittany to Santana. He pulled down his collar to his shirt to point at his neck. He saw Mike, and went over to stand behind him and Tina. He could always count on the boy to play along with him. He took the book and tossed it behind him before jumping over the seat to sit down after Tina got up.

_Pictures of last night_

_Ended up online_

_I'm screwed_

_Oh well_

_It's a blacked out blur_

_But I'm pretty sure it ruled_

_Damn_

He had a majority of the group up and singing, and he was pretty sure that he had succeeded in his mission. He had Rachel and Quinn dancing on the tables, and Tina, Mike, and Artie dancing with him below the girls.

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah, we danced on tabletops_

_And we took too many shots_

_Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah, we maxed our credit cards_

_And got kicked out of the bar_

_So we hit the boulevard_

Blaine moved so he could gather up the strays that were still sitting, his boyfriend included. He moved over to him, and Kurt did his signature shimmy, and Blaine knew that he'd dance along with them. He saw Finn and Puck get up, so all he had left was Santana.

_Last Friday night_

_We went streaking in the park_

_Skinny-dipping in the dark_

_Then had a ménage à trois_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah I think we broke the law_

_Always say we're gonna stop_

_Oh-oh-oh_

He moved to the front of the room, looking back to see all the group dancing. He motioned Kurt to come dance with him, and the boy didn't even hesitate. He took Blaine's hands, jumped over the chairs, and spun around with Blaine. This is what he had expected to come to when he joined the New Directions, dancing and singing with his boyfriend and friends, having so much fun.

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again_

_(Do it all again)_

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again_

_(Do it all again)_

Artie rolled over Kurt's foot, but they didn't stop the performance. Blaine turned to the group and directed them in helping him sing. They didn't hesitate as they all sang along with him.

_T.G.I.F._

_T.G.I.F._

_T.G.I.F._

The group joined him at the front of the room before he lead them all back to the seats. They all danced together and sang the song. Most importantly, they all had a lot of fun finishing it up. They all moved together so well, and it surprised him, but made him excited.

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah, we danced on tabletops_

_And we took too many shots_

_Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah, we maxed our credit cards_

_And got kicked out of the bar_

_So we hit the boulevard_

Blaine led them back to the front of the room, a line of dancing glee members behind him. He even bent over and let Rachel slap his butt, but it was all a part of the performance. He danced with Rachel before moving through the group, finding his boyfriend. He chased him, grabbing his waist before moving to tease Tina, finishing strong.

_Last Friday night_

_We went streaking in the park_

_Skinny-dipping in the dark_

_Then had a ménage à trois_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah I think we broke the law_

_Always say we're gonna stop_

_Oh-whoa-oh_

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again_

He really thought that it was going to help them, but then Santana had to go throw a fit. He didn't understand why they couldn't all be on the same page. She called him out, and he was honestly just trying to make them stronger. Truthfully, it let a bigger tear in the group, and it was his entire fault, and he had no clue how to fix it.

Kurt caught up to Blaine after glee got over. "Hey, you were so amazing in glee. Performing yet another great Katy Perry song. Everyone loved it, including me."

Blaine stopped at his locker, leaning his head against it. "Thanks, but I think I screwed up. I think I hurt the New Directions more by singing that than leaving it be."

Kurt shook his head in confusion. "What are you talking about? Everyone was up singing and having a great time. You did a great job. You really showed us what glee was truly about."

"I think I just drove Santana even father away. She's right; I have been singing a lot. I don't want anyone to feel left out. Everyone needs to fell like they are being used equally."

"No," Kurt said firmly. "Who cares about Santana overreacting? She always does that; you are just too new to know. It's nothing out of the ordinary. You don't need to take it easy at all. You brought us all together again after we thought that all hope was lost.

"But that's coming from you. You are obligated to cheer me up. You are my boyfriend." He stood up straight and looked at him fully.

"Tina," Kurt said, noticing the girl and stopping her from walking past. "Do you think Blaine has been singing all the songs in glee?"

"Not at all. Hearing him sing is actually nice, unlike Rachel annoying screeching. If this is about what Santana said, don't worry. She's just bitter because the attention wasn't on her for once."

Blaine smiled as she walked away, looking to Kurt. "Fine, you were right. I'm sorry for not listening to you."

Kurt smiled. "I forgive you. What do you say we go out for coffee? We haven't seen each other very much with the election and musical. Wait, you don't have rehearsals do you?"

"No, I don't. That actually sounds great. I miss talking to you and hanging out." He nodded his head and they began down the hall.

"I know. You transferred here for us to spend more time together, but I feel like were seeing less of each other, but I'll make up for it. I promise."

"Sounds good," Blaine said. Kurt was happy with how the week turned out. He smiled and followed Blaine down the hall, ready for a coffee. This week had its ups and downs, but hopefully it would stay up.

Kurt was sitting in his secret spot, the spot that only a few people knew about. Kurt had told Mercedes back during their sophomore year. He told Rachel at the beginning of this year. He also took Blaine there over the summer. It was where he could sit and think. He couldn't help but think about his dad. He supported him in everything he did, but he just worried about his health. Ever since the heart attack, he had been so conscious about everything his dad did.

Kurt heard the sound of leaves crunching and jumped. He looked up to find Blaine approaching him. "How did you find me?"

Blaine smiled and sat down next to him before speaking. "You are my boyfriend. Your dad called me and told me he was worried because you had just picked up and left without saying anything. Since you weren't with me or called me, I knew you wanted to be alone. You come here when you need to think."

Kurt smiled slightly and shrugged. He moved to lean into Blaine's side, leaning his head on his shoulder. "I just don't know what to think right now. Will you just not push me right now? Sit here with me and don't say anything until I'm ready."

"Of course," Blaine said, playing with Kurt's fingers during the silence. It was endearing.

Kurt thought about everything, going through everything he had been told. Finally, he spoke up. "I'm happy for him, I really am."

Blaine sighed and leaned his head against Kurt's. Kurt figured his dad filled him in on what happened. "I'm happy for him too. It's cool that he's doing something to help everyone, including us."

"I know, but I have this nagging in the back of my mind. What if he gets sick again? All the stress isn't good for his condition. Just a year ago he was in the hospital, almost dead. It's terrifying that the person that I love the most in this world could easily have another heart attack and possibly die, and I may not be there to help him."

"Don't think like that," Blaine said softly. "I know you are nervous about him doing all of this, but he will have you and Carole there to support him. Everything will be fine, I can almost guarantee it."

Kurt sighed. He wanted to believe Blaine, but he just couldn't. He was just scared, and he didn't know if there was anything anyone could do. "But-"

"No buts, Kurt," Blaine said firmly, cutting him off. "If you don't believe your dad can do it then he won't, but if you do believe he can all you have to do is help him out. Do what you can to make it less stressful on him. Just stop saying that you are scared for him because it won't help the situation at all. It will just make you worry about it until you get sick."

Kurt was shocked at his tone. He was serious so serious, and Kurt had never heard him speak like that to anyone, let alone him. He sat his head up to look at him. "You've never spoken to me like that before."

Blaine looked at him. "It's the only way to get it into your head when you act like this. You are so stubborn sometimes."

Kurt kept his gaze, and he began to realize what he meant. It really did get through to him. "I'm sorry. I just-ugh. I can't help it. I worry; it's what I do. I think I just care too much about everything."

"And that's really great," Blaine said, softening his tone. "But it can go to the extreme sometimes. Just take a step back and breath. Your dad really wants to do this, just like you really wanted to wear that kilt to your prom. There is no stopping a Hummel."

He smiled at him. " That you are right. I care too much about many things, but the most important, behind my dad of course, is that I care so much about you. But I'm okay with that." He sat up on his knees. "Thank you for always being here for me."

"You're welcome, and I don't mind when you care too much for me. I love it, actually. I love you." He cupped Kurt's cheek. "We should probably get going. I was suppose to get you home as soon as possible."

Kurt stood up and offered to help up the other boy. Once they were to the car Blaine opened Kurt's car door. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yep, I love you," he said softly, leaning over and kissing Blaine. He wrapped his arms around the boy and just hugged him after, breathing in the other boy's glorious scent. "Good night."

"Good night," Blaine said smiling.

Kurt sat back and looked down. He really was lucky to have someone like Blaine in his life. Someone who cared about him and would drive all the way across town to make sure that he was all right. He was a keeper, but Kurt already knew that.


	5. The First Time

**The First Time**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Klaine)**

Kurt had been thinking about a lot of things a week later. Everything went through his head, making him confused, scared, and slightly excited. He just watched during rehearsals for the play. He sees how Rachel and Blaine act, and it made him overthink almost everything. His and Blaine's relationship was slowly progressing, and it was only time before they finally took that step. It was something that they have yet to discuss.

He wanted to share that with Blaine, he really did, but the thought of it was still terrifying. He was letting someone see him at his most vulnerable time, and he wasn't sure if he was comfortable with it. The thing was, every time he looked at Blaine, his heart skipped a beat and he couldn't breathe. It was like how he saw Blaine before, but time ten. He was left with this tingling feeling in his body.

This was more intense, and Kurt had feelings that he never had before. He had done things that he wasn't very proud of, but it was only part of life. He tried to shake it out of him, but he couldn't. His boyfriend was turning him on, but that was okay, right? It was completely normal. Every touch, every word, every look drove him crazy. He tried to bring it up, but he never found the right words to say, so he pushed them away. They would get there when they got there.

Blaine was thinking after what Artie had said the day before. Him and Rachel were rehearsing, but they weren't showing the sex appeal. It was crazy to think that he was playing a man that knew about sex, but he honestly didn't. He wasn't alone; Rachel was a virgin as well, so that made things a little better. He would never think about propositioning Kurt to have sex so he could play Tony to the fullest, but he thought that it might help him.

Kurt was so scared by the topic, and Blaine hated making him uncomfortable. It was something that he had been thinking about, of course, but he never said anything. It was something that he wanted, really wanted, and soon, but he'd never push Kurt. It had to be a special moment for both of them, so they need to both be on board for it.

It's not like he didn't let himself use his imagination. He was actually really good at it. It didn't help the fact that he had seen Kurt without a shirt on, so it was very easy to picture what he'd look like-uh-naked. His boyfriend was very gorgeous, so it wasn't hard to let go whenever he felt the need to do it. He was satisfied with that, and he'd wait forever for Kurt.

-1-

Blaine invited Kurt over after rehearsal on Tuesday, and Kurt accepted without hesitation. It meant that they could spend time together. Kurt laid down on his stomach on the bed, but when he turned around, Blaine was busy messing with his stereo.

"I hope that you don't mind, but I've been feeling some music all day," Blaine said as he moved his hips, hitting play.

"No," Kurt said quickly. He pulled his eyes away from Blaine's lower half because he didn't need anything to happen that would be embarrassing.

Blaine nodded, and the music started. The boy danced around the room, moving smoothly to the rhythm, and Kurt just watched him go. He had never noticed how small Blaine's waist was. His body was tight, and Kurt just couldn't stop staring. He didn't know what fell over him.

"Mmm, God," Blaine moaned, clapping his hands. "Roxy Music makes me want to build a time machine just so I can go back to the seventies and give Bryan Ferry a high five."

"Do you think I'm boring?" Kurt finally asked, the question had been hanging on the tip of his tongue for the whole time they were at the Anderson household.

"Are you crazy?" Blaine asked with a laugh. He still continued to dance. "You're the single most interesting kid in all of Ohio."

"I mean, like…" Kurt sat up, suddenly not feeling so confident. They didn't do this, talk about this. "Sexually. I mean, we are playing it very safe by not granting our hands visas to travel south of the equator."

"Well, I thought that's what we wanted…"

Kurt didn't know what to say to get his point across. "It is. I'm just wondering…have you ever had the urge just to rip off each other's clothes and get dirty?"

"Uh, yeah, but that's why they invented masturbation," Blaine said, twirling his fingers around. The word alone sent a wave of heat over Kurt. He didn't like thinking about it, let alone talk about it with his boyfriend. That was something that you did in private, hidden from everyone but yourself.

"It's so hot in this room. Could we-could we open up a window?" He pulled at his tie and shirt. God, Blaine's room was hot.

"Hey, I'm serious!" Blaine stopped his dancing, and moved to get on the bed. He sat on his knees, leaning down to look Kurt in the eyes. "We're young; we're in high school. And yeah, we have urges, but whatever we do I want to make sure that you're comfortable, so I can be comfortable."

He rubbed Kurt's back as Kurt nodded. He understood. "And besides, tearing off all your clothes is sort of a tall order." He sat back, looking down at Kurt's outfit of the day. It was pretty elaborate.

"Because of the layers?" Kurt asked, shrugging his shoulders. He already knew the answer because Blaine always teased him about it.

"Because of the layers," Blaine agreed, leaning forward and kissing Kurt sweetly, pulling away with a loud, audible "Muah."

Seeing as they were talking about this, Kurt decided to just go for his next question. Blaine had moved to get up and dance again. "Can I ask you another question and have you not make fun of me for it. Talking about this stuff is hard, but I want to ask you."

Blaine's face softened. "Of course you can. I'd never make fun of you for anything. Go ahead."

"Okay," he said talking a deep breath. "Do you ever think about me when you-uh…" Kurt closed his eyes, and he really didn't want to say it. "When you do that?"

Blaine smiled brightly. He moved to turn the music down before climbing back on the bed. He sat down, crossing his legs. "You are going to have to say it if we are going to talk about it."

"Ugh," Kurt groaned, playing with his hands. "Do you ever think about me when you masturbate?"

"Was that so hard?" Kurt stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend. "All the time."

He almost didn't catch the answer, eyes widening. "Really? You really think about me?"

"Who else would I think of, Kurt?" Blaine asked with a knowing look. "I love you, and I think that you are the most gorgeous boy in the whole world. No one else would make me get so turned on."

Kurt bushed brightly, looking down at his hands. He didn't know what to say. "I-uh.."

"Well I'd only imagine that you think of me, right?" Blaine's fingers on his chin made his look up. "You do think of me when you masturbate, right?"

"I-yes. I think of you. Everyone else that I think about just makes me feel dirty. You don't care if I do, do you?"

"I'm honored actually." Blaine was smiling brightly, and Kurt shook his head. "So are we talking about sex now? Because before you were too scared to even say the word."

"I was just thinking that we should talk about it a little. Do you ever think about us having sex? About when it will be or where?"

"All the time," Blaine answered. "More in the past few weeks. The thing is that I love you, I really do, and taking that next step with you is something I want to do, but not until you are ready. I'm not pushing you at all. I'm perfectly fine with what we are doing, so whenever you're ready. Do you?"

Kurt was intimidated by his answer, but he nodded. "I-I do. I know that is something that couples eventually do, but I don't know if I'm quite ready to be that vulnerable yet. I think that I'm just scared."

"You know that I'd never, ever judge you, Kurt. If that is what you are scared about. Giving up the one thing that belongs fully to you, it's difficult, but I'd be honored to have it whenever you decide to give it to me. I'll treat your body like it was my prized possession." He moved to kiss Kurt's cheek. "We will help each other through it when the time comes because I'm just as nervous about it as you are."

Kurt looked up at him smiling, but feeling the blush spread across his cheek. "Thanks for being so patient with me. I'll get there. I promise you though I do trust you. I don't want anyone else to spend my first time with and to show my body to."

"I love you," Blaine cooed, the loving look back into his eye. It was Kurt's favorite look.

"Who doesn't?" Kurt teased, tossing the boy a wink.

"You are so funny. You should become a comedian because of how funny you are, Hummel."

"You love me," Kurt said, taking the boy's hand in his own. "You wouldn't know what to do with yourself if you didn't have me."

"True." He had a mischievous look in his eyes as he pushed himself up, moving over. Kurt put his hand out to keep him back, but Blaine pushed him back to the bed, hovering over his with a triumphant smile. "You are so beautiful."

He leaned down and kissed Kurt's nose, moving to place another kiss to both his temples and then moving to the cheeks. Kurt squirmed under him, trying to move his head so the boy would stop. "Blaine!"

"Shhh," he whispered. Blaine moved to his jaw, pecking the skin there. Finally, he placed a delicate kiss to Kurt's lips, lingering there longer than the other kisses. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Kurt said a little breathless. "That was very sweet."

"Well I worship you," he nudged, winking. He looked around before hopping up. Kurt propped himself u and saw the look on the boy's face. He knew what it meant, and it wasn't anything good.

"What are you doing?" He didn't answer, but kept stepping towards the door. Kurt pouted. "Come back here."

"Why don't you come get me?" he asked playfully, and Kurt raised an eyebrow. "If you can catch me, I may just be willing to do anything you want me to do."

Kurt couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face. During the summer, he had made Blaine watch Funny Girl an ungodly amount of times, so he knew what he'd pick if they did this. "Aren't we being a bit childish?"

"Fine," Blaine said shrugging. "I'm going to go call The Warblers. I haven't seen them in a while. Maybe I'll go for a visit seeing I have to invite them to West Side Story." He began to walk away.

"Fine," Kurt said giving in. The boy was his all night, and he wasn't giving him up that simply. "You win this round, but I hope you know that's all you'll win." He unbuttoned his cardigan, pulling it off and placing it safely on the bed.

"But if I win and you give up, what are you going to do for me?" Blaine asked softly, holding up a finger.

He thought for a minute. "I will let you control the radio in my car for a week, and only a week. You can listen to whatever your beautiful heart desires."

"Deal," Blaine said, smiling. "I hope you know that when I win we will be listening to nothing but Pink and Katy Perry." He winked, and then dashed down the hall. "Oh and we're starting!"

Kurt sighed. "What did I get myself into? I swear I am dating a five year old." He was happy that Blaine's parents weren't home to see them acting like fools. He took a deep breath before he ran after him.

He moved through the house, finding the boy leaning against the counter, studying his nails. Kurt very subtly darted for him, but Blaine sidestepped and dashed away. Kurt became frustrated, going after him. After ten minutes of it, Kurt was starting to become pissed. The boy was just so god damn fast, it was ridiculous. The house had two staircases, so it was one big circle. It was hard to even find the boy in the house.

After ten more minutes, Kurt did something he never imagined doing: give up. "Blaine, you win! I cave."

"Come up here," Blaine called, and it came from upstairs. Kurt swallowed his pride, wiped his brow, and moved up the stairs. He walked into the boy's room, but Blaine was nowhere to be seen. "Bl-"

Kurt about had a heart attack when Blaine jumped out from behind the door, wrapping his arms around him in a hug. "Dammit, Blaine!"

"Couldn't help myself," he explained, letting go of the boy. "I've been thinking. Since I'm such an awesome boyfriend, I'll let you watch Funny Girl. I know that's what you were going to pick if you won. How does that sound?"

Kurt broke into a smile, skipping to the bed. "That was honestly pointless, but thank you for the exercise. It was somewhat fun I suppose."

"Your welcome," Blaine said, smiling. They settled down on the bed and watched the movie together; Kurt singing every word while Blaine watched him, smiling.

-2-

Blaine had been trying to get time to go see the Warblers for a while, so when he finally had time after school on Tuesday, he jumped at it. He was excited to see all of his friends again because it was either he was busy or they were busy. He was going to invite them to see the play because he knew most of them would want to see him, or so he thought they would.

He entered the familiar school, walking down the stairs. They reminded him of Kurt whenever he descended them. It was a nice memory. He missed Dalton and the uniforms and the people, but McKinley had Kurt. He turned down the hall that would lead him to the Warbler commons, and that when he heard the beginning notes of 'Uptown Girls.'

Blaine slipped into the room, and saw all his friends, dancing and harmonizing. It was nice to see them performing without him. They didn't notice him at first, and Blaine liked it that way. He couldn't believe that Nick was singing lead! That was so great to hear, but it also made him miss it so much. He always felt like a star whenever he was leading the Warblers.

That's when he was spotted. It was first by a Warbler he didn't recognize, but then all his friends noticed. The boy tired to pull him into the performance, but Blaine tried to get out of it. It really wasn't his place to sing with them anymore, and if Rachel knew she'd have a cow. But the boy was persistent, so Blaine gave in and danced with them. He slipped right back into the dance moves like he hadn't been gone at a different school for a good month.

It seemed that the Warblers were extending their performances, even serenading teachers, and Blaine just smiled as he watched. They were incredible. It seemed that the Warbler's dance moves had progressed even more during his time away because some of the boys pulled out amazing moves. He sat and watched as they finished up.

"You guys killed it!" Blaine admitted as Nick wrapped him in a hug after the performance. He was happy to see them again. "Like always."

"We'd sound so much better with you back in the mix," Trent tried, and Blaine looked down. "Is this your triumphant return to Dalton? Please?"

They all looked at him with hopeful faces, and it really did kill him inside because he didn't want to disappoint anyone. "Actually, I'm here to invite you guys to my opening night at McKinley. West Side Story. I reserved a whole block of tickets just for the Warblers. It would mean the world to me if you guys would come."

Trent was already reaching out for the tickets he had pulled out of his pocket, and the other seemed to be just as supportive. The new kid spoke up. "We'll be there. Once a Warbler always a Warbler, right?"

Blaine looked at him, but the others agreed and he was patted on the shoulder by Nick as the other Warblers tried to get their tickets from Trent. Blaine was going to follow, but the tall boy introduced himself. "Blaine Warbler, Sebastian Smythe."

"Hi," Blaine greeted. "Are you a freshman?"

The boy seemed shocked at that. "Do I look like a freshman?"

"Uh," Blaine tried, but he couldn't think of anything to say.

"How about I tell you over coffee?" Sebastian offered with a smile. "I think we'd have a lot in common, and I'd really like to get to know the Blaine Warbler that the guys won't shut up about."

Blaine decided to just agree because he had time, and it would be rude to turn the boy down. He nodded and followed him out of the room. What harm could come from it? It was just coffee.

-3-

Blaine's mind was racing the next day. He didn't really know what to think. Coffee with Sebastian was interesting to say the least. The boy claimed that he wanted insight to make it up in the Warblers, but Blaine was pretty sure that he had been flirted with. Blaine played it off because he didn't care about it, but it was different seeing how confident Sebastian was. It just made Blaine realize that he wanted the next step with Kurt, and he wanted it sooner rather than later.

He didn't want to push, but he could definitely suggest that they begin to start thinking about it. They had officially had talked about it, but now it was time to start preparing for it. He wanted no one but Kurt, and he knew that he was ready, so it was just when Kurt gave the okay.

Blaine sighed and opened his locker. He needed to put away his book from the class that he didn't pay attention in. Kurt walked up soon after, leaning against the locker next to him. "If you see any of Rachel's campaign posters, feel free to tear them down."

This was the perfect time to express his thoughts, so he went for it. "Do you think we're too sheltered as artists?" Kurt gave his a confused look. "I'm serious. West Side Story is all about living outside of your safe little world. Don't you want to wake up every day and be adventurous?" He shut his locker. "Experience everything in life you can?"

"Of course," Kurt agreed, and that gave Blaine hope. "That's why I made a bucket list. Okay, are you ready for this?"

"Okay," Blaine said as Kurt pulled out his phone.

"All right, here we go. Number eighty-seven: become CEO of Logo."

"Of course." Blaine looked at Kurt, and he just couldn't believe how gorgeous he was. It took his breath away.

"Number sixty-three: lay a rose at the birthplace of Noel Coward. Okay, number five. Okay, this is really embarrassing. I wrote this before I met you…" That intrigued Blaine. "Have relations on a dewy meadow of lilac with Taylor Lautner before he gets fat." It was so unlike Kurt, and it was surprising. It was nice to hear it. "Uh, yeah, I know. It's stupid."

"No," Blaine insisted, catching Kurt's eye. "It's not. It's hot."

Kurt opened his mouth, but closed it. He took a second before answering, "Well, anyway we're young, so we've got all the time in the world to be adventurous."

"Don't you think now is the time to be adventurous, while we're still young?" Blaine asked the boy, and he really hoped that Kurt saw the question behind it. He held Kurt's gaze before finally walking away.

Kurt stood there, something turning in his stomach. Blaine had just suggested what he thought he suggested, right? He wanted to live now instead of later. Blaine was ready. Kurt didn't know what to think, but he knew that he was thinking about it. He wanted it to be sooner rather than later. He loved Blaine, but there was just one thing holding him back: his nerves. Maybe he could push past them for Blaine, just maybe…

-4-

"I can't believe you asked for a shot of Couvoisier in your coffee," Blaine observed after him and Sebastian ordered their drinks and found a table. He agreed for another round of coffee because the boy wanted to talk again. It was nice the day before, so Blaine said yes.

"I figured, with how lame this town is," Sebastian said. "When I lived in Paris, I drank it like it was mother's milk."

"When you lived…" Blaine trailed off. He couldn't believe half the things that came out of his mouth. "Okay. Wow."

"What?" he asked as Blaine sat down with him.

"You're just so…you know, you're out there."

"And your whole bashful schoolboy thing? It's super hot." And there it was. Blaine didn't want this to be something that regularly happened. He knew that he let the flirting go yesterday, but he couldn't let it go any longer.

"Look, Sebastian," he said softly. "I have a boyfriend."

"Doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you." The boy didn't even seem to care, and Blaine saw that he wasn't getting the point of his statement.

"N-no, I mean, I really care about him."

"He doesn't need to know," the boy suggested, and it was beginning to make Blaine uncomfortable.

"I just never want to mess my thing up with him in any way," Blaine tried again, hoping that the boy would back down after this.

"He's really great," was all Kurt heard as walked up to his boyfriend at a table at Lima Bean with someone that wasn't him. The boy was just drooling over Blaine, and Kurt wasn't just going to stand back and not step in. He didn't know whom he was or what they could possibly be talking about, but he was stepping in.

"Who's really great?" he asked, getting both boys' attention. Blaine looked up to see him, surprised, but not a bad surprised, so that eased Kurt slightly.

"You!" Blaine proclaimed, smiling and laughing up to him. Kurt looked over to the boy, staring daggers at him. He truly hated him and he didn't even know him yet. "We were just talking about you. Sebastian this is Kurt, my boyfriend. Who I was just-"

"Got it," Sebastian said sharply. Kurt held out his hand in attempt to be nice, but he didn't want to boy talking to his boyfriend like that.

"Wow," Blaine announced. "Wow." It took a minute before Sebastian reached out and shook his hand. Kurt tried not to cringe at the sweaty skin.

"Pleasure," Kurt lied. He could have gone his whole life without ever meeting this Sebastian. They stared at each other until Kurt looked down at Blaine. "And how do we know Sebastian?"

Blaine shrugged, and Kurt wanted an answer, but not from the one who spoke, "We met at Dalton. I was dying to meet Blaine. Those Warblers just won't shut up about him. Didn't think he could live up to the hype, but as it turns out…"

Blaine laughed awkwardly, and that was enough for Kurt to drag a chair over and plant himself right next to his boyfriend. "Yes, he's even more impressive in the flesh." Kurt made sure to loop his arm through Blaine's, just to show that they were together.

"Hey, what are you guys doing tomorrow night?" Sebastian asked after a beat.

"Well," Kurt answered, looking to Blaine. "We're rehearsing for the school musical and then at bedtime we do a rigorous skin slopping regimen over the phone together."

"And as sexy as that sounds, what do you say we shake things up? I get you guys a couple fake IDs and we head over to Scandals in West Lima?" Kurt didn't want to, absolutely not.

"Scandals?" Blaine said in surprise, whispering what it was to Kurt. "That's the gay bar."

"The last time I went there I met the man of my dreams on the dance floor," the ugly pig explained.

"That's so sweet, and are you two still together?" Kurt asked, knowing the answer already. He really just wanted to scratch the smug look off his face.

"Sadly no. We broke up about twenty minutes after we met. Come on guys live a little."

"We would love to Sebastian," Blaine spoke for them. "Thank you for the offer that's very nice of you, but…It-that just isn't our type of thing," He placed his hand over Kurt's.

Something Kurt remembered from early. Blaine wanted to live a little, so Kurt found himself agree with the weasel. Besides it would be a reason to show Sebastian that they were dating and in love. "Let's do it."

"What?" Blaine asked turning to look at Kurt.

"Yeah," he said enthusiastically. "I mean we have a whole bunch of firsts to start crossing off our list." He hoped Sebastian caught the meaning about that. He turned to him, smile fading, his glare returning. "We're in."

Sebastian didn't seem interested in Kurt, keeping his eyes locked on Blaine as he said, "Great."

"Great," Blaine repeated. Kurt smiled at his boyfriend's smile, and then looked to the boy across from them. He wasn't sure whom this Sebastian thought he was dealing with, but Kurt Hummel would not let his boyfriend go without a fight, and Kurt always won his fights.

"Well," Kurt announced after the boy continued to leer at his boyfriend. Both boys looked to him. "I need caffeine. I'll be right back."

"All right," Blaine said as the boy stood up. Kurt smiled and leaned forward, kissing his cheek and turning to the counter. He watched the table the whole time he was gone, making sure no moves were being made. He trusted Blaine, but it was just that grin on the boy was just so annoying.

"Well he's a lucky man," Sebastian was saying as Kurt returned, and Kurt smirked.

"I am very lucky," he said, taking Blaine's arm again. "Blaine is the most amazing, nice, and gorgeous boy in this town, so I am lucky to have been able to snatch him up."

Blaine smiled, looking down, and Kurt felt satisfied. "I'm blushing, Kurt. I'm also a lucky one too."

"I love you, Blaine." Kurt tilted his head, looking deeply into Blaine's golden eyes.

"I love you too, Kurt." Kurt smiled widely and looked at Sebastian, loving the look on his face. He felt slightly satisfied.

"Well," Kurt said taking his coffee. "I need to get going. Sorry to interrupt." Kurt trusted Blaine to finish having coffee with the weasel, now that he knew they loved each other. "I'll see you later."

"Okay," Blaine said, smiling. "Make sure to tell your dad good luck in his campaign."

"Yeah, of course. Nice to meet you, Sebastian." Kurt sent a hard glare to him before turning back to his boyfriend. A wave of dominance fell over him, so he leaned down and placed a swift kiss to Blaine's lips. They didn't do PDA, but Kurt looked past that just this once. "Call me."

Blaine's eyes were wide as Kurt pulled away, but he was smiling. "I will."

Kurt shot one last look to Sebastian before standing and leaving. He just hoped that he wouldn't be seeing much of the boy after tomorrow night. Being protective was tiring.

-5-

The night started out all right, but it just seemed to get worse as it went on. It was bad enough that Kurt had to spend a night out with his boyfriend and Sebastian, but then Blaine started drinking. Drunken Blaine made it difficult to control the amount of time they spent with Sebastian. Soon enough, Blaine was dancing the night away with the Warbler while Kurt watched from the sidelines. He shouldn't have agreed to it, but he did and there was nothing he could do about it.

Seeing Karofsky was nice, but that was the only highlight of his night. It was until Blaine gave him a look from the dance floor, that Kurt put down his drink and decided that enough was enough. He was going to dance with his boyfriend, and keeping Sebastian away wasn't as hard as he thought.

After Blaine started slurring his words and stumbling, Kurt decided it was time that they head home. He pulled Blaine with him, out the door before Sebastian could say anything. Blaine went willingly.

"This is the best night of my life," Blaine announced as they made it out the door.

"Okay," Kurt laughed, wrapping an arm around Blaine back to keep him walking.

"It's the best night of my life. I wanna live here. I wanna live here, and I just wanna make art and help people."

He caught wind on the boy's horrid breath, and Kurt laughed, turning away. "Well you could certainly help people make fires with your breath."

"Hey, come on, I only had one beer," Blaine defended himself. Kurt opened the door to the car, the back door instead of the passenger side.

"Sure you did," he teased, rolling his eyes. It was at least two and a half of what he saw.

"Hey," Blaine said, his voice changing. "Kiss me. Kiss me."

"Oh, no."

"Come on. Kiss me."

"No, no, no, no, come on." Kurt tried to push the boy off, but he kept trying to get at his neck. That was the last thing he needed right now. He managed to get Blaine pushed away and ducking down into the car. "You're riding in the back. Come on; lay down…less likely to throw up that way."

"All right, all right," Blaine agreed, going into the car without much of a fight. Kurt thought he was in the clear, but that was until Blaine pulled him in on top of him.

"Woah, Blaine!" Kurt proclaimed, feeling the boy's lips on his neck and hands on his waist and back. "Okay, all right. Oh, oh! All right, Bl- Cold hands! Cold-"

"Come on, come on," he pleaded, pulling away. Kurt managed to pull away slightly, but Blaine's hands were persistent, touching him everywhere. "Hey Kurt, let's just do it. I want you. I want you so bad."

"No. No. Please no. Stop it! Stop it. Stop, stop." He was holding back the tears that were beginning to perform. He couldn't believe it was happening, and he wanted to get away. This was not how he wanted this to go, and he was scared that Blaine wouldn't let up.

"Hey, listen," Blaine said, lifting his hand to caress Kurt's cheek. "I know you wanted to do it in a field of lilacs with Sting playing in the background and all that, but who cares where we are. It's all about us."

"Right, it's about us!" Kurt exclaimed, finally getting away from the boy. He moved out of the car, Blaine sitting up. He was beyond upset. "Which is why I don't want to do it on a night that you spent half of dancing with another guy. And that you're sober enough to remember it the next day."

"Why are you yelling at me?" he asked, face confused.

"Because I've never felt less like being intimate with someone, and either you can't tell or you just don't care!" Blaine face looked hurt, and Kurt didn't know what to do, but he couldn't take it back now. He said the truth though. Blaine pushed through and started walking away. "Where are you going?"

"I'm sorry if I'm trying to be spontaneous and fun!" He raised his hands in the air, and Kurt didn't know what to do. Blaine put his hands on his hips, and suddenly he was sober. "I think I'm just gonna walk home."

"Blaine!" he called as a last stitch effort, but the boy continued walking. Kurt sighed and turned around. He shut the door and got in the driver's seat. He sat there for a minute, trying to understand what had just happened. He didn't know what to do or what to say to make things better, but he knew that Blaine couldn't walk home. It was on the outskirts of Lima and was a twenty-minute drive. He turned the car on and started on his way.

He found Blaine walking down the sidewalk, and he pulled over. He knew that he had to at least get him in the car. "Blaine." The boy didn't turn, so Kurt got out and hurried up to him. "Blaine, stop it."

"Leave me alone, Kurt," Blaine shot, pulling his arm away from where Kurt tried to stop him. "I told you that I'm walking home."

"The twenty miles?" Kurt asked, managing to pull him to a stop. "I think you are being ridiculous. You won't get home until tomorrow morning, so just get in the car."

Blaine looked at him before turning his head to look at the sidewalk ahead of him. "I'll be fine."

"Please get in the car?" Kurt asked, practically begging. "You don't have to talk to me if you don't want to, but I will not let you walk all the way home. I want to make sure that you are safe in your home, not walking in some sketchy neighborhoods."

Blaine seemed to think about it, and finally gave up. He pushed past Kurt and got in the passenger seat, slamming the door with a loud slam. Kurt took a deep breath, and he moved to get back in the car. The air was stiff and heavy as they drove, and Kurt kept trying to find something to say to the boy, but came up short.

When Kurt pulled up to the boy's house, he turned to Blaine, but the boy was already unbuckling and opening up the door. "I love-"

Kurt winced at the slammed door, and Blaine was walking up to the door, not looking back. Kurt didn't stop the tears now. They came flowing down his cheeks, and Kurt couldn't believe how horrible this night had turned out to be. He didn't know if they could move on from this, if Blaine even wanted to. He just didn't know what to do.

-6-

The next day was just as bad, and Kurt couldn't believe that Blaine wouldn't even look at him in the hall. He had tried calling this morning, but the boy didn't answer. He couldn't believe that Blaine was blaming him after he practically threw himself on Kurt. He just said no. He was most definitely not ready, and now he wasn't sure if he'd ever be if this was how Blaine was going to act.

He shut his locker a little too harshly and made his way to the choir room. He didn't want to go, but it was their last meeting before the musical, so he had to go. He walked in, obviously the last person there. He glanced around the room, and he met familiar golden ones. Blaine looked away almost immediately.

"Sorry I'm late, Mr. Schue," he apologized, moving to make a point to not sit next to Blaine. He sat down in the open chair next to Quinn.

"That's fine, Kurt," Mr. Schue said as he clapped his hands. "All right guys. The musical's tonight, and I want to wish all the performers and the director good luck. I will be there to support each of you. I know you will all do fantastic, and good luck to the two leads: Rachel and Blaine."

Kurt couldn't help but roll his eyes. That's all he had been hearing the past two weeks was how talented and perfect Blaine was. It was true, and he knew that, but it was just tiring. It discouraged him even more because that could be him. He wasn't just going to sit there and listen to the praises, so he stood abruptly, taking his bag and leaving the room, not looking back. He had lines to practice.

Blaine watched as Kurt disappeared through the door, the whole room deep silent. He didn't know why he would just get up and leave, but he wasn't going to run after him. Kurt was a big boy. Plus he was still pissed about the night before. Kurt had acted like he was dancing with Sebastian because he wanted to. Please. He only danced with the boy because Kurt had sat at the bar the entire night.

After Kurt dropped him off, he did some thinking. Blaine was wrong in the way he acted and he knew that. He shouldn't have just expected Kurt would give up his virginity in the back of the car. That was all the alcohol messing up his brain. He felt horrible for doing it and forcing himself on Kurt, but Kurt didn't need to yell at him. Blaine stopped and noticed everyone looking at him.

"Is he all right?" Mr. Schue asked.

Blaine shrugged. "I'm not sure. I'm sure he's fine." The group looked at each other, and Blaine saw the confused looks among them. "We are in the middle of an argument, okay? It's probably about me. Don't worry about him."

That seemed to satisfy the teacher and he went back to talking. Blaine bit his lip. He knew that he was wrong, but maybe he was just overreacting. Kurt had every right to yell at him. He did spend the night with Sebastian, and he did nothing to go get Kurt. He just was really oblivious, and mixed with alcohol it was usually a disaster. He sighed. He knew that he had to be the one to say sorry because Kurt just seemed to be too stubborn; one of the things that Blaine loved the most and hated the most about him.

-7-

Seeing Blaine perform opened up Kurt's eyes and heart. They may be mad at each other, but Blaine was his boyfriend and if he lost him over something so stupid, he would never forgive himself. He knew that he was in the wrong just as much as his boyfriend. He had to make things right, so after the musical Kurt changed out of his clothes and searched for Blaine.

He found him on the stage, the auditorium empty. He was in the middle of doing a turn, nailing it perfectly. Kurt placed his hands in his pockets and just watched the fluid movements of his boyfriend. Blaine stood up, and Kurt decided it was time to announce himself.

"Shouldn't you be celebrating?" he asked, and Blaine didn't even look at him as he turned around.

"I'm going over this move," he explained, and he glanced up to Kurt before looking away. "I messed it up tonight. I know I can do it better." He went to do it again and Kurt nodded.

"Beauty of the stage." He took a couple steps forward. "You get to do it all over again tomorrow night." Blaine stopped and looked down. "Personally, I thought both you guys were perfect."

"Thank you," Blaine said without hesitation. The air changed between them, and Blaine's eyes grew softer as he looked up and into Kurt's eyes. "Your Officer Krupke killed, brought the house down."

"Well I can't help but pull focus, sorry," Kurt joked, looking up before smirking.

That seemed to amuse the boy, smile on his face. "Don't apologize, it was great."

Kurt nodded, and he suddenly didn't know what to say. He had to bring it up, but he didn't know how. That was until he remembered seeing the Warblers. "All your friends were here tonight." Blaine nodded. "The Warblers…Sebastian." Blaine's smiled disappeared, but Kurt tried to stay upbeat. "They were all loving it."

"Come here," he instructed, sighing and waving the boy over. Kurt listened and met him in the middle of the stage. "Give me your hand." Kurt listened. "And hold it to your heart." Blaine place his hand to Kurt's heart.

"Just like the song?" Kurt asked, and he knew the relationship.

"Just like the song," Blaine agreed, and they shared a smile. "Kurt…Sebastian doesn't mean anything to me." The look in his eyes was all Kurt needed to know that he was telling the truth, so many emotions hidden behind them. Blaine took his hand in both of his. "And you were right. Our first time shouldn't be like that. I was drunk and I'm sorry."

"Well it sure beats last time when you were drunk and you made out with Rachel," Kurt teased, and he couldn't help it. That's what he did when things were serious, made light of the situation. Blaine let his head fall, obviously embarrassed, but Kurt just laughed. "But I'm sorry too. I wanted to be your gay bar superstar, but try as I might I'm still just a silly romantic."

"It's not silly," he whispered, shaking his head. He leaned forward, capturing Kurt's lips with his own. Kurt wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck, kissing him back instantly. Passionate kisses were always the best.

Kurt turned his head away as Blaine leaned his forehead against Kurt's temple. "You take my breath away." He pulled away, putting his hands on Blaine's shoulders and looked into Blaine's eyes. "And not just now, tonight on that stage. I was so proud to be with you."

"I hope so. I want you to be." Blaine was getting chocked up, and Kurt couldn't help but feel so very happy that it was because of him. And suddenly everything fell into place. Kurt was never going to feel more comfortable with the boy. Tonight was the night. "Um, Artie's having an after party at BreadStix. Would you accompany me?"

"No," Kurt said simply, looking into Blaine's eyes. He knew that Blaine's parents were going to be gone, so he knew exactly where he wanted to go, where he could be alone with Blaine for the rest of the night. "I want to go to your house."

Blaine nodded, seeming shocked as he whispered, "Okay." He stepped back, but paused. "I may be oblivious sometimes, but you are talking about-"

"Blaine," Kurt cut off with a smile. "I want to go to your house. I'm ready. It may have taken all of this for me to see that you are everything to me, but I know now. I know that I want to be fully with you. I want to share this moment with you because I'm one hundred percent ready to take this next step with you, only if you are ready."

Blaine was beaming, gripping Kurt's hand tightly. "I want nothing more." He paused. "I can't believe that we are going to do this. Shall we go?"

"Let's go."

Kurt let Blaine led him out of the auditorium, and he had expected to be nervous, but he felt at ease. He was actually excited to experience it, and there was no one he'd rather be with. He trusted Blaine with his life, so there was no need for nerves.

Blaine took his time, lying with Kurt on his bed as they shared kisses and just looked into each other's eyes. It was perfect, every second. After a long, heated kiss, Blaine decided to try and take Kurt's shirt off. Kurt just watched him, nodding when he asked if it was okay. It wasn't anything new, but it still sent shivers down his spine to toss the shirt on the floor, being faced with Kurt naked torso.

He managed or at least tried to kiss every spot on the boy's chest and abdomen, showing Kurt that he loved what he saw and that he was taking things slow. Kurt giggled when Blaine licked his nipple. It was nice to know that Kurt was ticklish there. After he finished, Kurt sat up and he hesitantly moved to pull at Blaine tank top. Blaine nodded, and Kurt pulled it off.

Kurt did the same to his chest, kissing and wondering. It was an amazing feeling. They hadn't allowed themselves to get this far into it, kissing and feeling. Kurt looked up to him, smiling. He paused and before Blaine could ask if everything was okay, Kurt straddled his hips. It took Blaine's breath away, and he sat up to kiss his lips, making sure that Kurt knew it was okay.

It was an amazing feeling as Kurt took control; kissing him and finally letting that rule of nothing below the waist go. Their hips slotted together perfectly, and the pleasure that filled him when Kurt rolled his hips down to experiment made Blaine cry out. The rest just flowed from their, awkward fumbling and unsure hands. Kurt only knew what he had read in pamphlets and Blaine knew what he had seen in videos and what he read. It was perfect though.

Kurt was shaking when he reached to unbutton Blaine's pants, and being left in his underwear made him feel self-conscious. Kurt assured him that he was beautiful, and it gave him the courage to push Kurt down and pull off his jeans. It was scary to know that he was about to show his whole body to someone that wasn't his family. Blaine got to his knees, pulling Kurt up to kiss slowly. Kurt draped his arms around his shoulders, pushing in close.

Feeling his naked body underneath his hands was the best feeling in the world. Blaine slid his hands down Kurt's waist, moving to settle on Kurt's ass. He smiled as he pulled away, and Blaine let himself just feel. Kurt assured him once last time before Blaine moved him to lay down, taking the waist band of his boxers and pulling down. It was then that Blaine felt it in him, the disbelief that this was happening. He had Kurt laid out on his bed, now naked and waiting for him. He looked into Kurt's scared eyes, moving up to kiss him and tell him that he was flawless.

Kurt did the same to him, eyes widening as he took in Blaine's naked body, but he just blushed brightly. Blaine smiled and he pulled Kurt to him, and they kissed again, lingering touches and tangled limps. Once they started, Blaine couldn't get enough. They decided unanimously that Blaine should top because Kurt just didn't think he could do it. He was honored.

It took a while, but Blaine finally got the hang of everything, and with Kurt moaning beneath him, he figured that he was doing it right. He thanked his lucky stars that he had bought condoms and lube just incase this happened. Once he figured how everything worked, and he had a steady motion, they just got lost in each other. Kurt couldn't keep quiet as Blaine tried many different things: hand job, blowjob, and even fingering. That was until he managed to get inside of him, and that was when Kurt was in complete bliss. Blaine wasn't far behind.

It just was intimate with Kurt telling him how much he loved him, and Blaine repeated it back, moving to kiss him. He mad sure him boyfriend was comfortable the entire time, and Kurt kept asking him. It didn't take long until both boys lost it, shaking and trembling in utter pleasure. Blaine had never come so hard before in his life, Kurt holding him and whispering in his ear. It was just so overwhelming and sweet. Kurt was beautiful when he was coming, face going lifeless when he finished.

Blaine crawled up to him, moving to clean both of them off and discard of the condom. Kurt was lying still; eyes with heavy lids and a beautiful smile on his lips. He moved to curl up into his side, kissing him deeply. Exchanges of how much they loved each other were made before they wrapped each other into each other's arms, laying in the peacefully quiet room. Blaine was fighting to stay awake, but Kurt just laughed quietly. He kissed him one more time before he fell asleep, Kurt right behind him.

-8-

Kurt sighed as he slowly opened his eyes. He felt so well rested and just great. His eyes met the boy sleeping next to him, looking beautiful and so vulnerable. He remembered what happened the night before, and he honestly couldn't believe it. He never thought that this would ever happen, but here he was. He had lost his virginity to the man of his dreams, his one true love.

He couldn't help it, but bring his hand up to caress Blaine's soft cheek gingerly, letting his thumb rub over the skin there. The boy moved slightly, a very small smile forming on his lips as he leaned into the hand. Blaine sighed and let his eye open slowly.

"Did I wake you?" Kurt asked quietly, keeping his voice low in the silent room. "I hope I didn't."

The boy's eyes slowly focused on him, a brilliant smile forming on his lips. "No. I was just waking up." He paused to yawn. "It was soothing." He looked around before scooting closer. He leaned up to kiss Kurt's forehead sweetly.

"Mmm." Kurt closed his eyes for a moment, opening them when he felt Blaine lay back down. "Good morning."

"Good morning, my love," he said lovingly, looking at Kurt with bright golden eyes. "If I feel like this every time I wake up after an amazing night with you, I think we are going to have to do it a lot."

Kurt laughed, but couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips. "I think that can be arranged."

"Last night was beyond words." Blaine reached forward and laced their fingers through Kurt's, pulling them up so he could kiss it. "Making love with you was the best moment of my life."

Kurt didn't even bother to worry about his bright smile. "Mine too. I've never felt that way before, and it was just incredible." He let out a sigh. "I'm just so in love with you."

Blaine laughed. "I love you too, Kurt. If it wasn't obvious enough last night." He leaned up on his elbow and went to lean down, but stopped. "Is it all right if I kiss you with morning breath?"

Kurt thought about it, biting his lip. The thought wasn't ideal, but he really just wanted to kiss the boy. He nodded, and Blaine moved in to kiss him. It was perfect. "Wow." He fell back to the pillow with a smile. "I could wake up to that everyday."

"Me too, baby," Blaine murmured, leaning down to kiss him once more before lying his head down on Kurt's chest. "Can you just move in and we can sleep together everyday?"

A laugh escaped his lips as Kurt felt Blaine's body scoot up to his, pure naked. It sent a shiver through him, but he wrapped his arms around Kurt's body tightly, running his hands through the curls that broke through their gel on the boy's head. They stay quiet, just listening to each other's breathing.

"You know that I love waking up with you next to me," Blaine finally said, breaking the silence. "It is the greatest feeling to know that I have someone who has all of me and holds my heart in their hands."

Kurt twirled his finger through a loose curl. "Where would I be without you?" He really was just talking more to himself. "You are my best friend, and no matter what happens I want that to always be what we are, even if we would ever break up."

"I want that too, but I'm not breaking up with you anytime soon, so unless you're doing the breaking up, we will always be together. You are my best friend and the greatest boyfriend anyone could ask for. We will move to New York and get married after both of us are stars on Broadway. After we are married for a couple years, we will figure things out to have kids, that is if you want to have them. We will grow old together, and that life sounds pretty amazing."

"I…" He didn't know what to say. "I want kids. Not anytime soon, but when I'm settle down and with someone I really love and am happy with, I think that having kids is definitely something I would want to share with them. I hope that that man is you. I wouldn't want anyone else."

He felt Blaine smile against his bare skin. "Me neither. It will only ever be you."

"All right," Kurt said, moving from underneath the boy. He had to get up, but not because he wanted to. He just really had to pee. "Enough with all the seriousness and time for a carefree day with each other. I was thinking that we could start out with coffee at Lima Bean."

Blaine sat up as Kurt did and nodded. "That sounds nice. As long as I get to be with you today."

Kurt looked around, trying to find something to cover himself to get out of the bed. He was still a little self-conscious about being bare naked in front of Blaine. That's when he fond his boxers that Blaine had gotten rid of the night before. He pulled them on then stood up.

"Why'd you do that?" Blaine pouted, crawling to the edge and reaching out for him. "I like seeing you naked."

"Well it's going to take some time for me to feel fully confortable, but I'll get there, I promise." That satisfied the boy, and he let Kurt hand him his own pair. "Now I'm going to pick out what you'll wear and borrow something for me, okay?"

Blaine nodded, and Kurt set to work after using the bathroom of course. He loved Blaine's wardrobe. It was so amazing with all the designer labels and dozens of bowties to pick from to match any outfit you could think of. He settled with a pair of red jeans and a white polo for Blaine and a pair of jeans with a cardigan for himself, a matching bowtie for both of them.

He walked out of the closet and saw Blaine on his phone, totally engrossed. He frowned as he walked over. "What are you doing?"

Blaine's head shot up, and he smiled brightly. "Did you pick out an outfit for both of us?"

Kurt smiled and laid out the outfits. "This one is yours. I thought it would look cute. What do you think?"

"I love it." He took his clothes and headed towards the bathroom. "I'm gonna get dressed in here cause I really gotta pee."

Kurt waved him away as he started to get changed himself. He didn't even remember about Blaine on his phone before, pulling on his boyfriend's clothes. He was surprised to see that the jeans weren't as short as he had thought they were going to be. He was buttoning up the cardigan when he head an alert from a phone, and not thinking, Kurt picked up the one that was lying next to his bowtie.

He noticed instantly that it wasn't his, and he shouldn't be reading the message, but it was from the horse tooth weasel. He unlocked the phone and saw that he had texted Blaine before and the boy had replied. Kurt looked to the closed bathroom door and read the conversation.

**From: Sebastian Smythe (9:38 A.M.)**

Hey Blaine,

I can't stop thinking about you and that adorable gelled hair. I had a great time with you at Scandals the other night. Dancing with you was the highlight of my week. I want to see you again soon. What do you say about dinner tonight before your show? My treat. I know you have a boyfriend, but he doesn't have to know. ;) Hope to hear from you soon.

-Sebastian

He took a deep breath, trying to control the anger that was beginning to boil inside of him. He could not believe that that jackass was still trying to see Blaine even if he knew that Blaine was happy with him. He itched to punch him in that ugly smirk, maybe then he'd back off, but Kurt doubted it. He scrolled down to see a response from his boyfriend.

**To: Sebastian Smythe (9:41 A. M.)**

Sebastian, I'm very flattered, but I think it would be best if we kept our text message family friendly. I had a good time with you too, but I have a boyfriend. I know that you don't seem to care about that, but I do. He means the world to me, and I would never do anything to hurt him or ruin what we have together. So if you would not ask me out anymore, I would really appreciate it. Just know that I love him with everything in me, so the only thing we are going to be are friends. If you don't want that, then we probably shouldn't text each other.

Blaine

Kurt had a huge smile on his face the entire time he read the message. If he didn't trust Blaine, then he did now, but the thing was that Kurt never didn't trust him. He just hated Sebastian, so it clouded his judgment when it came to it. He went to read the new message, but stopped as the bathroom door opened.

Blaine looked up, fully dressed, but hair disheveled. He noticed the phone, and he tilted his head. "What are you doing with my phone?"

Kurt sighed, ducking his head. He felt horrible because he invaded Blaine's private property. "I'm sorry. It rang with a text message and I wasn't even paying attention. That was until I saw that it was a text message from Sebastian, and he just makes my blood boil."

Blaine nodded and moved over to him. "I never hide anything from you, just so you know that. You can go through my phone anytime you want. I trust you, and I know you trust me."

Kurt smiled and pulled Blaine into his arms, sharing a kiss before handing him his phone. "I didn't read his response to your beautiful reply."

"I was only speaking the truth," he said with a shrug. He help up the phone. "Let's see what he has to say, huh?" Kurt leaned in and read the text.

**From: Sebastian Smythe (9:45 A.M.)**

Blaine, I take this as a challenge. You say you don't want me, I hear you want me to fight for you. I'm never one to back down from a challenge. So I will be fighting for you. I won't stop until your boyfriend is out of my way and I have you in my arms. ;)

Kurt rolled his eyes, and he stood back up and snatched the bowtie off the bed. He just didn't understand why he couldn't just back off his boyfriend. They were happy together. They loved each other and were happy. He didn't know that he was furiously trying to tie his bowtie until Blaine took the ends from him.

"Listen," he said, getting Kurt's attention. "I know that you are upset with him, but there really is no need to be. The truth is that I love you, and I don't want anyone else. I'm not going anywhere, I promise you. Sebastian can try all he wants, but that's all it will be. I don't want him, he doesn't make my heart beat faster when he looks at me. Please just don't worry so much. I won't talk to him anymore if you don't want me to."

That calmed Kurt down a little, and he waited until Blaine tied the bowtie before saying, "Don't do that. You can talk to whoever you want, and maybe I'll be able to rub our relationship more into his face. I love you too. I only want you too, but when someone comes in and tries to steal you away from me I turn into a protected boyfriend. If he tries anything I will hurt him, but I'll control myself."

"I know you will, but thank you," Blaine said, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and pulling him in closer. "You just need to trust me because I only have eyes for you."

Kurt sighed and just relaxed in his boyfriend's arms. "I do trust you, and I showed you I did last night. Now let's get going." He pecked Blaine's lips and pulled away, going into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

He was so happy that him and Blaine finally took that next step. It was just as amazing as he thought it would be, and he never wanted to share that with anyone but Blaine. No matter who came into the picture, Kurt would know that it was only them and that's all it ever would be.


	6. Mash Off

**Mash Off**

**(Disclaimer: No ownership to anything, just of my ideas.)**

Puck approached Blaine after one of his classes, and he didn't know what to think. The boy had never seemed to be interested in him, so it was surprising to be pulled to the side of the hall. "Okay, listen Anderson. I know that we haven't been close or talked much, and I sorta threatened you when you and Kurt got together, but I have a favor to ask you."

"Of course," Blaine nodded earnestly. "What do you need?"

"I have this number I'm doing in glee, and I need some guys to back me up. I already have Finn playing the drums, but I was thinking that you and Mike could maybe stand behind me and dance and sing if you wanted to. I'd ask Kurt, but you know how he is with being the center of attention."

"No, I understand." He smiled and honestly couldn't believe that Puck would want him. "I'd be honored to back you up. What song are you singing?"

Puck glanced around the hallway, but looked back quickly, so Blaine didn't think anything of it. "I am doing 'Hot for Teacher' by Van Halen."

A song Blaine knew. He smiled even brighter. "Oh cool. Yeah, I'd totally be in for that! I'm pretty sure Mike would be too. He's in my next class if you want me to ask him. We can go over moves and stuff."

"Thanks, dude," Puck said, holding out his fist.

Blaine pounded it before they departed. He spent the next class period talking with Mike, and they planned out a whole dance to the song. He was really excited for glee. The performance went amazing, or at least Blaine thought it did. Everyone loved it, and he had a lot of fun. When they were dismissed, Blaine waited for Kurt to catch up with him before heading out into the hall.

"You know," Kurt began, handing Blaine his bag with a small blush on his cheeks. "You dancing and holding yourself like you just did during that performance was very nice, but a little hard to watch." Blaine glanced over, frown on his face. "It was just that you were touching yourself, and it was…" He looked around the mostly deserted hallway before leaning in. "It was hot."

That made everything fall into place, and Blaine's eyes widened. Him and Kurt had taken the big step in their relationship a few weeks ago, and they were just finding things out and trying new things. It was all so new and scary, but every time they tried something, it was like a wave of pleasure times ten.

"I'm sorry that I aroused you during my performance. I promise you that that was not my intention, but it went to the song." He bumped his boyfriend's shoulder with his. "I'm sorry about that, and I hope it wasn't too much a problem."

"No, it's just that everything is still new, so I see you touch yourself and…" He paused and Blaine nodded. "I was able to control the urge and enjoy the performance though. Just tell me when you plan on dancing in front of the club so I can prepare myself."

"Will do, but I don't want you to be embarrassed about this because there have been many situations where I was in your shoes. You have an incredible body, and when you do that shimmy thing…it's my weakness."

The boy ducked his head, and Blaine knew that he was blushing even if he couldn't see it because of the hat he had on. "I can't help it."

"I know you can't. You are just too gorgeous, and you know it." Blaine opened the door for Kurt, and they walked into the parking lot in silence.

Kurt was biting his lip when he got to his car. Blaine knew he was gaining the courage to ask something. It was one of the things Blaine had grown to notice being with Kurt all the time, and he loved when Kurt got nervous. He reached out and took his hand, squeezing. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

"Nothing, it's just that I was wondering if you wanted to come over, but then I remembered that my dad was getting of early, and he won't leave us alone. I think he has this radar in him where he knows if we have become physically active."

"Well, you could come over. I mean, I don't think my mom will be home, but if she is, she'll leave us alone. It'll be fun. I have been meaning to clean out my closet, and I know you've been itching to help."

That was it, Kurt was grinning widely almost jumping up and down. "Okay, but as long as we get to make out a little before."

"Deal," he agreed, and opened Kurt's door for him. They had started carpooling to school because it meant longer time together, and they jumped at that whenever they could.

-1-

"This game's over," Kurt demanded, pulling Rory up. He couldn't believe how Santana was acting, and this was exacting what he had been talking about stopping if he became school president. He hadn't wanted to be involved in the game, but everyone was so for it, so he joined. He liked Rory, and now seeing him be picked on made him really mad.

He helped Rory to the nearest bathroom, worried about the blood dripping down his face from where Santana and the girls pelted him with the dodge balls. He opened the door for him, and he shuffled in.

"Thanks, Kurt," Rory said in his thick Irish accent. "I know we don't know each other very well, but this is very grand of you to do. I don't understand why she just threw the balls at me. I thought the game was over."

Kurt shook his head and got a handful of paper towels to hand to the boy. "No problem. Santana is just a bully, and her thought of fun is hurting people with ridiculous dodge balls. Everyone at this school seems to think it's okay, but it isn't. It needs to be changed."

Rory took the paper towel and held it to his nose, catching the blood before it got any worse. "You know what? I believe that you are the one to change it. As much as I like Brittany, you winning the president thing is what will help McKinley best, especially since I'm a victim of the dodge ball bullying."

Kurt raised his eyebrows. He never really talked to Rory all that much, and to have him be so nice to him was very endearing. "Thank you. That is really nice of you to say."

The door opened to the bathroom and both boys turned to see Blaine walking in with a concerned look on his face. He hurried over to them. "Rory are you all right?"

"Yeah I'm fine, Blaine. Kurt here has taken care of me greatly. I think that my nose stopped bleeding, so I'm gonna get out of here. Thank you again for the help, Kurt." He smiled at the two boys then disappeared out the door.

Kurt sighed and leaned on one of the sinks, looking down. "This school needs to change and now. People can't just think that they can throw dodge balls at someone just for the fun of it. I don't know how people can be so cruel."

"Kurt," he said softly, taking a step forward. "When you become president, you can change that."

"What if I don't?" He looked up. "What if I don't become president? You seem so sure about me winning, but the truth is I am pretty sure that I will lose. People don't care about what I have to say. They look at Brittany and see a pretty dumb blonde who pledges to do things that are impossible. I have no chance at winning and there's nothing I can do about it."

He had tears in his eyes as he rambled, and Blaine just waited patiently until he was finished. "You seem to be so set on losing, so why should I try and boost you up when you don't even believe in yourself as much as I believe in you?"

Kurt studied him and sighed. "I'm sorry, but why get my hopes up just to lose? You see it too, but you won't say anything."

Blaine shook his head and turned, walking out of the bathroom and leaving Kurt standing there confused. "Blaine, what are you doing?"

Blaine spun around and threw his hands up. "I can't talk to you when all you do is push yourself down. You don't think that I believe that you could win? Well then you don't know me at all. I'd never lie to you."

"I didn't mean that," he said softly, trying to calm his boyfriend down. "You know that's not what I meant."

Blaine took a deep breath. "I'm crazy about you, and I know that the reason why you want this it's inspirational. If people could just see that, they would understand how much this school needs you. How much other people with the same problems you and I have need you. How much I need you. If you don't believe in yourself, then no one else will. You need to be as confident as I know you are."

Kurt walked over to him and took both of his hands. "I'm sorry I'm acting like this. I just, you don't know how much I needed to hear that. I'm going to keep trying to get people to understand in the debate later this week."

Blaine smiled triumphantly. "Good, and you know what? I have a new platform on what you should run for. As much as obesity is a problem, I think bullying and dodge ball is a bigger problem."

Kurt's eyes widened as he took in the new idea. It was good. Maybe he could get the people who were bullied every day to step out and make a change. "Genius, pure genius." He let go of Blaine's hands and started for the doors.

Blaine followed after him quickly. "What does that mean?"

"It means that you will be coming home with me so we can work on my new and improved campaign. Hopefully this is the push that I need." He stopped and turned around to face Blaine. "That is if you want to help me, meaning that you forgive me for being self-conscious."

"I forgive you, and I'll come over on one condition." Kurt raised his eyebrow. "After we are done with the campaign, we can cuddle and kiss."

Kurt beamed. "Deal. That sounds perfect actually. Let's go!" He got into Blaine's car and headed back to Kurt's house. He was ready to win this election.

-2-

"Puck, stop moving," Kurt scolded. "If you want this mustache to look good then hold still." The boy listened finally, and Kurt finished sticking it on straightly. "There you go. It looks good. Who's next?"

Puck disappeared, and Mike sat down, so Kurt went to work. Working on the Asian was much easier, seeing he wasn't talking nonstop. He finished quickly and started on Artie, and it was a piece of cake. After he was done, he waited until Blaine sat down with a grin.

"Hey you," he greeted, smiling. Kurt raised an eyebrow because the boy in front of him did not look like his boyfriend right now. From the clothes to the curls, it was very strange, but a good strange.

"Wow, you look so different with curls. I think that I actually like it. It's very sexy actually."

Blaine blushed, looking down. "Why thank you. You look great as always." Kurt blushed and started on the mustache. It wasn't much easier than Puck because Blaine knew what to do to piss him off. Poking him and prodding him was making Kurt so annoyed. He somehow managed to get it on and straight, so he figured it was an accomplishment.

He pulled back and observed the new look before scrunching up his nose. "Please do not ever grow a full on mustache. You are gorgeous, but I'm just not feeling it."

Blaine smiled and looked at himself in the mirror Kurt had brought along. "But I can pull it off like a pro. Thank you." He stood up and leaned in to kiss Kurt's lips softly. Kurt knew it was just because he had a mustache, but he obliged because it was a chance to kiss his boyfriend.

"Never get a mustache, but I do love the curls," he said after pulling back.

"Dudes," Finn said, coming back stage. "We gotta get going." Kurt nodded and took Blaine's hand, pulling him to the stage. They had a number to nail.

-3-

Kurt was so nervous, putting water on his face hoping it would calm him down, but it didn't. He had never been so nervous in his life, and he had a solo at Regionals in front of a hundred of people. He gripped the sink and looked at himself in the mirror. How was he going to do this? He had to do this.

"You are going to do great," he heard behind him. He turned and found Blaine standing at the door, his arms crossed and a sweet, supportive smile on his face. "Stop worrying so much, you'll get sick."

"I'm just so nervous. What if no one is there to hear me? What if no one listens? What do I do if someone slushies me during my speech? What if I screw up? What if I get attacked by dodge balls? Oh god, I can't do this."

"Kurt," Blaine said, rushing to the boy's side. "Stop it. The only thing that matters is that you are going to go out there and tell everyone what really needs to happen. As for your many questions: If no one is there, at least I'll be there. If no one listens, I'll listen. If someone slushies you, I'll get up and kick their ass. If you screw up, I know you won't. If you get attacked by dodge balls, I swear the morons that do it will be sorry."

Kurt smiled, the nerves staying, but it was sweet. "Thank you. It's nice to know that if I freeze, I can just look at you and you'll help me through it."

Blaine smiled and wrapped Kurt in a hug. "You will do perfect. I have no doubt in that. I need to go find a seat, but good luck out there. I know you'll blow them all away."

Kurt held onto the boy for a while longer, just relaxing into his arms. "Thank you." Blaine nodded and leaned in to kiss his cheek. He left the bathroom soon after, and Kurt shook his head. He was ready for this, or as ready as he'd ever be.

-4-

"Not just the school you idiot, everyone," Santana screamed at Finn. You could see how upset and mad she was. Kurt had honestly never seen her this upset.

"What are you talking about?" Finn asked, but before he could say something else, Santana smacked him across the face. It was a hard slap that everyone heard and their mouths dropped open.

Everyone stared in shock at the two, as Brittany hopped down and took Santana, leading her out of the auditorium. Shelby stood and took the rest of the Trouble Tones. The room was silent as Mr. Schue stood up finally.

"Finn," he said. "Come with me." The two walked out of the room quickly.

Kurt was in complete shock, staring after his stepbrother. He knew why the girl was so scared and upset, he'd been there before. He slowly stood and hurried to the practice room for the girls. They all looked at him as he walked in, and he found who he was looking for.

"Santana, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked, hoping she'd give him a shot. At first she looked like she was going to say no, but she slowly stood up and walked out into the hall with him.

She spun around to look at him, glaring with her harsh eyes. "What do you want, Lady Lips? If you are going to pity me, you can just turn and walk away. I don't want it. And don't even begin to tell me that I was in the wrong-"

"No," Kurt interrupted. "I've known about you being a lesbian for a while, Santana. I always told you that for you to be happy, you'd have to come out and be yourself, but I didn't mean like this. What Finn did was stupid. No one deserves to be outed, but I think this was the boost you needed."

"What are you talking about?" she asked raising her voice. "Being used and tossed to the side. Having everyone know in seconds that I'm a lesbian is for the best? You know what? Screw you, Hummel."

Kurt stopped her as she went to leave. "No, I mean that you've been so scared to finally take that step. Now that you have a push, maybe coming out on your own will be easier for you. I know you love Brittany, and now you can be with her. You still have time to come out on your own."

She studied him, her angry expression softening. "I might feel better, but I'll be tormented. People will think they can walk all over me. I just can't do it."

"Show them how strong I know you are." He gripped the girl's shoulders. "You are the strongest person I know, and if anyone could come out and show people that you are no different than the old you, it's you. Plus I know you'll hunt them down and make them pay if they say one word to you."

She let a small smile escape from her lips, and it showed Kurt that he was helping a little. "I am a bitch."

"And you have people to back you up. Everyone in glee, and you have Britt. I just wanted to let you know that I'm here if you need to talk. I remember what it was like coming out, scary and unsure of what people would think. You aren't just coming out though, so I want to help if I can."

"Thank you, I guess." She rolled her eyes. "I'm going to hug you now."

He smiled and let her wrapped him in a hug for a couple seconds before pulling away. "I'll think about what you said, but no promises."

"I wouldn't expect anything less," he said, smiling as she went back into the room. He knew that it may have not been much, but at least he helped her a little.

"That was really nice of you to do." Kurt smiled, and turned to see Blaine leaning against the wall a little ways down the hall. He had a bright, fond smile on his face.

"I just wanted to let her know that I was here if she needed anything," Kurt informed him, slowly walking towards him. "What are you doing here?"

"When you just randomly got up and left, I was worried, so I followed. I'm really glad I did because seeing you be so nice to her when all she does is tear you down, it's sweet."

Kurt shrugged as he laced his fingers through Blaine's. "Well I know what she's going through."

"Me too, and it sucks, but the end results are so worth it," Blaine said, taking and squeezing Kurt's hand. "It's nice that you are like that, so sweet and caring. Most people would of said 'Screw Santana', but you didn't. You were right there for her."

"Deep down, I know that she's a caring person. Plus, I'm glad you are proud of me. Mission complete. I love making you proud." He leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"I'm proud of you every day," he said, softly. "Do you want to go to BreadStix for dinner? We haven't been out on a date in a while, and I want to treat you to dinner."

Kurt smiled. "I would love that, but I want to pay sometimes. You always do and I feel bad." They made their way out of the school, hand-in-hand.

"Next time you can pay, but I got tonight. I love treating you to dinner. I just love being with you honestly."

"We need to stop at my house for a bit, is that okay? I need to change if we are going to BreadStix." He looked down at his clothes, frowning. This was not date worthy.

"Of course."

They went on their way, and Kurt couldn't believe that he had been where Santana was. Not out, and so very scared. Now he had an amazing boyfriend who he was going out on a date with. He'd never want to go back ever, but it was a part of his life and he wouldn't change it because it led him to Blaine.


	7. I Kissed A Girl

**I Kissed a Girl**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.)**

"Why does she have to be so defensive?" Blaine asked, closing his locker. He just didn't get it. He thought that they were helping the girl with their duet, but she decided that instead of thanking them, she tore them down, putting her walls up. It just hurt him because he cared about her.

"This is Santana we're talking about," Kurt reminded him. "She is just having a hard time going through this. She will come around. It'll just take some time."

Blaine sighed. "I know this is a big step, but we are just trying to help her. If she keeps this up none of us will try anymore."

Kurt frowned. "It'll be okay. She will realize that if she pushes us all away she will have no one. Our duet was fabulous though. I'm excited we got to do it."

Blaine smiled at Kurt's optimism. "It was pretty amazing. I think my favorite thing is to sing with you." He paused and turned to the boy. "All Santana's ever done to me is tear me down, and I don't understand why. She's never liked me."

"Blaine," Kurt said softly, reaching out to take his hand. "Santana doesn't like anyone who is happy with their life. Don't take it personally. She's a bitch, always has been and always will be. Plus you are talented and that makes her upset."

Blaine forced a smile at his boyfriend. "You're right, but I don't know why she has to be so angry."

"I don't know either," he said softly, smiling. "Now cheer up. The election's tomorrow and if you are upset, then I'm going to be upset. I need you happy."

"Are you still thinking about pulling a JFK?" He was a little concerned to hear the answer. When Kurt told him about the plan, he immediately disapproved, but telling Kurt no was like telling him to not wear designer clothes. It went in one ear and out the other.

Kurt took a deep breath. "Not any more. It's wrong. I want to win by earning the votes. What good would it do to stuff the ballots?"

Blaine smiled and wrapped his arms around Kurt, daring to do it in the hallway at school, but he didn't care at the moment. "I'm so proud of you, I really am. I will do everything I can to help you get the votes you need to win. I want you to win so badly."

Kurt buried his head in Blaine's neck, and they just held each other. "I just can't thank you enough. I know that I always do, but I mean it every time. This means a lot to me to have you here for me to get this. I just love you more than you know."

Blaine squeezed Kurt tighter. "I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't help you get something that you really want and really need? I love you too, but I should really get to class. If I'm late again, I'm not sure if my teacher will accept the fact that I had an emergency to attend to."

"Yeah," Kurt said, letting go of Blaine. "I don't want you getting in trouble because of me. I'll see you after." He leaned up to place a quick kiss to Blaine's cheek.

"What was that for?" Blaine asked with a smile. It wasn't like he didn't like it, he was just curious.

"Just a kiss to show you that I love you and that I appreciate your support through all of this. I know that we haven't had that much time to spend together, but after this is over, I promise we will spend more time together."

"That sounds lovely." Blaine grinned and took a step back. "I'll see you."

"See you, Blaine."

Blaine turned and hurried to class, making it there right on time. He spent the rest of the class, daydreaming about the time that Kurt promised. It was always talking about the election, or when the musical was going on, it was about that. There was only a couple times where they spent time together without anything else on their minds. It was really nice to think about.

-1-

Kurt looked around, nerves out in full force. He was going to have a panic attack, and no one wanted to see that. "Where is Blaine? He needs to be here with me. I can't go through this without him." He sighed. It wasn't helping that he was nowhere to be seen. This was huge and Blaine needed to get there.

"Don't worry," Finn said, trying to sound bright and happy, but Kurt wasn't having it. "I'm sure he is around here somewhere. He's probably getting you votes somewhere. He wouldn't miss this, no way."

"Where did Rachel go?" Kurt asked, changing the subject. She should be there too to support him, not just leaving whenever she felt like it. Why was Finn the only one there? She hasn't spoken in five minutes. "Shouldn't you go find her? She never leaves your side for longer than five minutes."

"No," Finn said quickly. "I'm here to help you get through this and cheer you up, even if you are a little scary and demanding. You are my brother, and I want to be here for you."

Kurt smiled at his sweet words and crushed him in a giant hug. "Thank you, Finn. Since Blaine is MIA, I really do need someone here with me."

"I'm not going anywhere." He shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets after they pulled away. "I know you'd stay with me if I was running, and you always do things for me, plus I don't have anything else to do."

Kurt rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but smile. The lines were long to vote, and Kurt saw some of his friends standing in them. It was good to know he'd have some votes. He just couldn't believe that this was finally the big day. His future relied on the results of this.

He turned around again, and that's when he saw a familiar head of gelled hair through the crowd. Blaine was talking wildly with his hands, smiling and bouncing up and down. Kurt didn't know who the people his boyfriend was talking to were, but they were engrossed in every word. The boys nodded when he finished, and they immediately went to stand in line.

Kurt was about to move over to get his boyfriend, but Blaine looked around the room and they locked eyes. Blaine waved and hurried over, ducking through the people. Kurt wrapped him into a hug as soon as he could, relaxing when he had Blaine's strong arms wrapped around him.

"Hey," Blaine murmured, making everything fade because all Kurt needed was his boyfriend to calm him down. "Sorry about not coming sooner. I was just in a very heated conversation with the chess club. They really like your position on no dodge balls because a few of them have been cornered in the gym. I'm pretty sure I got them all to vote for you. It's not much, but it's something."

Kurt pulled away, far enough to look in his eyes. "No Blaine, that's amazing. I'm speechless, I really am, but thank you."

Blaine smiled and ducked his head. "No thank you is necessary, but you're welcome." He looked around and clapped his hands when they pulled away. "Now is the time to get all the votes we can, so should I keep going and charming people, or do you want me here with you?"

Kurt knew what he should say, but he laced his fingers through Blaine's. "I really want you to stay with me if that's okay. You calm me down."

"Of course," Blaine agreed, nodding as he turned to look at the crowd. "VOTE FOR KURT!"

That released a giggle from Kurt, and he held on as Blaine started yelling things for his campaign. He didn't even care that people were throwing them looks. All he cared about was the support team that he had now that Rachel was back and he had Blaine and Finn.

-2-

Blaine was nervous. They were enjoying the performance that the girls were putting on, and then Figgins came in and got Kurt. He didn't look happy, but he never did. Maybe he won? That's what Blaine put in his mind. Kurt won the election. His hopes were dashed when he saw Kurt walking, no hurrying down the hallway later after class. He had red eyes and a very distraught look on his face, and Blaine knew something bad happened.

Time moved slow as he tried to get to his boyfriend, but there was just so many people in the way. He finally just decided to call Kurt. "Kurt!"

The boy turned and he looked relieved, rushing over to him. Blaine didn't brace himself, but he should have because Kurt crashed into him, tucking himself under Blaine's chin. There was too many people in the hall, and Blaine didn't want anybody saying anything, so he saw an open classroom door and pulled Kurt into it. It took a little maneuvering, and they fell to the floor as soon as the door was shut.

There was no use in asking what was wrong because Kurt was crying, sobbing silently into his shirt. He was shaking harshly, and Blaine could do nothing up hold him and murmur things into his ear. It was a good five minutes before the boy stopped; clinging to Blaine's hand like it was a life line. "I'm sorry I'm acting like this."

"No, shh, it's okay," Blaine said softly. He paused before going in for the kill. "What's going on? Tell me what I can do to make everything better."

"Tell me something," he whispered, leaning up to look him in the eye. "Did you stuff the ballot box so I'd win?"

That was surprising to hear, but he shook his head. "No, I mean we talked about it, but I was totally against it. Why do you ask?"

Kurt face softened, and he leaned down on Blaine's chest, nuzzling into his neck. "I won the election, but by someone stuffing the ballots. They think I did it, and if they can find proof, Figgins said that he would have to suspend me. It will go on my permanent record. Not only did I lose the election, I lost all hope of getting in NYADA. There's no way they will accept me now."

Blaine squeezed Kurt, holding him at a lost for words. "Kurt, I don't- I can't believe someone would do something like this. I will find who did this and make them pay. It was probably some idiot who thought it would be funny."

"I am just ruined," he said, utterly defeated. "I tried so hard to win, but now I really have nothing to live for. There's no way I can go to NYADA, so I can say good bye to New York."

"Kurt," Blaine said softly. "I know everything looks horrible right now, but not all hope is lost. We will figure something out, I promise."

He felt Kurt smile against him. "I really needed that. I just can't find it in me to look on the bright side."

Blaine pulled him away and tilted Kurt's chin up to look at him. "Now stop crying because I'm right here."

"I lied," Kurt said suddenly, looking into his golden eyes with watery ones. "When I said I had nothing to live for anymore, I have you and my family, and that's all I need to live a happy life."

Blaine smiled and pulled the boy back to him, enveloping him in a big hug. "Everything will be all right."

"I love you," he murmured into Blaine's chest, and it was very muffled.

Blaine smiled even bigger. "I nuf vu too." Kurt smacked him playfully. "So, so much."

"I'm better now." He sounded confident, but didn't make any chance to move. Blaine didn't mind, even if he did miss his class. He'd be there for Kurt any day at any time. They just sat in confortable silence. It wasn't until the second bell that rang an hour later that had the two decided it was probably time to face the world. Kurt pulled away first and helped Blaine up. "I'm so glad that you sat with me."

"You're welcome," Blaine said, smiling and leaning down kissing Kurt's lips softly. "I'd do anything to help you, and you know that." With that the two boys walked out of the room, hands intertwined, heads held high. It was time to take on the world, one step at a time.

-3-

Blaine paced next to the table in the library where Kurt was filling out his NYADA application. Kurt was so stressed, but Blaine didn't seem to be all that worried. They had started over five minutes ago, but there was nothing on the application except his information. He needed extra curricular activities.

"Blaine, I have nothing to put on it," Kurt said as he put his pencil down in defeat. "I give up."

Blaine stopped and leaned down next to him, kissing his cheek quickly. "Stop saying that because I won't let you. Now let's see. First you are a part of the New Directions. You have been for 3 years now. That's big. You guys made it to Regionals your sophomore year and Nationals your junior year. Who knows this year? Maybe National champions."

Kurt nodded, writing it down. Being in a performing club, that would look good on a performing school application, right?

"You were on the Warblers last year," Blaine pointed out as well. "That counts as well. We made it to Regionals, and you sang a duet lead with me."

Kurt put it down as well, smiling at the memory. He may not of been there long, but he was still there. This was good. He had won a lot in glee clubs.

"Let's see," Blaine hummed. "You were Officer Krupke in West Side Story. Sure it wasn't lead, but it was still a role in a musical, and it's better than nothing."

Kurt was so grateful for Blaine. He wouldn't of put any of these things, so it was good his boyfriend was helping him out. He thought that he didn't have anything, but the list was already at three things.

"You were William McKinley's 2011 prom queen," Blaine spoke, making Kurt look up at him. "I know it's not much, but you did win it. It will look like you were active in school, and they will like that. I'd be impressed."

Kurt frowned, he'd rather not think about that horrid night. "As embarrassing as it is to become prom queen when you are a boy, it's worth a try I suppose."

Blaine continued pacing while Kurt wrote. "You are almost fluent in French. I've heard you speak, and it's incredible and a very great talent."

Kurt looked up at him, very skeptical. "Do you think that would help me?"

"Of course it will" Blaine agreed, smiling. "They look for people who can speak a fluent language because it is helpful for anything."

"I did sing a song in fluent French, and it won the Cheerios their sixth National Championship," Kurt spoke aloud, not really paying attention.

"Kurt! You were on the Cheerios!" Blaine looked somewhat shocked, yet intrigued. "One that is incredibly hot. Two, you won a National Championship for performing with cheerleaders. That is absolutely something you need to put on there."

"I didn't even think about that," he observed before smiling up at his boyfriend. "Remind me to try on my old uniform for you sometime. I think I still have it in my closet."

"That is very new and important news for me to know. What did you do to win the National Championship? Sing in French?"

"I san a fourteen minute long Celine Dion medley in fluent French," Kurt bragged with a bright smile. "I impressed the judges so much that they gave it to us on the spot. Took my breath away, but it was worth it."

Blaine just stared; mouth gaped, at his boyfriend. "I've never been so proud to be your boyfriend as I am at this moment. That is absolutely incredible, and something that will impress the people at NYADA."

"Thank you, but it's not the most impressive thing that I've done in my high school career." Blaine looked intrigued. "In my sophomore year I was the McKinley High Titans football kicker."

"No way, you are lying to me. Why haven't you told me about this before?" He shook his head with a teasing smile. "I'm honestly speechless to tell you the truth."

Kurt smiled and wrote on his application. He felt Blaine looking at him in awe, and it was nice to have the attention. He looked up and shook his. "Honey, you can close your mouth now."

"I love you," he blurted out. "I hope you know that when I get home I will be googling this Celine Dion medley and watching it along with this football player."

Kurt laughed. "Please don't. But if you must, I'm pretty sure that my dad has both somewhere. I can try to find them for you if you need to watch them."

"Oh, I need to," Blaine insisted, pulling Kurt up. "See you were all worried about not having anything to put on your application, but from where I'm standing, it looks pretty full to me. If you don't get in, they're idiots."

Kurt smiled. "Thank you for doing everything to help me with all of this, even the unneeded campaign. I'm so lucky to have you. I feel like I keep repeating myself, but words can't describe how much you mean to me."

"Hey, I understand, and no matter how many times you say 'thank you' or 'I love you' or even 'I'm so lucky' I get these butterflies in my stomach because I have all these feelings for you, and knowing that you share them, it's incredible."

"Should I send this?" Kurt asked, picking up his application. "I feel more confident now."

"There's the Kurt I know." Blaine took his hand, and they headed out. It was a rough week, but it finished somewhat better. He wasn't expelled and he had a strong list for NYADA. He could only wait now to see what the school would do, and it was nerve wrecking.


	8. Hold on to Sixteen

**Hold On to Sixteen**

**(Disclaimer: No ownership to Glee or Klaine.)**

On Monday after school, Kurt found himself at the Lima Bean after school to fill out an application. He loved the coffee shop, and since things for his future wasn't looking so great, he needed to have a back up in case something horrendous might happen. Blaine was there to support him, a little quieter than normal, but still there.

"Rachel and I might as well get used to a life of barista work and summer stock," he muttered, looking up. "There's no way we're getting into NYADA now. If we don't win at Sectionals, I pretty much have nothing to live for."

"New Directions is a mess," Blaine said, and Kurt couldn't agree more. "And we're gonna lose, Kurt. And I can't do a thing about it. Every time I open my mouth, Finn gives me these looks like 'what does he think he's doing?' I know what I'm doing."

Kurt knew that Blaine had been having problems with his stepbrother, and he'd been too busy with his campaign and the musical to say anything about it. He needed to remember to talk to him when he got home. He froze, seeing a familiar blazer out of the corner of his eye. Please don't let it be…

"Hey guys!" Sebastian greeted. Kurt was so not in the mood for this. "So crazy…I'm sitting over there checking out this guy, and all of the sudden I'm like 'wait a second, I know that hair.' What's up, buddy? Haven't seen you online." He didn't let the blatant flirting get him mad, but then Sebastian turned to him for a millisecond. "Hi, Kurt."

"We've been really busy with glee club," Blaine said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Practicing for Sectionals…" Kurt reached over to touch Blaine's hand, not that it would affect Sebastian. "Together."

"Congrats on the Warbler win at your Sectionals," Blaine remarked as he glanced to Kurt. "We're up this week."

"Yeah." Kurt could tell that the Warbler was trying to be nice, and he really wanted to scratch his eyes out. "Well hey, if there's on guy who can whip New Directions into a legitimate threat it's Blaine Anderson, right?"

"Right, I need another coffee," Blaine murmured, slipping out of his chair.

Kurt didn't have to look up to know that the boy was checking out Blaine's ass, and he just dropped his smile and stated, "I don't like you."

"Fun," Sebastian said, looking a little taken back. "I don't like you either."

The words just flowed after that. "I don't like the way you talk to my boyfriend. I don't like your smirky little meerkat face. I don't like your obnoxious CW hair. I'm on to you."

"Let's get a few things straight," he stated. "Blaine's too good for you, New Directions is a joke, and one of us has a hard-luck case of the gay face and it ain't me. Odds are, by the end of the school year I'll have Blaine and a Nationals trophy, and you'll have khakis and a Lima Bean apron and that gay face."

Kurt laughed, and didn't back down. "You smell like Craigslist."

"What're you guys talking about?" Blaine asked, sitting down in his seat.

"Duh, the next time we're all going out drinking, killer." Sebastian leaned back, and Kurt just smiled as Blaine glanced over to him.

"Uh oh."

"Well, I've gotta run, but you take care of that Warbler, Kurt," the Warbler instructed, standing and leaving. Blaine shook his head after giving him a look, and that's when Kurt dropped the fake smile he had been wearing.

"I want to scratch his eyes out," he remarked suddenly. It was nothing but the truth. He just rubbed him the wrong way like all the time.

"Do I detect a little jealousy?" Blaine teased, but Kurt just glared at him. "He's harmless. If you let him get into your head, you let him win. All that matters is that I'm crazy about you and not him. Plus I know that you two were probably not talking about when we are going to meet up again. I'm not going to ask, but I know it was probably bad."

Kurt couldn't help but smile because his boyfriend knew him so well. "I swear if he makes another pass at you, I will call him out." He paused, biting his lip. "I may have told him he smells like Craigslist."

Blaine grinned brightly, shaking his head. "You and your ridiculous comebacks. I'm really in love with this jealous side of you. It's adorable." Blaine batted his eyelashes, and Kurt couldn't find it in him to fight.

"You are lucky that I'm too defeated to fight with you, plus you are really adorable." He took a sip of his warm coffee. "I know I told you that you could talk to him, but I'd prefer to never hear of him again." Blaine nodded. "Also, if you want me to talk to Finn I will. He'll be home tonight, and I can see what's up his ass."

"I'm going to have to tell you no, but thank you. I think I need to handle this on my own, but he really just irks me. I've never done anything to him. He just makes all this anger build up inside of me, and I don't want to release it on you."

Kurt thought for a minute, humming to himself. "You used to like boxing, right?"

"Yeah, I loved it."

"Well McKinley's weight room has a boxing bag if you didn't know. If you need to release some steam, that might be a good place to start. That way you don't just snap on me."

"That sounds really intriguing, and I'm going to have to take you up on that offer. I'll definitely check it out." He took a sip of his coffee. "Are you almost done? I want to get out of here?"

"Give me a few more seconds, and we can get going." Kurt turned back to his application, all his worries coming back. He didn't know how he was going to make it through this week. It'd be a miracle if he ended it in one piece.

-1-

Having Sam come back, Blaine thought was good. He was really excited to have another guy to hang out with, but that was until he found out that the boy slash stripper wanted them to sell sex to the audience. He got angry, and fast. He said some things that he might regret, but he was too in the moment right now.

"It means that I'm not for sale," Blaine said bitterly, getting in Sam's face. And Sam pushed him back immediately, and Blaine lunged for him. He was in this position before. Mr. Schue and Finn had to pull them apart before it got worse.

Sam didn't say anything, but just shoved Blaine back. They were both pissed at each other. Blaine grabbed his arms and lunged at him. Both boys went at it, Mr. Schue and Finn having to break them apart.

Blaine backed up; obviously there were all going to agree with Sam on this because he had been there longer. No one cared about him. He threw up his hands and turned away muttering, "Forget it!" He didn't know why he bothered because obviously his voice in glee didn't matter. He knew where he had to go, so that's where he went.

Kurt watched with wide eyes as his boyfriend started fighting with Sam, and he couldn't move or do anything before Blaine was out the door. He knew that it was bad, but he didn't know it was this bad. The room was silent, and Finn was just standing there, so Kurt decided to say something.

"Okay," he announced, walking in front of his stepbrother. "I want to know what your problem with Blaine is! Now you have Sam telling him no. No wonder he just exploded!"

Finn, as always, looked clueless. "What are you talking about?" He knew that he wasn't going to get through to him, so he just rolled his eyes and walked to the door.

"Some team, huh?" he threw over his shoulder before going to find Blaine. He found him at his locker, stuffing things in his bag. He carefully approached him and cleared his throat. "Are you all right?"

Blaine barely even glanced his direction as he finished and shut his locker. "Look, I can't talk right now. I'm really upset, and I don't want to say things that I'll regret later, so I'll see you later." He looked at Kurt before hurrying down the hall.

Kurt decided it was probably best to let him have his time alone, but he still wanted to help. He knew that there was really nothing he could do for him, but it sucked just waiting until he calmed down to talk to him. "Where is Blaine?"

Kurt turned to see Finn standing with his hands in his pockets. "Why, so you can tell him to sit down again or that his opinion doesn't matter? He's a part of glee too, and I thought that being a team, you listened to everyone's opinion. You've been so horrible to him these past few weeks, and he hasn't let me say anything to you because he's too proud to do that. All he wants is you to just treat him like you did before he transferred."

Kurt paused, and then narrowed his eyes. "That's just it, isn't it? You are jealous of him, aren't you? Blaine transferred and you don't want him to take the lead of the New Directions because that's your job. I honestly can't believe you would sink that low as to treat him like a rug on the floor that you stomp on. He's my boyfriend, and all he's trying to do is help us win Sectionals."

"It's true," Finn agreed, holding up his hands. "Everything you just said, but I want to make amends. I know that we have to win, and to do that we need to all be in it together. I've been pretty bad to him, but I want to apologize for it. Do you know where he went?"

Kurt thought for a second. "I told him that the weight room was a good place to release your anger, and he was pretty mad. I'd try there." Finn went to leave, but Kurt stopped him. "If you hurt him even more than you already have, you better not come home."

Finn nodded, and Kurt turned to watch him walk down the hallway towards the gym. After a debate in his head, he hurried after. Waiting was dreadful, but finally Finn came out.

He stopped when he saw Kurt, stuffing his hands in his pocket. "Don't worry, we're good now, so you don't have to be angry at me. I think he's just finishing up if you want to go in."

Kurt nodded, and he slipped into the room. He was glad that he didn't see anyone else. Blaine was standing in front of the bench, punching bag swaying slightly behind him. Blaine was taking off his gloves, placing them in his bag. He stopped when he heard Kurt's footsteps.

"So," Kurt started, looking around. "You took my advice. How did it work out for you?"

"Oh, it was very helpful, especially since I have a very active imagination and can pretend it is anybody's face."

"I hope it wasn't mine." Kurt brought a hand up to his check. "I don't think I have enough cover up to hide a black eye."

"No, just Sam and Finn." He moved to sit down on the bench, and Kurt followed, sitting next to him. "After talking with Finn, I realize that I sorta made a fool of myself in glee earlier. I was angry at Finn, and I took it out on Sam. I think we could have been really good friends, but I'm not sure if he'd want that."

"Sam is someone that will understand and listen to you, so all you need to do is talk to him. He will forgive you, I'm almost positive. But you weren't all wrong. We shouldn't be selling our bodies out there, because I'm pretty sure that the judges may even count us down for doing that. I think a mix between both would be the way to go."

"Well, we will just see what we can do in glee tomorrow then." Blaine sighed and then looked over to Kurt, eyes soft. "I want to apologize to you for the way I acted when you tried to come after me. I told you before that I didn't want to hurt you."

"I know, and it's fine. Everyone has flaws, and it's nice to see yours sometimes because I barely ever do. Your number one flaw is having a need for everyone to like you."

Blaine frowned. "I can't help it." He dropped his gaze from Kurt's and looked down at the floor.

"I know you can't," Kurt said, reaching out to take Blaine's hands. "And that's what I'm so crazy about. You get so upset and set out to make people like you. It's cute, and I know that you are perfect. It just takes others a little time."

"Talk about perfect, you should look in the mirror," He whispered and received a blush from the boy. "I want you to know something. As angry as I get, I will never hurt you. I promise you that. I don't want you to be worried about it."

"I would never hurt you either, and I know that you won't to me. I love you and trust you, and if you are ever upset again and for some reason this doesn't work, you can come to me. We can talk about it."

Kurt felt relieved when he saw a smile, so he pushed forward and hugged him. "I'm sweaty."

"Don't care," Kurt mumbled, turning his head into Blaine's neck and just breathing him in. "Now Tina wants to know if we want to go to the mall and help her pick out our outfits for competition. Are you in?"

Blaine nodded, and Kurt pulled him up. After a quick change, they were out the door. The events that happened earlier were forgotten for now.

-2-

Blaine was running over the steps in his head, trying to remember every move and every lyric. He was nervous, of course he was. This was really scary because so much was at stake with this performance. He was starting to sweat, and that was when he felt strong arms wrap around his waist.

Blaine immediately relaxed, leaning back into the boy's body. "What is this for?"

"It's a good luck hug," Kurt said in his ear. "This is your first Sectionals without the Warblers behind you. I can tell you are nervous, so I wanted to comfort you and to tell you not to worry."

"I am a little nervous." Blaine pulled away and turned to face the boy. "We didn't have this elaborate routine. It's just scary knowing that if I mess up, I could blow the whole performance for everyone."

"When you are out on that stage, it's your home." Kurt placed his hands on both of Blaine's shoulders. "You lose your mind and worries, and you become part of the performance, giving everything you have to make it perfect. Nothing else matters to you, but the music and lyrics. You belong on stage, and I know that you will not screw anything up. I believe in you. Plus I'll be right there to catch you if you fall."

"Thank you, Kurt. I believe in you too. The stage is where we both belong and where I want to stay with you forever. I'm not as nervous now knowing that you are going to be up there with me."

"Good," Kurt said, squeezing his shoulders. "You'll get worry lines on that beautiful face of yours. You are going rock the stage. We all are because there is no way we won't win."

Blaine raised his eyebrows but smiled. "We will definitely win with your sashaying. Are you at least a little nervous about going out there? You have a solo with Tina and Mike."

Kurt thought for a minute, but shook his head. "No. I know I'll have you on that stage with me so everything will be fine. We are going to kick ass. First place, no question."

Blaine smiled and softly pecked Kurt's lips.

"Guys we're on," Tina said getting the boys' attention. Kurt reached out and held Blaine's hand as they walk to the dark stage.

Before they let go, Kurt leaned forward. "Good luck."

"Good luck," Blaine responded, squeezing his boyfriend's hand one last time. They released each other and hurried to their places. Blaine was ready to give it his all in the next ten minutes. He had to.

In that moment when they were all holding up the first place trophy on stage, Kurt felt his life shift. He would do whatever he could do get into NYADA, but for right now he didn't care. The New Directions won and that's all that mattered. They rose above all of their difficulties and came together as a group to win what they really wanted and needed.

As everyone was congratulating each other, the only person Kurt wanted to see was Blaine. He high fived Artie and gave Quinn a hug, but he really wanted to celebrate with his boyfriend. Kurt watched as the boy was hugging and celebrating with others, but then caught Kurt's eye. They rushed forward, and wrapped each other in a huge hug.

"You did it," Kurt whispered in his ear before pulling away.

"No, we did it. All of us as a team won, and I've never been more proud to be a part of such a great team." He pulled away slightly, and they were about to kiss before everyone crushed them in a big group hug. It was really just a very happy time.

-3-

As they all hugged after singing 'We Are Young,' Kurt hung onto Sugar and Artie. He never felt more at home with a group of people. Here in glee was where he wanted to stay. It was just an amazing feeling to know he had fourteen-well fifteen counting Mr. Schue-people who would do anything for him.

He smiled as they all released one another, and Kurt listened as Mr. Schue told them about how he was happy that they had everyone back and added a new member, Sugar. As much as she couldn't sing, Kurt had to admit she was a ball of sunshine and really sweet. Just what the group needed.

When Mr. Schue told them they were dismissed, Kurt walked over and hopped off the stage and packed his bag. He was smiling uncontrollably. The rest of the year would be perfect. No more drama, no more anything. He just had to focus on his future and get into NYADA.

"What are you so happy about?" Blaine asked, sitting down on the edge of the stage. He was also beaming.

"Everything actually," Kurt said, looking up into his golden eyes. "We won Sectionals. We have Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany back. We finally accepted Sugar, which we should have done in the first place to avoid all of this. There's no more drama. I can't help but feel that we made it past all the hardships and now we can just relax and enjoy the time we have left with everyone."

Blaine's head bounced up and down. "I'm sure there will be more drama, but I couldn't agree with you more. All glee has been is drama these past couple months and now it's finally calm. It's time to focus on us as individuals and less on glee for a little while. And Christmas is coming!"

Kurt smile widened. "Now all I can worry about is what I'm getting for you for Christmas. It has to be fabulous, but nothing too over the top."

Blaine smile faltered, but he just shook his head. "Nothing too expensive and over the top. I know that I'd like anything you give me, plus I don't know if my mom will approve of something very elaborate to get you for the holiday."

"Blaine," Kurt said softly, taking his hands. "I don't want you to get me anything expensive. As long as you get me something from your heart, I will love it. You could even get me a piece of grass and say that it reminded you of me and I would love it."

"You are so amazing. I don't even know what I did to deserve you, but the same goes to you. Don't go over the top because I know you will want to. You'll make me look bad, and we can't have that."

"Well we don't have to worry about Christmas quite yet," Kurt reminded him. "We do have a couple weeks, so let's just enjoy the time we have with each other. I do remember that I promised you we'd do more things together."

"That sounds perfect, which reminds me. Finn and Rachel wanted to know if we wanted to go out to BreadStix with them."

"Sounds good to me," Kurt said, grabbing his bag. "I'm so glad that you and Finn are all buddy-buddy now. I don't have to worry about him being an ass anymore. I could have totally taken him in a fight."

Blaine laughed softly. "My hero. What would I ever do without you?"

"All right, Mr. Slick. Let's get going. I've gotta change before we go out." Blaine hopped down off the stage, and they headed to the car. Stress free and careless, they were ready for a night out together.


	9. Extraordinary Merry Christmas

**Extraordinary Merry Christmas**

**(Disclaimer: Don't own anything.)**

This Christmas was going to be different Kurt knew it. Unlike the previous year, Kurt had a boyfriend to spend it with. He would be doing all the holiday traditions with him, and they were going to have a very Merry Christmas. With that, it also meant the stakes were high in finding the perfect gift to give him. That was scary, but he was confident in himself to be able to find something that Blaine would love and enjoy. They weren't doing something over the top, so he didn't have to worry too much.

School was decorated with Christmas decorations, while the glee club got into the spirit. They were only singing songs for the holiday, and decorating the tree was the most fun Kurt had ever had in the club while Mercedes sang 'All I Want for Christmas.' It was a beautiful start to a great week, he was sure of it.

On Tuesday, him, Blaine, and Artie were talking in the hallway, planning on when the club was going to have their Christmas party. That was until Sue came up and demanded them to speak with her in her office. Kurt was pretty sure it was going to be about something ridiculous, but she surprised him after the initial forgiving. It was nice to help people, so when Blaine looked at him hopefully, and Artie was nodding, they agreed to help her out at the homeless shelter. The glee club would love it.

"And now in the spirit of Christmas," Sue said, dropping her smile. "Get the hell out of my office." Her nice tone gone, so Kurt knew that it was time to get out of there. He stood up and helped Artie maneuver around the objects in the room until they were out in the hall.

"I know she's turning over a new leaf, but she doesn't have to tear us down before asking us to do something," Kurt observed. "She just wants us to hate her, doesn't she?"

"Well I know I haven't known her as long as you guys, but I'm sure there's a heart somewhere deep down inside of her." Blaine was grinning, and Kurt couldn't help but smile at his outlook. "Plus she is wanting our help for a good cause. I think that it's a good idea to help people out during the holidays."

"Well," Artie said, rolling to a stop. "I know that Sue doesn't do things unless it helps her, so this is surprising, but as Blaine said, it's a good cause so I know that she can't hurt or punish us if we help. I'll go tell Mr. Schue about it."

"See you," both boys said as he continued down the hall.

Blaine clapped his hands together. "I'm actually looking forward to this because you know how much I love helping others. It's in my blood."

"Oh I know," Kurt observed with a smile. "Now for a change of subject. I have gotten your Christmas presents." Blaine gave him a look. "Don't look at me like that! I went with Mercedes and Tina to the mall this past weekend when you were hanging out with Mike. I found some things that I can't wait to give you."

"I'm intrigued, but I hope it wasn't anything big. I'm still trying to figure out what I'm going to get you. I know you want some of that stuff on the Elizabeth Taylor auction, but I'm not sure I can afford that."

Kurt grinned, remembering about the stuff that he had his eye on. Everything was so beautiful, and he'd give a leg for one piece. "Not anything big, and I know that whatever you pick I'll love. So…when can I give you your presents? I'm too excited to wait."

Blaine thought a minute, "How about tomorrow? I don't care when."

"Meet me before glee at my locker and prepare to be amazed," Kurt teased, his eyes sparkling. "I'm so excited."

"I can see that. Now I gotta get to class. See you later?" Kurt nodded and they parted with a loving glance. They still weren't at the point where they could embrace in the hallway unless they too distracted. It was fine with Kurt because he hated when other couples (Rachel and Finn) made out in front of him.

He turned and left for his class, deciding that he wasn't going to be paying much attention anymore during classes. He had to check out the auction going on.

-1-

Before glee two days later, Blaine was waiting at the boy's locker for Kurt. Kurt had forgotten the presents the day before, so they pushed it off until today. They had a good five minutes before the club would start, so it was plenty of time to open a few presents from his boyfriend. He was intrigued and nervous about what the boy got him.

"Okay. Are you ready to be blown away?" Kurt approached him with a beaming smile, biting his lip. Blaine nodded, and Kurt opened his locker, revealing four perfectly wrapped boxes sitting on top of his books.

"Four presents? I only need one, if that. I know it's cliché, but all I want for Christmas is you. To spend time with you cuddling by the fire sounds perfect."

"I agree, but they are small, I promise. I was itching to buy you the keyboard that I found, but we weren't spending that much money on each other. I know you'll love all four, so here's the first one."

"Well thank you for not buying me that. I would of felt horrible. However, I'd love to have one, so I need to let my parents now about that." He smiled and slowly tore the paper from the box that Kurt handed him, opening it. A smile escaped his lips as he took in the gift. "Kurt."

Kurt laughed, but Blaine just kept his eyes on the fabric that he pulled out. It was a bow tie that was light blue with purple microphones on it. He didn't even know Kurt was talking until he looked up. "…I saw it and immediately thought of you. I just couldn't resist."

Blaine shook his head, but immediately reached up to feel his own. "I love it, I really do. I just wish it matched this outfit because I would totally put it on. Thank you. I'll cherish it."

Kurt looked relieved, and Blaine folded the tie and placed it in his bag. "Don't forget there is more." He reached in his locker and pulled out the next box. "Here you go."

Blaine opened the next one and let out a laugh when he pulled out the tub of his hair gel. It was something that Kurt would get him. "Thank you for this."

Kurt laughed with him, leaning against the lockers. "I know you can never have too much gel, so I saw this, and I just had to get it. It's the same brand as what you use, but it's supposed to be like ten times better. You deserve only the best."

"That's great." He did notice that it was different than his. "I'm going to use this every day, and when I do I will think of you."

"Good," Kurt said softly. "Next one." He pulled out the next present and handed it to the boy. "I know you will love this one."

Blaine raised his eyebrows and opened the gift. He pulled out two CDs and studied them. He broke into a smile. "Bryan Ferry's greatest hits and Katy Perry's Teenage Dream. Kurt this is incredible, and I will be listening to these nonstop."

"I know how much you love both, so there you go. I will sacrifice my time to listen to Katy just for you during break. I also know that you don't have them because I have ninja skills while you are in the bathroom."

"I really do love everything. You are just amazing." He honestly couldn't stop the smile on his face.

"Okay, okay," Kurt said, picking up the last present. "The last one. I don't know about this one, but I saw it and I thought about it and realized you didn't have any so, just open it before I worry about it anymore."

Blaine listened and tore the paper off and looked at the gift. "You're right, I don't have any."

Kurt started panicking. "If you don't like it I have the receipt. I was just thinking about how much you love music and writing that maybe-"

"Kurt," Blaine said, smiling. "I love it, and want to keep it. I always wanted to get sheet music, but I never remembered when I was at the store. To be honest, it's my favorite gift. Thank you so much for all of this. I really love everything."

Kurt's cheeks shaded a light pink, and Blaine was happy it was there because of him. "I hope I didn't over do it. I just kept seeing things that reminded me of you, so I just kept buying. I know we said stuff from our hearts, but-"

"I love everything you got me. I really do, but I really don't want you to be disappointed with your gift." He had figured out what he was going to do. All he had to do was just spend the time making it. He was excited, but after seeing all this stuff, he grew weary.

"Like I said before, it doesn't matter how big or small, cheap or expensive, all that matters is that it was from you."

"Blaine, I need you," Rachel said, interrupting their moment. Blaine wasn't all that annoyed, but he knew that Kurt was. She smiled at them. "No offense, Kurt, but I think Blaine would be able to help me more than you would."

"What can I do for you?" he asked, dropping all his presents into his bag carefully, making sure they were all going to be okay. He turned to look at her for an answer.

"Well since you and me were so amazing as Maria and Tony, I need your vocal skills and creative mind. I need your songwriting skills as well to help me out because I know that Kurt told me that you wrote a little."

"Of course," Blaine said, glancing over at Kurt then back to her. "But with what may I ask?"

"You guys heard Artie earlier. He said he wants an uplifting and happy song for the Christmas special, and I want to be invited to your house on Christmas. I think that if we wrote our own Christmas song, we'd both kill it and Artie would let me be in the special. So will you help me?"

"Sounds awesome," Blaine said. He turned to Kurt. "Thank you so much for all of these presents, Kurt. I truly love them. I promise you'll get yours soon." He wrapped him in a hug. "I love you."

"You're welcome, Blaine," he said, pulling away. "This will give you a good excuse to use your sheet music. Now go make an epic Christmas anthem."

Blaine nodded and smiled. He wished that he could spend more time with him, but Rachel needed his help, so he was about to help her. They started down the hall, and Rachel was already throwing ideas at him. It was going to be a fun and long day.

-2-

The Christmas special was so much fun, but seeing the true meaning of Christmas made Blaine feel horrible. He had wanted to give back to the homeless shelter, but he was too worried about Christmas songs and gifts. He was happy that they had the time to go help, bringing gifts, food, and decorations with them.

They had sung with the people, and Blaine was busy hanging out with all the cool little kids there. It was until he saw a little girl staring at him in awe, that Blaine excused himself. He smiled and waved to her. That did the trick because she was walking up to him. She was about seven or eight with the cutest cheeks he had ever seen.

"Hi, sweetie," he greeted, leaning down be level with her.

She looked up at him through her eyelashes and blushed. "Hi." She took a step forward, and Blaine found it the cutest thing he had ever seen.

"What's your name, cutie?" He held out his hands for the girl to take if she wanted to. It took a minute, but she slowly reached out to take them. It seemed to ease her.

"My name is Sally Alexandra Collins, and I'm seven years old." She held up seven fingers in front of her before taking Blaine's hands again. "What's your name?"

"It's very nice to meet you Sally Alexandra Collins. Mine name is Blaine Devon Anderson, but you can just call me Blaine if you want to. I'm seventeen years old."

"Wow," she gushed, giggling. "You are old!"

"I'm not that old!" Blaine protested. "Do you come here a lot?"

"My family comes here almost every night, but it's never as fun as it is tonight. You and the other singers are really nice and sing really good."

Blaine smiled. "Thank you, Sally. And hey." He paused to sit her on his lap, receiving squeals and giggles. "So, you said your family comes here often? Do you know why?"

She moved her head up and down. "Yeah, my daddy can't find a job and my mommy says that he tries his best, but nothing is good enough for him and us. She says that all that matters is that we are all together as a family. My daddy won't be able to get me any presents this year, but I don't care because all I want is to be with my daddy and mommy."

Blaine wanted nothing more than to give her every little thing her heart desired. He was so inspired by her. "Sweetie, that is really sweet, but you know what? Every little girl deserves a gift on Christmas." He reached over and took a gift from the pile they brought and handed it to her. "Merry Christmas, Sally."

Her eyes widened and she tore the wrapping paper off. She pulled out a stuffed panda bear, and she squealed. "Pandas are my favorite!" She hugged it and looked up at Blaine before throwing herself at the boy. Blaine smiled and hugged her back. "I'm going to name him Blaine."

Blaine looked down. "That's sweet, but don't you want to name it after someone a little more special?"

She furiously shook her head. "I want to name him Blaine, because you saved Christmas. You gave me a present so I would have something. Thank you."

In Blaine's eyes, she grew up in seconds. "Well you are welcome, and if you are sure you want to name him Blaine then I'm all for it."

She laughed and held him up to Blaine's face. "Mr. Blaine Panda meet Blaine. You were named after him. He really nice and a good singer." Her eyes grew wide again as she turned to the boy. "Will you sing me a song?" It was hard for Blaine to keep her still on his lap; she was jumping up and down excitedly.

"What song do you want to hear? I'll be honored to sing anything at you request only." He stood up and found the piano in the corner. He sat her down on the bench next to him, smiling. "And what shall it be?"

"Hmm," she said, thinking, holding up her finger to her chin. "I love the one with the snowman in the meadow. Will you sing that for me?"

He thought for a minute, the song finally coming to him. He danced his fingers over the keys, finally getting the melody. "Feel free to sing along."

Everyone quieted down as the music filled the crowded room. The people turned to see where the music was coming from and most of them smiled as a soft sweet voice started to sing the familiar Christmas song.

Blaine sang directly to her, and she just stared at him with wide eyes. It was obvious how much she was enjoying her time. When he was finished, the room broke out into cheers and Blaine looked around. He didn't notice their attention during the song, but he was glad they enjoyed it. He focused back on the little girl, and she hopped up and hugged him.

"Blaine, that was so pretty and good. I loved it so much. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." She clung to the boy and didn't want to let go.

"You are so very welcome, Sally," Blaine said, lifting her to sit on his lap. "I really enjoyed meeting you. You have made my holidays so much brighter."

A look of fear crossed over her face. "Are you leaving?" Her eyes were sad and wide. "I don't want you to go. I want you to stay here forever."

Blaine laughed. "I have to leave sometime, but you know what?" He reached up and pulled off his scarf. "You can keep this and think of me whenever you wear it." He placed it around her neck, folding it once.

"Thank you, Blaine," she exclaimed and hugged him again. "I'm going to go show my mom my presents. Don't leave." She hopped down and ran off.

"I don't think I've been more in love with you than I am at this moment," Blaine heard next to him. He looked and saw Kurt standing there smiling.

"Oh?" Blaine asked, smiling. Kurt sat down next to him, close enough so their legs were touching. "I think I'm going to steal this girl."

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "Blaine, seeing you getting along and playing with all these kids is the cutest thing. It makes me see how great of a father you are going to be."

It was Blaine's turn to raise his eyebrows. "I've always dreamed about it, you know? I've always dreamed about being a dad." He shuffled in his seat and scooted closer to him. "Lately I've been thinking about being a dad with you by my side."

"We've talked about this before, but not so much as this. What do you mean lately?"

"It means that I've been thinking about us lately. I love you and I want to be with you forever, you know that. I know we are young and everything, but I just want you to know that I'm seriously thinking about having kids. I want at least two. A boy and a girl."

Kurt just looked at him with even eyes. "What we have, it's not just a high school romance. I want to be with you forever too. And I want more than two. I want a whole lot of kids."

Blaine smiled and huffed out a laugh. "I'm glad you feel the same. Tomorrow at school, I'll give you your present. Is that okay?" He had finished it the night before, and it was pretty great if he did say so himself.

"Of course. I should get back to helping little kids. I just wanted to tell you how much I care about you."

"I'll see you after," he promised, smiling at the boy. He walked away, and Blaine focused back on the other kids, talking with Sally some more and also meeting other incredible kids. It was a nice night if he did say so himself.

-3-

Kurt was ready to be done with school. He had two more classes before they were officially on break. Him and Blaine were planning on spending the whole break together, and he just really wanted to be done. School made him depressed. He was walking down the stairs when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Hey, smile!" Blaine said, and Kurt looked up into his golden eyes. "Christmas break is only hours away!"

"I know," he said, not smiling. They continued walking down the stairs. "And I'm happy that the special turned out and I'm glad with what we did, you know, with the shelter. I don't know. There's just something about the holiday season that makes me a little…melancholy."

"Really?" Blaine asked with skepticism. "So it's not the fact that the Liz Taylor jewelry auction ended at midnight last night…"

He should have known that Blaine knew him too well. He put his arms down, and pouted. "And I was outbid on every item?"

"Kurt, those things sold for like millions of dollars," Blaine pointed out with a laugh. "I mean, how are you supposed to afford like-"

"The Edith Head ivory disc necklace?" Kurt supplied, remembering how gorgeous it was when he was looking at it the night before.

"Uh-any of that stuff? Granted, no one can figure out how you manage to afford half of your outfits anyway, so…"

"I have an amazing eye for bargains," Kurt protested, and Blaine was teasing him, he knew it. The rolling of the eyes and the playful comments, but Kurt was defending himself. "And I'm also a member of the online site Rue La La. I know it was auction porn. It was a fantasy, but it was so hot!"

He turned to Blaine and slid his hand down the boy's arm. He couldn't help how his mind worked, and Blaine knew that. He looked at him with a pout, and Blaine looked like he wanted to say something.

"I think this year we should be thankful for the things that we do have, not the things that we don't have." He led Kurt into a clear area off the hall, and he looked at him with interest. He pulled out a small box. "Which is why… I know that our relationship has reached a new level this year, so…"

"If this is an engagement ring, my answer's yes!" Kurt immediately said, jumping to conclusions. He didn't know what else could be in a box so small. It was something he had obviously thought about, and he knew the answer immediately.

"Kurt, just open the box," Blaine instructed, handing it over. He flipped up the lid, and saw the little ring. It was a normal one. It was made of something, and it was a honestly breath taking. "It's a promise ring. I made it out of gum-wrappers. Juicy Fruit."

"Wrigley's, my favorite," Kurt cooed, and he couldn't believe how sweet it truly was. He let out a sigh, and couldn't help asking, "Is that a bow tie?"

"Mm-hmm," Blaine answered with a proud nod. He was very happy with himself, Kurt could tell.

"But what are you promising?" he asked, remembering what the boy had said.

"To always love you, to defend you even if I know you're wrong, to surprise you, to always pick up your phone call no matter what I'm doing, to bake you cookies at least twice a year, and to kiss you wherever and whenever you want." Kurt looked down at that, smiling and blushing. He glanced around to make sure that no one was listening. He was on the verge of crying because it was the sweetest thing Blaine had ever done or said to him. Blaine's eyes were wide and sparkly, coming closer. "But mostly just to make sure that you always remember how perfectly imperfect you are.

Kurt looked down at the ring as the boy paused, and it was overwhelming. Blaine continued to speak, "Now I know it's not something Elizabeth Taylor would've worn, but I think-"

"I love it," he insisted, cutting the boy off and throwing his arms around Blaine. "Merry Christmas. It's our first Christmas together."

He hugged a little longer before pulling away. Blaine was smiling brightly at him, saying, "The first of many."

Kurt just smiled and wrapped his arm around Blaine's as they continued down the hall. No matter what, nothing was ever going to beat this present ever in a million years. He loved Blaine, and now with the promise, everything was set in stone. Nothing was going to happen to tear them apart, not if Kurt had anything to say about it. Now they had to enjoy their Christmas break, well after his final two classes…


	10. YesNo

**Yes/No**

**(Disclaimer: Still no ownership.)**

"How do you like this week's assignment?" Blaine asked as him and Kurt walked out of the choir room and down the hall. "I think it is just so romantic. Mr. Schue deserves to be happy, you know? Singing your feelings is something that I'm a fan of, so it should be easy coming up with something."

"I'll agree with you on Mr. Schue deserving to be happy, but this week's assignment is so unnecessary." Kurt shook his head. "If you love someone and want to marry them, you should just tell them your feelings. I really don't feel like singing about love and marriage all this week."

Blaine was a little taken back by this. Kurt was always the hopeless romantic, and hearing him not want to sing about love was strange. "Who are you, and what have you done to my boyfriend Kurt?"

"Funny," Kurt said, rolling his eyes. "I'm sorry, but all the lovey-dovey stuff is so annoying, and just ask her to marry you. We know you are going to eventually get married in the end. The future is just terrifying."

Blaine studied his face and saw that he was getting upset, so he simply just dropped the subject. The two got their books out of their lockers and walked to the car in silence. When they reached the car, Blaine couldn't help but say something. "Kurt, I know you think the future is scary, but we've talked about it before. I know that it's getting closer, but I'm here to talk about it when you are ready."

Kurt sighed and leaned back against his car. "I know you are, but I still have a semester left before I have to think about any of that. I know that we are going to be together forever, but next year is just something I don't want to think about until it's here."

"The NYADA letters for the finalists are going to be sent out soon," he pointed out, suddenly knowing that this was what it was about. "Is that what this is about? I've told you this before. You are going to get the letter for an audition. I know it."

"You say it with so much confidence that I sometimes believe you, but I know it isn't true. You say I'm amazing and there is no way I won't get in, but you are my boyfriend. You are supposed to say that. I appreciate it, but I don't need you to tell me things that most likely won't happen, because when they don't you will just feel like you have to baby me. I can handle this myself."

Blaine was taken aback, just staring at his boyfriend in shock. He was so cruel and mean to him, and he honestly couldn't believe it. Kurt rolled his eyes. "I'm going to catch a ride with Finn. I'll see you later."

Blaine stood there for a good ten minutes, just staring after Kurt. He didn't know what happened. During Christmas break they were fine, great actually. He spent the holidays at the Hummel-Hudson household, and it had been amazing. After they returned, Kurt had put up this wall, snapping and tearing Blaine down whenever he had a chance. It hurt, but Blaine just pushed it off because he knew it was because Kurt was terrified of NYADA and his future.

He didn't know how much longer he'd just let Kurt yell at him and treat him bad. He was just trying to be supportive, and it backfired on him every time. Kurt wouldn't talk to him, and it was disappointing. He loved Kurt with everything in him, and to lose him because of this, it was unacceptable. He would keep pushing and trying to get Kurt to talk to him until Kurt officially told him to stop. He was going to keep them together and strong. They needed to talk.

-1-

"Hey, Blaine." Blaine looked up to see Artie and Mike approach him. He was having a bad day, seeing that Kurt wouldn't look at him and all he could think about was what he could possibly do to make it up to him. He was happy to have a distraction for a little while.

"Hey guys, what's up?" he asked, shutting his locker and turning to look at the two boys. "I know those faces. What do you need?"

They laughed and it turned into nods. "We have a number," Mike admitted. "'Moves Like Jagger' mixed with 'Jumpin' Jack Flash.' Nothing big is needed from you, just background vocals. We need guys and you were the first to come to mind."

Blaine raised his eyebrows and smiled. It was would take his mind off of things that was for sure. "I'm touched. Honestly, I'd do anything to get my mind off the problems in my life right now, so you got yourself a guy. I can probably get Finn, Sam, and Puck."

Artie looked happy at that. "Sounds good. We are doing the number in the auditorium after school today. See you and the others there. Thanks Blaine." They turned but quickly stopped. "Black or Red V-neck shirt with black pants."

Blaine nodded and watched them leave down the hallway. He set out to find the other three, "Finn!" He called getting the boy to stop. "Are you free after school because Mike and Artie have a number and they need guys to back them up."

He shrugged and seemed to think about his plans. "I'm free after school. Wait, we aren't doing any dancing are we?"

Blaine laughed. "No, we are actually just the background singers. Red or black V-neck and black pants. Be ready in the auditorium after school. We are singing a 'Moves Like Jagger' and 'Jumpin' Jack Flash' mash up."

"All right. I'll see you after school then," Finn said before walking down he hallway. Blaine did this to the other two boys and Puck was in, but Sam had Synchronized Swimming practice…Blaine didn't ask, but he was sure it had something to do with Mercedes.

As Blaine was walking to his fifth hour, he saw Kurt standing at his locker. He slowly walked up to him, preparing for whatever the conversation would hold. "Hey."

Kurt shot him a glance, but turned back to his books. "Hi." It was so quiet that Blaine barely heard it. "I have to go to the library."

"Kurt," he said, gripping his arm. "I need to ask you a quick question. Please just put whatever you have against me to the side right now. I have this number, and I need a red V-neck. You know me, so you know I don't own one. Please tell me you do?"

Kurt swallowed and met his eyes, they softened a bit before he nodded. "Yeah, I can go get it for you right now. I have study hall." They looked at each other for a minute before knew that was all he was going to get.

"Thanks, you can just put it in my locker. I have to get to class, so I guess I will see you later." He faked a smiled before turning and headed to class.

He could only hope that they could talk again soon. If Kurt was running away, or just speaking in one or two words, this would never get solved. He sighed. There was nothing he could do now.

Blaine walked to his locker after getting out of his last class a couple minutes early and opened it. He almost forgot about the red shirt, but seeing it sitting on top of his books made him remember the favor he had asked of Kurt. Blaine smiled and saw the paper on top of it. Slowly, he unfolded the paper to reveal the beautiful, elegant handwriting. Handwriting that he knew too well.

_Blaine,_

_I'm sorry. It's that simple. I wasn't myself yesterday and I pushed you away. I hope you can forgive me. I know I should be doing this to your face, but I don't know when I will see you. I will be saying this all again, but I just want you to know that I feel bad seeing you hurt. I want to make it up to you if I can._

_I love you._

_Me._

Blaine smiled and folded the paper back up, slipping it in his pocket. He would make sure to talk to him as soon as possible. As he walked to the bathroom to change, he pulled his phone out and sent a quick text to Kurt.

**To Kurt: (3:11 PM)**

I love you. 3

-2-

"Kurt?" Finn said, walking into Kurt's room. "Can I talk to you about something? Rachel tried to talk to me, but she won't understand what I'm going through like you will."

Kurt looked up from his moisturizing routine to look at his stepbrother. He never came to him to talk, so this was surprising. Plus he wasn't talking to Blaine, so he had time. "I guess I could spare a couple minutes." He stood up from his vanity and moved to sit down next to Finn. "Is this about your dad?"

"Yeah," he said quietly. "I've grown up my whole life thinking he was this big hero, but it was all just a big lie. I know that your mom wasn't like that, but she died too and you loved her. The thing is, I thought I loved my dad, I really did, but who I loved was just a fake."

Kurt shook his head. "Finn, he's your father, of course you felt love for him. I know the whole drug thing was hard for you to take in, and I understand. You didn't even know your dad like I knew my mom, and you had an image of who you thought he was. Now that you know the truth, your opinion is different."

"Exactly. He was a fake and I wasted all those years trying to be like him, trying to live up to what I thought he did. Now I never want to be like that, ever. I don't want to turn out like him."

"And you won't," Kurt assured him. He reached up and rubbed his shoulder. "You are a good person, Finn, and you have your mom, my dad, Rachel, and me to keep you from doing anything that you'll regret. Your dad is still your dad, and that's not going to change, but you can change how you view him. Instead of wanting to be like him, you should try to turn out better than him."

Finn looked at Kurt, a barely there smile. "If I don't have him to look to anymore, who do I have? He has always been my inspiration to do something good with my life. I've always wanted to be like him. Now I have no one."

"I know of three people you can look up to, and one of them happens to be who I look up to. First, we have your mom. She is such a strong and caring lady. She raised you by herself and always put you before herself. She made sure that you thought of your dad as a hero, because if she would have told you about what really happened, who knows where you would be now, maybe not in glee."

Kurt paused to let Finn think about that option before continuing. "Second, we have who I look up to: my dad. He really loves you, Finn. He thinks of you as his own son and wants nothing but the best for you. He is such strong and loving person that I don't know why I was so lucky to have him as my dad. He didn't care about me being gay. He loved me for me and wanted us to stay strong as a family even after my mom died. He doesn't judge, and he does what is right for him and for the world."

By the end of that Kurt had tears in his eyes, but he sniffed them back before finishing. "And lastly we have Mr. Schuester. Personally I think that you should think long and hard about this option. He is a perfect role model for you. He cares about you and wants you to do your best. He is nice and has been there for us since our sophomore year. He made a compromise with his life to help others and I think that is something inspirational. He is caring and giving, and he puts all of us before himself. He's a great mentor."

"In the end, you'll always have someone to look to for guidance. You have many, but you may have not known you did. I look up to my dad and Blaine. They help me through the tough times and are always there for me and love me no matter who I am or what I do. That's more than I could ever ask for."

"I made up my mind," Finn said after a couple seconds of silence. "My inspiration is you. I know it's cliché, but you are my brother, Kurt. You help me more than you even know and I want to just make you proud to call me your brother. I know I wasn't a great brother at first, but I have changed."

Kurt was speechless and very touched. Finn laughed at his face. "You said I could look to many people and you are one of them. You are the strongest person I know and I want to be just like you, minus the gay part. Not that there is anything wrong with it! It's just that I'm sorta in love with Rachel! She is my other inspiration too, along with Mr. Schue. They all help me, but I just want you to know that I look to you too."

"Thank you," he said softly, as Finn pulled him into a big hug. "I'm very touched by that. Just know that you can talk to me about anything, but preferably not when I'm moisturizing. Now up and out you get. I have to finish."

Finn laughed and stood. He paused before hugging Kurt quickly. "You are very crazy with your skin." He turned to leave, but stopped. "Thanks for the advice. I hope we can do this more. Know that you can talk to me about anything too."

Kurt turned his head and shot a smile his way. "You're welcome. I would love to do this more, but just remember when I'm working on this." He gestured to his face. "It's first priority." Finn nodded and left with a laugh, letting Kurt get back to his skin.

-3-

Kurt smiled when he walked down the hall the next day. Blaine was standing at his locker, looking down at his book. The older boy was a little nervous, seeing they hadn't talked in a couple of days, but he knew that Blaine forgave him for acting like an idiot. They just hadn't had time to talk to each other.

Kurt took a deep breath and walked up to his boyfriend. "Hey."

"Hey," he said sweetly, smiling as he looked up from his book. "I haven't seen you in a while, let's not make this a thing. How are you?" He placed his book in his bag before turning and giving his full attention to his boyfriend.

"I'm good now that I'm with you." He sighed and looked down. "I'm sorry, Blaine. I'm sorry about freaking out on you on Monday. I was just having a bad day, and I was stressing. I said things that I didn't mean. I love having you take care of me when I need you. You care, and you were just trying to be supportive. I shouldn't have acted the way I did that is for sure."

Blaine smiled, and that eased him. "I forgive you. I'm not going to lie to you though, hearing you say that you don't need me that was one of the worst feelings in the world. I know you are strong and I know you can take care of yourself. You do it all the time and I admire it, but once in a while I want you to come to me with your problems and just vent to me. I do it to you all the time. You practically take care of me and I want to do the same to you. That's what boyfriends do."

Kurt smiled and took a step forward. "I love you, and I feel that if you have to keep taking care of me, you'll just run the other way. I just can't let that happen because you mean too much to me."

"No," he said, shaking his head. "I'm not going to run the other way, if anything I'll run towards you. I want you to come to me. I've seen you at your worst. If I wanted to run, I would already be gone."

"I know that, but I sometimes forget. I know how much you care about me, and I know that I care about you. From now on I promise on all my designer clothes that I will always come to you first. No matter what I'm feeling or how insecure I am, you are the one I will come to. Are we okay now?"

"We are," Blaine said, sliding his hand in Kurt's. "Now let's go to glee club." They walked hand-in-hand down the hall to the choir room. Once seated next to each other, Mr. Schue stood in front of all of them.

"All right you guys, this week has been a success and I thank you all for your help," he said brightly.

"Mr. Schue," Rachel announced, raising her hand and standing up. "I know that this week's assignment is over, but I really have a number I want to do. May I?"

"Yeah, of course Rachel." They watched as Rachel began singing 'Without You' to Finn. Kurt admired how much that Rachel seemed to know when Finn needed her.

During the number, Kurt felt Blaine's eyes on him and then felt him lean over and kiss his cheek softly. It was nice to know that they could figure things out in rocky situations. Kurt smiled and looked down. He glanced up, keeping his eyes locked on Blaine. He was so lucky to have him in his life. Blaine noticed and they locked eyes. Kurt smiled once before turning back to the performance.

-4-

Kurt was humming 'We Found Love' as he floated on his back in the school pool. They had just witnessed and took part in the grand proposal that Mr. Schue did for Miss Pillsbury. It was very sweet and cute, and something that made Kurt think about what kind of proposal he would want. Thank goodness she said yes, because Kurt knew Mr. Schue would be devastated and he had gotten his hair wet in the chemical infested water.

He should have gotten out, but it was peaceful right now, asides from the boys dunking each other underwater and rough housing in the deep end. He was fine being by himself, just relaxing his body. Kurt was startled when someone grabbed his waist and pulled him closer, but he knew that it would only be Blaine.

"What are you doing over here?" Kurt asked, standing up in the water so he could hear. "Shouldn't you be down in the deep end rough housing with the boys?"

"I could be down there, or I could be right here with you. Seeing as we haven't seen or talked to each other much this week, I thought you'd want to see me. If you don't want the company, I will just be going." He moved to swim back down the deep end, but Kurt grabbed him.

"You aren't going anywhere." He wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and his legs around his waist, feeling perfectly comfortable that no one was going to say something. "Wasn't Mr. Schuester's proposal just so romantic? I almost cried."

Blaine laughed and slid his arms around Kurt's body. "A change of turn from the beginning of the week I see. It was cute though. I loved the number we did. He paused before singing, "We found love in a hopeless place."

Kurt laughed and shook his head, burying it in Blaine's neck. "You should have sung the lead of that song. You know we haven't been in a pool since the beginning of summer."

"Wow, we haven't, have we?" He pulled away. "So how about we have some fun this time around instead of trying not to get your hair wet."

Kurt thought about it then pushed him under. When Blaine surfaced, Kurt was laughing. "Cute, but you know that I'm going to have to dunk you now."

"No you aren't. I don't think so." He pulled away from him and started to swim away, but Blaine was quicker. He pulled him and pushed him under. "I hate you," Kurt said, coming up.

"You don't," he countered, leaning his forehead against Kurt's. "You love me with all of your heart and wouldn't be able to function without me."

"You're very sure of yourself," Kurt teased. "Now, I want you to kiss me. Will you?" He wrapped his legs back around Blaine's waist and caressed his cheeks with his hands.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked, making sure it was okay. Kurt nodded and waited until Blaine finally closed the space between their lips. Kurt leaned into him and kissed him until they both needed to breathe. "Wow, what brought that on?"

"You in your cute little swim outfit. I love it." He pulled at the striped tank top. "I'm getting pruney. How about we get out, dry off, get changed, and then go to BreadStix? My treat. I wanna take you out to apologize for how I acted earlier in the week."

"Then after, can I take you back to my house and we can hang out? My mom and dad aren't going to be home tonight for some business conference in Indiana. You could stay over and we could just have some alone time. I can't remember the last time we had some."

"I say that sounds amazing. Come on; let's go. I'll have to pull out an excuse to my dad, but I'm pretty sure that I'll be able to." Kurt pulled him out of the pool and to the locker room, not being unnoticed by the girls.

"Get some, Anderson," Santana yelled after them. Kurt shot her a look before going through the locker room door. When they were safe inside, Kurt backed Blaine up against one of the lockers, kissing him long and hard.

When he pulled away, he smirked at the look on Blaine's face. "Just a preview of tonight."

Blaine hurried after him, and they got ready. Kurt couldn't say that he didn't check out his boyfriend while he was changing because he totally did. Blaine wasn't a saint either, so he didn't feel as bad. They managed to get dressed somehow, but finally left the school, ready for the night together.


	11. Michael

**Michael**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Michael Jackson or Glee. I wish I did, I'd be rich! RIP Michael.)**

Okay, so doing Michael was so very exciting for Blaine. He couldn't believe that they had a whole week to honor him. That was why he offered to do the first performance. He had a little too much picking out outfits, and donning the sequined glove was iconic. One of his favorite songs was 'Wanna Be Startin' Somethin',' and Mr. Schue approved of it. Everyone dressed up, and it was a blast. Michael week was going to be so much fun.

Kurt was the biggest fan, although he wouldn't admit how much he loved Michael. He loved the songs and the singer's style. He was just so crazy talented and he was himself no matter what anybody threw at him. He had a great excuse to bedazzle his one-piece leather jumper. Knowing that he had a whole selection of songs and a whole week to sing them, this was turning out to be an awesome week. He was excited.

-1-

Tuesday after school, Kurt and Blaine went to Lima Bean with a group of friends from glee. They were busy talking about Michael Jackson, but the good mood instantly faded when Kurt heard the annoying voice. He looked up to see the blazer, and he really couldn't get away from the boy. It seemed like that whenever he didn't want to see him or was in a bad mood, Sebastian showed up. It never failed.

Then he was informed that Blaine had told Sebastian about their plan for Regionals. That wasn't the bad part, the worst part was hearing that his boyfriend just talked and talked on the phone with someone that wasn't him. He was happy that Santana stood up for him, because Blaine didn't make any move to. It hurt, but then he made the girl speechless. That was a first.

"All right, so here's what you guys should know," Sebastian said, turning to the group as Santana sat down. "I am captain of The Warblers now, and I'm tired of playing nice." He just kept smirking, and Kurt wanted nothing more than to knock him in the face.

"I want to punch you in the face," Santana muttered.

"Tell you what, how about you five come to Dalton so we can show you what you're up against. We've been working on this number, and I think you should see how much we really don't need you, Blaine."

Kurt clenched his fists, trying as hard as he could to not jump over the table and claw his eyes out. Rachel was the first to answer for them, "That sounds very reasonable. Up, let's go." She hurried and stood as the others followed.

When Kurt and Blaine were finally in the car alone, Kurt turned to Blaine. "So you talk to him all the time, huh?" He didn't want to sound as mad as he truly was.

He heard Blaine sigh. "Kurt, I know you are mad at me for telling him about doing Michael, but I'm sorry. It slipped out. I was just so excited that I couldn't keep it in. And to answer your question I do talk to him, not all the time, but I do talk to him. You told me I could, but you didn't want to hear about it."

"I'm not mad," Kurt said, sitting back. He took a deep breath, calming himself. "I'm not that boyfriend who demands that you not talk to someone or anything like that. I just despise him, and I don't want you to get hurt. It was just news to me that you actually talk to him and have a conversation."

Blaine laughed a little and reached over, taking Kurt's hand. "He is a person, you know. I honestly didn't know that he would make the guys do Michael too. He has been nothing but nice to me, but I saw his true colors today. I'll try to make it up to everyone."

"That's because he's in love with you," Kurt mumbled under his breath. Blaine squeezed his hand, and it didn't help the pit in Kurt's stomach.

"Well that doesn't matter," he said finally. "You want to know why? Because I love you. It's that simple. I keep telling you not to worry, so don't."

"I'll try, but he knows just what to say to get under my skin, and I want to rip his smirky meerkat face off. He's a pain in the ass that's what he is. Oh, and next time that he makes fun of me, would you say something? I had to have Santana stick up for me back at the coffee shop. He's your friend, so you should tell him to knock it off."

"I didn't know that-" He stopped, and Kurt knew that he was feeling the guilt that started building up. They were silent until Dalton was in view, and that was when Blaine finally spoke. "Kurt, I'm sorry about not standing up for you. You are right, it's not Santana's place it's mine. I promise to do it next time."

"It's fine," Kurt promised. They parked and Blaine led them to the Warbler Commons. Sebastian had already arrived, gathering the group. They had already started when they walked into the room, Blaine in front. They helped Artie down the steps as Sebastian started singing.

_Oh-oo-ooo-oo_

_Let me tell ya now_

_Oo oo-ooo_

_When I had you to myself, I didn't want you around_

_Those pretty faces always made you stand out in a crowd_

_But someone picked you from the bunch; one glance was all it took_

_Now it's much too late for me to take a second look_

The boy came over to them, singing to Blaine. Kurt was already pissed off, but now he was really pissed off. He moved to tease Rachel and then Santana. Then he moved forward quickly, almost hitting Blaine, but the smaller boy backed up before crossing the room. Kurt followed after him.

_Oh baby, give me one more chance_

_(To show you that I love you)_

_Won't you please let me back in your heart?_

_Oh darlin', I was blind to let you go_

_(Let you go, baby)_

_But now since I see you in his arms_

_(I want you back)_

_Oh I do now_

_(I want you back)_

_Ooh, ooh baby_

_(I want you back)_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_(I want you back)_

_Na, na, na, na_

Kurt was fuming, trying to control himself from where he sat on the edge of the couch next to Blaine. He couldn't believe the Warblers would just help Sebastian sing to his boyfriend. He didn't want to be there anymore, but Blaine was busy watching to performance. He didn't know how much longer he could go not saying anything.

_Trying to live without your love is one long sleepless night_

_Let me show you, girl that I know wrong from right_

_Every street you walk on, I leave tearstains on the ground_

_Following the girl I didn't even want around_

_Oh baby, all I need is one more chance_

_(To show you that I love you)_

_Won't you please let me back in your heart?_

_Oh darlin', I was blind to let you go_

_(Let you go, baby)_

_But now since I see you in his arms_

_Oh_

Pushing Santana was when Kurt stood up, but Blaine pushed him back down. Kurt didn't want to be bullied by the jerk while he serenaded his boyfriend. This was just too far. That was until he got up in Blaine's face, smiling and bright eyed. Kurt wanted to tear into him, but then he saw that Blaine wasn't moving. His boyfriend seriously pissed him off sometimes. He stared at the floor, trying to tone out the rest of the performance he was fuming so bad.

_All I want..._

_All I need..._

_All I want!_

_All I need!_

_Oh, just one more chance_

_To show you that I love you_

_Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby!_

_I want you back!_

"Well, if you guys want to forfeit now you can," Sebastian said after they ended the song. "Or Blaine if you want to rejoin the group you abandoned."

Kurt wanted to say something, like how the Warblers supported Blaine moving, or how that wasn't as good as when Blaine was lead, but his boyfriend stepped forward, calmly. "I used to be really proud of being a Warbler, not because we were good, but because we were really classy. None of that was classy, none."

Blaine moved to the door, and Kurt stood up. "Come on, guys. Let's go," Blaine said to them. Kurt smirked as he walked past Sebastian, glaring at his used to be friend in the Warblers. Their smiles weren't so bright now that they knew that Blaine wasn't impressed.

"And what did you think, Shiquera?" Sebastian asked, as they were about to leave.

"Thought you sucked, Fibal," Santana said after they all turned around. "If that's your best MJ, I'm going to wipe the floor at Regionals with your wannabe Disney prince haircut."

They moved to lift Artie back up the steps. Kurt heard Blaine ask the girl behind him, "What'd you really think?"

"I think we've got serious problems," Santana told him.

They waited until out in the parking lot to speak and discuss what they had just seen. A very quiet and suspicious Rachel was the one who spoke, "We are doomed! Now that we've seen the competition, they are going to beat us! If we can't do Michael, then we will lose."

"I'm sorry, guys," Blaine tried, looking defeated.

"No," Santana said, stopping to look at him. "This is all your fault, and it's up to you to fix it. We would be golden if you would have just kept that annoying mouth shut. Now we're screwed. I hope you're happy."

"Enough," Kurt said, rolling his eyes. "We will discuss this at school tomorrow. I want to get out of here, far, far away."

That seemed to do it because they were in the car minutes later. Kurt wanted to forget the afternoon and judging by the silence coming from the other side of the car, so did Blaine.

-2-

"Blaine are you sure this is a good idea?" Kurt asked as they got out of the car at the scheduled parking lot. "The Warblers are your friends, and I don't want this to end badly."

"I have to prove my allegiance to the New Directions," Blaine said softly, walking over to his boyfriend. "It'll be fine." He stopped in front of him and offered a smile. "You are so adorable in all black. I like the vest."

Kurt blushed and looked down. "You're changing the subject. Are you sure you want to do this? Sebastian can be devious. What if someone gets hurt? I don't like confrontation."

"You are being paranoid," Blaine told him. "Stop being so uptight and loosen up. This is all about Michael and he's fun and he wouldn't back down."

"Well this isn't fun. This is about showing the Warblers, who were both yours and my friends, up. I'm really nervous about this."

"You are cute when you're worrying. It'll be all fun. Trust me, Thad and Nick won't let Sebastian do anything that would hurt any of the New Directions. Relax."

"I'm still nervous, but I guess I'll try and have fun, but it's all on you if Sebastian freaks and starts going off on Santana. I'm not responsible for what she does to him."

Blaine stepped forward and took Kurt's hands in his. "Are you ready to be bad?"

"Oh yeah," he said sarcastically. "So bad. What are we talking about? I'm always bad."

"That you are."

"All right Anderson," Santana said walking up to the two boys. "My sources say that the Warblers are in the garage. Let's go. Lady Lips, the others are over there." She took a hold of Blaine's jacket and pulled him away.

Blaine saw the red and white Big Gulp cup before he saw the way Sebastian was looking at Kurt. He couldn't let this happen. He promised Kurt that no one would get hurt, and Kurt would be humiliated if what he thought was going to happen. He quickly shoved Kurt back with as much force as he could and ducked in front of the cup. The ice hit his face like a bunch of tiny pieces of glass. Falling to the ground didn't hurt, his eyes were the ones on fire.

It all happened so fast. Kurt was pushed back, and Blaine was then on the floor, red slushie covering him. What snapped him back to reality was the screams that followed. He stood for a second before kneeling down, placing both hands on his boyfriend's body. He was holding his face, obviously hurt.

Kurt didn't know what to do, but he tried to get his hands away from his face, but Blaine wasn't having that. The glee club was gathered around, and Kurt didn't even notice the Warblers walking away until they were gone. "Blaine? Blaine, honey."

It didn't help because he still was screaming. Santana leaned down. "Do you want me to go after them? I will go all Lima Heights. I've got Puck and Sam behind me. Just give me the word."

"Not now," he warned, pulling Blaine's body up into his lap. He wasn't screaming, just whimpering now as he clung to Kurt. "Honey, are you okay?" He didn't understand because he knew slushies hurt, but it wasn't like this. Something was wrong.

"K-Kurt," Blaine's voice was watery and so very small. "M-my eyes."

"You are going to have to let me see, sweetie. I can't help it you don't let me."

Blaine slowly pulled his hands away from his face and Kurt gasped. His face was beat red and around his eyes was swollen. It looked like his right was swollen shut, but the other was twitching, trying to open. "Oh my-Are you allergic to corn syrup?"

Blaine moaned in agony, long and hard. He turned his face into Kurt's chest, just lying in his arms. Finn kneeled down next to him, catching Kurt's eyes. "There was something in that slushie. This couldn't be a regular slushie. I think we should get him to a hospital."

Kurt looked to Blaine. He was in so much pain, and he had to do something. He shifted on the ground, holding Blaine tighter. "Listen to me, I'm going to make this all better. We need to get to the hospital?"

Blaine clung to Kurt as they stood up, Finn helping with getting them both steady. The group was watching them with worried eyes, waiting for something. "You guys can go. I'm taking him to the hospital. I'll let you know what happens."

He pulled Blaine, but it was impossible getting anywhere with the dead weight of his boyfriend clinging to him, too much in pain to walk. Finn was there though, slowly taking Blaine in his arms. After a fight, Blaine let Finn carry him to the car, and Kurt sat in the back with him. Finn got in the front and immediately pulled out of the parking lot.

"Kurt," Blaine moaned, and it was heartbreaking.

"I know, I'm here," he murmured, kissing his boyfriend's forehead. He was too worried to be pissed, but he knew that he was going to pull, no rip Sebastian's eyes out because of this.

It didn't take long, Kurt waited until Finn was out of the car and opening the door until he tried to move Blaine. Finn helped them out, and they both helped him into the emergency entrance. There was a nurse there immediately, talking to a lady, but as soon as she saw how hurt Blaine was, she hurried over to them.

"What happened?" she asked, leaning down to check out Blaine's face. The boy moaned as he touched around his eyes.

"A slushie was thrown in his face," Kurt told her, holding Blaine up. "I, we think something was in it. He's in so much pain."

She motioned for a wheelchair, and Blaine fell into it as soon as it was brought. She tried to wheel him away, but Blaine reached out blindly, trying to get Kurt. "Don't! Kurt!"

"Sweetie," the nurse said, squatting down. "He'll be waiting right out here. We need to take you back alone and get you help. Is that okay?"

"I'll be waiting right out here," Kurt assured him, leaning to kiss his cheek softly. "Be strong for me."

Blaine moaned and just let the nurse pull him away. Kurt didn't know what to do. He was just a mess. Finn tried to comfort him, but he didn't want it. He had tried to get ahold of Blaine's parents, but they weren't answering either of their phones and it drove him crazy. He resulted in pacing back and forth in the waiting room, trying his hardest not to cry. Time was ticking by slowly, and it was driving him crazy. "I don't understand what is taking so long. I want to see him now. He needs me."

"I'm sure he is going to be fine," Finn assured around a yawn. "Just sit down and try not to worry so much."

"I just-ugh!" He ran his hands through his hair, squeezing his eyes shut. "I just would feel so much better if his parents were here. I know he would want them here."

"Why aren't they?"

Kurt stopped in front of his brother, looking down at him. "I tried calling them, but they are always working. I know his mom would be worried, I know she would. Dad would answer no matter what. He'd be here."

"Not all people are lucky to have a dad like Burt. I know you are upset about it, but you have to be strong for Blaine. He can't have you breaking down when he needs someone to take care of him."

"You're right," Kurt said, wiping the tears from his face. "Strong. I will just keep trying to get a hold of them."

"Maybe they are really busy?" Finn offered. "At least he has you and me here for him. The whole glee club would be here if they could."

"Kurt!" Kurt tuned to see his dad and Carole hurrying over to them, concern all over their faces. Kurt didn't know why they were there, but he figured Finn called them to let them know. Seeing them made him feel somewhat better.

"Kurt," Carole said, wrapping him in a hug. "Is Blaine all right?"

"I don't know!" Kurt cried in her shoulder. "He went back an hour ago and they won't tell me anything."

Burt patted Kurt on the shoulder and walked to the desk. "Excuse me, I need to know how Blaine Anderson is. We haven't heard anything about him in an hour, and we are concerned."

The lady looked up and asked, "Are you family?"

"No, but my son is his boyfriend. They practically live with each other and Blaine is like my son, so screw the family crap and tell me how Blaine is."

Kurt was surprised at his dad's words. He knew that he liked Blaine, but right now he was saying he was family and it calmed Kurt down.

"I'm sorry sir, we can't give out information to anyone but family." She looked back down, and Kurt wasn't having it.

"Listen here," Kurt snapped, his patience gone. "I want to see my boyfriend. You can ask him if you want, but I bet he wants to see me. I have a right seeing as I was the one that brought him in. If you don't tell me how he is doing, I will go back there and find him myself. Now what is it going to be Nancy?"

"Kurt Hummel," A nurse asked, standing behind them. "Are you here for Blaine?"

Kurt hurried to her. "That's me. Is Blaine okay?"

"He keeps asking for you," she said, smiling. "We're not suppose to let nonfamily members back, but he refuses to do anything without you. You can follow me back to see him."

"Can my family come back too?" he asked, pausing. "They are like his second family, and he'll want to see them."

"Of course." It was nice not having to fight, and Kurt followed her back. It took many turns, but they reached his room in a minute. "He's right in here, but he's on pain medication, so he's a little woozy."

Kurt hurried past her, looking around the room. He stopped when he saw Blaine sitting on the bed, gauze covering his right eye. His left eye was swollen, but better than the last time Kurt saw it. "Blaine."

Blaine's eye was heavy lidded, but he looked up and looked up and smiled. Kurt noticed it wasn't his usual smile, but at least he was smiling again. "Kurt." He opened his arms unsteadily, and Kurt immediately went, hugging his boyfriend tightly.

"How are you?" he asked as he sat down next to him. "They wouldn't tell me anything. I'm not family. Are you hurt? Of course you're hurt, but is it bad? How's the pain?"

"So many questions," Blaine murmured, closing his eye. "It hurts, but not too much anymore." Blaine squeezed Kurt's hands, and he opened his eye to see the others at the door. "Hi."

"Hey Blaine," Burt said, offering a smile and patting his shoulder. "How are you feeling? I hope it's okay that Finn called us. We wanted to make sure you were okay."

"No, it's okay. I'm on some medicine and they took tests to see what happened."

At that the door opened and a tall man walked in. Kurt took him as the doctor. "All right, Blaine. The tests came back, and you said that a slushie was thrown at you. I think it's easy to guess that there was something added to it. What? I'm not sure; there could be thousands of possibilities. What happened was whatever was in the drink scratched your right cornea deeply. One in every thousand cases heal on their own, but the others, if not treated, could go blind in their eye. I'm afraid that to be one hundred percent safe, we are going to have to do surgery on your eye."

Burt stepped forward, holding out his hand. "I'm Burt Hummel."

"Doctor Martin. Are you Blaine's father?" He asked.

"No, but my son is dating Blaine. The boy is practically mine own. I just have a few questions. You said surgery. Are there any risks going into this? Will his vision be back completely?"

"Well the surgery is simple, but there is always risks going under. Not to scare him, but there is a percentage chance that it's too deeply scratched to heal and he may lose his vision in that eye. But it's very rare and from what I have seen in the x-rays and test, Blaine should be fine."

"Another question is when will this surgery be happening?" his dad asked.

"We have an opening on Saturday at eleven o'clock in the morning. It would be a simple surgery. It shouldn't take too long: an hour, two at the most."

"One more. How long does it take to heal from an eye surgery like this one? What about school or going out? Should he stay indoors or is it okay to go out?"

"A surgery like this takes about a week to two weeks to heal. I would advise to not go to school or even out. It would heal faster if he took it easy, laying in bed and resting. That's the best advice I have. I also ordered him a prescription for the pain. He needs to take it every four hours until the pain stops. If he needs it refilled, just call and we'll get him another." He pulled something out from his jacket. "I have this for you. It will help that gauze stay up."

Blaine took the black eye patch and laughed. "Thank you. Can I go home now?"

"Yes, let me get you discharged and you are free to go." The doctor paused, looking at Burt. "You'll make sure his parents are informed on everything that we went over. They will need to be present for the surgery in case we have any sort of complication."

"I will," Burt nodded, and Kurt turned to look at a very sleepy Blaine. He wasn't going to make it much longer. The doctor left, and his dad came over. "Do you want me to take you to his house? I can talk to his parents about everything. I'm sure they are worried about him."

Kurt nodded. He hadn't checked his phone in a while, so he was sure there was probably a message from them. He focused back on his boyfriend, petting his hair and just smiling at him. Blaine seemed to like it, and he was pretty much gone from the pain meds. He just wanted to get him home.

They got to the house late, after two in the morning. The lights were on, and as soon as they got to the door, it flung open. Blaine mom looked worried, his dad standing behind her. Blaine had to be a sight, an eye patch over his eye as he was leaning against Kurt, unsteady on his feet.

"What-" His mother moved to help Kurt get him inside. "What happened? Kurt you left a message, but it was vague. I tried calling you after our meeting, but you weren't picking up. We have been so worried."

"How about I tell you what happened?" Burt asked, holding out his hands. "The boy is exhausted, so Kurt you need to take him up and to bed."

Both his parents agreed, his mom promised to come up after they were done, and Kurt got Blaine up the stairs easier than he expected. Blaine sat down on his bed, and Kurt squatted down, resting his hands on Blaine's thighs. The boy's eye was closed as his head swayed, leaning his chin against his own chest.

"Blaine, honey, are you okay? Do you need anything?" The boy lifted his head up, but put it back down. "Sweetheart, I need you to talk to me."

"Clothes," he murmured. "I am so tired, Kurt, but sticky. So sticky."

That reminded Kurt of the activities that happened, and he was right. Blaine was still tinted a shade of red while his hair was nasty. "All right, so here's what we are going to do. Are you listening?" Blaine nodded, his eye opening. "We are going to get you in the shower for a quick one before going to bed. Does that sound okay?"

"Yeah, help me." Kurt stood and did as he was told. He stopped and leaned the boy's body against the sink before turning the shower on. He saw Blaine trying to attempt at pulling his sweatshirt off, failing miserably, so he took pity. He carefully crossed the bathroom and peeled it off of his boyfriend's body. Blaine let him finish undressing him.

"Kurt," Blaine said after he had stood back up. "'m tired."

"I know you are, but you need to get in the shower and wash off the slushie. I promise, after that you can sleep."

Blaine nodded, and he went with Kurt's help to the shower. Kurt was surprised to see Blaine get in without any complaints, and that was until he pulled Kurt in. "Blaine."

"Need your help," was all he said as he stepped back under the streaming water, careful to not get his gauze wet. Kurt sighed and knew there was no fighting Blaine, so he pulled off his shirt and moved closer. It went much faster with him in there helping wash and clean the boy's body. He didn't find the fact that this was their first shower together affect his mind because there was no need for any of that right now.

Blaine leaned into him when they were almost done, laying his head on Kurt's shoulder. "My head is spinning."

"It's the medication," Kurt explained. He cleaned the suds off before helping Blaine out. The boy was swaying on his feet, and it was a hassle getting him dressed and in the bed, but he somehow managed to do it. Blaine collapsed as soon as he was at the edge of the bed.

"Tired," he breathed, nuzzling his head into his pillow.

He moved to sit next to him, running his fingers through Blaine's wet curls. "Do you need anything? I'll get you anything you need."

Blaine looked up at him, his eyelid drooping, and it was obvious that he was so exhausted. "I want you to cuddle with me."

"I'm wet," Kurt tried. His jeans were soaked from the shower, and he still didn't have a shirt on. Blaine just whined and reached out for him. "Blaine, just hold on. I'm going to borrow some clothes, okay."

"Mhmm," he nodded and stretched out on the bed.

Kurt rushed into the closet, peeling his jeans off and putting on sweats and a t-shirt. Blaine was moaning when he walked back out. Instead of saying anything, he just scooted up next to him, kissing Blaine's temple.

"Hurt."

"I know. It'll be better when you sleep. You won't be able to get more pain medicine until tomorrow, so you just have to get past tonight."

"Stay with me."

"I can't," Kurt told him, bringing his hand up to rub against his boyfriend's smooth skin. "I have to go home, but I'll be here after school tomorrow. I know that you'll be out of it for most of the day too. It's going to be fine."

"Love you," he said, his good eye looking up at him. "Kurt."

"Shh, I love you too. Now go to sleep."

"Stay."

"I will until you fall asleep." That satisfied the boy, he settled into the bed, moving so he was curled up next to him. It was silent apart for Blaine's little noises as he slowly fell to sleep. It wasn't until Blaine's mom came in a little while later that had Kurt realizing that he should probably get going.

"Hi, honey," she said as she walked over. She smiled weakly to Kurt, and sat down on the opposite side of the bed. "How's he doing?"

"He's in pain," Kurt told him. "He wanted me to stay, but I can't."

"I'll be here with him, don't worry. I feel so horrible about not answering my phone when you called. I was in an important meeting. I wanted to be there, but I took tomorrow off to stay with him."

It felt better knowing that she was going to be there and Blaine wouldn't be alone. He smiled and turned to look at Blaine's peaceful, sleeping face. He leaned down and kissed him sweetly. "I love you."

He looked up and Blaine's mom was just smiling. "You are so good with him, you know that? He was so miserable before he met you, and now he's just always smiling and gushing about something you guys did in your glee club. Whenever I am home, he's just so happy. I just want to thank you for being with him. After the accident, I didn't think I'd ever have my little boy happy again."

"He's made me so very happy too," Kurt told her. "He's changed my life so much, and I am lucky to have him. Make sure to tell him that I'll be here tomorrow after school to see him. I know he'll be asking for me, especially if he's on pain medication."

"I will. Thank you for taking care of him when I couldn't be."

"I love him, and he sorta took that slushie for me. I could be in his spot, but he's ridiculous and chivalrous."

"That's my boy," she said fondly. Kurt stood and pulled on his shoes. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kurt."

"Bye."

With one last glance, he walked down the stairs and saw his dad waiting. He said goodbye to Blaine's dad before walking out with his dad. He was exhausted and just ready for a goodnight's sleep, even though he knew that he would be sleeping much, worried about Blaine.

"The kid's parents are nice," his dad said once they were in the car. "I could just tell how heartbroken his mom was when she didn't answer her phone."

"They may not be home all the time, or like ever, but she does love him." He took a shaky breath. "I never want to be in that situation again."

"I don't know why you kids were even out that late. If I had known what you were doing, I wouldn't have agreed to it. You need to think before you act, and I don't want you seeing this Sebastian anymore. He wanted that slushie to hit you, and I have to thank Blaine for taking the hit."

"Trust me, I don't ever want to see him again unless it results in me tearing his obnoxious hair out of the roots."

"Don't sink to his level. You know that Blaine wouldn't want that. Everything will be fine."

Kurt nodded. He really hoped it would be, but he couldn't be that sure. All he needed to worry about right now was if his boyfriend was going to be okay. He'd do anything in his power to make sure that Blaine would get past this.

-3-

"Dad," Kurt said as they walked up the sidewalk to the familiar house. "Please don't scare him. He is still hurting and the last thing he needs is for you jumping up and down on his bed. I don't know how much he will be out of it or anything. The pain meds were supposed to make him loopy."

"He is going to be so happy," Burt said. "I can't make any promises about jumping on his bed, but I won't hurt him."

Kurt shot him a look, but he knew that was the best he was going to get. "You wanted to tell Blaine, and you are lucky I'm going to let you, so don't you dare misbehave."

"Fine," Burt muttered as Kurt walked into Blaine's house. He knew that there was no one home because Blaine's mom had sent him a text saying that she had to run around and get Blaine some things, so if he could come over and keep him company. They made their way up the stairs and to Blaine's room. Kurt knocked before peeking his head in the room.

Blaine looked up and smiled from his spot on his bed. "Hey you, what are you doing here?" It looked like a struggle as he tried to sit up, but he managed. Kurt opened the door and walked in, his dad on his heels. "Mr. Hummel, what are you doing here?"

"Well kiddo, we have some news," Burt said, sitting on the end of the bed. "I wanted to be the one to tell you, seeing as you mean a lot to me and my son. I thought this would make you feel better after everything that has happened."

Blaine looked to Kurt, who pulled Blaine's orange armchair closer to his bed, and smiled. "What's going on?"

"First," Kurt said, looking at him. "How are you feeling? Loopy? Tired? Hurting?"

"I'm okay. I ran out of medicine, so my mom went to pick up my prescription at the pharmacy." Kurt looked at his boyfriend. "I'm fine, Kurt. Now will you please tell what's going on?"

Kurt took Blaine's hand, letting his dad speak for him, "Kurt got a letter from NYADA earlier. I took it to him at school and he opened it."

Blaine's eye widened as he turned to look at Kurt. "What did it say? Did you get in?" Kurt looked to his dad, waiting for him to speak. "Someone please tell me what it said!"

"Kurt, here, is a finalist!" Burt exclaimed, smiling as wide as he could.

The smiled that broke across Blaine's face made Kurt's heart grow in size. If possible, it was bigger than his dad's. "Kurt!" Blaine pulled Kurt's hand so he would come closer. He didn't protest as he stood, and Blaine pulled him into a hug. "I can't believe this! I told you! I told you that you would amaze them! You are going to get in and be a star! All that worrying was for nothing!"

Kurt squeezed him back, just enjoying being in his boyfriend's arms. It wasn't long until his dad stood and wrapped his arms around both of them. It was a little too much, and he could hardly breathe. After a couple seconds, Kurt pushed his dad off. "Dad we kind of need to breathe."

"All right, well my part here is done. I need to get back to work." He stood and walked to the door. "Be home for dinner, and good luck on your surgery, Blaine." He stopped. "Chair, Kurt."

He frowned, but rolled his eyes as he noticed that he was still on Blaine's lap hugging him. He pushed away, collapsing in the chair with a huff. "Happy? Now leave."

"I'm going," he said, and he was gone.

Blaine turned to Kurt, just staring in awe, and it started making him uncomfortable. "I'm so proud of you. I just-I remember back to where we were filling out you application and you didn't think you were going to get in. I told you that you had to be positive. I knew you were going to go places."

"I'm not in yet."

"No, but you are so close. One amazing audition and you are set. Once they see your talent, you will be in for sure. I have no doubt in my mind."

"Thank you, not just for being so supportive, but thank you for being my knight in shining armor. You took a slushie for me, not knowing that it was tampered with. Now you have to get surgery that could possibly result in your eyesight being gone. You did it all for me."

Blaine looked at Kurt with his good eye. "I know it's cliché, but I'd take a bullet for you. Haven't you realized that yet? No way was I about to let Sebastian touch you, especially since I promised you that nothing bad would happen. I also didn't know what you would do if he did that, probably severely injure."

Kurt smiled proudly. "Now do you see why I hated him so much? I tried to tell you Blaine, but you were like, 'No Kurt, Sebastian's cool. Give him a chance.'"

"Can we not talk about him?" Blaine asked.

"Of course, so your surgery's in two days."

"Can we not talk about that either?"

"All right," he said, pulling his bag on his lap. "In that case, I came bearing gifts. First we have my NYADA letter, just in case you didn't believe that I got in, but that wasn't the case."

Blaine took the letter and studied it. "I'm so happy for you. Many people say that they will do something with their lives after high school, but you are actually doing it."

Kurt smiled as he pulled out his next gift. "Now I have cards for one, Mr. Anderson. Everyone was so worried about you. I actually had to tame Santana. She would love nothing more than to pounce on Sebastian for putting something in that slushie. She may not show it, but she really does care about you more than she lets on."

Blaine put Kurt's letter on the nightstand before taking his cards. "This is ridiculously sweet. I can't believe that they put the time into making me these. I'm gonna read them now." Kurt nodded for him to go ahead, and Blaine started on his reading them allowed.

"_Eyebrows,_

_Just so you know, Sebastian won't get away with this if I have something to say about it. Don't worry; Auntie Santana has got your back. Get better though because it would be better if you took him down with me. Plus I can't deal with Kurt moping around school because it makes me want to pull my weave out._

_Love, Santana_

_Blaine,_

_Kurt said you had to get surgery on your eye. Does that mean you will never see again? If so, I'll lead you around school as your seeing dog. That means you'll have an eye patch and be a pirate. I heard that they make a good living._

_Love, Brittany_

"Brittany never seizes to amaze me," Blaine paused, looking up. "I love her. Will you tell Santana to not keep her claws in? I don't want to sink to his level." Kurt nodded and Blaine opened the next card.

"_Blaine,_

_It's going to suck not having one of my best friends around for a couple weeks. Get better, okay? When you are all better, and that eye is fixed, we will do a number welcoming the new and improved Blaine Anderson._

_Mike_

_Blaine,_

_What that pig did to you was unexceptionable. You are the sweetest guy and you didn't deserve that. When you get better, you will kill the Warblers with niceness. That's what you are good at. Don't let this get you down._

_Love, Tina_

"Tina is so very sweet," Blaine said, putting the card aside. "Make sure to tell Mike that he has a deal about when I get better. Also tell them all that I will miss them." He opened the next one.

"_Blaine, Blaine, Blaine,_

_Look what you got yourself into! Trying to be the hero lead to you be seriously injured, but love will do that to you. What you did was so sweet and you don't deserve the pain that was put on you. Get better, sweetie. And we will watch over Kurt while you are recovering, don't worry._

_Love, Quinn_

_Blaine,_

_Nice two weeks off from this hellhole. I'm jealous. Well not of the scratched cornea or the slushie, but no school for two weeks, damn. You better live it up. I hope that you are doing all right, and I know that you'll kick its ass! Kurt's in good hands._

_Puckerman_

_Blaine,_

_I haven't known you very long, but what I've learned is that you are a pretty nice fellow. No one deserves a slushie in the face, especially one that makes you have to get surgery. Get better._

_Rory_

Kurt rolled his eyes at Puck's letter, and Blaine just sat the card next to him on the bed. "I'm glad that Puck is very concerned about my eye, and everyone seems to want to keep watch over you." Kurt blushed and looked away. He didn't need watched.

_Blainey,_

_Hell to the no! Out of everyone to get slushied, it had to be you. What will Kurt do without you? But it was really sweet to push him out of the way. You are just too nice, and that just bit you in the ass. Get better soon!_

_Love, Mercedes_

_Don't worry, Blaine, I'll kick that dude's ass for you. No one gets away with doing anything of that sort to any of my friends without an ass kicking. You don't deserve it of all the people. Get better man, and you will be missed. You light up glee all the time, and will try to make it without you._

_Sam_

_Blaine,_

_I'm sick of everyone thinking they can walk all over us because they can't, and for someone to throw a slushie at Kurt. It just makes me pissed. I ready to stick it to all these people, and I need you better to help me take all of them on. Kiss this surgery in the ass and get back here._

_Artie_

_Blaine,_

_As much as the gel needed to come out of your hair, sorry Aspergers, you didn't deserve a slushie. Now your pretty little eye is scratched. It sucks, but just rest and everything will get better. I'll take your spot in the solos until you get back!_

_Love, Sugar_

"Everyone is so nice," Blaine told Kurt. "Sugar and Mercedes are sweethearts, but do not let Sugar open her mouth because that would just not work." Blaine picked up his next card, and Kurt sat back to listen.

_Blaine,_

_I wouldn't wish a slushie on anyone, but you didn't get just a regular slushie. That dick put something in it, and you didn't deserve it. Thank you for saving my brother from it, and I can only imagine how much it hurt. I still remember the horrible screams that you made. It could have been anyone. You are such a good guy. Get better soon, okay? I don't know how Kurt will manage without you. You are his rock, but I'll try and take care of him._

_Finn_

_Tony,_

_What you did for Kurt was the sweetest, most romantic thing I've ever witnessed. I care about you, Blaine. Don't worry about Kurt during your absence; I'll take care of him. I will most definitely be stopping by to see you during your recovery. I hope you get better fast because I can only take care of Kurt so much. We need you in glee!_

_Love, Rachel_

"Rachel still calls me Tony, why?" Blaine asked, looking up at Kurt. "She does know that Tony was months ago, right? And I feel like she wants me back for my talent."

"It's Rachel you are talking about," Kurt pointed out. "She wanted to change her name to Maria." He reached over to pull out a car that he had been keeping. "I have one more for you."

Blaine took it, and looked down. "I've gotten one from everyone though."

"Open it, Blaine."

"_Blaine Devon Anderson,_

_I know me getting you a card is cliché, but what can you do? I know you probably won't want to talk about it much, but I do want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for what you did that night. I couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend, and I know not everyone would have jumped in front on me for that. Your eyes are my favorite things about you, and if that meerkat face ruined them, I will hunt him down and murder him slowly, starting with his eyes. I just want you to know that I will be here for you everyday after school, even if you don't want me to. I promise I'll hold your hand after your surgery and kiss you all better. I promise to tell you stories to keep your mind off of the pain, and I promise to endure the ridiculous and utterly cute attitude of you on drugs._

_I love you so, so very much._

_Yours truly, Kurt_

"I love you too," Blaine said, smiling. "You didn't have to get me a card to tell me all that, but thank you. I'm holding you to all those promises." He looked down. "Oh, and make sure to thank everyone for me. These really made my day."

"Good. That's what they were supposed to do," Kurt told him, digging into his bag. "Now the final thing I have for you is…magazines. I know how much you like to read them."

"I have the most amazing boyfriend in the entire world," he cooed, leaning over and kissing Kurt's head. "Now my boyfriend, will you read me my magazines because it hurts for me to read or even focus. Those letters took a lot out of me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." With that, Kurt started on the first magazine, reading everything he thought Blaine would want to hear about. He would do anything for his boyfriend.

"Thank you guys for coming," Blaine told Finn and Rachel as they got up to leave. "It means a lot to me to know that you guys care. I loved seeing you and chatting."

"Of course, Blaine," Rachel said, reaching over and hugging him. "You are my Tony. I'll always care and be here for you. Plus you make Kurt happy, so we have to like you." She sent him a wink, and Blaine chuckled to himself.

"All right," Kurt said, standing. "Out, Blaine needs his rest." He ushered the two out of the room, and Blaine took a deep breath. He was just so exhausted. Kurt turned to face him. "Sorry about them."

"No, it was sweet. Thank you for the beautiful song. Believe it or not, no one has ever sung me a song before. You're my first everything, and I wouldn't want it any other way."

"How about I be the first person to ever give you a backrub?" He walked over to the bed, and Blaine's interest peaked.

"Honey, you've already given me a back rub before," he pointed out weakly.

"I know, but I just wanted an excuse to touch you and make you feel better. So can I?" Blaine nodded and scooted up, leaving enough room for Kurt to sit behind him, placing his legs on either side of Blaine. He reached around to unbutton the front of the shirt and pull it off the boy's body.

Blaine just closed his eyes and felt Kurt kiss his skin, sending tingles down his spine. Strong, confident hands worked on his back, and Blaine couldn't help just moaning and leaning back into the hands. It was exactly what he needed. He leaned forward and kissed his flesh skin before starting. "I love when you rub my back. Your fingers are so perfect. It just feels so good."

"I love when you make those noises," Kurt replied, so Blaine didn't hold back. He didn't know how long Kurt rubbed his back, but it stopped at some point, and Kurt just wrapped his arms around his waist. Blaine leaned back when Kurt pulled him closer.

"I'm so tired," he murmured, leaning back against Kurt's chest, his head falling on Kurt's shoulder. "Can I sleep?"

"Of course, why couldn't you?"

"I want to stay like this, you holding me. Will you stay with me, at least until I fall asleep? No, I changed my mind. Stay forever." Blaine nuzzled his head into Kurt's neck, closing his eyes.

"I can't stay forever, but I couldn't imagine a better way to spend my day. Sleep. I know how tired you are." Blaine didn't fight it anymore, letting himself drift away. He felt Kurt's lips to his temple and that was all he needed to finally let sleep overcome him.

-4-

Kurt gathered his bag and hopped down off the stage. He was heading to see Blaine again as he did every day after school. He knew that Blaine would want to know about what had happened with the Warblers and Sebastian. It wasn't much, but at least they had proved to the group that Sebastian was sketchy and not trustworthy.

"Kurt, wait," he heard behind him. He didn't want to really talk to anyone but his boyfriend right now. That multiplied when he saw it was Nick, Jeff, and Trent. He really didn't have anything to say to them. Their friendship was no more after what happened.

"What is it?" he said, well more snapped. "I have to go see Blaine, and I'm kinda in a hurry."

"How is he?" Trent blurted out. "We heard he has to get surgery."

Kurt frowned and crossed his arms, shifting his weight on his other leg. "Why do you care? It's your fault that he has to get it. You guys were supposed to be his friends."

"Kurt," Nick said, stepping forward. "We had no idea that Sebastian put anything in it. He said it would psych you guys out. It was just supposed to be a silly joke. Plus it wasn't even meant for him."

"Oh, I know. It was meant for me, so it's nice to know that you guys care about me. I suppose that our friendship was all lies just to make Blaine satisfied. The silly joke has my boyfriend and your former best friend getting surgery that could possibly lead to him not getting sight in his eye. So I don't really want to talk to you anymore."

"Kurt, we were friends with you, but you sorta stole our best friend from us," Jeff said, moving his hands.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you guys were wanting us to get together, right? You had to know that if we developed a closer relationship that Blaine might want to be with me. I thought that you guys were okay with him transferring, but I guess not. You blame me, and I've seen your true colors."

"Can we talk to Blaine?" Trent asked, and it just pissed Kurt off even more. "Will you take us to him, please? We want to see him."

"No," Kurt said, turning to leave the room. Of course they followed. "I'm sorry, but I don't want you near him. You might have another slushie somewhere for me and he won't be able to protect me. What has you guys thinking that he'll forgive you? He loves me so much if you didn't know. He has told me multiple times that you guys have just sorta slowly forgot about him, not answering his calls or texts. I just don't see why taking you to see him would help."

"Kurt, just take us," Nick demanded. "You don't know how Blaine will react, and we just want to explain our case to him. We are truly sorry."

Kurt stopped and took a deep breath. He knew that he had every right to say no, but he gave in. Blaine should see them. "Fine, but I will be willing to kick your asses out if he wants you to leave."

Blaine was watching TV when Kurt opened his door right on time. He smiled widely as he looked down before back up. He was nervous. Blaine reached over and paused his movie. Kurt sighed. "I had no choice but to bring you some visitors."

"I'm always up for visitors," he said, raising his eyebrows and sitting up straighter. "Bring them in."

Who walked in was not who Blaine was expecting. Nick, Jeff, and Trent smiled and waved at him, and Blaine turned to look at Kurt. He did not look happy, and Blaine didn't know how he felt to see them.

"Blaine!" Trent exclaimed, hurrying over. He didn't throw himself at him, which surprised Blaine.

"Trent. Nick. Jeff." He looked at each of them. "What are you guys doing here?"

The boys sat, Nick and Trent on the end of the bed and Jeff in the chair beside the bed. He noticed Kurt standing awkwardly, so he caught his eye and patted the bed next to him. There was no way Kurt wasn't going to be a part of this conversation. Kurt crawled up next to him, and they intertwined their fingers together.

"Well," Nick said, speaking first. "We wanted to talk to you about everything that has happened in the past week. First we wanted to say that we are sorry."

"You know I love you, Blaine," Trent said. "I always have and always will. What went down the other night was not fly with me, but when you try to stand up to Sebastian, nothing ever goes your way. He's scary."

"So," Jeff continued. "When he came and told us about going to that parking garage, we actually were all for it. We wanted to see our competition, but then he told us about the slushie, we didn't like it. We remembered Kurt telling us about them. We tried to voice our opinion, but he was set on it. He told us it would be a funny joke. It sounded funny after he explained what it was for."

"But then it happened and you got in front of Kurt." Nick looked down in shame. "That wasn't supposed to happen. We didn't understand what was so wrong. It was just a regular slushie. Sebastian left, so we followed. That was the biggest mistake I have ever made. You were one of us and we should have seen if you were okay."

"I went off on Sebastian when we left," Trent explained. "I was so mad that he got you. All he did was roll his eyes and tell us that you'd be fine. It was just a slushie."

"Then Santana came and told us that you had to get surgery," Jeff said. "I couldn't believe it. How could a simple slushie do that, but then he admitted putting rock salt in it. We couldn't believe that he did that to anyone, let alone you."

"When we went to McKinley and the New Directions performed 'Black and White', I realized that it was time to stick up for myself and the Warblers to Sebastian. So we joined them. Our next step in standing up for ourselves was explaining everything to you." Nick looked over to Blaine.

"I'm not interested in hearing anything else," Blaine said suddenly. He really was just pissed off at them. "I now know that you guys were all on board for throwing a slushie in Kurt's face, embarrassing him in front of everyone. I can't believe you guys have changed so much from when we were best friends. Kurt was one of us, he was a Warbler and you were just willing to hurt him."

"We didn't know that the slushie had anything in it," Trent tried, but Blaine rolled his eyes.

"That doesn't matter. You never do anything like that to someone you called your friend. And for three guys to claim that you care about me, you know that Kurt means the world to me, so you try to hurt him, you hurt me. In this case, you played a part in cutting my cornea. I have to get surgery because of it."

"Blaine, we'd-"

"I'm not really interested," Blaine shot at them.

"Blaine," Kurt said softly, leaning into his side. "I know that you are so upset, and trust me, I am too, but maybe you are being a little too harsh."

Blaine turned to look at his so-called friends. "I just can't see us being as close as we used to be, not after this, but I'm willing to forgive, but not forget. You guys will have to just make it up to us. Kurt is the love of my life, and you guys ruined our friendship when you tried to hurt him."

"We understand," Nick said. "Thank you for listening to us plead our case. We just wanted you to know that we are very sorry, and Kurt we are ashamed for agreeing to slushie you. We should have stood up to Sebastian sooner."

The three stood up to leave, and Blaine sighed. "Thanks for coming over. I'll see you at Regionals." They nodded and left.

The room was silent, and Kurt spoke first. "I'm really proud of you. You didn't let them walk right over you, and this new side of you is very incredible."

"Well having a slushie thrown at me, changed me. They tried to hurt you, and excuse the protective boyfriend side of me, but I don't want to be close friends with people who would be willing to throw you under the bus."

"In that case, I love you." Kurt smiled and leaned down on his shoulder. "I need to leave soon because of dinner tonight."

Blaine whined and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, keeping him there. "I don't want you to leave. Before you got here, I was freaking out. My surgery is tomorrow and I need someone to stay with me."

Kurt pulled away, and Blaine looked into his eye with his good eye. He really didn't want to be alone, and his mom's work wasn't letting up on her. "I'm not going anywhere. I want to be here with you."

"Really?" He looked up at him with hopeful eyes. Kurt nodded and kissed his nose. "Thank you so much."

"Of course." Kurt stood and walked to Blaine's door, shutting it and the light off. He crawled back into bed and Blaine scooted up. Being surrounded by his boyfriend just eased his mind and the small aching in his eye. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt felt for Blaine's face, pulling his chin up and to him. He kissed him softly, and Blaine knew that Kurt would always be there for him and love him no matter what. It helped him settle down and just enjoy being surrounded by his boyfriend.


	12. The Spanish Teacher

**Spanish Teacher**

**(Disclaimer: Don't own Glee or Spanish things.)**

Kurt was flustered. Sure he had crushes before like Finn, Sam, Blaine, but never on a grown man. It didn't help that he was very gorgeous and Spanish. He also knew how to sing and move his body. Watching David Martinez sing "Sexy and I Know It" made him see that he did like older men sometimes. What was he thinking? He had Blaine and didn't need to have a silly crush.

He watched the teacher talk to Mr. Schue before sighing and standing. He needed to get to Blaine's. He stopped when David turned around. Kurt froze in his spot. Eyes widening as he took in the good-looking man.

"Hola," he greeted, and Kurt blushed.

"Hi," he said. "Um, I don't really speak much Spanish."

"No problem!"

"You were amazing in the number," he blurted out. "I was just so amazed!"

"Gracias, gracias," he smiled. "You guys were really fun to be with. I don't get to see a lot of teens during my night classes, so this was a breath of fresh air."

"I hope you will be around more because we usually don't have this much fun."

"I really hope so too."

"Mr. Martinez," Sugar said, walking up to the two, Quinn beside her. "We have some Spanish questions for you if you don't mind."

"Por supuesto que no las niñas," he said, his smiling growing bigger. He turned to Kurt before walking away with them. "Talk to you later."

Kurt watched them walk out of the room before letting out the breath he was holding. Okay, he was in love. His phone chimed, and it made him jump. He fished it out of his pocket and checked the screen. Reality came flooding back to him.

"Hello?" he answered, still jittery from the performance. Just the performance and nothing else, he promised "H-Hey."

"Hey, is everything all right?" he asked, sounding slightly concerned. "You sound a bit jumpy. Did someone hurt you?"

"No," Kurt said softly. "I think it was the opposite actually. I'll tell you when I come over, okay? I'm on my way."

"Okay…I'll see you in a little bit."

"See you."

Kurt arrived in twenty minutes, and Blaine sat up in his bed when he came in the door. "Hey!" Kurt looked at him, and he looked different. "You look flustered. What happened?"

Kurt smiled, ducking his head. "I just-I've been…It's been a very different day. I-uh-can I tell you something?" He moved to sit down on the edge of Blaine's bed, taking Blaine's hand in his own.

"Of course. You can always talk to me about anything. You know that."

Kurt shook his head as if he couldn't believe what was about to come out, a blush spreading across his cheeks. "I-there was this guy. He…he-dammit. I'm never like this."

That was definitely not what he wanted to hear. Blaine knew that he should just be at school, especially now that there was apparently some guy that has Kurt speechless. "Just take a deep breath and tell me."

Kurt listened, taking a deep breath before squeezing Blaine's hand. "There's this guy, well man. Here I was sitting in the choir room waiting for Mr. Schue to come in and tell us what awful assignment we have this week, when he told us that we were singing songs of the Latin descent, or something like that. Then in walks this dreamboat of a man I kid you not. He starts speaking fluent Spanish. No one knows what he is saying, well except Santana. I just…"

"All the girls, and me, were speechless. He was so dreamy, and his smile. Oh my god, Blaine, his smile. Mr. Schue told us that he was the night school Spanish teacher and he wanted to start his own glee club. Santana, the greatest girl ever, asked him to perform and he did. He did the Spanish version of 'Sexy and I Know It.' Let's just say it was the sexiest thing I've ever seen."

"Wow," Blaine said, not stopping the laughter that came out. He didn't know why he was so worried in the beginning. "Do you have a little crush?"

"What?" He shook his head and rolled his eyes. "I do not have crush? I just…I just think he is dreamy. You would too if you saw him."

Blaine just smiled. "Is he sexier than me?"

Kurt crawled up to him and nuzzled into his side. "Of course not. Even with that eye patch, you are still the sexiest guy on the planet in my eyes, but if you saw him you'd be head over heals too."

Blaine wrapped his arm around him boyfriend, pulling him closer. "I'm crazy about you, you know that right? Even if you have a little school boy crush on the Spanish night teacher."

Kurt laughed softly, tracing his fingers on Blaine's stomach. "I know." The silence that followed was comfortable, and Blaine rested his head against Kurt's, eyes closing. Kurt broke it, whispering, "I want you to be better."

"Hmm?" Blaine breathed, opening his eyes.

"I want you to be better. School just isn't the same without you. I have to sit through Glee sitting next to Rory. I don't have anything against him, but I can hardly understand what he says sometimes. I just nod and laugh. I feel bad though. I miss exchanging glances during other people's performances, and I miss you meeting me at my locker after every class. I just miss you in general."

"Aw," Blaine said into his hair. "I'm blushing, but you know that as much as you miss me I miss you ten times as much. Have you ever just sat at home and did nothing? It sucks. All I do is think about you, or text you. Watching TV or reading hurts my eyes if I do it too long. I thought that after my surgery, everything was supposed to be better."

"It takes time to heal, so you need to just be patient." He moved closer. "I love you, but I can't have you coming to school until you are one hundred percent."

"Yeah, yeah," Blaine answered with a roll of his good eye.

Kurt shook his head before standing up, and that just made the younger boy whine, reaching out. "Where are you going? You just got here, so I demand you to come back and lay down with me."

"Calm down, I'm not leaving." He reached out and offered his hand, so Blaine took it. They walked downstairs, Blaine a little unsteady on his feet. He hadn't been up much since his surgery on Saturday, but everything went great, or that was what the doctor said. His eye still hurt.

"Are you going to make me dinner?" Blaine asked as they stopped in the kitchen. Kurt moved to stand in front of the fridge, and hope blossomed in his chest. "Because if you are I'll be truly grateful. I've been on liquid food for the last couple of days."

"Well, then I'm here to help with my great cooking skills. I don't want you eating too much though. I'll make you some of my famous chicken and noodles, less soup more chicken. How does that sound?"

Blaine's stomach growled at the thought, and Kurt grinned. "That sounds so good to be honest. I'm so starving."

Kurt nodded and set out. Blaine settled on the barstool, watching in silence. It was to be around him, even if they weren't talking. It was peaceful without his mother hovering over him, asking repeatedly if he was okay or needed something. Kurt glanced over at him, smiling softly.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing," Blaine answered, shrugging. "I just love it when you are here. You don't have to, but you have been over here every day after school, and I really appreciate it."

"No, don't you thank me for being here. We both know that you'd be at my house if this was me. I love you, and I am your boyfriend, so I am at liberty to be here for you. I have nothing to complain about. It helps get away from everything at school too."

Blaine nodded and just smiled. "I love you too."

Kurt just smiled as he turned back to the stove, humming to himself. Blaine would never complain because this was what he loved about their relationship. He loved how close they were and how much they cared about each other. He was just so lucky.

-1-

What would you do if Blaine proposed to you today? That was the question repeating in his head over and over and over again. He thought that Finn and Rachel getting engaged was the stupidest idea ever, but Rachel had to say those ten words to stop him from complaining anymore. The thing was him and Blaine were so different than Rachel and Finn. It wasn't even a fair comparison.

It made everything come hitting him hard. They had been pushing off the fact that Kurt would be leaving soon, just saying that it wasn't for a while, but it was almost Valentine's Day. He was going to be leaving sooner rather than later. They needed to face the fact and finally have the talk about it. It made him realize, what would he do if Blaine proposed?

Blaine wouldn't do that, would he? He wouldn't put that kind of pressure on him to choose, no way. Kurt got out of his car and walked up the sidewalk slowly, dreading the conversation that had to happen. He didn't want this, but graduation was right around the corner.

He walked in the house, but didn't get far when he ran straight into Blaine. "Hi! What are you doing down here?"

Blaine smiled as he reached out to steady them. "Hey, I got sick of just my room, so I decided to change it up a bit and come down for a little bit."

Kurt nodded as they walked to the living room, sitting down on the couch. He didn't know what to do, but just pulling the Band-Aid off of the subject would be the easiest. "We need to talk about us."

"Okay…" He looked over to Kurt, and the nervous look was obvious in his golden eye. "Usually when people say that they want to break up, so I'm just a little scared."

"I'm not breaking up with you, so don't worry about that." He leaned over to kiss his boyfriend cheek, just to reassure him. "I just want to talk about us, like the talk that we've been sorta pushing off."

There was the understanding nod, and Blaine turned his body to face Kurt. "Okay, so this is it, huh? What made you want to have it now? It's still pretty early."

"It's almost Valentine's Day though. Before we know it, graduation will be here. I just think that it's time to finally get it out of the way. We've been just saying, oh it's not for a while, but we really need to discuss what will happen after I graduate."

"I agree, and I'm ready whenever you are." He laced their fingers together, and Kurt felt at ease.

"Okay, so I'm going to ask you a weird question, but I want you to be completely honest with me." Blaine nodded and Kurt knew he would tell the truth. "What would you say if I proposed to you right now?"

"Propose?" Blaine raised his eyebrows, well as good as he could with an eye patch. "Well I love you, you know that. We've been together for only a little while though. I just think that it's a little too early to propose or do anything like that, but maybe like a promise ring or something. I want to marry you eventually."

Kurt was shocked, but pleased with that answer, smiling. "I really loved your answer, Blaine. I do think that we are a little too young, but I love you too. I want to marry you."

Blaine tilted his head, looking at Kurt for a little while. "What brought that up? I missed something at school, didn't I?"

"Finn proposed to Rachel," Kurt told him, watching as Blaine raised an eyebrow very high. He nodded as he took in the information. "That's why I couldn't come over yesterday. I went to spend the night at Rachel's, and she told both Mercedes and me. I was just so shocked and started telling her how bad of an idea it was, but she asked me what I would do if you proposed. It had me thinking about us."

"What did you think about?"

"Well, I thought about what I would actually do in that situation. Like you said, we have only been together for almost a year. I know everything about you, but I think that we need a little more time. I want to focus on my career in New York, and being engaged right now would do the exact opposite. It just made our situation for next year become clear."

"How you'll be gone and I'll still be here?" Blaine supplied, not looking happy about it.

"Yeah. I want to be with you forever, I really do. I don't want you ever to think that I don't because you are now a part of me that I can't live without. If I didn't have you, I'd be a mess. You are the glue that holds me together. You help me when I need it. You comfort me when I'm sad. You calm me down when I am in over my head. You just always support me no matter how crazy I can get. I wouldn't be me without you."

Blaine's eyes were soft as he kept Kurt's gaze, smiling softly. He slowly reached up with his free hand and cupped Kurt's cheek softly, rubbing the skin underneath it slowly. "I love being everything for you, I really do. You do everything that you just said for me times ten. I know that you'll be gone, but I'm willing to wait as long as it takes to be with you. To have a life together outside of Lima."

"I just don't want to make you hurt," Kurt tried, not liking the idea of Blaine not having him. "I know that me leaving for New York is really going to be hard for you. Being here alone is not something you want to do, and trust me, I wouldn't want to do it either."

"There's nothing we can do though," Blaine said with a sad smile. He let his hand fall from Kurt's cheek. "You are going to leave after you graduate, but I'm here for a whole year. I won't like it, but I'll survive and push through because I have to. I'm not one of those boyfriends who ask their significant others to stay and wait for them. I know that you really want and need to get out of this town. I can't make you stay, and I couldn't find it in me to even ask that of you. Why have you unhappy for another whole year when you can be in New York? I'll just push through it."

"In August, I'll leave for New York without a question. I'm leaving everything behind, including the person that I love the most in this world. The only thing that is keeping me back is you. I don't want you unhappy without me. Maybe I should wait a yea-"

"Don't even finish that," Blaine demanded, his eyes were fiery with passion. "You are not waiting for me. I don't care what you say. You are going to get into NYADA and you will move out to New York in the fall. I'll be fine. I'll make it through because I have to. We-we still will be boyfriend during next year, right?"

Kurt was honestly shocked by that question. He didn't understand. "Blaine Anderson why would we not be together? Why would we not be boyfriends?"

"That means we are going to be trying out long distance dating." He paused and looked away. "I've heard that it doesn't work."

"Do you want to break up?" Kurt asked, concerned.

"No, I don't want to break up, silly. I'm just saying that it's going to be very difficult."

"For regular couples," Kurt pointed out. "We aren't like them though. We will be fine, Blaine. I know us, and I know that we will be able to do it. We are strong, I know we are."

"I want to marry you," Blaine cooed, looking into Kurt's eyes. "I believe in us, and if we make it past this next year, I promise that I will propose and we will get married. I want to have a life with you, to have kids, and to grow as old as possible with you. Do you remember before Christmas break when I gave you-"

"My promise ring," Kurt supplied, smiling at the memory.

"Yeah, well that was my promise to you to show you that I will do anything in my power to make that life for us happen. I want to love you until my dying day. When you leave, I'll survive a year without you, knowing that I will have you all to myself again soon enough."

He just was beyond amazed. Everything was so scary and here Blaine was making the most beautiful promises to make sure that they ended up together. Kurt would take it. He'd hold onto it and never let go because he wanted it to happen just as much. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Just being you," Kurt said, moving forward to wrap Blaine in a hug. He was pulled onto his boyfriend's lap, and he just let Blaine hold him. They maneuvered so that they were lying down on the couch, just holding each other. It was all that Kurt wanted to reassure him that they were going to do this for a long in their future.

"So," Blaine finally said, running a hand up Kurt's back. "Finn proposed?"

Kurt moaned, squeezing his eyes shut. "Don't remind me. We were having such a good moment. Although, if we are talking about it I do not approve. I feel like they are just doing it because they are scared of what the future will hold. That's no way to keep a relationship alive."

"Maybe you could try talking to them and explaining how you feel. You are Finn's brother and Rachel's best friend. If they will listen to anyone, it'll be you. Does your dad know?"

Kurt snorted, nuzzling into Blaine's neck. "My dad would freak if he knew. The thing is, I tried to talk some sense into Rachel. She just won't listen. She's so stubborn, and that's one of the things I hate most about her."

"But Finn is the rational one," Blaine pointed out. "Trust me, if you try to talk to him he'll listen. You need to try and get it through his head that doing this just because he's scared of losing her is stupid. If he's scared he'll lose her, the marriage won't work. They have their whole lives ahead of them, but only doing this because they are scared of the future…That's no way to handle it."

"You're right. Maybe he will listen to me. I can try to talk to him tomorrow."

"Good. I know he will listen to you. You will have to call and tell me what happens. I want to know what he says. Hopefully they put it off for a little while."

"I will," Kurt assured. He raised himself, looking down at Blaine. "I'm sorry. I haven't asked you how you are feeling today. I just was so worked up and-"

"I'm good. It still hurts when I like try and move my eyes. I'm not in much pain right now, but my doctors visit isn't until the beginning of next week, so no school until then. It still burns a little. Having you here helps a lot."

"Well I'm glad to help." Kurt smiled and managed to shuffle himself so he could straddle Blaine's lap, grinning down at him. "I think there are ways I could get you to forget about that eye, ones that are very fun for the both of us."

"Yeah?" Blaine asked with a smirk. "I think that I'd really enjoy those, especially if it involves kissing you until my parents get home.

"If you get lucky, you might get a little more than kissing," Kurt murmured, ducking down to kiss his boyfriend tenderly. They deserved to kiss and make out for a little bit, especially after their heated and heartfelt conversation. Kurt thanked his lucky stars that Blaine's parents worked a lot, because they got to do this all the time.

-2-

Kurt shut the door behind him after getting home from school and sighed. His talk with Finn went good he guessed, but he still was pretty sure that they were still going to go through with the wedding. Nothing he could say could change that. Everything was just so messed up. He toed off his boots, walking into the kitchen. He wasn't expecting to find Sam sitting at the counter. "Aren't you supposed to be at synchronized swimming practice?"

Sam looked up and forced a smile. He was obviously a little down in the dumps, and Kurt could see it plain as day. "Yeah, but I needed time to myself to just think. What are you doing here? Don't you usually go to Blaine's after school?"

"Yeah, but his mom is home this afternoon, so I decided to pass on today. Since we are both here, how about we talk to each other. I'm always open to hear other people's problems, so throw them at me. It's Mercedes, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Sam sighed. "I did that number earlier for her. I just-I don't understand why she won't realize that I am crazy about her. I want to be with her so bad, my heart aches."

Kurt grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and leaned against the counter. "I know you probably don't want to hear this, but you did hurt her. After you left during the summer, she was crushed and I had to pick up the pieces. Sam, she was smitten with you. You were her first real boyfriend. I don't approve of Shane at all, but he made her happy after that mess, so I couldn't do anything about it. The one time I did, she bit my head off."

Sam looked down at the counter, biting his lip. "What should I do? I want her back, but I'm not good at this. You are with Blaine. What would you do in my situation?"

"Well, Blaine and I are totally different, but Mercedes is an amazing girl. She deserves the best of the best. To show her that you are that, Valentine's Day is coming up, maybe we can think of something for you to do to impress her. In the mean time, lay low, stay out of Shane's sight. He can crush you and he will if he has too. Keep the no communication thing going because it's good for the both of you."

"I'll try, but have you ever wanted someone so badly that it hurts? Have you ever had to stand by and watch them be with someone else when you know it should be you?"

Kurt laughed. "Been there and done that several times. I was in love with Finn and watched him go for Quinn and Rachel. I wanted you, but I watched you fall for Quinn. Finally, I wanted Blaine. I fell hard for him. I fell in love with him and watched him serenade another guy. It hurts, but there is nothing you can do until they realize that you are the one they want. I know how you feel."

"But you have Blaine now," Sam pointed out.

"After a long time. If you wait, I promise you that everything will turn out right. I can almost guarantee it. I waited almost seven months for Blaine, and now look, we are together and happy. It's as simple as that. If it doesn't then you guys aren't meant to be."

"If I wait, I will most likely have Mercedes?"

"If you wait you, will eventually get what you want. You will be happy again, I promise."

"But she's graduating in four months. What if it takes that long?"

"You'll have to just see. If you keep pushing, you are going to push her away and get hurt by Shane in the process. There's nothing more that you can do. She knows how you feel, so now she has to understand and realize how she truly feels."

"You are only seventeen years old, but you have so much wisdom," Sam said, shaking his head. "I wish I was like you."

"I'm amazing," Kurt teased. "One of a kind."

"So Kurt, what's going on with you? What can I do for you?" He folded his arms and smiled. "Trouble in paradise with Blaine?"

"No," he said, shaking his head. "It doesn't involve him actually. It's Finn." He wouldn't tell Sam about the proposal, but he could hint around the subject. "I tried to talk to him about his future plans, but he keeps shrugging it off. He's going to do something idiotic and regret it."

Sam nodded. "He's scared. All the seniors are, you can tell. Santana, Puck, Finn, and even Mercedes are all confused. Only you, Rachel, and Mike know what you are doing. Moving on is pretty terrifying. Why are you so worried about him?"

"He's my brother, and he means a lot to me. I just think that if he stays here, he will amount to nothing. He is so talented and could make something of himself in this huge world. I suggested schools in New York, seeing Rachel and me are going, but he just isn't sure. I know that a long distance relationship between them just won't work out.

"So does that mean that you and Blaine will be trying out the long distance thing? Seeing as you are going to New York. What has you thinking that Finn and Rachel will fail, but you and Blaine won't?"

Kurt didn't want to talk about Blaine right now, but he had to support their relationship. "Finn and Rachel aren't stable like me and Blaine. How many times have those two broke up? I can't even remember, but Blaine and I will work. I can almost bet on it."

"Kurt, your relationship with Blaine is strong. One of the strongest I've seen, but when you are away there will be conflict and disappointment. You know what I think though?"

"Enlighten me," Kurt said, leaning down on the counter, looking into Sam's eyes.

"You guys will make it. I know that's what you are worrying about, and it's not Finn. It's okay to be worried about your relationship, but you two are going to be fine. Blaine loves you; anyone with eyes can see that. The way he looks at you, it's pure love and it's like you are the only person on the planet. I also see the way you look at him, and you love him just as much. Your love is what will get you through next year. Besides with the technology that's available now, you and him will be connected every second of every day. So stop worrying about it."

Kurt smiled, looking down. Having other people tell him that his relationship was going to be okay was just what he needed. "I really needed that. Thank you."

Sam laughed and nodded. "You're welcome. I'm actually glad that I skipped practice. We both got some great insight and advice."

"Yeah, well come to me whenever you need to," Kurt said, walking to the fridge. "I'm always here to help you, so don't think you'll be intruding. Do you want something to eat?"

"I'm starving," Sam said, pounding his stomach with his hands.

"When are teenage boys not?" Kurt asked, amused. He started to pull out the ingredients to make grilled cheese, the perfect snack, when his phone rang on the counter. "Answer that for me?"

Sam grabbed the phone off of the counter and slid the bar to answer it. "Kurt Hummel's phone. Sam Evans speaking."

He heard Blaine laugh before speaking, "Hello Sam Evans, this is Blaine Anderson."

"Oh hey, Blaine," he greeted, returning to his normal voice. "What's going on? Kurt is currently making me a grilled cheese sandwich and cannot come to the phone, so you get me until he's done."

"Oh? That sounds fine. I'm awesome though. My eye is still hurting a little, but it's bearable. How are you? Anything going on in glee that I should know about?"

"Um," he said, thinking about what has happened. "Not really. We're doing Latin songs. Kurt here has a crush on David Martinez, don't you, Kurt?"

"Shut up, Sam," Kurt shot back, glaring at him over his shoulder. "Oh, tell Blaine I said hi."

"Kurt says hi," Sam told Blaine. "He says that he misses you so much and wants to go to your house and do the dirty with you. He wants to try out role-playing. You being a pirate is really something that turns him on."

Kurt chucked a towel at him, but Sam ducked. "I hate you."

"Kurt said he hates you," Sam said with a devilish smile.

He heard Blaine laugh, and Kurt hurried over to him. "Samuel Evans, giving me my phone right now!"

Sam moved, dodging his grabbing hands. "Blaine, Kurt wants to talk to you now. He's giving me these scary looks, and I'm kinda terrified for my life. I would appreciate it if you would tell him to not cut me or put poison in my sandwich."

Kurt grabbed his phone and went back to the stove and the grilled cheeses. "Hey, you."

"Hey," Blaine said, a smile in his voice. "Be nice to Sam. He was just trying to get you riled up and it worked. I want you to smile at him and say you aren't mad."

"No."

"Do it."

"No."

"For me?" Blaine asked, Kurt knew that he couldn't resist it.

He turned with a forced smile. "Sam, I'm not mad at you. You are fine. Your sandwich will not be touched." Sam grinned, so Kurt turned back to the stove "Happy?"

"Very. So, how was the talk with Finn? You didn't text or call, so I was just curious. Did you not talk to him after all?"

"I did talk to him. Can you hold on?" Kurt asked, scooping the sandwiches off the grill. "Here Sam. Enjoy. I'm gonna go talk to Blaine upstairs."

"Thank you," he called after the boy.

Kurt took his own sandwich and headed up the stairs. He didn't want anyone overhearing him as he told Blaine what they talked about. "I talked to him, but I'm afraid it didn't go as well as I hoped it would have."

"What happened?" Blaine asked.

Kurt sat down on his bed and took a bite of his sandwich. Waiting until he finished chewing to answer. "He was mad that Rachel told me about the proposal first of all. He said that he didn't tell me because he was worried about what would happen if my dad found out. He then went on to claim that Rachel was the only good thing in his life. I told him that I wanted them to get married, but not right now. I said that he was unique and that many people would love to have him at their school. I even said that he was giving up on himself. I think that shook some sense into him, but I don't know how much."

"It sounds like he's at least rethinking his actions. That's good, right? Hopefully he will see that it's a horrible idea and start to focus on his future and college."

Kurt sighed and took another bite of his sandwich. "I love how optimistic you are all the time. It's my favorite thing about you."

"I am pretty awesome aren't I?" he asked, jokingly. "So how was your day?"

They spent the next two hours on the phone talking about nothing important. Kurt enjoyed it more than anything this week. All the stress and worrying he's done, just vanished as they kept talking and talking. He didn't have to be worried about anything, not right now. That could wait until later.


	13. Heart

**Heart**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my thoughts.)**

Kurt was having an awful week, he really was. He had to sit around and watch everyone in glee hang all over each other more than they usually did because they had an excuse. And of course their assignment was love songs. It didn't help that his boyfriend, his one true love was at home recovering from eye surgery. It wasn't fair that he had to be miserable.

Everyone seemed to be happy, but then Mercedes went and sang the song. It was obvious that her and Sam weren't as happy as everyone else. Kurt had to decide what to do and he had to do it quickly. Either he follows Sam or follows Mercedes, but the decision wasn't as hard as he thought it was going to be. He grabbed his bag and fled the room. He hurried down the hall until he reached the bathroom, finding the blond at the sink.

"I can't believe she would do that to me," Sam said, not even looking up. "I thought you said that if I waited, things would get better."

"Sam," Kurt said softly. "She is just trying to figure things out. She loves you, she really does, but she is so confused. She needs time to think, and singing her feelings is just how she is handling it."

"But you said-"

"I said that you guys needed time. It's been a week. I meant more along the lines of a month or two. I promise that if you two are meant to be together then you will be together in time. I think you both just need to be apart for right now."

"I don't think I can. I'm not strong enough." He shrugged and turned, leaning against the sink in defeat.

"I know what is going on here," Kurt said, crossing his arms and cocking a hip. "You are in love with her."

"Wh-What?" he muttered, looking up in shock. "I'm not in love with Mercedes. You are crazy. I just really care about her. It's not love. It can't be love. I was in love with Quinn, but this thing with Mercedes it's different."

"You are just scared," Kurt told him. "Of what Quinn did to you. She cheated and then you went out with Santana, who ended up using you. You are afraid of getting hurt if you start to love someone again, but it's okay."

Sam was speechless as he stared at Kurt. "You are the type of person who falls hard way too fast. You see the best in everyone and you fall for that. You love people way too soon because that's just who you are, and after Quinn and Santana you sealed yourself up. You told yourself that the next person you dated, it would be different."

"In came Mercedes. You two took it slow going from friends to boyfriend and girlfriend. You didn't fall in love with her as soon as you dated. You took your time with the relationship, and now that you are back and she's with someone else, you realize that you love her, don't you?"

Sam still didn't answer, so Kurt continued. "You are just too scared to admit it to anyone, including yourself. So tell me Sam Evans, are you in love with Mercedes?"

Sam studied Kurt for a minute then sighed. "Yes, okay? I'm in love with her! That doesn't change anything at all though. She still doesn't want me. It's as simple as that. I'm never going to be happy again because she's all I want to make me happy, but she doesn't want me."

"Oh please," Kurt said, rolling his eyes. "You are being over dramatic. Come on, it smells in here. I'll take you out for ice cream or something to get your mind off of her. Time is the main factor here though. If you think she's worth it, which I know she is, then just keep waiting. I know it sucks, but that's all you can do."

Sam sighed and walked over to him, hugging him without hesitation. "Thank you for all you've done for me with this. You didn't have to do anything to help me out, but you did. Thank you so much."

Kurt smiled and forced himself to hug him back, he hated hugs unless they were from Blaine. "All right enough of this. Let's go." He pulled up his bag strap and walked to the door. "Girls are overrated anyways."

-1-

Blaine's door opened and his mom poked her head inside. Blaine looked up as she spoke, smiling softly. "Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?"

"Better, lots better," he told her. He had felt well enough since the beginning of the week, but the doctor said that it was probably best if he got some more rest for this week too. "Good enough to go to school tomorrow."

"Nice try," he said shaking her head. "No school until next week, doctor's orders, but I do have a surprise for you. There is a visitor here for you."

He perked up instantly. He was just so bored. "Kurt?" They hadn't seen each other in so long. Blaine hated that the week of Valentine's Day was so busy. Kurt had called and apologized profusely, but Blaine just waved him off. He understood. He just wished that he could get back to school in time for the holiday.

"No, but I figured that someone is better than anyone, right? I'll let her come up." She left, leaving Blaine slightly confused. Her? It had to be Rachel.

"Blaine!" The door flung open and there stood Sugar, arms open wide. "Blainey!" She squealed before running and jumping on his bed. She tackled him in a hug and he laughed. They weren't very close, but the girl was a complete sweetheart.

"Hi Sugar!" he greeted happily. "If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here? How did you find out where I lived?"

"I have my ways of course. My daddy is a millionaire." She let go and sat up straighter, pulling Blaine with him. "I actually have a favor to ask you, but first off I got you something. That eye patch looks like a pirate and I don't like it, so I got you a new one." She opened her purse and pulled out the gift.

Blaine took it and smiled. It was perfect. "It's a heart shaped eye patch."

"I know! I thought that you could wear it to my party tomorrow," she said, bouncing up and down with an eager smile.

"Party? I don't know, Sugar. I really wanted to do something special for Kurt tomorrow. We haven't really gotten to see each other, and tomorrow is Valentine's Day."

"But that's the thing, you see, my party is to celebrate Valentine's Day, my favorite holiday. Everyone's coming, even Kurt. I heard him except my invitation. You have to have a date though, so you could be Kurt's date. He misses you, you know? Every day in glee he always has these depressed looks on his face. It probably doesn't help that everyone around him is all lovey dovey."

He knew that he had to go then. If Kurt wasn't happy, then he had to make up for it. He had to be there on their first Valentine's Day as a couple. "If I did come, what would I have to do?" He changed his eye patch, and Sugar clapped in approval.

"Just sing with your amazing, dreamy voice. I was thinking 'Love Shack' with Mercedes. See I'm renaming BreadStix 'The Sugar Shack' so it's only appropriate. You could show up late or something and surprise Kurt? Pretty please with sugar on top?"

"Kurt will be there?" he asked, making sure.

"Kurt will be there," she reassured him.

"You're positive?"

"One hundred percent…so does that mean you will come?"

"Yes." If Kurt will be there then I will definitely be there as well. Just make sure he doesn't find out about me being there, please? I want it to be a surprise."

"Of course not," she said excitedly. ""My party will be off the chain, yo. I'll see you later, Blaine. the party is tomorrow at seven P.M, but be there at 7:30 sharp. Don't be late or early." She hopped off the bed and kissed his cheek. "Bye. I'm glad you didn't die."

Blaine laughed as she walked out of the room. Tomorrow would be his day to make it up to Kurt for not being with him on Valentine's Day. It had to be perfect.

-2-

Kurt was just having a really rough night. He didn't really want to be at the party now that he knew Blaine wasn't going to be there. It was just pointless, especially with all the couples surrounding him, kissing and dancing. It just wasn't fair.

After a song ended, Sugar had the microphone. Something she said caught his attention. "Jesus! Holla! Okay everyone! It's time for my extra special guest. Back from the dead, and cute and compact as ever… "

Kurt followed to where she was pointing, and a figure in the dark with his back turned. Kurt would know that figure anywhere, and when the light show shined on him and he turned around, Kurt couldn't believe who he was seeing.

"Happy Valentine's Day everybody!" he greeted, and it was just a big relief. Maybe the night wasn't ruined after all. "This song is dedicated to all the lovers in the room." Blaine tore off his eye patch and headed to the front stage, immediately starting the song.

Kurt moved to the music, his whole night looking up because now he had his boyfriend. He was apparently healed, and that was exciting news, but right now, all Kurt wanted to do was throw himself at Blaine.

_If you see a faded sign at the side of the road that says_

_'15 miles to the_

_Love shack', love shack, yeah, yeah_

_I'm headin' down the Atlanta highway_

_Lookin' for the love getaway, headed for the love getaway_

Mercedes, Brittany, and Rachel joined Blaine in singing the song. It was one of Kurt's favorite, so he couldn't believe that this was happening. It drove him crazy, not having Blaine look at him, but he knew that it was because of the song.

_I got me a car, it's as big as a whale_

_And we're headin' on down to the love shack_

_I got me a Chrysler, it seats about 20_

_So hurry up and bring your jukebox money_

He shouldn't have jumped to conclusions, because Blaine came over to him after that, dancing very elegantly. They locked eyes, and Kurt just wanted to pull him in for a kiss, but Blaine was smiling brightly. They danced together before Blaine offered his microphone, and Kurt said no, but he had one to himself, pulling it up to join.

_The love shack is a little old place_

_Where we can get together_

_Love shack, baby_

_Love shack baby_

_Love shack, that's where it's at_

_Love shack, that's where it's at_

Blaine pulled him to the stage by the tie, smiling and dancing to the song. Kurt went willingly, taking his place at the open microphone stand. He leaned back on Blaine, feeling him just edged him on, singing his heart out. It felt so nice just touching him again after the horrible week apart. Blaine looped his arm around Kurt's shoulder and danced with him.

_Hop in my Chrysler, it's as big as a whale_

_And it's about to set sail_

_I got me a car, it seats about 20_

_So come on and bring your jukebox money_

Then Blaine was gone, and Kurt longed for him to come back, but he watched Blaine dance around the room, getting everyone into the song. He sang when he should, dancing with the girls. It was so much fun to just let loose like this.

_The love shack is a little old place where we can get together_

_Love shack, baby_

_A love shack, baby_

_Love shack, baby, love shack_

_Love shack, baby, love shack_

_Love baby, that's where it's at_

Kurt moved with the girls, heading where Blaine was to finish the song. Everyone was really into it now. There was banging on tables and people even dancing on the tables. Blaine was really into it as well.

_Bang, bang, bang, on the door, baby_

_Knock a little louder Sugar_

_Bang, bang, bang, on the door, baby_

_I can't hear you_

_Bang, bang_

_On the door, baby_

_Bang, bang_

_You're WHAT?_

_Tiiiiiiiiin roof!, RUSTED._

Kurt followed Blaine, singing his part as he leaned back. Balloons fell from the ceiling and it was a perfect ending to the song. Blaine closed the distance between them, and Kurt was dancing and singing with him as everyone gathered around, hitting balloons and just having a great time.

_Love shack!_

_Love shack, baby, love shack_

_Love shack, baby, love shack_

_Love baby that's where it's at, yeah_

_Love baby that's where it's at_

_Love shack, baby, love shack_

_Huggin' and a kissin'_

_Love shack, baby, love shack_

_Dancin' and a lovin' at the love shack_

As the song ended, Kurt looked across from him and Blaine was just beaming. It was so loud and there was no way they would be able to hear each other over the noise, so Kurt just closed the distance, throwing his arms around his boyfriend and kissing him deeply, something he's wanted to do all week long but couldn't. It was either doctor's appointments or Glee rehearsal or someone needed his help with a number. They just couldn't find time, but right now they had plenty of it.

Blaine melted into him, and Kurt had to be the one to pull away when it got too much. He smiled and ducked his head. "Hi!"

"Hi!" Blaine said over the crowd.

Kurt looked around, and he saw that there was a corner that may be a little quieter, so he pulled Blaine over to it, hugging him when they got there. "What are you doing here? I thought you told me that the doctor-"

"I'm healed completely," Blaine said, and Kurt could hear him now that the noise was away from them. "We talked days ago, so I just couldn't let the holiday pass without spending time with the love of my life. You've been too busy, and I wanted to come to you. Sugar came over and asked me to come, so I jumped at the chance when I found out you were going to be here."

"I'm sorry that I haven't been over, Blaine. I kept trying, but every time-"

"Stop," Blaine cut him off, taking Kurt's hands. "None of that. This week is over, and I have the okay to come back to school on Monday. I've been bored out of my mind, so this is great!" He smiled, but his face softened. "I love you."

"I love you too, Blaine." Kurt leaned forward and kissed him again, just happy that they were finally together. "Now that we are together for Valentine's Day…"

"I've had a whole week to plan it out," Blaine finished, whispering into Kurt's ear. "I have an amazing night planned for us, very romantic and alone and perfect."

Kurt pulled away to study his face. "Really?"

"Remember when I sang Teenage Dream that long while ago?" Blaine asked looking into Kurt's blue eyes. When Kurt nodded, he continued. "I sang that one part to you. Let's see it goes like this, 'Now every February you'll be my Valentine, Valentine,'" Blaine sang softly.

Something welled up in his chest, and Kurt could hardly wait to see what was going to happen. "I think that the party is about over, but I don't mind leaving early."

"Well in that case," Blaine said, holding out his arm for Kurt to take. "Shall we get out of here?"

"We shall," Kurt answered, letting Blaine lead him out of the crowded room and to his waiting car. Blaine opened the door, and Kurt got in, waiting until Blaine was next to him. "What do you have planned?"

"That," Blaine said, starting the car. "Is a secret, so you will have to wait. Oh, and I already have your car taken care of. Finn is driving it home."

Kurt sat back and just couldn't contain his smile. He was so nervous, but there was no way he wouldn't love this. He was spending the night with Blaine for heavens sake.

"We are at your house," Kurt said, looking out the window when Blaine shut the car off. "Why are we at your house?" It was definitely not what he had expected.

Blaine didn't say anything; he just got out and walked to Kurt's door, opening it. They were walking up to the door when Blaine explained, "My parents are out for the whole weekend. They went to some Valentine's Day retreat that they go to every year. I have the house to myself, which means that it's all ours and I've had all week to plan this all out, so you better love it."

Kurt's heart sped up as Blaine took his hand. "You better not have done anything ridiculously huge because I'm happy with just being with you."

"Nothing big," Blaine said, shrugging and working on the lock. "You are worth it though. I just missed you and I wanted to do something to show you how much you mean to me. I just wanted to give you a good Valentine's Day, one to remember forever."

"I'm sure I will," Kurt gushed, shuffling on his feet. "Now I wanna see what you did for little ole me."

Blaine laughed and opened up the door, motioning Kurt inside. He took the initiative and stepped inside, instantly being met with rose petals on the floor. It was cliché, but perfect. He turned to Blaine, but he just nodded to follow.

Kurt gasped when he entered the living room. The lighting was red, and Blaine must have replaced the light bulbs with red ones, a perfect touch. The rose petals led to a bed on the floor, made fully with blankets and pillows. It looked super comfortable. Balloons were scattered around the room, with a table next to the bed. On it was a neatly wrapped box with a beautiful bow and a bouquet of roses in a vase next to it with a teddy bear sitting very cutely. Everything was just beautiful.

"Happy Valentine's Day, my love," Blaine whispered in his ear, sending chills up and down his spine and making Kurt shiver.

"Oh, Blaine," Kurt said, turning to him. "I can't believe you did all of this for me. I'm just-I'm so speechless. I'm not worth all the trouble."

"Kurt," Blaine said, gripping his shoulders. "You are worth a million, zillion dollars. I just wanted to spoil you rotten, so just let me have my way. I have clothes for you to change into." He walked across the room and picked up a pile of clothes waiting on the couch. "I figured you wouldn't mind wearing some of my clothes for the night so you can be more comfortable. You can change, but I'll be back in a few minutes."

Kurt watched as Blaine disappeared before tugging at his tie. He was busy studying everything, taking it all in, so he must have been going too slow because when he started on his shirt, Blaine walked up to him with a teasing smile. "You and your clothes."

He let the boy take over undressing him, as he took in Blaine's changed clothes. He just had a wife beater with a pair of sweatpants that hung low on his small hips. He had seen his boyfriend like this before, but he couldn't help but drool over him again and again each time.

Blaine slid his shirt off and tossed it in the chair. He was about to protest, but Blaine smirk stopped him. He did it on purpose, so instead of complaining, Kurt leaned down and kissed Blaine's bare collarbone. He let Blaine put a shirt on him before the younger boy pulled away. "Do you think you can handle your pants?"

"I'm not a little kid," Kurt laughed, pushing him away playfully. "I got it, thank you." Kurt took off his jeans and changed into some of Blaine's extra long sweatpants, that way they weren't so short on him. Without Blaine to tell him what to do, he sat down on the made up bed and was surprised at how soft it was. He reached over and took the teddy bear on the table and squeezed it closer to him.

"Cute," he heard a few minutes later. He looked up and smiled brightly. His interest was peaked when he saw the tray Blaine was carrying. He leaned up to see what was on it, but Blaine put it up on the table while he started to mess with the DVD player.

He managed to catch sight of what was on the tray, mostly by kneeling up. He could believe it. "Blaine, you got me strawberries and chocolate?" He could hardly wait to have them. "I don't think that this night could get any better."

Blaine shot him a smile, shutting the DVD tray and turning the lights off before sitting down next to him. He placed the tray in front of them on the blankets. "I know you love your strawberries and I don't care how many calories are in the chocolate. We are indulging tonight. It took me forever, but I finally found this movie for you."

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "Oh? What movie is that?"

"When Harry Met Sally," Blaine said with a proud smile. That got Kurt's attention.

"Blaine," Kurt said in awe. It was such a long time ago, he didn't expect the boy to remember such a trivial detail of their relationship, but he never should have doubted Blaine. "This is so sweet. You are just the most perfect boyfriend." He crawled up to Blaine and wrapped his arms around his waist. "I love you. Thank you for everything that you've done for me tonight. It's all too much, but I'm not complaining."

"Good," Blaine said with a smile. "You know what?" Kurt hummed in response. "We got together in the end."

"Best decision of my life," Kurt said when Blaine clicked play. He bit his lip before asking, "Blaine?"

"Yes darling." Blaine leaned back into the pillows and Kurt followed him.

"Can I have my strawberries now?" he asked, putting on his puppy dog face. "Pretty please?"

"Of course. That's what they're for. Enjoy." With that Kurt put the bear aside and grabbed his treat, sitting back in Blaine's arms. He devoured the first pack of strawberries by himself. He really just loved strawberries. He started on the second box, taking one of berries and dipping it in the chocolate. He held it up to Blaine's mouth.

"They are for you," Blaine tried with a fond smile.

"And I want you to have one," Kurt said, shoving it against his lips, not letting him protest. In the process of feeding him, chocolate got on the corner of his mouth. Before Kurt could stop himself, he leaned forward and licked it off, letting his tongue linger a little longer than it probably should have. "All clean."

"What would I do without you?" Blaine asked, smiling. They settled down with each other after Kurt couldn't eat anymore, his stomach aching and full. Blaine offered to hold him, so Kurt let him, laying his head against Blaine's strong chest. "I miss doing this. I miss being with you."

"You are with me now," Blaine pointed out, squeezing him tighter. "Just enjoy this. Don't think about anything else, okay? Just you and me right now, curled up together. That's all that matters."

Kurt snuggled into Blaine's body, closing his eyes and suppressing a yawn. "Being with you is the best thing in the entire word. You make me so happy."

"You make me even happier," Blaine murmured. "If you are tired, you can sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." He kissed Kurt's hair, making the boy smile. He tried to stay up, but the day's activities wore on him, and he was exhausted. He fell asleep in Blaine's arms.

-3-

Blaine woke up with sunlight shining right on his face. He moaned and turned away, settling back into the blankets that surrounded him. That was until he heard a little moan and opened his eyes, looking around and letting his eyes stop on Kurt who was lying next to him, still asleep. Without hesitation, he leaned over and pecked his boyfriend's lips.

"Mmm," Kurt hummed, eyes fluttering open. "Morning."

"Morning," Blaine said, laying back down. "Sleep okay?"

"Wonderful. How did you sleep?"

"Great, knowing that you were next to me." He bumped his nose against Kurt's. "Sorry to wake you up. I just needed to kiss my very gorgeous boyfriend. I'm going to go make breakfast."

"Not hungry," Kurt said, holding him down. "Please lay with me for a little bit. Besides I didn't get to open your present to me. Give me." He sat up and looked to Blaine expectantly. When he didn't move, Kurt whined. "Blaine."

"Fine." He crawled over and got the wrapped box before he handed it to Kurt. I've had this for a month, trying to find the perfect moment to give it to you. I hope you like it."

Kurt tore the paper off and opened the box. He paused, taking in the present. He slowly looked up, eyes wide and mouth dropped. Blaine had been searching the Internet, and he had run across a pair of Alexander McQueen shoes that he remembered Kurt saying he wanted. They were a steal, so he immediately bought them.

"Blaine!" he gasped. "Blaine! What? How? Why? Oh my god!" Kurt managed to pull himself away from the shoes to launch himself at Blaine.

They tumbled back to the floor, Kurt on top of Blaine. Blaine just smiled and held him close. "If I would have know that I would get this type of response, I would have gave you them sooner." He ran his fingers through Kurt's, feeling Kurt's arms squeeze him tightly. "So I take it you like them?"

Kurt pulled away. "Uh duh. Blaine, honey, you are so crazy! I can't believe you got me three hundred dollar shoes. What about money being tight? I can't accept them. No take them back. I don't need them."

"Shush," Blaine said, holding his finger to Kurt's lips. "I didn't spend three hundred dollars on them, so don't worry. I got them for a lot less on some bargain website. I learned from the best. I want you to have them."

Kurt studied him, before smiling again. "I can't believe you did this. Thank you!" He leaned down and claimed Blaine's lips with his own. The kiss deepened almost instantly, and Blaine just enjoyed it.

"Blaine," Kurt moaned, releasing his lips. "Thank you so much. I just-what can I do to thank you?" He reached up to caress Kurt's cheek, eyes watery with what Blaine assumed were happy tears.

"I know something you could do," Blaine said leaning up, wiggling his eyebrows and Kurt giggled.

"Okay, what would that be?"

"Breakfast?" Blaine suggested, and Kurt pulled away to look at him, giving him and incredulous look. "What?"

"I just-I just thought you were going to say sex or something of that sort. I wasn't expecting breakfast. You said I zig when you think I zag, but you do it too!"

"Jeez, sex isn't all I think about," he joked, winking. "I don't want us, well this to be all about sex. I want it to be about love, so sex can just wait a little while longer."

"I love you," Kurt said, pecking his lips. "Now let's do breakfast." He stood and offered a hand to Blaine, who took it smiling. Breakfast was exactly what they both needed.

"Blaine!" Kurt screamed as the boy squeezed him tightly, tickling him and not letting up. "Stop it!"

Blaine laughed and kissed the back of his neck. "Magic word?" After they had pancakes and eggs they resulted in cuddling all day long. Kurt picked out The Notebook to watch and Blaine got bored, so he simply pulled Kurt onto his lap and started tickling him.

"Please? I can't breath." He tried to fight against him, but he just could break the hold.

Blaine loosened his grip, stopping his tickling so he was just holding Kurt against his chest. "This is the best day of my life. Just being with you. Not a care in the world, just us and cuddling."

Kurt leaned back and smiled. "Nothing else matters." Something came back to his mind, speaking of worries. He just had to get something off his shoulders. "This week at school, I received gorilla grams and cards from a secret admirer."

"Oh?" Blaine asked, sounding confused and intrigued. "Do you know who they were from?"

"I thought they were from you, but they weren't. If I tell you, promise you won't get upset?"

"Now I'm worried, but I promise."

"They were from David Karofsky." He felt Blaine go stiff and he immediately regretted telling him. He knew Blaine would freak out. He had a right to do so.

"Was it a joke?" Blaine asked, his voice hard. "Did he hurt you? If he did, you need to tell me. I'll kill him."

"No." He turned in Blaine's arms, seeing his worried expression was ten times worse. "It wasn't a joke. My last one yesterday told me to meet him at BreadStix before the party. I thought it was you, I prayed it was you, but it was him. He told me that he kinda was in love with me. I explained to him that I was yours and he left. That's all."

He waited in silence for Blaine to freak out, or at least say something. Blaine didn't look away, just kept staring. "He thinks that he can run you out of school with a death threat and then claim he loves you and expects a chance?" He pulled Kurt closer. "He can't have you, and I'm shocked that it has taken this long for someone to try and take you from me."

"Wait," he said, holding up a finger. "You aren't mad?"

Blaine sighed. "I could be, but what would that do? I'm mad that someone else did all those amazing things for you and you thought it was me. I feel horrible, but I'm not mad. You are crazy beautiful and so very special. When I started dating you, I knew I would have to deal with others trying to get you. I'm surprised it took this long for someone to notice you."

"As for Karofsky," he continued, shrugging. "I don't like him, but you seem to think he's changed, so I trust you. I will fight for you though. I'll make sure he knows that you are taken. You are mine and not his."

Kurt felt his heart speed up and do flips at the sentiment. "Why are you so amazing? You seize to amaze me, Blaine Anderson, and I can't believe I have you."

"I'm not as amazing as you. I'm glad you told me about that. I would of hated to find out from someone else, or from Karofsky showing up out of the blue. I don't like him."

"I never want to hide anything from you. You mean too much to me." Kurt paused and smiled mischievously. "Now to change the subject…Remember earlier when you said you wanted this to be about love and not sex?" He ran a finger down Blaine's chest. "Well I was thinking…I want us to not have sex, but to-uh make love. Only if you want to though."

Blaine's eyes widened before he smiled and nodded. "I've been hoping you'd say something like that." He flipped Kurt over, very graciously and kissed him deeply. "I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too, Blaine," Kurt said before attaching their lips back together. This was ultimately the best weekend of both of their lives, and nothing would ever beat it, ever.


	14. On My Way

**On My Way**

**(Disclaimer: No, I don't own Glee. I own nothing of it.)**

After learning about what Sebastian did to Rachel, Blaine resulted in pacing on the stage. He couldn't believe the boy would stoop that low. It was just ridiculous and so unsportsmanlike. He wanted to win by blackmailing the group's best performer. He wasn't going to get away with that. It was Blaine's fault though; he had to befriend the Warbler, leading him on. That was what it was all about.

He just felt so horrible, and there was nothing he could do, nothing. Now all he had to do was just find a way that they would win no matter what. If he did, maybe the group wouldn't blame him for the whole debacle. Now just what could they do?

"You okay?" he heard behind him, knowing it was Kurt. He put up his hands in defeat. "You seemed upset." Blaine shook his head. "You know Sebastian says some things-"

"Forget about Sebastian!" Blaine proclaimed, having enough of that name. He shot a warning look to Kurt and the boy didn't continue. He looked a little shocked at the outburst. "I'm not mad at you, I just don't want to waste anymore time on him. I wanna focus on winning."

Kurt nodded, seeming to understand so Blaine continued, "I've got a new song I wanna try out. The theme for Regionals is inspiration, and I think this fits the bill. You wanna hear it?"

Kurt raised his eyebrows, obviously intrigued. "I would love to."

Blaine's face lit up and he nodded for one of the boys in the jazz band to bring out a stool for Kurt. "It's not finished or perfect or anything," Blaine said as Kurt sat. "But it's a great song, and I get really passionate when I sing it."

"What song?" Kurt asked, crossing his legs and folding his hands, putting them on his lap.

"'Cough Syrup' by Young the Giant," Blaine said before nodding to the band to start. He hoped that Kurt liked the song because it meant a lot to him.

_Life's too short to even care at all oh woah oh,_

_I'm losin' my mind, losin' my mind, losin' control._

_These fishes in the sea, they're staring at me_

_Oh, woah, oh, woah oh_

_A wet world aches for a beat of a drum,_

_Oh._

_If I could find a way to see this straight_

_I'd run away_

_To some fortune that I-I should have found by now_

_I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down, come down._

_Life's too short to even care at all oh_

_I'm coming up now, coming up now, out of the blue oh_

_These zombies in the park, they're looking for my heart_

_Oh, woah, oh, woah oh_

_A dark world aches for a splash of the sun oh, oh_

_If I could find a way to see this straight_

_I'd run away_

_To some fortune that I should have found by now_

_And so I run now to the things they said could restore me,_

_Restore life the way it should be._

_I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down_

_One more spoon of cough syrup now oh_

_One more spoon of cough syrup now oh_

Blaine kept his eyes closes as the lights came back on and the song faded out. The song just was so emotional, ad it was easy to get so caught up in it. Kurt cleared his throat, and Blaine looked over to him.

"What did you think?" he asked.

"It was beautiful, as always," Kurt smiled. He slowly stood and crossed the stage. "Now what was that performance about? Don't lie to me, I know there's something going on for you to get so worked up."

Blaine sighed. "I just-it's just like my life seems to have all these problems happening at once or in a row, and I can't do anything to stop it."

"Problems? Do you want to talk to me about them? You seem to be bottling them up inside, and that's not god for you." Kurt looked at him, urging him with his blue eyes to talk.

"I don't want to bore you with my problems. That's the last thing you need right now is to listen to my problems."

"I'm your boyfriend, Blaine," Kurt said, reaching out to take his hands. "If you are stressed then I'll be stressed. Let's just get everything off our chest and then focus on Regionals."

"First, I get slushied in the eye and I had to get surgery. I have to deal with the glee club wanting to get revenge, worrying about their safety as I sit at home and can do nothing about it. I had to deal with you having a crush on the new Spanish teacher, and I wasn't even there to see him. I had to sit at home on Valentine's Day, while you were getting gifts from another guy, a guy that used to bully you. Then to top that off he said he loved you. Now I have to deal with Sebastian blackmailing Rachel. It's my fault that Sebastian knows all of us."

"It's all my fault though. I'm so sorry. All of your worrying revolves around me. I wish I could do something to make it all better."

"Don't think this is all because of you," he warned. "I will not take it. It's fine. I love you and you know that. It's my fault that I still worry about what will happen after graduation. It's my fault that I'm so stressed."

"We've been over this," Kurt said, ducking his head down to catch his eye. "I'm not letting go of you. I won't be able to. I love you so much and we are going to grow old together. There's no need to worry."

"I know, and I keep trying to tell myself that, but I always forget. I then go a doubt everything. It's something that I do. Now I have this Sebastian thing to figure out, and that's the last thing we need."

"Sebastian is an ass, and that's not your fault. We all hate him, and as a team we will figure everything out together. There's no way he's winning."

"Thank you for this," Blaine said, squeezing Kurt's hand. "We should get out of here. Maybe someone has come up with an idea for Regionals." They left the stage, hand-in-hand.

-1-

The next day Kurt sat in the choir room next to Blaine, waiting for Mr. Schue to start glee rehearsal. He was listening to Blaine and Santana argue about how much hair gel is enough. It was funny to see Blaine argue his point and get so worked up, but Kurt had to side with Santana. He loved to run his fingers through Blaine's curls when they were loose, but he couldn't when it was plastered to his head.

"Guys settle down," Mr. Schue said, getting everyone's attention. "There's something I need to tell you, something that I was just told. I don't know how most of you will take it."

"Did you figure out our songs for Regionals?" Rachel asked eagerly. "I definitely think a solo is in order for me. If I did I think we'd-"

"Rachel," Mr. Schue cut her off, and the room fell silent. "This isn't something involving any of you guys, but I feel that you should know. I was just told that David Karofsky's father found him in his closet yesterday. He tried to hang himself."

"Wait, what!" Kurt exclaimed, looking at his teacher in shock as the room filled with murmurs of shock. "Are you serious? Is he okay? Is he dead?"

Blaine reached over and tried to take his hand, but Kurt pulled away. Mr. Schue sighed. "I heard he is okay. His dad found him in enough time to get him to a hospital. He's in the hospital right now recovering. I know that this comes as a shock, but he was being bullied at his school, and I know that some of you have been that low, but know that trying to kill yourself is never the answer. There are people here that love you, even if you don't seem to think so."

Kurt felt like he was going to be sick. He stood without another word and walked out of the room. He couldn't deal with this right now; he would believe it. All he could think was that it was his fault. The boy came to him the previous week and he turned him away. Then he tried to call, and he thought it was best if they didn't talk. If he had talked to him, maybe this would be different.

He pushed through the bathroom door and went into a stall. It didn't take long until bile rose and emptied into the toilet. After nothing else came out, he flushed and stood up, wiping his tears that were starting to run down his cheeks. He stumbled out of the stall and into Blaine's waiting arms.

"Blaine," he whimpered. He had never been so happy to have the boy with him.

"Shh," Blaine said soothingly. "Hey, it's all right. I know you are upset, but it's okay. Well will get through this."

"It's my fault, Blaine," Kurt whispered. "He tried to kill himself because of me. It's my entire fault. I didn't answer. I didn't answer."

"Kurt, hey, looked at me." He pulled him away and looked at him. "Answer what Kurt?"

"My phone," he cried. "He called me so many times and I just ignored them all. One answer could have prevented him from trying to take his life. It's my fault. He tried to kill himself because of me!"

"Don't you dare," Blaine demanded, pulling him back in for a hug. "This is not your fault. You couldn't have known that he was going to do that. It's going to be okay. You can go see him and explain everything."

"I can't see him. At least not right now. I can't bring myself to do it. Please don't make me."

"I'm not making you do anything," Blaine reassured him. "You can wait until you are ready, okay? I'm here though if you want to talk."

"I know, but I can't right now. I just need time. Will you take me home? I just want to be with you. I can't be here anymore. It reminds me of him and I just feel horrible all over again.

"Come on," Blaine said, pulling Kurt out of the bathroom. They spent the day cuddling, and just making sure each other knew that they loved the other. It meant so much to Kurt to just cry and be held. It's what he needed.

-2-

Everyone was suggesting songs for Regionals, but all Kurt could do was watch Blaine. After getting over the Karofsky thing, everything went back to normal, well sorta. They still had to focus on Regionals. Blaine looked, well uncomfortable. He wouldn't sit still or look at anyone. It was strange, so Kurt very subtlety made his way over to him.

Blaine looked up as Kurt approached. "What are you doing?"

"Tell me what's going on," Kurt whispered, turning to face him. "I can see that head of yours just spinning over and over again."

"Don't you care about the debate going on about the songs? You usually have your say."

"I do, but I care about you more," Kurt smiled. "I noticed the little things and I noticed how you are so uncomfortable. Are you going to tell me what's going on? No one else is even paying attention to us."

Blaine sighed, but nodded. "Can we talk about this later? I really don't feel like talking about it right now."

"Whatever you want," Kurt said, turning back to the group. He watched Rachel fight Santana for a solo, Rachel, of course, ended up winning. Mr. Schue wanted a group number and asked if Santana and Blaine would rap, they agreed without hesitation. Finally Mr. Schue told them that there would be a Troubletones number, making Quinn, Mercedes, Brittany, Sugar, and Santana very happy. After that they were free to go. Kurt kept Blaine where he was on the floor and the auditorium gradually emptied.

"Okay," Kurt said, kissing the boy's cheek. "It's later. What is going on?"

Blaine played with Kurt's fingers, looking up at his slowly. "It's just-hearing Mr. Schue's story about committing suicide got to me."

"Mhmm," Kurt hummed, nodding and understanding. "I think it got to all of us."

"No," he said quietly. "Have you ever done it? Have you ever thought about something like that? About killing yourself?"

Kurt raised his eyebrows. He wasn't expecting that, but he should have known that it was coming. "To be honest…it has crossed my mind a long time ago before I met you, but it never got any farther than that. Just a thought about if it would help, and I knew that it would and I couldn't leave my dad."

"That is nice to know. I didn't think you would stoop that low, even before we met. It's nice to hear that it was a really small thought. You are just always so confident about yourself, and I love that."

Kurt smiled. "Can I ask you a question now?" He saw Blaine nod so he continued. "Have you ever thought about taking your own life?"

Blaine swallowed, and Kurt heard it. "I can't lie to you, but I'm just am so ashamed of my answer."

Kurt knew what it was instantly. "You know that your answer won't change the way I think about you, right?"

Blaine closed his eyes and squeezed Kurt's hands. "Like I said, I can't lie to you. I have been in a really low place, and you know that. We've talked about it."

Kurt scooted closer, letting him know that he was there. "It's okay. If you want to tell me about it I'll listen. I'll be right here supporting you and loving you no matter what you say."

"It was years ago," he said after that. "I was so scared and confused. I noticed the feelings I had for boys and I didn't know what to do. I asked my mom what it meant and she told me that I was gay. My dad, well you know. He didn't take it very well. I had no one and everyone treated me differently. I was bullied horribly, threatened, and assaulted and the looks were just filled with disgust. No one seemed to care. I didn't think it would get any better."

Kurt clung to him. He really hated hearing about a time where Blaine didn't have any hope, but he promised to listen. He knew that he had to do it.

"I didn't do anything but think about it," Blaine clarified. "I just thought about how much easier it would be for everyone. Then the dance happened, and I was even lower. I just couldn't see the saving grace, but I pushed through, hoping that it would get better and it did. When I transferred to Dalton was when things changed. I realized that people actually liked me and not everyone had a clouded mind. I had friends and I got to do what I loved to do: perform."

"I never thought about it again after that," he said, looking up to Kurt. "I want you to know that. And then I met you, and you changed everything. Kurt, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I can't thank you enough for coming into my life."

Kurt smiled. "If it wasn't obvious already, you are the greatest thing that has happened to me too. I hated hearing that, but I needed to. I'm glad you told me because those are things that we need to know about each other. I thought about it too, not as much, but I still did."

Blaine laughed and nodded his head. "I don't think I could ever tell that to anyone else." He looked up, a smile on his face and Kurt knew that their serious conversation was over. "There is something about me that you don't know, and it is big. You can't get mad or anything, okay?"

"I won't get mad," he promised, grinning widely.

"This is huge, okay?" He leaned forward, inching closer and closer to Kurt. "I am so in love with you."

Kurt pushed Blaine away, laughing all the while. "Is that so?"

Blaine laughed and leaned back over. "It's the truth. Thank you for listening and not judging me. Now you need to kiss me?" He raised his triangular eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh do I now?" he asked with a laugh. He rolled his eyes and leaned forward to peck the boy's lips softly. "I'm here anytime to talk to, and if this is how the conversation ends then I'm all for it."

Blaine smiled and stood up. "We should go. I want to be able to take you to BreadStix before it gets too crowded. Hopefully we can get our table."

"Is that your way of asking me out on a date?" Kurt asked, standing with him. "Just casually saying that we need to go?"

They kept their hands locked, and Blaine pulled him down and off the stage. "You know what I mean, and asking is so dating for a couple months."

Kurt sighed and leaned into him. "Well in that case, let's get going. I'm starving."

-3-

"And central Ohio's number one late night horror movie host Spen Googles," the announcer said, introducing the judge. Kurt's gripped Blaine's hand. Of course this would happen. It was just his luck for one of the judges to be something that absolutely terrified him.

Kurt and Blaine were in lying in Blaine's bed a couple weeks ago. It was well past three in the morning and Blaine was passed out. Kurt wasn't tired and he couldn't find the remote. Blaine had the TV on Spen Googles scary movie marathon. There was nothing he could do but watch it.

There was one thing for sure, and that was that Kurt hated scary movies. They were horrible and he would never watch them ever. He scared easily and most of the movie situations could actually happen, so to avoid the situation of being scared, he just didn't watch them.

The only reason he agreed to watching the stupid marathon was because Blaine gave him the cutest puppy dog eyes and promised to cuddle. It was fine when Blaine was there to comfort him, but since he was sleeping, Kurt had to endure the horrible scenes by himself. He couldn't sleep and he wouldn't dare get up and shut the TV off, something might get at him.

There was some gross, horrible movie on and Kurt was getting to the point where he was emotional. He couldn't do this at all. Every single sound made him jump, and he just couldn't handle it. He sat up and crawled to the head of the bed, wrapping his knees to his chest and leaned his head to his knees. Closing his eyes and just trying to think of good times was hard to do, but the only thing he could do.

"Kurt?"

Kurt jumped at the sudden voice, sitting up to see Blaine looking up at him with a confused look. "Hey, what's wrong?" He pushed himself up, scooting closer so he could wrap his arm around him.

"You feel asleep," he explained, looking up. The comfort of Blaine's arm around him was instant. "I'm an idiot, I know, but these god awful, horrible movies are scaring the shit out of me."

"Honey," Blaine cooed. "Don't cry. You should have turned it off or woke me up if you were so scared. I wouldn't have cared."

"I couldn't find the remote." He wiped his cheeks free of the tears that he didn't know were falling. "I was too petrified to get up and turn it off because someone might grab my feet from under the bed. I didn't want you to see me like this. It's embarrassing."

Blaine then started laughing. Kurt ducked his head back to his knees, embarrassed and feeling so very stupid. Blaine pulled himself away and stood to shut off the TV when Spen Googles came on the TV. Kurt made a noise.

"That guy is sick!" Kurt proclaimed, sinking further into the bed.

Blaine shut the TV off, leaving the room pitch black. Kurt whimpered, the sudden blackness so overwhelming. Blaine found him quickly though, pulling him to rest his head on Blaine's chest. "Try and sleep."

"I can't," Kurt said, burying his head in Blaine's neck. "Every time I close my eyes I see that guy doing his vampire impression."

Blaine kissed his hair, rubbing soothing circles on his back. "Just clear your mind and think about something else, something that makes you happy."

Kurt clung to him and nuzzled farther into his chest. "Sing to me?" That was exactly what he needed right now. Blaine didn't hesitate, singing Kurt's favorite song softly until Kurt fell asleep.

As the crowd cheered for the guy, Blaine obviously thought it would be funny to tease Kurt a little, making a vampire expression and Kurt immediately covered his face, trying to stop him with his hand, but Blaine just laughed. When the crowd went quiet, Kurt shot Blaine a look and the boy leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"I'm upset with you," Kurt whispered.

"Come on, it was a joke," Blaine defended quietly, still smiling brightly.

"Blaine, Kurt," Rachel said, getting their attention. "The Warblers are on, shh. We need to see what our competition is!" Kurt rolled his eyes and looked back to the group about to perform.

"You are lucky you are so adorable," he muttered to Blaine under his breath, which he received a smile and one more kiss on the cheek in return.

After 'Fly / I Believe I Can Fly' the boys ran off the stage. Blaine took Kurt's hand and led him down to their assigned balcony's steps. They had the rush of the performance running through their body.

"You were amazing," Kurt said softly, slowing their pace.

"Thanks," he said, blushing and bumping into him playfully. "Who knew I could rap so well."

"I did," Kurt said, smiling. "You can do absolutely anything." They started climbing the stairs again, and Blaine pulled Kurt after him, but he stopped. "Wait."

"Hmm?" Blaine asked, turning to look at him. They were almost at the top, and the Troubletones just finished their song. They really needed to get going so they wouldn't be late.

Kurt smiled, and Blaine could tell he was nervous. "Will you-will you kiss me?"

Blaine couldn't help but laughing softly, even more after he noticed Kurt's bright red cheeks. "Why are you so embarrassed to ask me to kiss you?"

"I don't know," he mumbled, looking down. "I just didn't think that this was really the time to ask for a kiss, but I just want to-"

Blaine cut him off by kissing him deeply. Kurt squeaked softly before kissing him back, just as hard. Blaine smiled, pulling him closer. It wasn't a long kiss, just long enough to satisfy them both. ""Now what were you saying?"

"Jerk," Kurt said, pushing him away. They finished climbing the stairs, getting into position at the perfect time. They sang along with Rachel and watched the girls dance and finish 'Here's to Us.' Kurt held Blaine's hand, and the younger boy just squeezed it tighter.

It was a nice and peaceful moment. They didn't have a care in the word, holding on to each other. All that mattered was the song.

"We are so going to win," Kurt said when the song was over, and they were walking down the stairs. "I know it. The Warblers were good, but they didn't have one thing."

Blaine raised his eyebrows and squeezed Kurt's hand. "Oh yeah? And what might that one thing be, if you don't mind me asking."

"You," Kurt breathed, leaning his head on Blaine's shoulder. "They don't have you anymore. And while Sebastian has a good voice, it's just not yours. When they lost you to New Directions, they lost all chances at a win against us."

"Okay," Blaine said, turning to look away. "You are making me blush, but thank you. I hope you are happy."

"Oh, I'm ecstatic," Kurt said, giggling. "Oh and I love these outfits by the way. When Mr. Schue asked for your opinion on the guy's outfits, I was a bit worried, but you did good."

"You know how much I love my bowties and suspenders," he joked. "I mostly wanted to see you in this outfit, so that's why I chose it."

"Well…how do I look?" he asked stepping in front of the boy and turning around.

Blaine smiled and laughed, throwing his head back. "You look too cute." He reached out to lace their fingers together again. "Let's go win this thing."

After winning Regionals, the New Directions celebrated. It was fun, but all Kurt and Blaine wanted to do was celebrate with each other. That's why Kurt took Blaine's hand and they slipped out of the choir room when everyone was getting ready to leave for the wedding.

They walked slowly down the hall, just relishing in the fact that they had it to themselves. There was no judgmental eyes or glares. As they walked down the hall, Quinn turned the corner in her Cheerios uniform. Kurt knew how big of a deal this was.

"Hey, Fabray," Blaine said to the girl. "Lookin' good."

"Thanks boys," she told them, smiling. "Catch you later."

Kurt leaned into Blaine and sighed. "Now that Regionals are over, there's nothing to distract us from what is really going on."

Blaine nodded and squeezed his hand. "Maybe that's for the best. It's not good to put things off. You're still upset about Karofsky, aren't you?"

Kurt sighed. "Of course I am. He's my friend; well he was my friend after everything we've been through. He probably hates my guts right now."

"You don't know that," Blaine said, looking at him before pushing through the doors to the parking lot. "You haven't been to see him yet. Do you think you should go?"

"I can't, Blaine," Kurt said, looking over to him. "What am I suppose to say? 'Sorry that I made you try to kill yourself. Can we still be friends?' I don't think so."

Blaine shook his head. "No. I told you it wasn't your fault and I bet anything he doesn't think it's your fault either. He wouldn't want you acting like this."

"How am I supposed to act?" Kurt asked, letting go of his hand and turning to face him. "Tell me, I'd love to know."

"You're upset," Blaine said, hearing his tone. "Please don't take it out on me."

Kurt felt bad. He didn't mean to take it out on Blaine. "I'm sorry. I just-I am just worried about everything."

"Go talk to him," Blaine encouraged with bright eyes. "Please go. You need to do this. I'll meet you at the wedding. If you don't go you will regret it, I know you will."

"Fine," Kurt said. He knew that he had to. "I'll go, but I'm not sure if it will help. I'll go if it will make you happy."

"It'll make you happy too and you know it." Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek softly and squeezed his shoulders. "I'll see you later, and good luck."

"Okay," he said, pumping himself up. "I'll see you later. Hopefully he won't kick me out of the room."

-4-

Kurt hurried into the building, hoping that he wasn't as late as he felt. He surely didn't want the wrath of Rachel upon him. He walked in the girl's room, instantly apologizing, "I know, I know, I'm late. Sorry."

"Kurt!" Rachel said, standing. "You are late. I thought you wouldn't come, but I'm glad you're here."

"I'm sorry," he said. "I just had something to do. I'm here so it's all good. Wait, where's Quinn?" He asked, noticing her absence.

"She went home to get her bridesmaid dress. She'll be here soon, don't worry. Go get dressed and I'll forget your tardiness. Hurry!"

Kurt rolled his eyes and hurried to the bathroom, his tux in his hands. He pulled off his jacket and tossed it to the floor. Before he could do anything else, the door opened and Blaine slipped inside. "Hey."

Kurt smiled and started on the buttons to his shirt. "Hi, you were right about going to see David. It fells good knowing that he doesn't blame me or hate me. He's doing good."

"I told you," Blaine said, taking over the unbuttoning of his shirt so Kurt could work on the lower half of his body. "So it went well?"

"It did," Kurt said, pulling off his left boot, then the right. "We are friends, just friends nothing more or less ever again. I'm going to talk to him more, help him get through this rough time."

Blaine turned the boy around and slipped the shirt off his body. "I'm glad, so does that mean that you are okay? No more stress."

Kurt pulled his skinny jeans off and then glanced back to him. "I don't know, I just feel weird."

"Weird how?" Blaine slid the shirt up Kurt's arms and pulled over his chest.

"Weird like something's going to happen, something big, maybe something bad." Kurt started buttoning his shirt while Blaine helped him into his pants. They moved naturally together.

"Well the wedding is soon. Does that something bad will be them getting hitched? I know you are against it as is everyone else here."

"I thought that it was, but it doesn't feel like that anymore now that I'm here. It feels bigger. It's probably nothing." He tucked his shirt into his pants and then buttoned them, placing his feet into his dress shoes.

Blaine took the tie and wrapped it around Kurt's neck. "You're right. It's probably nothing. Just stop worrying so much, okay?" He tied the tie in a perfect knot and stepped back, straightening it. "You'll get worry lines all over your beautiful face."

"I'll try not to," he said, putting his arms through his jacket sleeves, with the help of Blaine. Finally, after turning and having Blaine put a boutonniere and a tie clip on, he was done. "How do I look?"

"Perfect and gorgeous," Blaine replied, smiling and admiring his boyfriend. "Are you ready for this big wedding?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, but stepped forward, engulfing Blaine in a hug. "I love you. I couldn't make it through this wedding if I didn't have you here with me. We can share looks at each other and know that we are the only rational ones here. That is if my dad doesn't stop it."

Blaine laughed and pulled away. "Sound like a deal. I love you too." He took Kurt's hand and led them out of the room. He knew this was a mistake, both Rachel and Finn didn't see it, but Kurt did. Someone was going to get hurt, and he wished he could stop it from happening.


	15. Big Brother

**Big Brother**

**(Disclaimer: No ownership.)**

Kurt knew something bad was going to happen; he just knew it. Finn was complaining to Rachel about starting the wedding, but she wouldn't have it. Quinn wasn't there. Kurt's stomach was doing flips, and not the good kind either. He knew something was going to go wrong. Where was Quinn? So that's why when Mr. Schue got the phone call, Kurt stood and walked over to him, the others following on his tail.

He was on the phone for no more than five minutes before he turned around and his face said it all, it said what Kurt had been thinking all day. Something happened. When he told everyone that Quinn was in a car accident, the girls, especially Rachel and Tina, started crying. Kurt felt like he was going to throw up, and the others hurried to gather everything to leave the city hall.

They all piled into their cars and set off for the hospital; Kurt and Blaine in Blaine's car, while Burt and Carole took Kurt's. When safely inside the car, Kurt let the tears fall, he didn't care anymore and no one was around to see him. He just wished that he could have stopped it. It was so obvious. She wasn't there and was so late, not answering her phone. It could have been prevented.

Blaine held his hand and tried to soothe him, and it helped. Kurt was able to pull himself together. Everything just happened so fast, and it was too much to take in, but there were there for each other. They all waited in the waiting room with Quinn's mom for what felt like hours, and finally the doctor came out. Quinn's mother and Mr. Schue went to talk with him while everybody watched with held breaths.

When Mr. Schue came back, he informed everyone that she was going to make it. They had to run more test before they knew anything else and that it would be best for any of them to not see her until she was up and better. It was even possible that her legs were too damaged to heal. They wanted to stay, but there really was no point. They'd see her when she was up and around to it.

It was weeks until Quinn was out of the hospital. She had to be in a wheelchair, but she was being positive about it. Kurt could officially breathe easier. After being dismissed after her first day back, Kurt pulled Blaine after the girl, hoping to catch her.

"Hey, Quinn," Kurt said, getting her attention as they went into a deserted classroom, one that was Quinn next period.

"Hello, boys," she greeted with a bright smile, parking her wheelchair at a desk. "What can I do for you two?"

Kurt hugged her quickly, squeezing her tightly. "I just wanted to greet you back. And just to tell you that I'm so happy that you are all right. We were so scared. I had this feeling that something was going to happen, but-"

"Kurt," she said, pulling back to look at him, taking Kurt's hand in hers'. "You are freaking out when there's nothing to worry about. I'm fine. I'm still standing, well sitting, but I'm good. It could have been way worse."

"I feel like it's my fault." He looked down and sighed. "I just-I could have done something to prevent Rachel from texting-"

"No," she warned, shaking her head fiercely. "Don't try to pin it on yourself. I ran the stop sign because I made the ridiculous decision to text. It's no one's fault but mine."

Kurt nodded and stood up straighter as Blaine leaned down to hug the girl. "I can't believe this happened to you. You are the seriously the sweetest girl I've ever met, and you didn't deserve this. We just missed you."

"Okay," she said, pulling back again. "I missed you so much, but you guys are bringing me down. This chair isn't permanent. I will walk again. I'm determined, and with the help and support from all of glee club, it will happen sooner rather than later."

"If you need anything, anything at all," Blaine insisted, and Kurt nodded in agreement. "We're here for you."

"Thank you, now class is about to start." Kurt saw the room begin to fill with students, and he knew they should get out of there. Quinn smiled. "I'll see you guys later."

Kurt smiled and led Blaine out of the classroom. They stopped at their lockers for a quick second while Blaine got a couple of his books. Kurt leaned against the locker and said, "I'm so glad that she is okay. She's such a strong girl, you know? Like if that happened to me, I'm not sure if I could be as positive as she's being."

"I know," Blaine agreed. "If I know her as well as I think I do, she will be up and walking before we know it."

"Yeah, so I was thinking that we could go get coffee after school. We haven't gotten any in a long time, and it sounds so good. After I really need to clean out my closet seeing as winter is finally gone and spring is here. I need to figure out what clothes I'm going to take with me to New York also. You could really help me. You could even…"

Blaine wasn't listening as he pulled out his phone. He knew that his mom had told him that there was a surprise coming soon, but he didn't think that his surprise was this. He swallowed dryly and read the new text message he had from a person he hadn't heard from in months.

**From: Cooper (9:02 A.M.)**

Hey Blainey, guess what? I have a break between commercials, so I talked to mom and she said that you've been missing me. Well don't you worry little brother; I'm coming to visit. I have a flight tomorrow morning to Lima. I'll meet you tomorrow at your school and we can get some lunch and catch up. I can't wait to see you.

He wanted to groan and bang his head into his locker, but he held himself back. He read it over again, and knew that there was no way of getting out of it. It's not like he didn't love his brother, he did, but it just took so much out of him whenever he was home. Cooper had always wanted to be better than Blaine, and when he did, he seemed to brag about it all the time. It was hard for Blaine to prove himself to his parents when they were younger because Cooper was their star child. Everything he did just wasn't good enough.

The last thing he wanted to do was have Kurt meet him. His brother was something of a dreamboat, or so the comments on his commercials on YouTube claimed. Kurt had mentioned the commercials before when they were watching TV, and he just gushed about the actor, so Blaine just isn't looking forward to that at all. That's all he needed was his boyfriend to like his brother better than him.

"Blaine, Blaine," Kurt said, waving his hand in front of the boy's face. Blaine looked up, blinking him into focus. He didn't even know that he was zone out. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Uh, yeah," he said, shutting his phone off and stuffing it in his pocket. "All of that sounds great."

"Okay…" Kurt drawled out, giving him a pointed look. "Is everything okay? You seem a little grumpy."

"Perfect," Blaine lied, forcing a smile. Kurt went to speak, so Blaine continued. "Don't, I'm good. I just got a text, but it's nothing. That sounds good for after school, really."

"I'm going to trust you that it's not important or bad." He smiled and pushed off the lockers.

"Thank you." He took Kurt's hand and they started down the hallway towards their classes. They may be a little late, but that didn't bother Blaine much. He was too busy trying to figure out how he was going to make it past this week without yelling at his brother. He usually managed it, but it was so very hard with the man's attitude. He was happy though to some extent.

-1-

The next day, Blaine was waiting his brother's arrival. He had changed his tune a little since the previous day. He talked with his mom and she had made him realize that Cooper hadn't been home since his accident, and he really did miss his brother. It was going to be nice to see him. All he had to do was just keep him away from his friends and Kurt. The more he did, the better the week would go.

"You okay?" Kurt asked, getting his attention. They were walking down the hallway to their lockers, and he just zoned out. "You seem a little preoccupied."

"Ah, well, my brother's in town," he said. It was better not to keep it from Kurt, especially since Cooper was bound to be here at anytime because it was now lunch. "He's picking me up, taking me out to lunch."

"Blaine, that's exciting!" Kurt exclaimed, opening his locker and Blaine stopped next to him. "I finally get to meet this mysterious brother of yours, who you refuse to talk about. I'm dying to know what he looks like."

"Oh, trust me," Blaine said, ducking his head as Kurt sprayed his hair with hairspray. "You…you already know what he looks like."

"Blainey?" he heard behind him, and he knew only one person who ever called him that.

"Hey, Coop! Hey!" he greeted, hugging his brother. It was really nice to see him again. He was so much taller than he remembered from the hospital bed.

"How are you, bud?"

"Good!" Cooper pulled back to look at him, holding Blaine's hand carefully. "Good to see you, man."

"This your boyfriend here?" he asked, and Blaine forgot Kurt was even there. They turned towards him, and Blaine saw the face. Kurt was shocked.

"Yes, it is." The two shook hands, and Blaine knew that he probably should have mentioned the fact that his brother was famous to the boy. "Uh, Kurt, this is my brother, Cooper Anderson."

"Nice to meet you," Cooper said.

"Oh my god, you're the guy from the Free Credit Rating Today Dot Com commercials!" Kurt proclaimed, almost hopping up and down with excitement.

"Guilty as charged."

"I love those commercials! The jingle's my ringtone!" And there was the hopping. Blaine didn't know what he expected really. He knew Kurt was going to freak, but this was a little too much, and it was going right to his brother's head.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt…"

Blaine stepped closer to Kurt as Sue led Cooper a little ways down the hall. Blaine watched and was slightly annoyed, but he knew this was going to happen. He turned to Kurt. "So yeah, that's my brother."

"I can't believe it," Kurt murmured, almost breathless.

"Yeah, he's my big brother. I was going to tell you, but I knew how much you loved those commercials, so I thought that it would have been easier to just not tell you. He's really never been around much because he's older, so I don't see him often. Whenever I do, it's only for a short time."

"I can't believe that I just met the Free Credit commercial guy! I'm so mad at you! How could you keep this big secret from me!"

Blaine smiled and decided to tease him. "I knew you'd act like this, silly. You look so star struck. You'd think that you just met Pattie Lupone."

Kurt reached over and punched him playfully. "I'm sorry! I was just taken by surprise. You know how much I love him and his voice is so dreamy. Now it makes sense because you are like both super talented and I can totally see that you're brothers."

"He likes to say that he taught me everything I know," Blaine said, looking back over to his brother and Sue. "He used to push me and yell at me whenever I would mess up steps. It was great having a big brother look after me, but also tough."

Kurt smiled, but Sue was walking away, so Blaine moved towards his brother again. They wrapped their arms around each other as Cooper spoke, "My commercial's on hiatus, so I told my agent I was headed back to the heartland to press the flesh, do some character research. Next season's commercials have a lot more intense, gritty character stuff so I really want to explore my salt to the earth roots."

"Blaine, your brother is the best looking man in North America," Kurt observed, obviously still taken by the man.

"Um, Coop and I are going to head over to…" Blaine was cut off as Sue cut in once again, taking his brother away. It was a little annoying, but he could do nothing about it. Blaine turned to watch them walk away, Kurt right next to him. He tried to not get annoyed, but it was just too hard. "Yeah…I mean that's why I never really talk about my brother."

"Do you think he'll sign my phone?" Kurt asked suddenly, turning to Blaine.

There wasn't much hope with Kurt anymore, so Blaine just shrugged. He already was ready for Cooper to go back to California, but he just took a deep breath. He had to have patience if he was going to get through the week. Patience.

-2-

_Dark in the city, night is a wire_

_Steam in the subway, Earth is a fire_

_Do-do do do, do do do, do do do, do do do, do do_

After singing the first couple verses of their duet, Blaine thought that it was going to be a really fun number. They hadn't done the number in forever, so he was a little rusty but as was Cooper. He was excited when Cooper let him go first, but after he finished, he bumped Blaine out of the way. He tried not to take it personally, shaking it away and returning to performance mode.

_Woman, you want me, give me a sign_

_And catch my breathing even closer behind_

_Do-do do do, do do do, do do do, do do do, do do_

He got Cooper and spun them around after he sang his lines. He didn't think he remembered all the moves, but they came back as they sang. He watched his brother closely, and he moved as if they had just rehearsed it. Cooper and him moved flawlessly together, and they were a pretty good team, that was if his brother wasn't so worried about soaking up all the limelight.

_Her name is Rio and she dances on the sand (smell like I sound)_

_Just like that river twisting through a dusty land (straddle the line)_

_And when she shines she really shows you all she can (mouth is alive)_

_Oh Rio, Rio dance across the Rio Grande_

The group was so entranced by them, Blaine could tell. They were watching and singing and dancing along with them as Blaine and Cooper continued to slay the dance moves together. He was pretty positive that he saw Santana's mouth dropped open, and that didn't happen often.

_Hungry like the wolf_

_Hungry like the wolf_

_Hungry like the wolf_

_Don't make a sound_

He was so surprised that his brother let him that the note. Usually they fought for it, both singing it, but Cooper just walked over to the group and smiling. Blaine thought he was actually going to let Blaine lead, but then Cooper got up on a chair in front of Kurt, and Blaine knew that he was trying to get the attention back on himself, so he hurried to hop on top of the piano.

_Her name is Rio, she don't need to understand (smell like I sound)_

_And I might find her if I'm looking like I can (straddle the line)_

_Oh Rio, Rio hear them shout across the land (mouth is alive)_

_From mountains in the north down to the Rio Grande (burning the ground)_

They joined back in the front, but that was until Cooper pushed him away, not very playfully either. Blaine looked at him, but went, and Cooper nailed a note. Blaine let him have it. He moved in between his friends and sang with them before joining his brother once more to finish.

_Her name is Rio, she don't need to understand (smell like I sound)_

_From mountains in the north down to the Rio Grande (burning the ground)_

The room applauded them, and Cooper took it a little over dramatically, bowing and accepting the cheers. "Standing O. Woo. Wow." Blaine smiled as Cooper wrapped his arm around his shoulder. "I was really great in that number."

Blaine smile faded as his brother lifted his hand and messed up his hair. He thought that maybe, just maybe his brother had changed, but during the performance and just now, it was obviously he still loved himself more than anything. Blaine reached up and fixed his hair, pulling away.

His brother started talking again, accepting all the compliments and not even acting like Blaine sang with him. So Blaine just sat back down, going unnoticed by everyone, and this was exactly what he didn't want to happen. Soon enough they were dismissed, but not after finding out that Cooper would be holding a master class the next day. He didn't want to go, but he had to.

He didn't move, watching Cooper soak up the attention from Sugar and Rachel. He couldn't help but roll his eyes. He felt a poke in his stomach, and he turned to see Kurt sitting next to him, his eyes bright blue and looking right into his.

"You were great up there," he said with a smile. "You and your brother were amazing together, just as I suspected."

"Thanks," he murmured, reaching over to take his hand. "You seem to be the only one that noticed he didn't do a solo."

"He's just new," Kurt explained. "That's usually what happens when we see someone else. New blood to compliment and suck up to. Trust me, you were amazing and totally the star of that number. Your brother was just a little off."

"You're just trying to make me feel better," he grumbled, but smiled anyway. "Thank you though."

"No problem." He leaned over and kissed his cheek softly. "So are you and your brother going out for a late lunch since Sue ruined your plans?"

"He said so, but I don't know if I'll be able to get him away from the girls." He sighed and leaned back. "You can go though. You don't have to stay here with me."

"I know, but you look a little miserable over here by yourself." He paused. "Be happy that he's here. I know that you are a little annoyed, but your brother loves you. You have to share him before you have your time with him."

Blaine didn't bother trying to correct him. It wasn't worth it. It wasn't the fact that he didn't like to share, it was that he hated that people tended to forget all about him when his brother was here. His parents did it, and now everyone at school seemed to follow their suit.

"Man I really love your glee club!" Cooper proclaimed, clapping his hands together as he stopped in front of them. "You ready to go, kiddo?"

"Yeah," Blaine said, standing up and taking his cardigan from his brother. He had forgotten about it. "I'll call you later, Kurt."

"See you," Kurt said as he took his bag. "Bye Cooper."

"Bye Kurt," his brother said as the boy left. "Now how about we get going for an early dinner. I'm sorry again about skipping lunch. Sue is just too sweet, and she wanted to talk to be about sticking around and helping out your club. They all love me so much. It's really refreshing being around positive people."

"Yeah," Blaine muttered as they walked out of the room. "They are all pretty great. Anyway, I know a restaurant that you'd really like. It's called BreadStix."

"Awesome," Cooper said, wrapping his arm around Blaine's shoulder. They were almost out of school when his brother said, "So why do you do this with your hair? Is it because Kurt likes it like that?"

Blaine rolled his eyes before answering, "No, if you must know. I have been doing this since I started at Dalton. You know how curly my hair is, so this is the only way I can control it. Plus Kurt actually loves it not gelled, so don't blame him."

"Hey," Cooper said, taking back his arm to hold his hands up. "I didn't mean to upset you. Just asking, trying to create conversation and learning new things about you."

"I'm sorry. I just get a little upset when people think that Kurt seems to control me because he doesn't. I promise not to get upset anymore."

"Good, now shall we get going?" Blaine nodded. "Lead the way, little brother."

-3-

Blaine was fed up; it took all he had in him to not walk out of the choir room and just forget about all of this. His brother was just so frustrating and it was hard to take most times, but he kept his cool. The advice given during Cooper's Master Class was absolutely horrible, but everyone hung onto his every word like it was coming from God. It aggravated Blaine to no end because it was ridiculous.

After he exploded and Cooper played it off, Blaine resulted in just sitting in the back of the circle, not even acting like he was paying attention anymore. He hated when his brother took over like this, trying to impress everyone with his nonsense and everyone ate it all up. His parents were even worse that the glee club. What he would do for a punching bag or just Cooper's face, one of them sounded perfect.

Blaine didn't hesitate, not looking back as he bolted from the room when his brother finished yapping and droning on and on. He didn't care how rude it was, but he just wanted to get out and get home. He knew that his brother would be held up for a good hour, so he had that long until he got home. He grabbed his keys and made sure he had all his homework before darting out of the building, before any of the Glee members left the choir room, well almost…

"Hey, you," Kurt said from his spot leaning against Blaine's car with a bright, toothy smile. His hair was blowing in the wind, and he looked absolutely gorgeous. Blaine's bad mood slowly evaporated, and he stopped across from him. "You bolted out of the room pretty quickly. I knew the only way I'd find you was to meet you here."

"Yeah, well my brother just pisses me off sometimes," Blaine muttered. He looked around the parking lot, remembering something. "Do you need a ride?"

"You sorta drove me here." He pushed over and moved around the car to get in the passenger side, while Blaine put his bag in the back before getting in. Kurt was looking at him intently, biting his lip.

Blaine sighed, starting his car. "What?"

"You were really angry with Cooper, weren't you?" Kurt asked. "I know that he said that you guys were just playing out a scene, but I could tell that you were really upset."

"He just makes me so angry sometimes. He doesn't seem to care about my feelings at all, and all he cares about is himself. That's why I don't like him visiting, and that's why I don't talk about him."

"But you are his brother, so he has to love you. Some people are just too in love with themselves to see that they are hurting the ones they love. Give him a chance, or at least talk to him. I don't like seeing you upset, and this is the first time that I've got to meet him. If we are going to have a long relationship, I need to have your brother's approval."

"I don't want to talk about it anymore." Blaine focused on the road, trying to find it in himself to forgive his brother, but it was really hard.

"So, I didn't tell you, but all the Glee club got together and we have finalized our plans for senior skip day, or more like Glee skip day. We decided on the closest amusement park, ironic huh? Maybe you performed there before. I can just see us on a romantic roller coaster ride, can't you?"

Blaine let out a long sigh, glancing at Kurt. "That's sounds great, but I'm in no mood to go with you guys."

"Blaine, you have to go," Kurt whined, reaching over to take his hand. "Tomorrow is supposed to be a fun day, and I really was looking forward to spending it with you."

"I know you are giving me those eyes, but I don't want to go and bring you all down. I have a lot on my mind, and I wouldn't have any fun going."

"But it would be time apart from your brother." He was trying, and Blaine gave him credit for it. "It could really relieve you of some tension. Just come, pretty please?"

"Go have fun without me, all right? If it was another week, I promise I'd be all for it, but I just can't go this week. You'll have plenty of fun with everyone else."

"Fine," he said with a huff, folding his arms against his chest. "I'll go without you, but I hope you know that'll I'll be unhappy the whole time and it's all because of you."

"You'll forget about me the second you see a big roller coaster, and you know it." Kurt stuck his tongue out, but smiled.

"I suppose it'll give you more time for you to talk to your brother and get over this little bump in the road that you guys are stuck at. It'll be really good for you guys."

"We'll see."

The car was silent as they approached Kurt's house, closer and closer. Kurt's presence was calming, and Blaine just relished in it because it was really nice. After pulling up to the house, he turned to Kurt.

"Have fun tomorrow and win something for me." He paused and pulled Kurt's hand over to place a kiss against the skin. "Don't let the fact that I'm not there pull you down."

"I'll try to make the best of it," he promised. "Do you want to come in?"

"I should get home. My mom took some time off work this week to be with Cooper, so she's expecting me home right after school. I'll call you later?"

"Sounds good."

With a kiss to the cheek, Kurt got out of the car. He wished that he could go to the amusement park with their friends, but there was no way he'd have any fun with the voice of his brother in the back of his mind. He pulled away from the house and started on his trek home, dreading what his brother was going to say that night.

-4-

Kurt was walking down the hall the next afternoon, looking for his cute boyfriend to give him his surprise. Rounding a corner, Kurt ran right into Cooper. God he was gorgeous up close. The man pulled back and smiled.

"Cooper," he greeted with a breathless voice. He didn't know why he acted like this because he had Blaine who he really cared about.

"Hey, Kurt," the older man greeted with a bright, winning smile. "Have you seen Blaine? We got into a little argument yesterday, and I wanted to talk with him before I left for my audition."

"I was actually just looking for him." He paused, turning to look back at him. "Blaine doesn't get upset very often, but having you here has been hard for him. He won't talk to me a lot about it, but I have come to realize that all he's looking for is a little support from you."

"I do support him," Cooper tried.

"He's told me that you tear him down after everything he does, and that's not what brothers should do. He's just looking for some support from you. You have said that New York and Broadway wasn't where you should go, you didn't tell him that he did amazing in you guys' duet, and you don't seem to ask him about what he likes. I know that he's complained about you always talking about yourself, and to be a younger sibling, it's hard for him to be heard with you in the spotlight."

Cooper really seemed to take a moment and let what Kurt just said sink in. He slowly nodded and let his head fall. "I do admit that I do like to talk about myself. He's been trying to tell me that too, and I just haven't listened to him."

"He does love you, Cooper, but you just need to take the time to get to know him again. I know that you are leaving, but try to spend a little bit together before you leave, involve him and talk to him. Make sure that he knows that you love him."

"I will, but I don't know if he will even talk to me."

"Don't worry about it," Kurt insisted. "I will go talk to him and tell him to meet you in the auditorium. I can't promise he'll come, but I'll try my hardest."

"Thank you, Kurt," Cooper said with a gracious smile. "Really. I'll see you around."

Kurt watched him walk away before starting back on his quest to find his boyfriend. After minutes of looking around, he found the boy at his locker, so being the ninja that he was; he snuck up and peaked the little dog's head around so it was the only thing being seen.

"Hello," he greeted in a thick, British accent. "I'm Margaret Thatcher dog. My relationship with the Queen was ruff!" He peaked around and saw Blaine's smiling and ducking his head. "Ah, look what Finn won you playing skee-ball."

"Finn won this?" Blaine questioned.

"Yeah, well, Rachel kept making him win stuffed animals for her, and at the end of the day, out of the fourteen she had, I confiscated this little guy…to give to you, since there was no convincing you coming with us."

He pulled out a pout, but Blaine didn't seem to notice as he shut his locker and muttered, "I would've just brought you guys down."

"Look, I get it," Kurt told him as they started walking down the hall. "Family stuff is hard, especially between brothers. I mean, Finn and I aren't even real brothers and we pretty much disagree on everything, but I love the big lug!" He rubbed the stuffed dog in Blaine's face, making the boy smile. "And, at the end of the day, we're in each other's corners. You only get one brother, Blaine. Don't give up on that."

"He's the one that's leaving. Huge audition, you didn't hear about it?"

"Actually, he hasn't left yet," Kurt said, doing what he promised Cooper earlier. "He's in the auditorium hoping that you come talk to him.

"I've tried talking to him," Blaine defended, obviously offensive. "It doesn't-doesn't really work with him."

"Maybe talking is not the answer," Kurt suggested simply. Blaine didn't seem to understand. "Maybe you need to show him how you really feel, in the best, most honest way you know how."

Blaine looked into his eyes for a couple seconds, and Kurt saw them softening at the information Kurt gave him. That was until the boy abruptly turned, and hurried down the hall. He didn't question it and just let him go. He had to work it out with Cooper by himself.

-5-

"We are going to put you on tape," Blaine said, pointing to his brother. "So Michael Bay can see what real acting is."

"Pointing," Cooper said quickly, walking off stage and following Blaine. "Nice touch. I believed that. That's why it's lesson number one." He ran up to Blaine and threw his arm around his shoulder. It was a brotherly notion, and it made Blaine smile.

"Shut up, Coop. I'm sorry, but that pointing tip was the worst advice I have ever heard. Now we are going to need help with this, so do you mind if I go and grab Kurt? He has some really great ideas that will help us a lot."

"We'll get him together," Cooper said as they walked down the hall, smiles on both boys' faces. They discussed ideas of Cooper's audition tape along the way, until they finally found Kurt at his locker.

"Smiles," he observed when he noticed the brothers. "Does that mean we are happy brothers again?"

Blaine nodded. "Yes we are okay now, thank you for intervening." He shrugged out of Cooper's grip and moved closer to Kurt. "Coop and I are going to make an audition tape, would you care to join us? We could really use your help."

"Yes!" he said quickly, pulling his books out to stuff them in his bag, followed by the familiar stuffed animal. "Let's go." The three of them walked out of the school together, and Kurt reached out and took Blaine's hand in his.

"I'm proud of you," Kurt whispered in his ear when Cooper pushed through the doors ahead of them. "I knew you guys could work together!"

"It's all because of you," Blaine whispered back. They hurried out to the car and got in. Cooper drove, so Blaine could turn and talk to Kurt.

"You left earlier without your present," Kurt said, holding out Margret Thatcher Dog. "He missed you."

Blaine laughed and took the dog, checking the toy out fully for the first time. "How could I forget? Thank you for nabbing it for me."

"You are welcome." There was a pause, but Kurt continued. "Any who, what are we auditioning for Cooper?"

"Transformers 4," Cooper responded. "Blainey here is going to help me put together an audition tape for Michael Bay, and we need your help."

Kurt found himself sitting behind the camera watching Blaine and Cooper film Cooper's audition, and it was really just hilarious. He mostly sat back and willed himself not to laugh, but failing almost every time. This was the tenth time they ran through it, and Kurt was surprised that it was going so well.

"Alright are we rolling?" Cooper asked when Blaine was done messing with the camera.

"It's recording," Blaine confirmed to his brother, nodding his head before looking to Kurt who gave a thumbs up. He saw the red light, so it was good.

"Hello, my name is Cooper Anderson," Cooper said, winking at the camera. "And I'll be auditioning for the part of Deputy Roscoe. Mr. Bay, I just have to tell you I have the chills right now because I'm a huge fan of your work. I'm gonna show you what I got, and I just really hope you'll consider me. I got my little brother Blaine in here." He paused, pointing so Blaine walked up next to him. He smiled bashfully at the camera as Cooper continued. "And you are looking at a future star of the big screen. This is the man you are going to want to know too. We'll send his 8x10 along."

"Hi Mr. Bay," Blaine said with a nod.

"All right you ready to do this?" Cooper asked. "Here goes Deputy Roscoe calling me. Hold on. Get a little tornado work, just to get me in there. Just pull it out." He moved to himself, pumping himself up. "Kay lets go. So here we go. Deputy Roscoe."

Blaine held up the script and looked down. "Here come the decepticons."

"Decepticons!" Cooper yelled, over acting a little in Kurt's opinion. "Where!"

"Over there," Blaine read back, looking at the wall. Cooper pulled up Blaine's hand to point for more emphasis. Blaine seemed to catch the drift and pointed himself.

"There! There! There! There!" Cooper said, pointing in all different directions, before looking up and saying, "It's Megaton!" He made a bunch of different gun noises to go along with his made up gun before screaming, "Ah!"

He fell to the floor and laid there before turning so he would be seen by the camera. He cracked open his eye and looked up to Blaine. "Is that good?" Blaine gave him a thumbs up. "Okay." Blaine helped him up and Cooper said. "Thanks buddy."

"That was so good," Blaine raved, shaking Cooper's hand.

"I appreciate it," Cooper praised. Kurt could really see that he meant it, and it was a big change in character for him.

"I think you nailed it," Blaine insisted.

"Yeah, you got that point up there."

"Yeah, that's great."

"So we'll see," Cooper said before Blaine turned the camera off. They both turned to Kurt for the verdict. "Was that good Kurt, or do we need to run it again?"

"It was absolutely perfect," Kurt informed him. He agreed because he mostly didn't want to see them run it again. "I think that when he sees that, you will get the part for sure, no question."

That was all that Cooper needed before taking the tape out of the console. He threw a 'Thank you,' over his shoulder before running out of the room. Kurt just raised an eyebrow, although it shouldn't have surprised him. Blaine turned to look down at Kurt where he was sitting on the floor in the Anderson's basement.

"You know there is no way he is getting that movie roll, right?" Kurt asked softly, holding his hands out for Blaine to take a hold of.

"Yeah." He took a hold of Kurt's hands and let himself be pulled to the ground where they sat next to each other. "Cooper isn't the best improviser, but he's a good actor."

"When Michael Bay sees that, I know he'll have a good laugh." He placed his head down on Blaine's strong shoulder. "I really hope he doesn't take it too hard."

Blaine shrugged. "It'll be fine, but this is what he really needed. Maybe Michael will look beyond the horrible acting, and maybe consider him."

"Yeah, maybe he'll see my cute as a button boyfriend. Who knows, you might get the part," Kurt suggested looking over to Blaine. "Then we will have to worry about Cooper being jealous of you. I'd run."

"It will never happen," Blaine said, rolling his eyes. "Thank you for making me talk to him though. I wouldn't have done it without you, and I love him so much."

"Exactly why I had to push you to do it. Brothers are great and no matter how much you fight, in the end you are happy that you have them in your life."

"What are you? Some fortune cookie?" Blaine joked, lacing his fingers with Kurt's. "Cookie or not though, you are the greatest boyfriend."

"Tell me something I don't know," Kurt said sarcastically, looking into his golden eyes. "I just want the best for you, just like you want the best for me."

"And the best for me is having you in my life. I never want that to change." Blaine's gaze was so powerful, and Kurt knew that he meant every word.

"And it won't, not as long as we both love each other unconditionally," Kurt told him, smiling. Blaine's eyes flickered down to Kurt's lips and Kurt didn't miss it. "Stop holding back, kiss me if you must." Blaine didn't waste any time locking lips, moving his against Kurt's perfectly. The perfect ending to a rough week.


	16. Saturday Night Gleever

**Saturday Night Glee-ver**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, however if I did it would be called Blee.)**

"So," Blaine asked, hoping off the stage to meet his waiting boyfriend. He had just finished performing an epic number, and he was really excited to hear some feedback. Even if disco wasn't the preferred genre, he loved it anyway. "How did you like my performance? I kind of just threw it together at last minute, so I know it wasn't as good as it could have been. But you know how much I love to perform. I'm good at last minute things; I mean, just look at all our impromptu performances in your room. I'm rambling aren't I?"

Kurt raised his eyebrows as a smile slowly spread across his face. Blaine's nerves faded. "As a matter of fact, you are rambling, but you're cute when you do it."

Blaine blushed and ducked his head. He really couldn't help it. Kurt had that effect on him: to make him blush with a snap of his fingers. He bit his lip, feeling a little childish, but he needed to know. "You-uh-you didn't answer my question. Did you like my performance?"

"I enjoyed it," Kurt said slowly, still smiling. "The moves were-they were something, huh? If I knew disco involved more of you moving certain parts of your body, I might enjoy it more. The fact that it was disco though, I'm sure that if anyone else sang it, I probably would have tuned it out. I'm biased."

"Thank you," Blaine said with a nod. That was probably the best compliment he was going to get, so he'd take it. They started on walking out of the auditorium when Blaine turned to Kurt. "What do you have against disco anyways? It's just weird because it's one of my favorites and you hate it."

"Well we don't have to like everything that the other likes." He glanced over with playful eyes.

"We pretty much do though," Blaine went on, smiling. "Let's see, there's theater and performing. We both like fashion. Moulin Rouge, bowties, cheesecake, just food in general, boys, musicals, cuddling, kissing, or and I'm pretty sure that you love it when I suck on that spot right below your ear just as much as I do-"

Kurt let out a gasp and sent a shocked look at Blaine. "You don't say things like that in school, dummy. Someone might hear you, and that is the last thing that we need. I don't think I can deal with more slushies this year."

"Everyone else can talk about it, and I'm not ashamed of my very beautiful boyfriend and the things that we do in bed." He wiggled his eyebrows, but Kurt didn't do anything but glare. "I also like it when we are like all in the moment and you make the cutest face like ever."

"I wouldn't be talking." Kurt walked through the door and into the deserted hallway, Blaine followed. "You make the most ridiculous noises, and I pretty sure everyone in a ten mile radius can hear them."

"Then your dad would have me skinned already," Blaine defended with a pout. "Now why no disco?"

"Because it is old and just not my style." He shrugged. "I'm just not sure how to explain it. You have the voice for disco and my voice may be high, but not that high."

"Now you are going to have to sing a song for me." He was almost hopping up and down in anticipation. "I just really want to hear you sing 'Stayin' Alive'."

"You'll never catch me singing anything disco while I'm alive."

"Not even if I promise that I'll rub your back or anywhere else that you'd prefer." Kurt looked intrigued, so he continued. "I'll even kiss that spot that you love so much and show you how much I love you."

Kurt's cheeks were turning pink, and Blaine felt like he accomplished something. "I can't believe you right now, Blaine Anderson. You are never this-you know…" Blaine shook his head, putting on a confused expression. "You are never this horny in school."

"What can I say? I have a very nice looking boyfriend who hasn't let us go past making out in a very long time."

"To my defense, my dad has been coming home earlier, and your house is getting renovated. It's not like I want us to be practicing abstinence."

"In that case…" Blaine opened the door for Kurt, and they walked to their shared car. "The basement is almost finished, which means that my house is vacant while they wait for the carpet to come it. If you are interested in joining me in a little fornication, I'd be all up for it."

"Did you really just say fornication?" Kurt let out a giggle and bumped Blaine with his shoulder. "Who says that anymore?"

"I could pull a Big Bang Theory reference and say coitus. Would you want that instead?"

"You know I can't stand that show." He shot him a look. "You could just say, 'Kurt, will you come back to my house so I can fuck you?'"

Blaine cringed, looking down as they stopped at the car. "You know that I don't really like using that word, or any other cuss word unless necessary."

"My little dapper prince," he cooed with teasing eyes. He reached out and pulled him closer. "I suppose I would like to join you in some fornication, but only as long as it starts with you giving me a back rub and ending with post organism cuddles."

"I think that that is a very reasonable." He hurried to open to door, bowing a little. "My love."

"My charming, dapper prince," Kurt teased as he climbed in the car.

Blaine smiled and rushed to get in the passenger seat. He honestly wouldn't have Kurt calling him anything else. Why change something that worked?

-1-

"How is that fair, Mr. Schue?" Kurt complained, turning back to glare at the man. He was beyond mad because this just was just wrong and so rigged. "Finn can barely sway in the background, let alone be a finalist in a dancing competition. There is some alternative motive or something going on."

"Kurt," Mr. Schue started, obviously aggravated. "Finn is part of this team, and as his brother, you should be happy for him. I think that you have something to tell him."

Kurt crossed his arms, not giving in because it wasn't fair. Finn would never do it to him if the roles were reversed, but then there was that little voice in his ear, not a figurative voice, a literal one. "Kurt, tell Finn that you are happy for him."

As much as he wanted to complain, Blaine always knew that he'd listen to him. "Fine. Finn, I'm so happy that you took my beautiful suit away from me. Good dancing, even if you can't tell your right foot from your left."

It was obvious everyone was trying to hold in laughter, so Kurt felt a little better. He turned to Blaine and sighed. His boyfriend just reached out to take a hold of one of his hands, squeezing. He didn't even realize that Sue was walking up to them.

"Porcelain, Other gay-"

"My name's Blaine," Blaine piped in, but it went unnoticed by the tough woman.

"The competition was rigged," she continued, and Kurt resisted the urge to throw a fist in the air. He knew it. "Schuester wanted to do something for the seniors he was worried about. I'll let you in on some disclosed information, only because I seem to have a soft spot for you, Porcelain. I have suits being made for the whole club for the group number at the end of the week. Don't get your panties in a wad."

Kurt smiled so wide, it was honestly the best news he had heard in a long while. He hugged her without realizing what he was doing, and he swore that he felt her hug him back before stiffening. "Off before I suspend you for touching me inappropriately."

"Sorry, sorry," he apologized quickly, letting her go. "You just made my day, no week. See you around, Coach."

She stalked off, but not before mumbling something about doing nice things and being punished. Kurt didn't care. He pulled Blaine out the door; starting to plan on what accessories he was going to pair with his perfectly custom suit. He didn't notice, but as he was going on and on about it, Blaine just couldn't stop smiling at him.

-2-

Kurt twirled happily in his suit, so very excited at how perfect it really was. "It fits like a glove!"

"You look good in it too," Blaine observed, smiling. "I never thought I'd ever see you in a suit performing 'Stayin' Alive.' Especially after you would not do it for me in bed."

"Some people change their minds, Kurt said, stopping his spinning to look at Blaine on the stage of the auditorium. Blaine just smiled and turned walking down the steps. "Blaine Anderson, you do not walk away from me."

Blaine smiled, looking behind him to see Kurt following with a determined expression. "It's just that you hate disco so much, and a little suit could change your mind about it."

"Blaine," Kurt said seriously, catching up to spin in front of Blaine. "I look fantastic in this suit. I mean look at my ass. It fills out the pants perfectly. I could be singing oldies as long as I am in this suit. Nothing matters."

Blaine laughed and moved around him. "I think your butt looks perfect in anything that you wear. You wouldn't even sing disco for me."

"I'm sorry, but this suit wins over everything." He continued walking next to Blaine. "Do you want to go show off our brand new suits? I know everyone is going to be so jealous."

"Actually…" Blaine paused before turning. "The house is empty again, and the basement is pretty much finished. I was thinking that we could have a nice dinner and a movie down there. We haven't had a night in for a long while, just you and me alone and snuggling."

"That actually sounds perfect," Kurt said sweetly, but holding up a finger. "But, can I keep my suit on?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Blaine insisted as they made their way to the car. "If you would rather go out, we can. It's just that today has been tiring and I really want to snuggle."

"Blaine, honey, we are going to go to your house. You are going to cook me an amazing meal, one that I will probably have to help with. After we will argue on what movie to watch, you will end up caving to make me happy. Then we will cuddle on the couch in your newly finished basement, and enjoy each other's company."

And that's exactly what happened. Kurt found himself changing into Blaine's sweats before the movie while Blaine made the basement a comfy atmosphere for the night. They had gotten the approval from Burt to let Kurt spend the night, and Blaine's parents didn't care because they would be getting home late.

Kurt shut the light off, hurrying over to settle next to his nice and warm boyfriend. They ended up watching Phantom of the Opera because Kurt loved it and Blaine wanted to make him happy. During the middle of the movie, Blaine turned and laid himself and Kurt down on the couch, and they cuddled into each other on instinct.

"I love night's like these," Kurt mumbled against Blaine's neck where he had his head resting.

"Me too," Blaine admitted, kissing Kurt's hair before pulling his face up to kiss him softly. "I love spending time with you. I don't know how I'm gonna be able to survive without you here next year."

Blaine didn't miss how Kurt stiffen instantly, and he knew the topic wasn't going to last long. "Let's not talk about that tonight. Right now let's just kiss and cuddle."

Blaine couldn't help but think about it, it was all he thought about lately. The time was coming to an end, and Blaine knew that he would be left alone after graduation. It was terrifying, and he didn't know how he was going to handle it. He made a decision right then and there, he was going to have to pull back a little. Him and Kurt spent every day together, and that had to change. He had to try and focus on adjusting to a life without Kurt. He'd start after tonight though.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered, pulling on the hair and the back up Blaine's neck. "Are you going to kiss me? Or are we going back to the movie?"

"No," Blaine said quickly, leaning down to capture Kurt's lips with his own for a second. "I like kissing. Kissing is good."

"Then why are we still talking?" Blaine listened and leaned back down, moving his lips against Kurt's in a familiar rhythm. He had to enjoy tonight because he wouldn't have it in a little while. They kissed until the credits rolled. Instead of putting in another movie, Blaine shut the TV off and the two laid in silence, kissing softly. With one final kiss, they settled back into the couch.

Kurt cuddled into his side, nuzzling his face into Blaine neck, and it felt perfect. "Goodnight, my love. Sleep well and dream big."

"I will because you will be next to me," Blaine said into his hair. "I love you, Kurt, with all my heart." He settled back into the couch, getting comfortable. It wasn't hard to get drowsy because he was actually exhausted. He was almost asleep, but heard Kurt speak once more before he fell asleep.

"I love you too Blaine, so, so much."


	17. Dance With Somebody

**Dance With Somebody**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. RIP Whitney Houston.)**

During the next month, pulling back was hard to do. The boys stopped carpooling every day and only did it a couple times a week. Instead of spending everyday after school together, Blaine limited it to three including the weekend. Scheduling make out sessions came next, once a week they fooled around, and Kurt didn't seem to mind or care. They were to the point where they barely sent each other texts anymore, and it was so lonely with Kurt still in town.

All that they discussed when they were together at school, in the car, or at each of their houses was NYADA and New York. Blaine couldn't escape it, he really couldn't. It was constant and it was almost to the point where Blaine was going to snap if he heard about it. What bothered him was the fact that Kurt just didn't seem to care that he would be leaving him behind. He was so excited to leave and start his new life without Blaine, and it hurt. It made it easier to pull away. He just didn't join in unless he had to.

It was to the point where Blaine was just miserable thinking about being alone in a school where all the friends that he was closest to were going to be gone. He wouldn't have Kurt around, and it was terrifying. He cried sometimes at night, although he'd never tell Kurt, but he really didn't want the end of the school year to get there. Every day he was just hoping for something from Kurt, a talk or just something showing that he'd miss him, but as everyday came to an end, the boy was still excited to leave the town and never look back. He just didn't know what to do.

-1-

Kurt felt Blaine pulling away, or at least not putting in the effort as much as he used to. They had an amazing week disco week, and after something changed. Blaine wasn't himself, making excuses and just not trying in the relationship anymore. It was scary to think that maybe Blaine wasn't feeling what he had been for Kurt, but he would say something. So Kurt just kept trying, talking about NYADA and New York with him, but even that didn't get the boy to talk like he used to.

They were even scheduling make out sessions for goodness sake. Kurt looked forward to them every week, but it was so unlike them when Blaine suggested it one afternoon. It did make everything easier, but they were barely seeing each other as it was. His boyfriend wasn't his boyfriend, and Kurt figured he was just in some slump about moving past disco week. That's what it had to be. He really hoped it passed though because he wanted his boyfriend back.

Excited by the assignment this week, and also so terribly sad about the news of Whitney's death, Kurt set out to find the perfect song to perform. Maybe this was what he needed to get Blaine out of his funk. He was searching for sheet music when he met Chandler, and something changed. Being complimented by someone felt amazing, and it had been a long time since Blaine had paid him a compliment in forever, so it felt good.

He gave the boy his number, and as soon as he left, Chandler kept texting him, and Kurt didn't do anything to stop the harmless flirting. That's what it was, harmless. It wasn't like he would do anything to cheat on his boyfriend, but this made him feel good. He didn't care that Rachel thought that it was wrong because he wasn't doing anything bad. It was just texting a friend.

He had been texting him for a couple days now, but it didn't feel like that long. They talked about New York and Chandler really just liked to send him cheesy pickup lines. He had gotten on in the middle of Glee while Rachel and Santana were singing their Whitney song.

He looked down and read the text, but he also had someone else leaning over his shoulder. "Who's Chandler?"

"No one," Kurt brushed off, but typed out a response. It wasn't long before he had a response.

**From: Chandler (3:24 PM)**

I am pretty sure you were Cleopatra in another life. You've got a great asp!

Kurt laughed loudly, putting his hand up to cover his smile. The boy just had his way with words, and it felt really nice. Sam leaned over and must have read it. He shook his head.

"Dude, does Blaine know that this guy is hitting on you?" he asked quietly. He sat back and looked at him with a pointed look.

Kurt hated that everyone seemed to just judge him when they didn't even know what was going on. Kurt typed out a response, and the blond tried to lean over to read it, so Kurt just elbowed him in the ribs, but he let him lean back over to see.

Blaine couldn't focus on the performance as much as he wanted to because he couldn't help but notice that Kurt's attention was no on the singing girls, but glued to his phone. It had to be something important because Sam was leaning over and watching as Kurt obviously was typing a message to someone. Blaine tried to call out his name, but Kurt didn't hear him.

Something wasn't right, and Kurt just couldn't stop laughing and smiling, and it had been a long time since Blaine had been able to be the one responsible. He didn't know who Kurt could be text because everyone they knew was in the room, so it had to be someone he met outside of school.

It really hurt because someone was texting Kurt and it wasn't him. He just felt Kurt pulling away this week, and it was terrifying. They hadn't sent one text to each other all week, and Kurt barely spoke to him, always glued to his phone now. A thought crept to his mind, and he tried hard to push it away. What if it was a guy? It had to be a guy, but what if Kurt liked him?

He fought tears that were threatening to spill, watching as Kurt kept texting and laughing and even blushing sometimes. There was nothing he could do now. The love of his life was slipping away.

-2-

The two boys didn't talk until the next day after glee. Blaine had to search out to find his boyfriend at his locker. They scheduled a date at Kurt's house to have a Bobby Brown marathon, and Blaine wasn't sure if it was still going on. He didn't know if Kurt had other plans. Kurt was on his phone when he approached him.

"Hey," he greeted.

Kurt looked up from his phone and smiled genuinely. "Why hello there." He shut his locker and turned to face him. "Are we still on for our marathon date, or did something come up at home?"

"No," Blaine said quickly. "We are totally still on." They held each other's hand as they walked out of the school. "I'm glad that we could get this time together."

"Me too," Kurt said, smiling softly. His phone buzzed and Blaine waited for Kurt to answer it, but he just put it in his pocket. It eased Blaine's nerves a little.

The ride to Kurt's house was silent apart from the radio, and it was nice or at least that's what Blaine thought. Blaine counted and Kurt's phone buzzed three times, but every time it was ignored. It was annoying, but Blaine just brushed it off.

Kurt pulled Blaine up to his room once they got to the house, and Blaine sat down on the bed as Kurt left his things on it. He said something about going to get a cheese tray before disappearing. It wasn't long before the phone vibrated again, and Blaine really couldn't help it. He reached over and unlocked the phone.

He saw a long conversation for a couple days between Kurt and this Chandler person. It wasn't the fact that it was a guy that made Blaine feel like he had a knife stabbed in his chest, it was the messages themselves. Everything that came from Chandler was a flirt, and Kurt did it right back. They were far from family friendly, and it was no wonder why Kurt was blushing in glee the other day.

It was like he didn't know what to do anymore. He felt sick to his stomach. He felt betrayed and the worst part was that Kurt didn't even tell him that he had met a new guy. He kept it from him and kept texting while Chandler obviously liked him. He didn't think Kurt was like this because he would never do it to Kurt.

He just kept reading them, each text hurting a little more than the one before. He knew that he had tears forming, but didn't do anything about it. Before he knew it, he heard Kurt come back in.

"Okay, I got the cheese plate," Kurt announced, putting the tray on the bed. Blaine just dropped the phone to his lap. "Our being Bobby Brown marathon can officially begin."

"Who's Chandler?" he asked, looking at his boyfriend for some closure, something that could explain the texts and have it not be cheating.

There was a look on Kurt's face of shock before it turned defensive. "Why are you going through my phone?"

"I'm not going through your phone, it's just that it keeps buzzing because Chandler won't stop texting you." He looked down at the newest message. "'When we go to New York, let's go to the front of the plaza and reenact the end of 'The Way We Were.'"

"Give me that," Kurt tried, but Blaine dodged it and stood up, reading one before it.

"'Can you sing into my voice mail? I wanna make your voice my ring tone.'" That one was the worst, and he just looked to Kurt, so very hurt.

"Give me my phone," Kurt said again, but Blaine walked right past him, still looking through the texts, scrolling and scrolling.

"There are literally dozens of texts between the two of you. Do you know how many times you text me in the past few days?" He paused for a millisecond. "Four, and three of them were about finding peach color shoe polish."

"Why are you getting so upset?" Kurt asked, holding his hands up in defense. "T-this is all innocent."

"This is cheating, Kurt" Blaine said, voice shaking. He just couldn't believe that his Kurt would do this to him. It broke his heart in millions of pieces and it was even worse that Kurt didn't seem to think that he was doing anything wrong.

"This is texting." Kurt's voice was stronger, defensive. "He is just a guy that I met at the music store. Nothing happened. You used to text Sebastian all the time. You'd call him, even-"

"I didn't even like him," Blaine said, interrupting him because there was no way was Kurt turning this around and making it his fault. "And all those texts were family friendly." Kurt sighed, as Blaine broke down even more. "You like this guy."

Kurt looked away before sitting down. "I like the way he makes me feel." That was not what he wanted to hear. "I mean, when's the last time you complimented me? Or told me how special I was? Or-"

"I transferred schools to be with you," Blaine interrupted his voice getting louder. "I-" He laughed bitterly. "I changed my whole life. That doesn't make you feel loved?"

"You don't know what it's like being your boyfriend. Okay? You are the alpha gay. Even Rachel wanted to make out with you. I used to get solos every week, and do you know how many times I had to sit on a stool and watch you perform?"

"Then talk to me," Blaine begged, eyes wet from the tears that he wouldn't let fall. "Tell me that you're unhappy, but don't cheat on me."

"I feel like I have taken crazy pills!" Kurt exclaimed, standing up and snatching his phone back. "I didn't cheat on you. I'm really sorry if this made you upset. But it's okay."

Blaine raised his eyebrows, and that sentence made everything ten times worse because it wasn't okay. "It's not right." He shook his head, staring at Kurt before finding it ironic at the choice of wording. "But it's okay."

He left the room after, not wanting to stay there any longer, listening to Kurt try and turn this around on him. He did nothing wrong. Kurt was on the stairs behind him in seconds, pulling at his hand. "Where are you going? Please don't leave."

"Why should I stay?" he asked, tugging his hand away. "This isn't my fault, and I am not going to stay here and listen to you make excuses so you don't seem to be the one at fault. I thought you were better than this. I thought we had a good enough relationship where you could come to me if you are upset or if you were having second thoughts, but no. You went and started texting some random guy that you met at a music shop the other day."

"Blaine," Kurt pleaded, but Blaine walked out the door. "Please stop. I didn't cheat. Will you just stop overreacting?"

"Overreacting," Blaine laughed, wiping his tears away. "I'm overreacting, but we all know if the roles were reversed you wouldn't let me live this down. You'd think this is cheating, but since it's you, you did nothing wrong. I've done nothing wrong here, and all I've ever done is love you, Kurt."

Kurt stopped and just stared at him, eyes starting to water. "Can you just stop and come back inside? I just think that we need to talk about this. Don't go."

"I need some time," Blaine said as he got in his car. He didn't look back and just kept driving and driving. He didn't think that their relationship would end like this. He just loved Kurt so much, and it broke him down. He couldn't go on with Kurt.

-3-

Kurt spent the night crying, trying to find something to say to his boyfriend to make things right again. He didn't think that he did anything wrong, but Blaine was just so hurt. He had to do something wrong in the end. He could see it. Blaine texting Sebastian pissed him off, but that was just things about glee and life. If Blaine flirted with Sebastian…That was a different story. There was one thing though: he didn't cheat.

Blaine sang a ridiculous song in glee, and it really hurt watching him. He now had all the glee club thinking that he cheated. Blaine had never treated him horrible, but right now he did. He felt like crying, but he held himself together. The whole song was just way out of context and very inappropriate. After Blaine finished, he stormed out of the room.

Kurt stared after him, hurt. He didn't know what the song was supposed to mean. Did Blaine want to break up with him? Kurt would not accept that, no way. He reached down and took his bag before walking out, the glee club gossiping behind him.

He marched up to Blaine and slammed the locker shut, the boy jumped looking over to him. "I don't know who you think you are, Blaine Anderson, but you do not sing a song about cheating in front of the whole glee club when I did not touch another person, nor do I want to."

Blaine tried to open his locker back up, but Kurt wouldn't let him. "I don't know what you meant by that, but we aren't breaking up. I will not let you end this over something as idiotic as this. I want you to grow up, okay? Once you do and realize you are making this way bigger than it should, you know where I am."

He went to walk away, but stopped. "I'm sorry, okay? There's nothing that can be done now to take it back, so just get over it. I won't be here forever waiting for you." He didn't look back, just kept walking, crying softly to himself.

-4-

After thinking long and hard, Blaine knew that he did overreact just a little. He loved Kurt, and he didn't want to break up. He shouldn't have done that song in glee, but he couldn't take it back. Kurt had apologized, but it wasn't going to be fixed just by that. They hadn't spoken in a little while, and when Kurt stood up to sing a Whitney song, Blaine just watched him with wide eyes.

The performance was flawless and emotional. Kurt's eyes never left his, and the song promised him everything that he wanted to hear. It was just-something still just wasn't there. He didn't want to just let this blow over because it would keep happening. They needed to talk about it, so a beautiful performance just wasn't good enough. One thing was for certain: he wasn't going to walk away.

He applauded Kurt, tears in his eyes. The room was dismissed, and everyone seemed to know that the two boys needed some alone time, even Mr. Schue left.

Kurt sighed and walked over to the chairs, stopping to speak. "What did you think?"

"It was beautiful," Blaine responded honestly, standing up and picking up his bag. "I loved it, but I wish it fixed everything, but it didn't."

Kurt cocked his hip, rolling his eyes not so subtly. "Why do you have to be so difficult? I just proclaimed my love for you in front of the entire glee club, but you are saying that it didn't fix anything. Why can't you just let it go?"

"Because you hurt me," Blaine explained. "I trusted you with everything in me, and you went against it. Don't you care about that? I loved you."

"You don't anymore?" Kurt whispered brokenly, and Blaine moved down the steps to be level with him. "You don't love me anymore?"

Blaine stopped in front of him, looking at his with loving eyes. "I love you, and I will always love you. The question is do you still love me?"

He shrugged and just left, not waiting for an answer. He just wanted to get out of there, but as always Kurt came after him. "We can get through this Blaine, I know we can. Come to Miss Pillsbury's office tomorrow after school, please?"

Blaine nodded and hitched his back up higher on his shoulder. "Okay, I'll meet you there."

"Thank you, Blaine," Kurt said, eyes bright with relief. He stepped forward and placed a kiss to his cheek before pulling away. "I do love you, more than you will ever know."

Blaine watched as he walked away, and something inside him flared, making his heart beat faster. There was hope, and he was hanging onto it with all his might. They could get through this.

-5-

Blaine sat in the counselor's office the next afternoon with Kurt next to him. He knew they were supposed to be talking about everything, but the lady was just staring at him as they sat there in silence. They were going to get nowhere, and how was this lady supposed to help them?

"I'm a little confused as to what we are doing here," Blaine finally said.

"Well um, Kurt said that you two, um, might need a little couple's counseling," she, Miss Pillsbury, informed him, and Blaine looked over to his boyfriend.

"Are you qualified for that?" Blaine asked, turning back to her. She was just supposed to help with school things. Was she allowed to help them with their problems?

"Not really," she said brightly, smiling at them before adding, "Or at all. But Sam and Mercedes came to talk to me. And you know, I think they found it pretty helpful."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure they broke up," Blaine pointed out quietly, just throwing that fact out in the open. This lady didn't have a very good track record.

"Gosh they seemed like such a good fit too, right? Brutal honesty is the cornerstone of any relationship. I want you to feel like this is a safe space for you to air your differences."

"Okay," Blaine said, taking the offered floor and deciding it was his chance to get everything off his chest. "Well, uh, first Kurt has been texting this guy, and I got really upset. Although a while back I-I was sort of doing the same thing, but he wasn't-"

"With a guy who almost blinded him," Kurt butted in. "Blaine, I sang you a song to express my regrets."

"Okay, if we're here to be brutally honest there are a few things that I would like to change."

"I'm actively listening," Kurt said honestly and Emma winked at him, obviously they talked before.

"Well for starters, Kurt has a tendency to snap his fingers at wait staff. The cheesecake's on its way Kurt you don't have to snap your fingers." He snapped his fingers to add emphasis. "It's not going to make it come any faster."

"Okay, I hear you and that's something I'm willing to work on," he said almost annoyed.

"Also please stop slipping bronzer into my moisturizer."

"You look good with a little color."

"I only use lotion on my hands." He held up his tan hands. "It looks weird if a person just has tan hands."

"Okay, Kurt, wouldn't you love Blaine just as much if he didn't have tan hands?" Emma asked, but Blaine kept going.

"And while we're being perfectly honest." Kurt turned to look at him. "I don't like that with every conversation we end up always talking about NYADA. What song you're going to sing. What, what outfit you are going to wear to your callback. How amazing New York is, and it's like New York is the only thing we talk about now, Kurt. And it's like…" He paused, getting emotional. He decided to just keep going because they had to talk about it.

"It's like you can't even wait to get out of here. How's that suppose to make me feel? In a few months, you're gonna be gone, with this brand new life, these brand new friends, this brand new everything, and I'm going to be right here." He laughed to himself a little. "By myself."

He looked down, not able to hold in his emotions. He knew that he had to tell him what he had been doing. "You're right, I have been distant and I'm sorry, but I'm just, I'm trying to practice what life is going to be like without you. You are the love of my life, Kurt and I'm pissed off that I have to learn next year, what being alone feels like."

Everything fell into place. Kurt understood why they had been drifting apart, why Blaine hasn't been his Blaine in a while, and he felt horrible. He didn't know that Blaine was that upset about him going to New York, but it made sense. He always talked about it, and after a while, things can get old. He wished that he just would have known that that is what was bothering him.

"But you aren't going to be alone," he jumped in, leaning forward and taking Blaine's hand in his. "I'm going to Skype you everyday, and you are going to come visit me in New York every weekend as far as I'm concerned. But I promise, you aren't gonna to lose me."

Blaine smiled, faintly, and Kurt just felt all this love for him swell and grow in his chest. Blaine had tears in his eyes when he whisper, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Kurt promised without hesitation. As much as he wanted to kiss him to show him how much he did love him, he decided that a hug was better. They held each other for a long while, not concerned about the time or the woman watching. "I'll never stop loving you."

Blaine smiled and pulled away, but just caressed Kurt's face with his hand. "Neither will I. You are my everything."

"Now look at you two," Emma said, getting their attention again. "You came in here all upset and fighting and now you are happy. I told you I'm good at this stuff."

Kurt laughed as Blaine dropped his hand. They both stood up, deciding that it was best to leave. "Thank you, Miss Pillsbury for helping us sort out our differences. I don't know what we would have done without you."

Blaine nodded, and they left the room without another word. The air was light and new, and Kurt was so happy that they figured everything out. He knew that he'd never do what he did ever again, and he had to text Chandler and tell him to stop.

-6-

The next day before glee practice, Blaine saw Kurt at his locker, so he quickly pulled his phone and texted him before approaching. He decided to compliment Kurt as much as he could, even when they were apart. "I love your jauntily placed hat. Like a Russian czar."

Kurt smiled at him before his phone vibrated. He reached for it before adding, "It's not Chandler. I swear I told him not to text me anymore." Kurt was getting annoyed because Chandler had been texting him all day asking what was wrong, so he had to get his number blocked. He didn't know who it could be.

"I know," Blaine admitted, looking down and feeling a blush on his cheeks. "It's from me."

Kurt became intrigued, opening the message to read it.

**From: Blaine (3:17 PM)**

I love you, and I want to show you how much. My house is empty, what do you say about some fooling around?

Kurt raised his eyebrow, smiling t the adorable message. He was so happy that he had his amazing boyfriend back with his dorky messages. "How unscheduled of you." Blaine looked away, and Kurt remembered something. "But what about glee practice?"

"No one will be there," Blaine explained. "Mr. Schue said it wasn't mandatory so Rachel's prepping her NYADA piece, Finn is at the shop, Quinn is getting physical therapy, Puck's driving to Gomer for a sale on chlorine. Everyone is going their own way. Come on, let's blow it off."

"But it's glee," Kurt said, really not wanting to skip it. "I mean we only have so many left together."

They studied each other for a couple seconds before making up their minds to go to glee. They started down the hallway, wrapping their arms around each other, not caring if anyone saw or disapproved. It was just them right now.

"Well," Kurt said loudly, getting everyone's attention as they were talking after their performance. "Blaine and I are going to head out. I hope you guys don't mind."

When they were out in the hall alone, Kurt spoke with their hands laced together. "I love you, you know that right?"

"Yeah," Blaine said, squeezing his hand a little tighter. "I love you too, and I really hated everything that happened with us this week. Kurt?"

"Hmm?" Kurt asked, looking over to him.

"Please don't ever do that again. Don't ever make me think that I might lose you to some other guy who is better than me. Tell me so I can be that perfect boyfriend. If you think I'm eating too sloppily or breathing too loud, or even not kissing you enough, just tell me. I want you to love being with me. I don't want you to ever, ever think that I don't love you because I do. I do love you with everything in me. I'm sorry I'm bringing this all up because we said we would put it behind us, but I had to. I had to let you know that I will be anything you want me to be."

"I want you to be yourself," Kurt said softly, stopping them at his car. "It would just be nice to be complemented a couple times a week, and maybe a little more kissing and being affectionate. We are going to be apart in a short number of days."

Blaine leaned closer and kissed his nose. "You look absolutely stunning today. You are so gorgeous. I am so breathless looking at you. I really want to peal those pants off-

"Blaine," Kurt said softly, interrupting him. "Thank you for making me blush. You look beautiful today too."

"Kurt you are so beautiful inside and out. And as for intimate," he said, pulling Kurt forward and kissing him fiercely. Kurt wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed with everything in him. "I think I hear my bed calling us."

"Is that who is calling us?" Kurt asked sarcastically, kissing Blaine deeply again. "I think we should hurry and get there before we make it upset."

In a record breaking five minutes, Blaine was pulling Kurt up the stairs to his bedroom. Their lips haven't left one another since Blaine parked the car. When they were on Blaine's bed, clothes were being torn off, but Kurt pulled away. "Blaine, wait."

Blaine looked up from where he was trying to get Kurt's pants unbuttoned. "What is it?"

"Can we hold on for a second? Will you come up here and talk to me. I have something on my mind and I can't do this until I talk to you about it."

Blaine nodded before crawling up next to his boyfriend. They both sat up and looked at each other before Blaine asked, "Should I be scared?"

Kurt smiled and shook his head. "I just was thinking about everything that happened this week with us and I realized something."

"And what is that?" Blaine asked, lifting his hand to trace the outline of Kurt's beautiful jaw line and collarbone.

"That I was wrong. I was wrong for doing everything this week. You were right, I did cheat on you in some way and I'm truly sorry for it. I wasn't thinking at the time and I almost ruined what we have. I just, I can never not be with you because you make me the happiest anyone has ever done."

Blaine just smiled, looking down. "It's really nice to hear you apologize. I know that that was hard, but I'm happy that you apologized because it means you are able to admit you did something wrong. I want to apologize for overreacting."

"Thank you for apologizing. I did do something wrong, which is why I'm apologizing. We've been together for a little over a year and to lose you over something so stupid and childish is horrible. I promise, Blaine, to never ever text someone a flirty text, unless it's you or you give me permission. I promise to always let you see my phone if you want to look through it. I just want all your trust back that you had in me before this all happened."

"You'd really let me check your phone just to make sure you aren't texting anyone?" he asked, obviously touched by Kurt's words.

"Of course. I want you to be able to know that there is absolutely no way I'm cheating on you, or texting another guy. And when I move to New York next year, I'll send you my texts if that's what you want."

Blaine laughed and shook his head. "Stop, I don't want you to send me your texts. I know that if you are willing to let me go through your phone that you won't cheat. I do trust you with my heart. I was just a little upset when I said that."

Kurt leaned forward and placed a small kiss to his nose. "When I'm in New York, I promise to never look at any other guys like the way I look at you. I promise that I only have eyes for a guy whose name starts with a B and ends with a laine."

"Thank you," Blaine said blushing. "It means so much that you promise to stay with me even when I'm here and you are there. But just so you know, I will be thinking about you all the time." He got up on his knees before crawling on top of the boy, capturing his lips with his own. "Now that we got that out of the way, it's time for me to stay true to my text."

"Oh Blaine," Kurt breathed, kissing him fiercely, letting all his love go into it, showing him how much they needed one another and that they were going to get past next year. That they were going to be together for the rest of their lives.


	18. Choke

**Choke**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I wish I did, but I don't.)**

The next two weeks were spent preparing for Kurt's audition that was slowly approaching. After they had sorted through their issues and got back into the swing of things, the mention of New York didn't do what it did to Blaine that it did before. Kurt also didn't mention it during every conversation, and Blaine appreciated it.

Having Kurt's audition close meant that Kurt was very stressed and very nervous. It wasn't what Blaine loved to see, but he just put on a smile and helped him through it. That's all he could really do. Right now, Kurt was in the middle of deciding what song to pick, and after a very over the top performance of 'Music of the Night', but it was so over the top that it was so very much Kurt.

After, Kurt did the thing he did best: second-guess himself. "It's too safe. It's too predictable and boring. I'm boring."

"I think you are overthinking it," Blaine tried to say, but Tina interrupted before he could say anything further.

"Excuse me, my foot fell asleep, can't feel it at all. Can I walk it off?"

"Yeah, sure, sure," Kurt agreed, waving her off. "Just don't go too far, and thanks. Okay, I'm starting from scratch." He started pacing, thinking and Blaine knew that it wasn't good when he did that. "I need something fresh, something edgy. Something completely unpredictable." He paused. "Or maybe I just need more candles?"

"Oh god no," Blaine muttered under his breath, looking at the overly candlelit stage. "No more candles." He waited for Kurt to say something, but he looked stumped. "Hey look, you are over thinking this."

Kurt turned and sat down on the edge of the stand in defeat. "I want to do good in my audition. I feel like this won't get me in. I'm playing it too safe."

"What do you think you should do?" Blaine asked. He managed to hop over the barricade separating him, gracefully might he add, to get closer to the boy. "If you think you need to do something bigger, do something bigger. You don't want to not get in because you were too scared to take a chance."

"You're right. A new song is in order. What is a song that you wouldn't expect me to do? What song would make me stand out? What song is more me?"

Blaine thought. There were plenty of songs that he wanted to hear Kurt sing, but they weren't audition worthy. It had to be big. It had to be something that would showcase his talent. Something clicked and he grinned. "Have you ever heard of the Broadway show 'The Boy From Oz'?"

"You are talking to the Broadway master, Blaine," he quipped, but he paused. It was almost comical how wide his eyes got. Blaine maneuvered through the equipment until he was at the edge of the stage, Kurt in stunned silence.

"Do you think I could pull that off?" he finally asked. "I mean I know that you are meaning 'Not the Boy Next Door', and it's a hard song. It's risky."

"I don't know anybody else who could pull it off better than you." He reached out and took a hold of Kurt's hands and gave them a squeeze. "And I've seen those gold pants in your closet and have been dying to see you in them."

Kurt blushed obviously, looking down. "I'm just-I'm on the edge about it. It's totally me, but what if it's not good enough? What if I mess it up because I haven't performed it before? What if I ruin my chances to get into NYADA? Is this a risk I'm willing to take?"

"Well," Blaine said, moving his arms to wrap around Kurt's waist, pulling him closer. "In my opinion, to get in you need to stand out. If you think about it, how many times do you think the person who comes to watch you has seen someone perform something from Phantom of the Opera? Probably dozens, if not more. If you do 'Not the Boy Next Door,' you will stand out. This is something you have to think about. Are you willing to take that risk, or do you want to keep it safe?"

A million different decisions passed through Kurt's eyes as he had an inward debate. Blaine didn't push, just held him as he tried to work out all the kinks. After a minute, Kurt nodded with finality.

"What's the verdict? And just so you know, I'll support no matter what you decide because you are amazing doing both."

"I think that I'm going to do it, well perform 'Not the Boy Next Door' I mean. I'm going to take the chance and just go for it. If I don't and I don't get in I'll just sit around thinking about the what ifs. At least if I take the chance now, I'll know I did absolutely everything I could to get in. If they don't want me after this then there's something wrong with them."

Blaine smiled and squeezed him. "I'm glad you decided on that. I think you will blow it away, so get up there and practice. I want to see a run through. That is if you know the lyrics and-"

"Don't even finish that," Kurt warned, putting his finger to Blaine's lips. "How dare you suggest that I don't know the lyrics? I'll have you know that I've known the lyrics to this song since I was ten years old."

"Prove it," Blaine teased, knowing that Kurt wouldn't be able to turn down the challenge. "Prove that you know it all. If you do, I'll let you pick out my clothes for an entire week."

"You say that like I don't pick out your clothes already." Blaine gave him a look, and Kurt just smiled. "But I'll still take you up on that. Prepare to be amazed Blaine Anderson. Oh and, when I do win and get to pick out your clothes, you will not be wearing what you have on again. You do not wear a shirt like that with those jeans. It's a crime against fashion."

Blaine rolled his eyes as Kurt pushed himself up, but Blaine pulled him down. "Wait a second." Kurt looked at him before Blaine kissed him softly on the lips, a kiss filled with luck. "I'm proud of you and anything you do on that stage for the scout. I will support you no matter what."

Kurt smiled at Blaine's sweet words. "Thank you. I know that you're scared of me leaving, but it means a lot to hear you say that and be supportive. You've just been so great these past two weeks. I couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend."

They smiled at each other before Kurt leaned and pecked Blaine nose before whispering, "Love you."

Blaine shook his head with a laugh as Kurt pushed himself up. "Love you too. Now go show me what you got, Hummel."

He took off his cape before blowing out all the candles. It took a couple of minutes, but after he was standing center stage with a confident smile. "Are you ready to be amazed?"

Blaine laughed and sat back down. "This should be interesting."

-1-

"Hey you," Blaine said the day of Kurt's big audition. He snuck up behind him and wrapped him in a hug, resting his chin on Kurt's shoulder. He was so nervous, but he was hiding it for Kurt's sake. "I see we aren't going with 'Not the Boy Next Door'."

Kurt sighed and leaned back into the embrace. "I don't know. Rachel talked me into doing Phantom again because she didn't want me to take the risk of choking, but I still feel like it's the wrong decision."

"Maybe instead of listening to other people, you should do what your head and heart tell you? Don't let me or Rachel make this decision for you because in the end, it's your life. Do what you think is right, but in my opinion…I think you'd kill either song. I may be a little biased though."

"Just a little," he teased. He turned in Blaine's arm so they were facing each other. "What are you doing back here? My audition is going to start any minute. You should go sit down."

"I just wanted to wish my boyfriend good luck on his audition. I think that you and Rachel are going to kill it and then they will have to let you both in."

"The odds of two students getting in from the same school are slim," Kurt muttered, looking grim.

"What does that supposed to mean?" Kurt shrugged. "I don't want you thinking about that. All that matters is the talent a person has, and if you blow them away and Rachel blows them away, they will have to let you both it. Do you think that Rachel is going to upstage you, that she's better than you?"

"No, no, it's just that…I don't know."

"Listen," Blaine said softly, taking Kurt's hands in his own. "You are better than anyone that this NYADA person has ever seen. Don't you think anything less, okay? If you start doubting yourself, you will just let it show through in your performance."

"I'm not doubting myself. It's just that I'm nervous. When I'm nervous, I get negative. It's hard to believe that my entire life has led up to this moment. What if what I'm about to do isn't as good as they want me to be?"

"Well first off, you are as good, I've seen you perform. You need to just push all of this out of your mind, focus on your performance. You got this! I know you do. I'm gonna go out there with Mr. Schue and watch you. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, of course," Kurt said, taking a deep breath. "I can do this. You believe in me right? I'm going to do amazing?"

Blaine laughed and nodded. "I believe in you more than I believe in myself. Now go kill your audition and get into the school of your dreams. Let go of all these nerves and just have the time of your life out there. I know you'll make the right decision."

Kurt smiled, confidence covering his face. He tackled Blaine in a hug before pulling back. "Thank you for the support and pep talk. I really needed this. I love you."

"I love you too. Break a leg!" He kissed Kurt's cheek before hurrying off to get a seat before the auditions began. He was nervous and terrified for this moment, but he had complete confidence in his boyfriend.

-2-

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's tiny waist when they got home from his audition. He was elated because it went so very well…well it did for Kurt. He couldn't say the same about Rachel. "I didn't know these pants would look that great on you, especially with you moving and bending in ways that are very intriguing to the eye."

"I can't help it that I'm just irresistible," Kurt muttered under his breath, and Blaine squeezed him tighter, burying his face in his boyfriend's neck. "You knew that the original performance had a lot of kicking. You should have been prepared."

"Mmm," Blaine mumbled against his neck. "And yet I was so entranced by those moving hips."

"Well you did help with some certain and specific movements. I've had a lot of practice with those movements. I take it you liked it?"

"Oh I loved it," Blaine corrected, pulling back slightly. "Especially in these beautiful pants. I think they were made to haunt me. I'm going to claim these hips right now if you don't mind." He paused. "I would totally carry you up these stairs if I could, but I'm so tiny."

Kurt laughed and leaned his head down on Blaine's shoulder before pulling away. They climbed the stairs together, hand-in-hand. Blaine pushed Kurt down on the bed, climbing on top of him. He grinned down at the boy. "I'm going to kiss now until our lips fall off."

"Sounds perfect," Kurt giggled, and their lips were sealed in seconds.

Blaine didn't know how long they spent just kissing and felling, a lot of kiss and some feeling, but all their clothes stayed on. Kurt just didn't seem to have enough energy to move past making out. Blaine leaned up during a break to catch the time, and he couldn't believe they had been at it for a good thirty-five minutes.

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked, propping himself up to watch as Blaine climbed out the bed.

"Puck needs me to help him study along with the other guys in glee, so Mike's picking me up in ten minutes."

"You left school to drive me home when I could have just drove myself home?" Kurt asked, leaning back down on his bed. "You make no sense to me, but I'm not going to complain."

"I wanted to drive you home."

"In my car," Kurt pointed out, obviously stifling a laugh.

"You did so much today, and I was proud of you, so I just drove you home. Don't worry about it, all right? Do you want me to undress you because you look exhausted?"

"Mhmm" Kurt agreed, smile on his lips. "You know which pajamas I wear, right?"

"Of course I do," Blaine said, sounding offended. He moved around the room, getting what he needed before bringing them over. He slowly undid the buttons of Kurt's shirt and helped him slide it off before replacing it with his silky nightshirt. "Normal people sleep naked."

Kurt laughed, but didn't open his eyes as Blaine worked on his gold pants. "Normal people aren't as fabulous as I am. And should I point out the fact that you have a matching pair?"

"True and true," Blaine said peeling the tight pants off of his body. There was a surprise waiting for him. "No underwear?"

"Underwear with those pants? Don't make me laugh, Anderson. Can you get me some from my drawer? Pretty please with cherries on top. I'm too tired."

Blaine was already up and over to the dresser. "Does it matter which ones? Or do you want your silky underwear for tonight?"

Kurt waved a hand when Blaine turned to look at him. "Doesn't matter." He jumped a little as Blaine touched him, pulling up his hips to slid into the briefs, but settled into the touch almost instantly.

"You're beautiful," Blaine whispered against his lips, kissing him quickly. He just had to tell him that. "So I'll call you in the morning when I wake up so we can pick out our outfits."

"Okay," Kurt said as Blaine slipped pants on. "Sounds fine. Tell Puck that I hope he passes his test. I would help, but I'm too exhausted. I was up half the night stressing about my audition."

"He'll understand." Blaine stood and put the dirty clothes in the hamper before returning to the bed. Blaine did his duties in tucking his boyfriend in, something that he had gotten used to over the time they were together.

"Blaine, stop it." He moved, and Blaine grinned from his tucking job. "I'm tucked good enough. Kiss?" He stuck out his bottom lip in a pout, something that Blaine was a sucker for. He leaned down and kissed him gently. "Love you."

"Love you too," Blaine said before kissing his forehead. "Sleep tight and dream big."

"I always do," Kurt said before the lights were shut off and the door was shut. It wasn't long until Mike was picking him up, and Blaine just couldn't stop thinking about how lucky he was. Their time was slowly running out, but he wasn't letting that get to him right now.


	19. Promasaurus

**Prom-A-Saurus**

**(Disclaimer: No ownership.)**

When everyone was getting up and walking out of the choir room, Blaine stayed sitting. It was the week of prom, and he thought it was going to be a good one, but now Brittany had to go and ruin it. "No hair gel" kept ringing in his ears. What was he supposed to do with his hair without gel? He would look horrible and there was no way he would let anyone see him like that, including Kurt. What would people think if he showed up with the afro that was his hair? They would lose all the respect they had for him.

"Blaine," Kurt said, waving his hand in front of his boyfriend's face. "Blaine what's wrong? Why are you sitting there staring into space?"

Blaine's gaze flickered over to Kurt, who was sitting next to him with a worried expression on his face. "Didn't you hear Brittany? She said anyone with hair gel will be turned away at the door. What am I supposed to do?"

Kurt's lips turned up into a smile. "Honey, that's what this is about? And here I thought it was something important. Brittany is a ditz, and I mean that in the best way possible. She will forget what she said by tomorrow guaranteed, and if you show up in gel she will not kick you out. I promise. I don't know why you are so worried because your hair is fine. I've seen it without gel, and it's adorable."

"Little known fact, I always have gel in my hair. You've never seen it without anything. When I wake up, no matter when I'm sick or healthy or just lazy, I put stuff in. After the shower, no matter if it's at night, I put something in to tame it, even if it's just a little to control my fizziness. It's horrible without it. Trust me."

Kurt's eyebrows were raised up in what could only be curiosity. "What about when I spend the night? I've seen your curls then. Or when we, you know, fool around and the gel is like goes away."

"That's not bad because I have gel in it from the night before, and after we mess around, there's still product containing it. I'm talking about having absolutely nothing in my hair. No one except my family has had the horror of seeing me with it. And no one, if I have any say in it, will until the day I die. I did it when I was just five-years-old."

"Now I'm curious," Kurt said, a sparkle in his eye. "I'm your boyfriend. I plan on having a future with you that involves marriage down the road, so I deserve to see your hair in its natural state, at least once. So do you pick tonight or tomorrow? Your choice, I don't mind."

Blaine's cheeks pinked as he smiled at his boyfriend. "Well after we say 'I do' then you can see me. I don't want to scare you away."

"Not possible," Kurt said, shaking his head and standing up. "Up, I'll let this topic drop for now, but know that it will come up again. Maybe sooner than you would like."

Blaine just laughed as he followed Kurt's instructions and stood up. They walked out in the hall to find Sam waiting at their lockers. "Sam, what do we owe this honor to talk to you?" Blaine asked, smile on his face.

"I was just wondering if you two would help me. I want to ask Mercedes to prom, but I don't know if that would be okay, seeing that we aren't together. What do you think?"

"Go for it," Blaine said cheerfully. "You and Mercedes are, like, meant to be together. I know a good couple when I see one. Get flowers and chocolate. Do something big to ask her to prom."

Kurt snorted, making both boys turn to him. "It's just that you said do something big to ask her to prom, and I have still yet to be asked to said prom. I do recall asking last year."

Sam smiled and looked to the ground, Blaine coughed awkwardly. "Anyway back to my problem. What do you think, Kurt? Should I ask her? Maybe to just go as friends?"

"I think Mercedes would love you forever if you asked her to prom. As I recall, she asked you last year, so it will be a nice change. Just go and do what Romeo said. Get some flowers and just lay it out. She couldn't possibly say no."

"I will. Thanks you guys." He hugged both of them before hurrying down the hall, yelling over his shoulder, "If you two need any help, like ever, call me. I'll be glad to help!"

"Do you want to go to prom?" Blaine asked when they were alone again. "If you do, Kurt, I want to go with you. I just thought maybe we could think about it for a little bit, putting everything at risk into consideration. I would totally love to ask you in a grand gesture, but we've had bad experiences at dances, so…"

"No, you're right," Kurt agreed. "Listen I would love to hang out tonight, but my dad called me and said that the shop was behind, seeing he's in D.C. I would like to do something to help. I have to go help Finn."

Blaine nodded, understanding. "That's fine. My mom wanted me home anyway to help her like move the furniture around or something. Something about bonding since she's been so busy with work or something."

They walked to the parking lot and to their separate cars. They had planned to drive separate that morning because Blaine was running a bit late, so it was a good thing.

"Call you after I'm done," Kurt promised. "Love you."

Blaine smiled as Kurt placed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "Sounds good. Don't get too dirty there. I know how you hate to get anything on your clothes."

Kurt laughed, opening the door to his car. "Blaine, let's be real, am I going to touch any cars today? No. Will I act like I'm doing something there like I always do? Yes. I'll try to assist Finn as much as I can, but no way am I getting near a car in this outfit. It's unsafe for the car and for my outfit."

"And that's why I love you," Blaine call to him, blowing a kiss as he back up to his car. "Love you." They both hopped into their own cars and waved goodbye before pulling away in different directions.

-1-

Kurt was thinking about prom all that night and the next day at school. It was a big risk and he didn't know how he felt about that. He hadn't said anything to Blaine since the previous afternoon about it. When they were walking down the hall the next day, Kurt saw Rachel yelling at Finn before storming off. He sighed and just shook his head.

"Looks like someone is in trouble," Blaine said as they walked up to Finn. "What did you do to piss off the talented Miss Berry?"

"She just freaked!" Finn exclaimed, throwing up his hands. "First she was talking about how I was running for prom king with Quinn, then she just said that it was back to how she was before. Being nobody while I was with a blonde cheerleader, or something. Girls are just so confusing."

"Hey, you had your chance with a boy and you blew it," Kurt joked, smiling at his stepbrother's glare at him. "I'll go talk to her for you since I'm such a nice stepbrother."

"Thank you so much. She just scares me sometimes. I'll owe you one. Try to explain that Quinn doesn't mean anything to me and that I absolutely love her. We are engaged if she forgot."

"Don't worry Finn," Blaine informed. "Kurt and I will settle this whole ordeal. Rachel just has to cool down."

Kurt nodded pulling Blaine along with him. Kurt knew there was one place where Rachel went when she wanted to blow off some fumes. They found her sitting on a stool in the middle of the stage in the auditorium. She was already starting to sing 'Big Girls Don't Cry', so Kurt told Blaine to grab a stool so they could join her. Kurt listened as he heard Rachel's beautiful and emotional voice start singing.

_The smell of your skin lingers on me now_

_You're probably on your flight back to your hometown_

_I need some shelter of my own protection, baby_

_To be with myself and center_

_Clarity, peace, serenity_

Kurt pushed through the curtain, separating himself and his best friend. He needed to be with her and support her through this, no matter if Finn was his brother. He started the chorus before she could, making her look up and smile at him.

_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to do with you_

_It's personal, myself and I_

_We've got some straightenin' out to do_

Kurt brought a stool over so her could sit next to her. After he did that, Blaine decided to come out, carrying a chair behind him and singing the next part with Rachel. It was so nice that they could just be together when one was hurting.

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

_But I've got to get a move on with my life_

_It's time to be a big girl now_

_And big girls don't cry_

Rachel smiled at her two friends. Kurt and Blaine knew immediately that they did something right when Rachel sang again with more confidence. Sharing a look, Kurt and Blaine smiled at one another.

_But it's time for me to go home_

_It's getting late, dark outside_

_I need to be with myself, and center_

_Clarity, peace, serenity, yeah_

Both Kurt and Blaine tried to lighten the mood with gestures going along with the song, and it worked for the most part. Kurt took the next verse, looking from Rachel to Blaine, thinking that he had the two most important people, apart from his father, there with him. They both meant so much to him and he hated when one of them was hurt.

_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to do with you_

_It's personal, myself and I_

_We've got some straightenin' out to do_

Blaine actually got Rachel to smile, and Kurt didn't miss that. They both sang the rest of the final chorus, their voices sounding so good with one another. Kurt looked on with a big happy smile on his face.

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

_But I've got to get a move on with my life_

_It's time to be a big girl now_

_And big girls don't cry_

The reality set in as the song finished, them all singing in harmony. Rachel's smile disappeared and Kurt and Blaine slumped down, knowing that they didn't help her as much as they thought.

"Rehearsing for prom?" Blaine asked, trying to break the ice as they sat there once the song ended. Rachel looked up, conflict in her eyes. "Cause I love that song, but it's sort of a downer, don't you think?"

"It's just how I'm felling now, okay?" She stood up, obviously annoyed. "I don't want to watch Finn and Quinn get crowned king and queen at my prom. And I don't want to watch him dance with her. I know that she can't really dance anymore, but..." She rubbed her temples understanding that that sounded horrible, and so did Blaine and Kurt. "I'm sorry, you know what I mean."

"She's right," Kurt said looking at Blaine. "Prom sucks. I don't want to go either."

"But you have to go," Blaine pointed out. "You're the reining prom queen, you have to crown the next one." Rachel pointed to Kurt, agreeing.

"As much as I love a good coronation, I can't risk it." Blaine gaze told him that he understood. "This school's strong and insane tradition of write in ballots, I could get elected prom queen again. All right? And I put on a brave face last year, but it was humiliating. And had I known I would of worn a full kilt. So-"

"How do you think I feel with Brittany's insane ban on hair gel?" Blaine asked cutting him off. "It's prom. There's going to be balloons all over the place, not to mention the taffeta and silk blends. The shear amount of electricity in that room is going to be terrifying."

"That's crazy," Kurt said jokingly, under his breath. Him and Rachel making fun of the younger boy sitting across from them, Blaine taking defense instantly.

"You've never seen my hair without gel." Rachel was trying to not to laugh, but Kurt just did it. "It's baby hair fine. No, I'm going to look like Medusa! It's not funny. I don't want to go." He folded his arms in a pout.

"Well, if we're all going to be so miserable about it, who says we have to go?" Kurt asked, shrugging his shoulders and looking at Blaine then Rachel.

"You're right, Kurt," Rachel said immediately. Judging by the smile, she had an idea. "But I have a better idea! Follow me boys!" She called hurrying off the stage and up the isle.

Kurt watched after her, looking at Blaine when she pushed through the curtain. "We should follow, right?" Blaine nodded and stood, motioning for Kurt to go first.

"Let's go see what Miss Rachel has on her mind. If it's another party in her basement, I would rather go to prom." They laughed together before setting off down the hall towards the choir room where Rachel disappeared.

-2-

"So hey," Blaine said, catching up to Kurt and Rachel talking excitedly about their anti-prom the next day. They turned to face him. "Um, Rachel can I talk to Kurt alone? It's sorta important."

She raised her eyebrows, but nodded and walked down the hall, leaving them alone without question. That was something new. Kurt's head was tilted when Blaine turned back to him. "You sound so serious. What's on your mind?"

"I actually need you to follow me. Come on." He laced their fingers together and led the way down the hall.

"Nothing bad happened, right? My dad's fine." Blaine hesitated for a millisecond, and Kurt freaked out. "Blaine, is my family okay?"

Blaine laughed mostly to himself. "They are fine, nothing is wrong. Just trust me, okay? Be quiet and trust me." Kurt was quiet the rest of the way. They stopped at the auditorium curtain, and Blaine turned to Kurt. "Close your eyes."

Kurt eyed him for a minute and let his eyes flutter closed. After successfully leading his boyfriend up on stage, Blaine turned to make sure everything was ready. Kurt being his ever so impatient self asked, "Can I open now?"

"Just a few seconds," he muttered, grabbing everything that he needed and getting into position. He was nervous, but mostly excited for this. "Okay open."

Kurt opened his eyes slowly, focusing on the sight in front of him. On multiple seats in the audience there were signs with letters on it spelling, "Will you go to anti-prom with me?" In front of them stood Blaine, holding a bouquet of red and yellow roses. It was such a sweet notion, and it made Kurt's eyes water.

"Blaine," he whispered, smiling like a fool.

"You said that you wanted an over the top prom proposal," Blaine said, glancing behind him. "I figured that anti-prom counts. I know it's not as spectacular as having it written in the sky, or on a firework display, but it was the best I could do on such short notice. I guess what I should do next is ask you. Will you go to anti-prom with me?"

Kurt started moving to get to his boyfriend the quickest way he could. Once they were in front of one another, Kurt pulled him into his arms. "I would be honored to go to anti-prom with you."

"Good because I already rented my tux and everything. I know Rachel said dress casual, but it's still like prom, why can't we dress up?" They pulled away from one another, but Blaine kept his hands on Kurt's hips and Kurt kept his arms wrapped around Blaine's neck.

"We can and we will," Kurt said, kissing Blaine's nose. "Thank you so much. This was perfect in every way. I actually thought that you weren't going to ask me because we are going to anti-prom. I thought you would just assume we were going together. You didn't have to go through all of this though."

"Never," Blaine said shaking his head. "It's your senior year. It's the last chance for you to be asked to something like prom with a grand gesture. I wasn't about to blow it. I had Sam help me with it actually. He said it was corny, but I didn't care. I had to do something-"

Kurt's lips on his, moving languidly against one another's, silenced Blaine. "I love you." Kurt pulled away slightly. "Thank you for asking me."

"You are very welcome," Blaine whispered back, kissing the corner of his mouth. "And I love you too, now help me take these down and we can go plan our activities for Friday night."

"Sounds good," Kurt said, letting go and taking the flowers from Blaine. It was fun dancing around the auditorium, watching Blaine watch him. Kurt just couldn't believe that he had a boyfriend that would do something like this for him.

-3-

Friday came before both of them knew it. Kurt started getting ready a couple hours before they had planned to get together. Even if he wasn't going to prom, he was going to act like it was just as important. He decided on nothing too dressed up, but still dressy enough: tux pants with a white button down shirt and the black vest. Very subtle and classy. He left the buttons of his white shirt half unbuttoned and the vest all the way unbuttoned to show a white tank under it all. To top it all off, he wore a top hat that he'd been waiting to wear. He took his white leather rose broach and pinned it to his chest. It would work as his boutonniere.

Kurt was called down around seven, and he grabbed the box that he had for Blaine before going. Rachel was waiting for him with a smile on her face. They were meeting here before getting Blaine. "Ready for anti-prom? It's going to be so fun! You look fabulous."

"Why thank you," Kurt said, turning around to show off his perfectly planned outfit. "You look like your regular self. I thought we said it was black tie."

"I said optional," Rachel corrected him. "I have something in the car to change into if I want to. Are you ready to go? We're picking up Blaine on the way right?"

"Yes," Kurt told her, following her outside to the car. His dad was in Washington with Carole for the week, so they weren't stopped for pictures. They drove, singing along to Rachel's CD that she made filled with her and Kurt's favorite songs. Before long they were in front of Blaine's house. "I'll be back with my boyfriend in a minute."

He hurried up to the door and didn't bother knocking, knowing that Blaine's parents were working late. "Blaine!" The house was silent. "Your beautiful and talented boyfriend is here to pick you up for our anti-prom."

"One minute." The voice came from upstairs. "Finishing my hair." Kurt laughed and rolled his eyes. Within seconds, Blaine was descending the stairs, smile on his face the minute he saw Kurt. "Wow, you look amazing."

Kurt smiled and studied his boyfriend. He had on a simple tux and topped off with a signature bow tie. His hair was perfectly styled with an obnoxious amount of gel like usual. "Thanks, but I look no where near as good as you. You are just deliciously gorgeous in a tux. I will always think that."

Blaine laughed and walked over to him, a small blush on his cheeks. "Thanks. I actually have something for you." Kurt's interest was peaked.

"Wait, me first," Kurt said, pulling out the box from behind his back and presenting it. "I may have an amazing broach boutonniere, but you don't. So to fix that, I brought you this." He opened it and revealed the small white carnation boutonniere that resembled one they wore the last prom.

"Kurt," Blaine said with a bright smile and a sparkle in his eyes. "Thank you." Kurt took the flower out and carefully pinned it to his boyfriend's lapel.

"And now," Blaine announced as he stepped back. "I thought I'd give this to you to finish your perfect outfit. It's nothing big, but I think that you should have it. I was going to give it to you before you left for New York, but-"

"Blaine, you're rambling." Blaine laughed and pulled out a velvet box from inside his jacket. Kurt's eyes widened as he took in the Tiffany box. "Give me!" He wasn't proud of how much he sounded like a five-year-old on Christmas morning, but Blaine gave him the box. Inside revealed to be a necklace with a single key on it. It was beautiful yet simple.

"It's the key to my heart," Blaine explained quietly as Kurt took the chain carefully and held it up. "I want you to have it so you know that my heart will always belong to you."

"Blaine," Kurt whispered softly, feeling touched at the romantic gift. "I don't know what to say. Thank you so much. I'll always keep it with me."

Blaine looked down, a blush on his cheeks, so Kurt just hugged him tightly. "I just want you to know how much I love you. You mean everything to me."

Kurt pulled away and put the necklace on, thankfully the chain was longer so it hung perfectly. "It's so beautiful. I love it so, so much!" He hugged him again. "I love you too. You make my insides flutter every time you look at me, and I know that we are going to be together forever. You are stuck with me Blaine Anderson."

"I guess I can handle that," Blaine said, pulling away. "It's not the worst idea I've ever heard. Now we should go. Anti-prom awaits us."

Kurt let himself be pulled to the door before pulling Blaine's hand to stop. "Wait, I have something else for you."

Blaine raised his eyebrows as he turned to him, but before he could say anything, Kurt leaned forward and kiss him soundlessly. Getting lost in each other was something they were used to, but the car horn blaring made them jump. He leaned his forehead against Blaine's. "And that would be Rachel telling us we are taking too long."

Blaine laughed and straightened his bowtie. "I loved that more than my boutonniere. Maybe I can get some more after anti-prom? Both our houses will be empty."

Kurt just nodded, intertwining his fingers with Blaine as they left the house and walked to the car. Rachel was tapping her fingers impatiently. "Sorry we took so long."

"Get in, Puck just texted me and asked where we were. Hi Blaine. You are looking very dapper," she commented, driving away from the house.

"Very dapper indeed," Kurt added, turning around to wink at his boyfriend. They locked eyes and immediately knew that no matter what they did tonight, prom or not, it would be fun. Just being with each other was all that mattered.

"And I'll just pretend to be an ice sculpture if Brittany sees me, and she'll just pass me by," Blaine said, walking to the door, Kurt behind him. The anti-prom wasn't as good as they thought it was going to be, so they all decided to go to prom. It had to be better than what they were doing at the hotel.

Once they were out in the hall, Kurt laced his fingers with Blaine and leaned into him in a comfortable silence. They didn't talk until they were in Finn and Kurt's car while Rachel and Finn were in Rachel's.

"I'm glad we are going," Kurt admitted, breaking the silence.

"Me too," Blaine agreed, looking over at the older boy. "It is your last prom and all our friends are going to be there. I'm sure Brittany will just forget about the hair gel rule." He bit his lip. "I don't want you to worry about the prom queen thing. That was last year, and they wouldn't do it two years in a row."

Kurt sighed as he kept his eyes on the road. "I just really want to dance with my boyfriend and not care about who is judging us. I want to have fun because there's not much time left to do so."

"And we will," Blaine assured him, squeezing Kurt's hand for support. "Tonight isn't about anyone else. If they give us crap, we will give it right back. I'm dancing with the love of my life at his senior prom."

Kurt smiled his gorgeous smile. "What did I ever do to deserve such a wonderful and amazing boyfriend? I seriously can't figure it out."

"Well it all started with a song. Beatles, right? About a dead bird-"

"May Pavarotti rest in peace," Kurt cut in.

"After that I'm pretty sure you didn't laugh when I told you that you moved me. You didn't run when I leaned in to kiss you, and then you accepted my offer to be my boyfriend. That's what you did to get me. Plus you are gorgeous and so very sweet."

"I don't know how I put up with your craziness sometimes, but then I look at it and find that you are so adorable, so I have to stay with you." He shot a teasing smile towards him.

Blaine laughed at the sarcasm in Kurt's voice. "I just sit back sometimes and realize how much I can't live without you."

"And I can't live without you," Kurt said. He pulled into the school's parking lot and the two got out, "Are you ready for this?"

"As I'll ever be," Blaine responded, taking Kurt's hand and following Finn and Rachel inside. He hoped that him and Kurt would have a good night with no worries. He just prayed for it to happen.

Kurt followed, or well was pulled into Blaine's house after prom at who knows how early in the morning. He was so exhausted and he could barely keep himself up straight let alone walk. Everything was perfect though, right down to Rachel winning prom queen, Blaine's mop of hair, Quinn walking again, and everyone dancing the night away. They stayed until they were forced to leave. Finn and Rachel took the Hummel-Hudson's house, so Kurt and Blaine went to Blaine's.

He somehow got upstairs and once he saw the bed, Kurt collapsed, letting out a long moan. "Have I ever said how much I love your big bed?" He tossed his hat somewhere across the room and toed off his dress shoes.

There was a humored laugh before Blaine spoke, "Yeah well I love you in my big bed." Kurt picked up the closest pillow and threw it in the direction of his boyfriend's voice. He kept his eyes closed as he heard rustling and sounds of Blaine moving around the room. It was a shock when something hit his stomach.

"Ugh," he moaned, cracking open an eye. "What was that for?" He didn't really expect an answer, but gathered enough energy to sit up and change into the offered clothes. It took a good amount of time, but he managed to do it. He laid his necklace safely on the nightstand. He knew that his bladder wouldn't last all night, so he hurried to the connected bathroom.

On his way back, he literally ran into Blaine. "Okay." Blaine was grinning brightly. "Time for bed before you pass out on my floor." They spent a couple minutes getting comfortable before Blaine turned off the light.

Kurt curled up into Blaine's side, using Blaine's body, basically, as a pillow. Blaine wrapped his arms around him and it felt so good.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered into the dark before he fell asleep.

"Yeah?" Blaine asked soothingly, running his fingers through Kurt's hair tenderly.

"I love you, and thank you for taking me to prom. I had an amazing night." He paused, but decided to continue going. "Your hair is beautiful, just so you know. Being with you is all I could ever ask for and you give it to me, free of charge."

"I wouldn't say free of charge. You still kiss me when I ask you. That's payment enough, and having you here in my arms is just as good. You are welcome for tonight. I wouldn't have wanted to spend it with anyone else. I love you, Kurt Hummel."

Kurt smiled into Blaine chest, nuzzling closer to him. "Goodnight my love. Be here when I wake up?"

"Of course. There's nowhere I'd rather be. Good night." He kissed Kurt's head and Kurt finally just let himself relax. He knew that they weren't going to have a lot of time left to do this, so he just relished in it. He fell asleep almost instantly, Blaine following right behind him.


	20. Props

**Props**

**(Disclaimer: I do this to expand Klaine, but I do not own it.)**

Blaine hummed to himself as he tried to focus on his homework. It was stupid Pre-Calculus. Of course it was easy, but he just didn't want to do it, especially since his boyfriend was currently just feet away in the bathroom. He would try and focus, but his mind drifted to the fact that graduation was in two weeks. He wouldn't be able to go over and do his homework on Kurt's bed anymore after this year, well he could but it would be a little awkward.

He heard the toilet flush and then the sink turn on. As he looked up, seeing all the sticky notes covering everything, something caught his eye that was out of place. Hanging out of Kurt's bag was a dress? He pushed himself up out of curiosity and crossed the room, pulling out the silky material. He didn't know what this could be for.

The door opened, so Blaine turned to his boyfriend with raised eyebrows. "Do you have something to tell me? I mean I'm all for flair, but the dress might be a little too much."

Kurt looked shocked, but that settled into annoyance. "No, that's just something Sue gave me. She seriously is the worst person I have ever met."

Blaine laughed and sat back down on the edge of the bed. "So, why did Sue give you a slinky dress? Are her baby hormones making her see things? I'm pretty sure the last time I checked you were one hundred percent male."

Kurt sighed, sitting next to him. He ran his fingers through his hair, mostly out of habit. "You remember Wade? I told you about him. He's in Vocal Adrenaline and goes by the stage name Unique when he performs?"

Blaine nodded, remembering. "He came to you and Mercedes for guidance, right?" Kurt nodded. "I remember him. What does he have to do with Sue giving you a dress?"

"Well she said it was Mercedes and my fault that everyone seems to love him, or her I guess. So to pay back for what we did, she wants me to perform at Nationals on stage in that dress as Porcelina."

"Oh," Blaine said, trying to hide his smile. "That is crazy. Are you going to do it? I mean if you look on the upside, it would be a chance to get a solo."

"I am a boy. I know that people who are gay like to cross dress, but not me. I just like to look fabulous. I am not going to go perform in front on the audience of who knows how many people in a dress. I like how I look in pants thank you very much."

"I understand. It's not fair that since you are gay, that you have to go and put a dress on. It's totally wrong. It would be the same thing to just send me out on that stage in a dress, but she didn't come up to ask me. Don't do anything you don't want to."

"I will not be doing that, even if it means losing. Thanks for supporting me because everyone else thinks I'm stupid for not doing it."

Blaine smiled and scooted closer to him, wiggling his eyebrows. "So…let's talk about the big elephant in the room." When Kurt raised an eyebrow, Blaine continued. "When am I going to see you in the dress? It's only fair. You never know, it could look amazing on."

Kurt smacked his arm playfully, rolling his eyes. "I am not putting that dress on. Why would I?" Blaine pulled out his secret weapon, his big, irresistible puppy dog eyes. "Stop it with that look. I'm not doing it."

"Fine," Blaine said, pouting. He sighed overdramatically and moved back to his pile of homework.

After a few seconds, Kurt groaned. "You are really going to make me try on that dress, aren't you?" Blaine grinned up and him nodding profusely. "Seriously?"

"Please?" He batted his eyelashes. "Do it for me."

Kurt sighed long and hard, eyes looking down at the dress in his hands. "The things I do to please you. You better appreciate this because it will be the first and last time it happens." He paused from where he was walking to the bathroom. "I will, if it happens to involve it, where a dress for a costume, but never voluntarily."

Blaine laughed, throwing his head back. He waited impatiently, biting his lip and doing everything he could to not go in and help Kurt get the dress on himself. The door cracked open, and Blaine's eyes shot up. Kurt's head popped out, and he looked uncomfortable. "Do I really have to do this Blaine? I feel weird."

Blaine scooted to the side of the bed and motioned Kurt to come out. "I won't make fun, I just want to see you."

Kurt sighed and opened the door all the way, stepping out into his room. "Happy?" Blaine was so shocked with how good the material looked on Kurt's long, slim body. It stopped mid thigh, and it revealed so much shoulder. Kurt shuffled and used an arm to cover himself. "I'm changing now."

"Wait!" He hopped up and moved to stand in front of him. He caught Kurt's eyes and smiled, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's tiny waist. "You know, I never thought that I'd ever be attracted to dresses, but here's one and I can't take my eyes off of it."

Kurt blushed, ducking his head. "Stop it. Can I please go change? I'm so uncomfortable in this, you don't even know."

"You know what?" he asked, bringing a hand up to cup Kurt's jaw. "I'll help you take it off. It seems like you might have trouble with the task at hands." He kissed Kurt's forehead before Kurt pulled away.

"Nice try, Romeo, but I can handle myself. Go do your homework and I'll be out in a minute." Blaine went to go after him, thinking of something to change the boy's mind, but Kurt shut the door in his face. He called through the door, "Not today, Sweetheart."

Blaine sulked all the way back to the bed. He tried to start on his homework again, but the door opened and took his attention away once more. Kurt walked out casually, wearing a pair of Blaine's sweatpants, ones that he had forgotten a week before, and a t-shirt. It was so casual and gorgeous.

"What?" Kurt asked, looking down at his outfit.

"Nothing, just admiring how beautiful you are and how lucky I am. Now I need you to come over here so we can cuddle."

Kurt suppressed a laughed and listened. He paused. "What about your homework?"

"It can wait."

They settled down, and Blaine leaned back into Kurt's touch. It was nice, and he took as much time as he could just resting and being with his boyfriend. He leaned up, capturing Kurt's lips in a slow, passionate kiss before laying back.

"Blaine," Kurt breathed. "Why are you so perfect?"

Blaine laughed as he nuzzled into his side. "I'm only as perfect as the boy next to me."

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine even tighter. "I love you with all my heart." He rested his head against Blaine and it just felt so good being with him.

Blaine nuzzled more into his neck. "I love you too."

-1-

Blaine carefully wiped the water away from Tina's face, smiling. It was shocking to see her just fall into the fountain. He was worried and scared for her. "Are you all right?" he asked, gripping her arm and helping her stand up straight.

She smiled halfheartedly. "Yeah, I guess I just wasn't watching where I was going. I'm fine. I had a weird hallucination and you two were in it."

Kurt raised his eyebrows, taking a lick of his ice cream. "Is that so? Was I as fabulous in it as I am in real life?"

"Actually, you were not so fabulous. You were Finn. You were dating me, as Rachel. It was really strange. Your voice was so low and you had on plaid."

"I am appalled that you would dream of me as Finn," Kurt said, holding his hand up to his mouth. "I would never be seen in anything that he wears, and I would never date Rachel, or you I guess."

Blaine rolled his eyes, picking up the things Tina dropped. "It was just a dream Kurt, calm down. Do you need any help?"

Tina smiled. "I actually need a towel and clothes. Good thing were in a mall, huh?"

Kurt eyes widened. "Ooo, I'll help pick out the clothes." He took her hand and led her away to the nearest shop, Blaine struggling with the items in his hands behind them.

They spent the next half hour drying Tina off and picking out her clothes. While Kurt went to find shoes that matched her outfit, Tina sat down next to Blaine, sighing.

"So," Blaine started, looking to her. "You storming out of glee the other day was a new Tina that I haven't seen before. I never thought I'd ever see you angry."

She smiled, looking down. "Yeah well I just got fed up of everything being about Rachel Berry. I get it, she is talented and a senior. I would just like someone else to get a solo besides her. We have other voices in glee."

"I know what you are talking about, but look at it this way. Next year Rachel is going to be gone. Kurt, Finn, Santana, Quinn, Mike, Mercedes, and Puck will all be gone too. It'll just be you, me, Sugar, Joe, Brittany, Artie, Sam, and maybe Rory. You won't have to fight much for a solo. Next year is our year, Tina. Just put up with Rachel for a little bit longer, and after they leave we will have our time."

"Says the boy who gets handed a solo every week," Tina joked, nudging him playfully with her shoulder. "I'm going to miss everyone, but I'm also excited for next year with you and Artie. It's going to be fun, right?"

"Of course, now all we have to do is get through graduation without crying ourselves to death. I'm gonna lean on you most of the time. You are the only one who will understand how I'll feel."

Tina smiled and leaned her head on Blaine's shoulder. "I'll be there for you if you'll be there for me." They sat there in a comfortable silence until Kurt came back in. It was nice for Blaine to have someone who was also having their love move away.

-2-

"Bye Carole," Kurt said as he jumped out of the car, Finn and Sam behind him. "See you in a couple days, love you." He hurried to the group of waiting glee club members.

"Hey, Kurt, Finn, Sam," Mr. Schue said happily. "We are waiting for Tina and Rachel." Kurt nodded as he weaved through the group, spotting the boy he was looking for. He was excited of Nationals. He hurried over and wrapped his arms around Blaine from behind.

"Hey Kurt," Rory said in his thick, Irish accent. "How are you? Excited about Nationals?"

Kurt nodded. "I'm excited and nervous, but I know we will do amazing. Do you two mind if I steal my boyfriend away for a couple minutes?"

"No, go ahead," Mike said as the two of them walked away.

"Hey," Blaine said, pulling out of his boyfriend's grip to turn to look at him. "I missed you." Kurt smiled and leaned forward, pecking his cheek.

"Are you going to sit next to me on the bus? It would be awfully boring if you didn't." Right as he spoke, Sue opened the doors of the bus and everyone filed on. He wrapped his arm around Blaine's and they proceeded up the steps. Kurt sat down in the fifth seat from the front and looked up to see Blaine sit in the seat across from him. He raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What are you doing?" he asked, leaning over to get Blaine's attention.

"Sitting," Blaine said, an amused look on his face. "I know how you like your space, so I just figured we'd sit in our own seats."

Kurt sighed, but smiled. It was a nice gesture. He sat back and watched Tina and Rachel jump on the bus, singing 'What A Feeling' before they took off. Everyone did what they wanted to do as they started the drive, talking amongst themselves, reading, or on their phones. He sat and watched Blaine talk to Rachel about the competition while he tried to comprehend what Artie was telling him.

Kurt won in the long run, and he excused himself from the conversation and plopped down next to Blaine, wrapping an arm around his, linking their fingers together and laying his head down on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine politely ended his conversation with Rachel and focused on him. Blaine placed a kiss to Kurt's hair, laying his head on his. "Is something wrong?"

Kurt hummed, shaking his head briefly. "I just wanted to be with you, and I'm a bit nervous about the competition. Plus I had no clue what Artie was talking about."

Blaine laughed softly. "Well, I'm glad you came over here. I was getting a little lonely without my little future NYADA star to cuddle with."

Kurt smiled. "I haven't gotten in yet. Don't get my hopes up." He watched as Blaine traced patterns on the back of his hand absentmindedly.

"You are going to get in," Blaine said, his voice dripping in confidence. He squeezed Kurt's hand in support. "I know you will with how talented you are."

Kurt blushed, looking up into Blaine's golden eyes. "What in the world did I do to deserve such an amazing and beautiful boyfriend?"

Blaine lifted his free hand to touch Kurt's cheek softly, keeping their eyes locked. "You want to know the truth? You were yourself and made me fall helplessly in love with you. We always ask each other these questions, and it's the same answer every time."

Kurt sighed, leaning into Blaine's touch. "Will you kiss me?" Blaine smiled, but didn't answer. He leaned forward and placed his lips on Kurt's, moving against his in a familiar rhythm.

"Get a room," Santana voice rang in their ears, making them pull apart from each other with a blush.

Kurt rolled his eyes as he settled his head back down on Blaine's shoulder. "Shut up, Santana. How many times have we sat and watched you and Britt make out?"

She smirked and pecked Brittany's lips as they turned and snuggled back with each other. "I love you," Blaine whispered in his ear, kissing his temple.

"Love you too," Kurt whispered, closing his eyes. "Wake me up when we get in Chicago?"

"Of course if I don't fall asleep myself," he murmured. Kurt fell asleep soon after, holding Blaine hand tightly. He was just excited and nervous for their competition.


	21. Nationals

**Nationals**

**(Disclaimer: Don't own anything, wish I did.)**

"Wake up!" Rachel blared in Kurt and Blaine's ears, making both of them jump and open their eyes in shock. "We are here!"

Kurt moaned, slumping back down against Blaine. "Shut your god-awful mouth Rachel Berry. I don't wanna get up. Don't make me." He snuggled back into Blaine's bicep.

"I know, but we have to," Blaine said with a yawn. "We need to practice. Nationals are tomorrow." He placed a quick kiss to his forehead before standing and pulling Kurt to follow.

They hopped off the bus and followed Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury to the hotel doors. "Do you think we'll be able to share a bed?" Kurt whispered to Blaine as they walked into the hotel.

"I doubt it," Blaine muttered, squeezing his hand. "But I'll do everything in my power to sleep by your side. Is that okay?"

"Yep," Kurt said, smiling and yawning. In the end, Mr. Schue got three rooms. One had two twin beds with a couple cots, which would be the girls' room. One had two queens, which was for the adults. The last one had two kings. Kurt frowned, not liking that he would have to share the king with other boys if he wanted to sleep next to Blaine. Or he would have to share a cot with Rachel. He just wasn't feeling the latter.

They drop their stuff off in the room before going out for a quick lunch at Chipotle, and it was delicious. Kurt got a simple burrito, while Blaine ate two. After they were done, they all went back to the hotel to start practicing. They found an empty room for events and set up.

Brittany and Mike were in charge while Beiste watched over them. After a while, Kurt didn't feel like dancing anymore so he took a break to check his twitter feed, learning about Unique getting the key of the city. It was pretty shocking.

Everything was going swimmingly until Sam slammed Puck's textbook closed. "Why aren't you dancing with the rest of us? If you mess us up because you don't care, I will be so pissed."

"Back off Sam," Puck said, rolling his eyes and opening his book again. "I don't need to practice for your information. Some of us actually know how to dance."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sam asked, getting up in his face, everyone stopping what they were doing to watch the two boys. It was like the Sam and Blaine fight before Sectionals.

"What I mean is that I actually have talent unlike you, Trouty Mouth," Puck said, stepping even closer. "I have to study to graduate, so get off my ass."

"It's not fair that you get to stop. All you care about is yourself. If we lose Nationals because of you not knowing the steps, it won't matter because you don't care."

Puck lost his temper and shoved him forward, and they went at it. Kurt pulled Blaine back out of the fight to make sure he didn't get hurt while the other boys tried to stop the boys from fighting. Kurt was sure he saw Beiste leave to get help; he hoped she did because they weren't stopping. People were going to get hurt, but then Mr. Schue came in and broke it up.

After everything was sorted out, Kurt hopped up and squeezed Sam's shoulders. "Deep breaths," he said, massaging his shoulders. "I know you are stressed about Mercedes, but it'll be fine."

Sam shook his head and turned around. "I don't know what came over me really. I just snapped. It just seemed unfair that he was doing nothing while we were all working our asses off."

"I know, but some of us learn faster. Take Puckerman and me for example. I have the moves down, but you and Finn...That's another story. You learn slower than us."

He smiled and nodded. "I just really want to win tomorrow. We've been through so much and to lose just because one person doesn't know their dance moves-"

"Won't happen. Stop worrying about it, or you will be the one who forgets his dance moves on that stage. Everyone will be amazing if we all work together. Fighting with Puck won't help that, now go tell him you are sorry."

"I hate you, you know that?" Sam asked, shoving his playfully. "You are so smart and good. I envy you with everything in me." Kurt gave him a look and Sam laughed. "I'm going, don't give me that look. Blaine you need to watch that one."

Kurt blushed when Blaine turned to him, smiling. He raised his eyebrows in question and Kurt mouthed, "I'll tell you later." Blaine nodded and winked before turning back to help Mike teach the boys the moves.

-1-

They ordered pizza that night, laughing and joking around. By then, they all knew the dance moves to the best of their abilities. Mr. Schue went to bed early with Miss Pillsbury, Sue and Beiste following after. They ended up in a circle, facing each other.

Kurt was sitting next to Blaine as always. "I just want us to all go around the circle and say what we want to win Nationals for," Finn said, getting everyone's attention. "I'll start. I want to win the competition for Mr. Schue."

"Me too," Rachel said, smiling. "I think he deserves this win more than all of us put together. He has worked so hard to make who we are today, and I don't want to disappoint him."

"He's like a second father," Kurt said softly, smiling at all the memories he has of Mr. Schue, some good and some bad. "He always puts us first, our feelings and needs. It's nice to know that one person at McKinley cares. When I'm on stage tomorrow, he will be my motivation to do flawless. Just so people can see how much work he has done for us. Plus I just really want to win."

"I don't know Mr. Schue as much as some of you," Blaine said. "But he has been awesome since I transferred. It's really nice that he is dedicated to make our dreams to win Nationals come true. I want to do this for him as well."

"We started out as five dysfunctional kids and now look, sixteen people who want to make their teacher proud. I'm really proud of all of us," Tina said, smiling. "We all want this for Mr. Schue, right?"

Everyone agreed, smiling and nodding their heads. "What are your guys' favorite memories from glee?" Quinn asked, leaning slightly on Joe. "Mine was when you all sang to me when I was pregnant. You all didn't leave me when I the lowest I could possibly be. And I kept holding on to some of the greatest friends that I'll ever have in my entire life."

"I loved the Sugar Shack," Sugar said smiling. "I don't have many memories of glee, but I loved when we all were all my party. It was so much fun."

"Last Christmas, I got to walk, even if it was only for a couple minutes," Artie said, smiling. "You were all there to support me and encourage me. I love you guys."

"Well I loved when we all got together at the end of our first year together," Santana admitted. "I might sound mushy and sickening, but thinking that glee was going to end was hard on me. It was the best part of my day. We admitted everything that glee changed about us and sang 'To Sir With Love'. You all changed my life so much, and I love you all, but if you say anything outside of this circle, I will cut you."

Kurt nuzzled into Blaine, smiling as he listened to the others say their greatest memory. When Blaine went he said, "My greatest memory of you all...I had so much fun this year making new friends and being with the you all. Those are all my greatest memories. I can't just pick one, but when we all joined together after being in separate groups. When we sang 'We Are Young', that is probably the best memory I have because we were all together in one big family."

Kurt smiled up at him as everyone agreed. "My favorite memory of glee was having a home when I wasn't wanted anywhere else. Being at school were I was tossed in dumpsters, Puckerman, shoved into lockers, and being the target of slushie facials. You all accepted me for what I was. You all didn't care, after some time for some of you, who I loved or what I liked to do. You were my friends and you all protected me when I need it, and when I couldn't be protected I was protected by someone else."

He stopped to take a deep breath, Blaine reaching over to take his hand. "He took care of me and put me back together, much stronger than I was before. So when I came back, I was ready to take everything on. You all, and I mean you all, have changed me for the better. Making me who I am today. Every single day, moment, song was my favorite moments in glee. You are all my best friends, and I will never stop loving every single one of you."

"I think we can all say that everyone in this club is an important person in our lives," Rachel said with visible tears in her eyes. "Without each and everyone of us this club wouldn't be what it is right now."

"We should get to bed," Finn said, standing up. "Early day tomorrow. Up, come on you all." They all said goodnight to each other before parting their ways. Kurt followed Blaine into the guys' room. He had made the conscious decision to room with the men for the night.

They all stood, facing the two beds. How were nine of them going to fit on two queens? "I'm sleeping next to Blaine," Kurt piped up, wrapping an arm around Blaine's.

"Hummel and Anderson on the floor," Puck said, smiling. "Now we have to deal with seven of us and were we are sleeping."

"I have to protest," Kurt said, looking appalled. "I will not be sleeping on the floor the day of a competition. So we have to deal with nine."

They stood there again for a good amount of time until Finn spoke up. "Well there's a cot that can only fit one, so who wants that?"

"You take it, Finn," Puck said, crossing his arms. "You are too big for the beds anyway. So now we have four in a bed. I'll bed with Hummel and Anderson. They will take less room laying on each other."

Kurt blushed, but figured that he was probably the truth. "I'll sleep with you three," Sam said, smiling. "It's not like I haven't slept with Kurt, Blaine, or Puck. Fun times right?"

Kurt rolled his eyes; remember the halo tournament that Finn had at their house. Kurt had fallen asleep on Sam's shoulder while Blaine was playing and Blaine fell asleep on Puck, so they all slept with each other.

"I'm fine with that," Blaine said, shrugging his shoulders.

Rory, Joe, Mike, and Artie were to sleep in the other bed. Finn and Artie switched so it would be easier for the boy to sleep. Kurt laughed as the four of them looked at the bed after they changed. "I'm not sleeping by Puckerman, seeing his attire tonight." They all looked to him in his boxers and wife beater.

"How about it goes Puck, me, Kurt, then Blaine?" Sam suggested. They all ended up agreeing and hopping into bed. Kurt snuggled up to Blaine, giving the other two more room to settle down. "And no Puck and Kurt, I will not cuddle with you."

Kurt laughed, nuzzling into Blaine's neck. He placed a sweet kiss to the skin there. "In your dreams, Trouty Mouth," Kurt murmured as Blaine tightened his grip around him.

After a couple minutes of silence, Kurt felt himself drifting in and out of sleep. Blaine whispered into his hair, "Night sweetheart, I love you."

"I love you too," Kurt replied sleepily. "See you in the morning. Have sweet dreams." He let his eyes flutter shut.

"I will be dreaming of you," Blaine said softly, holding him closer.

"You two make me want to puke rainbows and butterflies," Puck quipped loudly so the whole room could hear, receiving a rumble of laughter. "It's so sweet that it's sickening."

Blaine laughed softly while Kurt laughed sarcastically. "Ha, ha, Puckerman. You are just jealous because we have something that you would die for, no matter how much you deny it."

That shut him up; he mumbled something under his breath before turning to face away from them. Kurt smiled in victory, pecking Blaine's lips before nuzzling back into his spot in Blaine's side. He fell asleep soon after as Blaine rubbed his back soothingly.

-2-

Kurt woke the next morning, smiling in the warm embrace. Kurt had his head on a broad shoulder, arms wrapped around his waist tightly, head buried in the crook of his neck from behind. He sat his head up, looking down to see that he was laying on Sam's shoulder, while Puck was flush up against Sam's side.

He laughed at the irony of it.. "Sam, Puck, Blaine, up my little darlings. Nationals are today. Lots to do."

Sam woke with a start, waking Puck up. "What the hell, Kurt. We can still sleep a little longer, shut your trap."

"Don't talk to my boyfriend like that," Blaine mumbled against Kurt's shoulder blade, not all awake yet. "I'll have to teach you a lesson next time."

"You three know that we are all cuddling, right?" Kurt asked, Puck and Sam's eyes blinking open. They looked around and saw their current state.

"I have never felt more gayer than I do right now," Puck muttered, scooting away from Sam, closing his eyes again.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked, looking around at the room. "We need to get going! Nationals! Up! Get up all of you! Now!"

That seemed to get things moving and before long, they were all getting dressed in their outfits for the competition. Kurt helped Blaine with his tie and Blaine helped him with his own. They all made their way to the building Nationals would be held in, excited and a little nervous.

-3-

Kurt jumped over to Blaine backstage while The Troubletones were singing 'Edge of Glory'. "Hey you. Good luck out there."

Blaine smiled and turned to face his boyfriend. "Hey. Good luck to you out there as well. I know you will kill it as usual."

"Yeah with you as my dance partner," Kurt said, winking. "You better not mess up and make me look bad, Blaine. I will hurt you and never forgive you."

Blaine laughed, ducking his head. "How dare you have no faith in me. You are the one that should be scared, Mr. Sit-and-watch-everyone-else-rehearse-because-you-have-it-down."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You are really making me want to slap you, but I won't because I unfortunately love you."

"Kurt, Blaine, places," Mr. Schue said, touching Blaine's shoulder before going to get the others.

"You love me, no matter how much you say how much of a burden it is," Blaine said, leaning forward and kissing him softly on the cheek. "Because I love you so much.

Kurt sighed exaggeratedly. "I guess if you love me so much I can love you too, but on one condition." Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Kiss me?"

"Of course," he whispered, kissing Kurt deeply before pulling away. "Ready to go win this thing? Our last competition together."

"With you by my side?" Kurt asked, pretending to think about it. "I'm ready to crush the competition." They watched the girls finished. "Love you."

Blaine smiled, and they got into their places. Kurt watched Finn give Rachel a pep talk before she walked out on the stage. He squeezed Blaine's hand before he walked out behind Rachel for backup. This was it.

Kurt could barely hear from the excited cheers as they ran off stage after the standing ovation they received. There was hugging and kissing between everyone. It was almost as if they won already. Kurt was picked up in a hug and turned to see Sam smiling. When he was put down, he was caught in the arms of his boyfriend.

"You did amazing!" Blaine proclaimed, hugging him tightly. "I was proud being your dance partner."

Kurt laughed, hugging him back just as tight. "I wish we were partners more often. I'm glad that we got to do that one last time together before graduation."

Blaine laughed, pulling away. "I know it was one of my favorite memories with you in glee. Do you want to go watch the other performances?"

Kurt nodded, but held up a finger. "I will, but I want to see Unique real quick. You don't care, right?" Blaine shook his head. "I'll hurry!"

"Sounds noble of you," Blaine said as the noise around them started quieting down. "I'll see you in a few." Kurt left before they got in trouble for talking.

"The 2012 National Show Choir Champions..." the announcer started, pausing for dramatic effect. Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand tightly in his own. "From McKinley High, New Directions!"

It felt as if the world was exploding. The cheers blocked his ears out, and he couldn't hear Blaine and Rory cheering right next to him. Blaine pulled him into a hug as they hopped up and down in excitement. "We won!" Finally reached Kurt's ears.

He was so excited that tears were running down his cheeks as Blaine kissed him on the cheek. Rory pulled him into a hug after. The next half hour was a blur. It was spent celebrating on their drive back to the hotel. They were heading home early the next morning.

Kurt felt as if he was on air, gathering his bags and jumping in bed with Blaine. They ended up going to bed around three due to Puck and Sam 'whooping' and celebrating all night. The next morning was a rush to get things together and get on the bus for their five-hour drive back to Lima.

Blaine pulled an exhausted Kurt down next to him, kissing his forehead as they settled in the seat on the bus. "Tired?"

"How can you not be?" Kurt asked, shocked. "Puck was screaming until the crack of dawn. I'm just happy that I have five glorious hours on this bus to sleep on my favorite pillow."

"Sleep away," Blaine said, leaning down to press a quick kiss to his lips before Kurt fell asleep almost instantly. He slept the whole way home.

"Sweetheart," Blaine whispered into his ear as the bus pulled up to the school. "We are at school, Kurt." Kurt moaned, nuzzling more into Blaine's shoulder. "I would love to watch you sleep for the rest of the day, but we need to get up."

Kurt bolted up, eyes wide. "What's going on?" He asked confused, looking around at all his friends gathering up their stuff.

Blaine laughed softly, rubbing Kurt's cheek softly. "How do you sleep for five hours on my shoulder and not have lines on your beautiful face?"

Kurt rubbed his eyes, stretching. "I'm just amazing, that's how. Haven't you realized that yet? It's been over a year that you've had to deal with me."

"So are you ready to take on the school? Maybe they will be nice to us, seeing we are national champs," Blaine said hopefully.

"Yeah right, I bet nothing even changes," he muttered, standing up as the bus emptied. "Let's go face it together though."

"You are such a downer," Blaine accused, following him. "Look on the bright side just for this, okay?" Kurt gave him a look and he laughed. "For me?"

"Since I'm such a sucker for your puppy dog face, I'll look up. They are going to congratulate us as soon as we walk in there."

"That's more like it," Blaine said, kissing his cheek and following the group inside. Seeing the decorations and students looking at them was terrifying for Kurt. He held his breath as two hockey players holding big gulp cups came towards them and Kurt fought the urge to tell Blaine, "I told you so."

That was until it wasn't cold ice hitting his face, but confetti. He held out his hands in disbelief, catching the paper in his hand. Everything happened so fast after. First they were walking down the hall, seeing smiles and everyone congratulating them. Then they were celebrating in the choir room.

Everything was so insane and Kurt wouldn't have changed it for anything. It was great feeling that he had amazing friends that he could spend the last days of school with.

In the middle of celebrating with Rachel and Finn, he was grabbed around the waist and spun around. Without a word Blaine dipped him and kissed him softly. It wasn't too showy or passionate, just giddy and exciting. After straightening back up he laughed and threw his arms around Blaine's neck.

"I told you so," Blaine said, ducking so the spray Sugar was spraying around the room didn't hit them. "Such a downer."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay, okay. I was wrong and you were right. I am very incredibly sorry for it. Forgive me?"

"How could I not?" Blaine asked, spinning Kurt around as he squealed. "We won!" He proclaimed excitedly.

"Your such a child," Kurt laughed, rolling his eyes, but leaning down and pressing his lips against Blaine's once more just because he could. "We won!" He screamed with just as much enthusiasm, making Blaine crack up.

-4-

"Are you sure that it's okay?" Kurt asked as he walked through Blaine's front door, his overnight bag hanging on his shoulder. "Your parents aren't going to be home tonight, right?"

Blaine shook his head as he shut the door and locked it. "I'm positive it's okay. They had a business meeting in Columbus. If you wouldn't stay the night, I would be alone here and we all know how scared I get when I'm alone in a creepy house."

Kurt laughed softly, their eyes meeting. "Well then we can't have that." He started up the stairs, calling over his shoulder, "I call the right side of the bed, it's better for my hair." He heard Blaine laugh behind him as they walked to Blaine's room.

After singing to Mr. Schue, Blaine had sought him out and practically begged him to spend the night. Kurt knew how lonely Blaine got and since he was graduating in a week, he couldn't say no. Kurt put his bag on Blaine's bed as the boy shut the door and stretched. "Thanks for coming."

"How could I possibly say no?" Kurt asked, pulling out his nightclothes. "We only have a few more times to do this. Of course I'm saying yes. When you are lonely, I'm always going to be here, may it be in person or on the phone, or even on Skype."

"Do you want to watch a movie or something while we get sleepy?" Blaine asked, unbuttoning his shirt and shrugging it off.

"Sounds good. You pick, I don't care what we watch." Kurt folded his discarded shirt and tugged his tie off as well. "I'm so exhausted."

"I know," Blaine agreed, letting a big yawn out. They both laughed and continued getting undressed. Blaine pulled on a wife beater and tugged his sweatpants up, tying the stings tightly around his small waist. He studied the pile of movies he had borrowed from Kurt and picked up the most appealing one. "What about 'The Hangover'?"

"That's fine," Kurt said, smiling up at him. He pulled on his shirt and shimmied out of his pants. "Honey? Would you mind if I slept in some of your pants?"

Blaine smiled, shaking his head. "Go right ahead." Kurt listened and pulled out his favorite sweatpants of Blaine's while Blaine put the movie in. After a quick trip to the bathroom by both of them, they settled on Blaine's bed. Kurt shut the lamp on Blaine's side table off before crawling up to him.

"Come here," Blaine said opening his arms and scooting down. Kurt laid in Blaine's arms, head on his chest and their feet tangled.

"I'll miss this the most," Kurt whispered as the movie started. "Just being with you. It so nice and peaceful that I forget all the stress that I have."

Blaine shook his head, kissing Kurt's hair. "Don't think about that stuff right now, okay? I don't want to have to think about that right now. Just relax, okay?"

"Okay," Kurt breathed, focusing on the movie. "Blaine?" He asked after a couple minutes. He propped himself up and looked down at his boyfriend. "I love you, you know that right?"

Blaine looked mildly confused, but reached up to caress Kurt's soft cheek. "I do know that and I love you with all my heart."

"I'll wait for you if you wait for me," Kurt whispered, eyes bright with unshed tears. "I have just been thinking about next year, and I want you to wait for me, but if you don't want to I'll understand."

"Don't you dare suggest that Kurt Hummel. I will wait until the end of time for you, okay? Don't ever think I won't. I will never see anyone else the way I see you. I'm so in love with you that no one else could ever compare. I'm waiting for you because it's the only option in my head."

Kurt smiled, a single tear falling down his cheek. "I'm so relieved to hear that. I've been so worried. But the thing is, I knew the answer already. I knew you'd tell me I was an idiot for worrying because what we have most people would die for."

"So are we done worrying?" he asked, wiping the tear away. "Can we enjoy the time we have left together?"

Kurt nodded, blushing. "It's the only thing I want." He leaned up and caught his boyfriend's lips in a swearing kiss. They ended up in a full make out session, Kurt grinding down on Blaine, both moaning loudly. Blaine pulled Kurt's shirt up, feeling the smooth skin underneath as he forced his tongue in Kurt's mouth.

"Blaine," Kurt moaned, grinding down again for any type of friction.

Blaine flipped them over, attacking Kurt's neck with his lips. Kurt gasped, clawing Blaine's back. "The noises you make are so sexy," Blaine whispered against his lips. He bit down on the skin he was working on.

"Jesus Blaine!" Kurt proclaimed, jumping and sitting up, his hands flying up to his neck. "Who are you Edward Cullen? That hurt."

Blaine laughed, looking down. "I'm sorry, I got a little excited. Here let me kiss it." He pushed up and kissed the deep red mark. "Oh man, I'm so sorry. It's really red."

Kurt laughed, lying back down. "I'm never going to hear the end of it in glee," Kurt muttered. He let Blaine nuzzle up next to him.

"Sorry I ruined the moment," Blaine muttered, looking up to him. "I don't know the power of my lust. Look what you do to me, Hummel."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Please, I know I'm irresistible you don't have to tell me that." After a couple seconds he added, "Never mind, I love you telling me how amazing I am."

"I'll do it the rest of my life, so I guess that's good. I'm tired, can we go to sleep now?" He sounded so much like a child that Kurt laughed.

"Sleep away my love," Kurt replied, kissing his forehead. "See you in the morning." Blaine leaning up and puckered his lips, asking for a kiss, which Kurt greatly gave him. "I love you."

Blaine laid back down, nuzzling into his spot on Kurt's side. They fit together so well. "Love you too," Blaine mumbled before drifting off. Kurt didn't know how long he spent watching Blaine sleep, but he couldn't pull his eyes away. After the movie ended, he shut the TV off and finally decided to get some sleep.


	22. Goodbye

**Goodbye**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my thoughts and words.)**

It hit Kurt hard. He was watching Mr. Schue perform "Forever Young" when it finally sank in. Of course he had been thinking about the upcoming week, but this was different; this was real. His future was finally here, and in a week he'd be graduated and planning his life in New York. He'd be leaving everything behind, including the one thing that meant the most to him in the whole entire world, but he was ready.

"Are you okay?" He heard, pulling him from his thoughts. He turned to look around the room and found it now empty apart from him and Blaine, who was looking down at him with a curious expression. "You've been sitting there with that distant look in your eyes for about three minutes."

Kurt sighed, but smiled nonetheless. "I guess I am just now realizing that all of this is going to be over in a couple days. It's scary. I won't be able to express my feelings through songs. I won't be able to talk to and see my best friends. I won't be able to look across the room and share a loving gaze with you during love songs. It's all ending and I'm not sure I'm ready for that to happen quite yet. Can't everything just slow down? Even if it is just for a few more weeks."

"I mean we've been saying this whole year that we still had time, and the reality is that we don't have much anymore. I'm graduating this weekend!"

"I know you are scared," Blaine said, kneeling down in front of him. He offered his hands and Kurt took them. "Don't be afraid to admit it. It's understandable. I'm pretty sure every senior feels this way. You are growing up."

Kurt shrugged. "The thing is that I'm not supposed to feel this way. I'm supposed to want to get out of this hellhole as fast as I can. Hell, I've been talking about doing it for a good four years. I'm shouldn't even want to look back, but I'm finding myself going to actually miss it more that I thought I would."

"It's your home," Blaine pointed out. "It's understandable for you to miss it, even if it's just a tiny bit. When I leave, I'll definitely miss it. It's something that you just have to face as you move."

"I'll miss you the most." He looked down, but back up to see Blaine's golden eyes. "You are holding my heart back here."

Blaine looked down, and there was a small blush on his cheeks. "I'll keep it safe."

"Good." He let out a sigh and scooted forward, holding Blaine's hands on his thighs. "I still have things that need to be packed. Will you come and help me with it?"

Blaine agreed and they left soon after. When they got to Kurt's house, they walked into his room. Well it was more a cluttered mess. He hadn't really gotten to packing all his stuff up yet and there was boxes, sticky notes, and just general clutter everywhere. He tried to clean, but some things he just couldn't figure out what to do with.

"I have something for you," Blaine announced, setting his bag on the bed. "I thought I'd get you something for graduating. I know you said you didn't want anything from me, but look who you are talking to."

Kurt grinned and walked over to the boy. He kneeled down on the bed, watching as Blaine pulled out two soft pale blue towels. The first one was a washcloth, followed by a hand towel and two body towels. All four of them had a KH monogrammed on the corners in a beautiful font. They were really beautiful. "Blaine."

"I know it's not much," Blaine started, looking down. "But have you every tried to buy gifts for someone who is so picky? It's almost impossible. I thought these would be the best thing to give, not too big and there was some heart put into them. And I just-"

Kurt laughed fondly, shaking his head and making Blaine stop. "You're rambling. The towels are beautiful and perfect. I love them. Thank you, but you really didn't have to get me anything."

"I know." Blaine shrugged and smiled. "But you are my boyfriend and I just had to get you something. I'm glad I did good."

"You did great. Now…" He stood and put his new towels in a box to take with him. "You can sit on the bed and try and help me. I just don't know if I should take some of it." He sat down on the floor, as Blaine got comfortable on his stomach. Kurt took the first item and held it up. "What about this? It's a teddy bear that my mom gave me."

Blaine moved again, sliding to sit on the floor in front of him. "Is it important to you?" He reached out and took the fluffy brown bear carefully.

"I never went anywhere without it after she died. It was what held me to her. I felt that if I slept with it every night she would be there right with me, even if she wasn't." Kurt's smiled fondly.

"Then I definitely think you should take it with you," he said, taking the bear and placing it carefully into the keep box. "Are they all things like that?"

Kurt laughed, but shook his head. "No, some of the stuff is stupid, like this." He held up a knickknack and scrunched his face at his while Blaine shook his head no. "I don't know what I was thinking buying some of these things. I'm a sucker for a bargain."

They both laughed as Kurt tossed it into the trash bag. They went through a couple more piles before calling it quits. There wasn't much that he decided to take with him, and that was shocking. He threw the bags and boxes that he didn't need anymore out into the hallway before moving to the bed where Blaine had laid down. "Thank you for all the help. How can I ever repay you?"

"Well," Blaine said, pulling Kurt down next to him. "The house is empty and we do have some time. I can think of a few things we can do to pass the time."

"I know what you are thinking," Kurt said, nodding his head. "We are thinking the same exact thing." He leaned forward at a slow pace, stopping just before he reached his lips. "Let's go bake some cookies!"

Of course he knew what Blaine was implying, but he wasn't sure when his dad would be home, and the last thing he wanted was for him to catch them doing something naughty. He was busy putting the ingredients on the counter when Blaine finally caught up to him.

"You know," he started, pulling out mixing bowls for Kurt. "This isn't what I had in mind."

Kurt looked up, innocence all over his face. "Whatever might you be suggesting?" He batted his lashes. "I thought that we could actually eat some of these cookies without Finn inhaling all of them."

Blaine laughed, kissing Kurt's cheek. "That actually sounds like a good idea. Let's get baking because I want some cookies." They mixed the dough, but before they even got close to cooking it, they were on the kitchen floor, curled up with the big bowl of cookie dough on Blaine's lap.

"We are going to get sick," Kurt murmured as Blaine held up a spoon full of dough to his mouth. "And then you are going to nurse me back to health, even if you are puking as well." Despite his protest, he let Blaine feed him another bite, before taking the spoon and feeding him some. "I love you."

Blaine smiled, kissing his nose softly. "I love you too." They looked at each other for a minute before Blaine reached and placed the bowl on the counter. "How much time do you think we have left?"

Kurt leaned up to glance at the clock on the stove. "Fifteen at the least, thirty at the most." He didn't hesitate before crawling on top of his boy and pushing him back onto the kitchen floor.

"We've done it faster than that," Blaine whispered, hands flying to Kurt's ass, pulling him down as they moved against each other, sharing a kiss. "That is if you are up for it."

"Shut up and move," Kurt demanded, crashing their lips together. It was actually pretty embarrassing how fast both boys came. They were cleaned up by the time that Carole was walking through the door.

"I take it you boys had fun," she said, eyeing the bowl.

Kurt blushed, leaning on Blaine's shoulder and trying his hardest to not think about what they both just did. "We were bored so we were going to make cookies, but we fell and just started eating the dough instead."

She smiled before Finn burst through the door, carrying three pizza boxes, a goofy smile on his face. "We got pizza! You better be hungry!"

They ate in the living room and watched TV before Blaine had to leave. Kurt walked him to his car, smiling as he leaned against him. They were being extra lovey; seeing that they didn't know how much longer they had to be together. "Love you."

"Not as much as I love you," Blaine countered. "I'll see you tomorrow at school?" Kurt nodded. They leaned forward and shared a small, loving kiss.

Kurt moaned softly before pulling away. "I guess you should go." He reluctantly let go of the smaller boy and backed up, putting his hands in his pockets. "Text me when you are safe and sound at home so I don't start over worrying."

"Of course. Night." He blew a kiss, which Kurt caught and blew one back before they both separated for the night.

-1-

Kurt walked down the hall; still shocked from the gift his dad got him, or sang to him. It was so heartfelt that he was just speechless. He noticed Blaine waiting by his locker, a smile on his face. "Oh my god, you will never believe what I just witnessed." He pulled Blaine's arm as they set out down the hall.

"What did you just witness?" Blaine asked curiously.

"My dad just did the full 'Single Ladies' dance for me. He said that it was my graduation present, and it was so perfect. It was absolutely amazing! I couldn't believe he did that for me." Blaine laughed. "It was the best graduation gift ever."

"But what about those monogrammed towels I got for you?" Blaine asked, and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"You didn't have to get me a gift, silly," Kurt said sitting down as Blaine sat down behind him. It was nice that they were able to share a class together during his last year.

"Um," Blaine started, and Kurt knew that tone. "We've been putting this off for far too long, but don't you think we should have the talk?"

"Can't we just have two more days of denial?" Kurt asked, not wanting to talk about it. They had talked about it to some extent, but not recently.

"No, no we can not." Blaine sounded determined. "This is happening right now, Kurt. It's not some far off thing into the future. You're graduating. I'm not. You know how hard long distance relationships can be. We both saw 'The Notebook'."

"Do you wanna know how I picture the end of my life?" Kurt asked, smiling and looking into Blaine's golden eyes. He took Blaine's hand and Blaine gripped his back. "Just like in The Notebook. I'm sitting in a nursing home, talking endlessly about my high school sweetheart, my first love. Going on and on about every little detail as if they matter, only in my version he's there with me. Telling me to shut up so he can finish watching the American Cinema Tech salute to J-Lo."

"So…" Blaine started slowly, and Kurt waited. "We're gonna be all right?"

"Yes! We're gonna be alright." He lifted their tangled hands for emphasis. "I told you, I'm never saying goodbye to you. We'll figure out this whole long distance relationship thing. I promise."

"Okay," Blaine whispered as Kurt turned back to get prepared for class. Kurt looked down to the desk, focusing on his writing, but Blaine spoke again. "So have you decided on how you are going to say goodbye to everyone else?"

That was a good question, but he was pretty sure he knew what song he wanted to sing to his friends. It was one that was perfect for the situation.

"Come here," Blaine said, holding out his arms to wrap his boyfriend in. Kurt was puffy eyes and just so obviously sad after he performed for the glee club. He had hugged everyone, saying goodbye after goodbye. Blaine figured that it took a lot out of him. Kurt came immediately, hugging him tightly, shaking.

Blaine just rubbed his back until the shaking stopped. "I know it sucks, but it's going to be okay. You'll see us again. It's not the end of that."

Kurt sniffed in Blaine's sweater vest, but Blaine couldn't bring himself to care. "I'm just sad."

"How about I get you back to my house and we can talk?" Kurt nodded.

It didn't take long, and they were settled on the bed. It was silent for the first couple minutes, but Kurt was just leaning against his shoulder, so Blaine laced their hands together. "You okay?"

Kurt moved to squish his face into Blaine's shoulder, moaning. "I'm not leaving anymore. I'm going to miss everyone too much."

Blaine couldn't help but laugh. "You don't mean that. You are going to get that NYADA acceptance letter here any day now and you'll forget about all of us. I'm not going to be the one to hold you back."

He heard a sniff, and Blaine didn't want him to cry again. "Why can't you be a senior? I'm not leaving. I'm not leaving you. I won't."

Blaine held him tighter. "You have to leave. I know that you are beginning to realize what's going to happen next year, but I'm not going to be able to go with you and you aren't going to be able stay here. We are going to have to learn how to deal with this."

"I love you. I hate the world. I hate everything that is making me go away from you. I hate Ohio. I hate reality. I hate the future for coming so fast. I hate NYADA for being so far away."

"Okay this is stopping," Blaine demanded, sitting up and pulling Kurt with him. He pulled Kurt away to look him in the eye. "I love you and I hate seeing you like this. You are amazing and talented. When you get that letter, you will start your new life, okay?"

"I don't want a new life without you," Kurt started, but Blaine held a finger up to his lips.

"Your new life will not be without me. I'm just not going to be with you. Trust me, as soon as I graduate; I'm coming to find you. I'll move out there and then we live happily ever after. I'll be here, but I'm not going anywhere. Trust me, every night I'll call. I'll Skype you when we both have time. Plus there are always weekend trips and holidays. This isn't the end. Please stop acting like we are breaking up."

Kurt's red-rimmed eyes studied him. "We aren't breaking up, right?" His voice was shaky and laced with fear. "You aren't going to realize you can do better?"

"Shut up," Blaine said, rolling his eyes. "I'm never going to see that, and you are just trying to set yourself up for disappointment. If anything is going to happen, you are going to realize how many amazing guys there are in this world. I'm nothing compared to them."

Kurt shook his head, tears filling his eyes. "I'm in love with you and no one else. We've been through so much, you and me. I'm not going to have that with anyone else."

Blaine smiled, leaning forward to press a quick kiss to Kurt's cheek. "So now that we know that, what are you scared of? You've wanted to go to New York your whole life. It's your dream."

"My dream involves you, that's just it. If you were coming I'd be gone. We'd be there already. I just don't want to be away from you, away from here. We have spent the last year together. The longest we've been apart is a couple hours at night. How are we going to cope with the distance?"

A laugh escaped Blaine's lips. "We are so strong. The last thing I'm worried about is how we are going to cope. You will be too busy with NYADA and making the apartment perfect, while I'll be too busy working on getting new members for glee. Don't worry. We'll do it together, okay?"

Kurt nodded. "Promise to never leave me?" He held out his pinky. "Promise to always love me. Promise to wait for me, even if it's a really long time?"

Blaine twisted his pinky around Kurt's, keeping his eyes locked with the blue ones across from him. "I promise to never leave you apart from the obvious school, work, and other activities. I promise to love you until my heart stops beating, maybe even longer than that. And I promise to wait until the end of time for you."

The squeezed each other's pinkies, smiling at each other. Blaine used his free hand to wipe off Kurt's tears. "Are you okay now?"

"Apart from the obvious sadness of leaving, yes. This is my future and I'm ready to take it on now. I know I have you behind me if I ever need you."

"Good," he breathed before leaning forward and kissing Kurt passionately. "I love you. I love you. I love you." He pulled Kurt down on top of him before kissing him again. "Let me show you how much I do."

"Please?" Kurt moaned into his mouth. The sadness was gone and filled with passion.. "I love you. Please make me feel amazing. Show me you love me."

"I love when you are all needy like this." He flipped them over and kissed Kurt's neck before stopping. "Maybe we shouldn't do this. How are we going to survive the sexual tension? We do it probably once a week, sometimes more."

Kurt pushed himself up on his elbows. "Are we really doing this? You are going to make love to me right now without saying any more of that nonsense. Then we are going to do it tomorrow, and the day after. I'm going to go however long without having sex with you, I'm getting it in whenever I can."

Blaine paused and Kurt groaned. "Either you can get naked or I'm going to break down again and think you don't love me." Blaine threw himself at the boy, showing him just how much he meant to him.

-2-

The rest of the week was filled with more tears, laughs, and goodbyes. It went so fast that Kurt and Blaine really didn't have any time for each other. There were looks and quick kisses. Before they knew it, Kurt was walking down the hall with the other seniors in his red rope and graduation hat. It finally hit him then that this was it. He was graduating. One moment he was getting handed his diploma, and the next he was being dragged into the choir room the next morning. The day flew by, but now was the moment he had been the most nervous about. He looked at the NYADA letter in his hand before realizing this was it. This is what would shape his whole future, this one letter.

Kurt took a deep breath, clutching the rejection letter in his hand before knocking on the Anderson's door quietly, dejectedly. It opened after a couple seconds, Blaine standing behind it smiling brightly. "Hey. I wasn't expecting you. This is a sur-" He stopped abruptly, looking down at the paper clutched in his hand.

Kurt held it out to him, he really didn't want to show Blaine, and the boy took it carefully. He unfolded it and scanned over the first few lines. Kurt knew what he was reading, tears beginning to form again.

Dear Mr. Hummel,

After reviewing your application and seeing your callback audition, we are sorry to inform you that you were not accepted into New York Academy of Dramatic Arts. It was very stiff competition, but we request you try again next year...

Blaine dropped the paper and looked up. He shook his head as if he didn't understand what was happening. Kurt went when Blaine wrapped him in a hug, finally letting it all go, sobbing into his shoulder.

"No," Blaine said unbelievably, kissing Kurt's hair. "This is wrong. They sent you the wrong letter. She loved your audition. What-I don't understand."

"It's all my f-fault," Kurt sobbed into Blaine's neck. "I risked doing that song. I s-should have played it safe. It's just that I thought that m-maybe they would want risk t-takers. But R-Rachel didn't risk it. S-she choked, but s-she got in."

Blaine was instantly angry, wanting to demand to speak to whoever was in charge of the picking the students. He loved Rachel, he really did, but her getting in was impossible. He was there, he saw her fib the lines twice. It's not fair she got a second chance when Kurt sang his heart out, but didn't get in. It just wasn't right.

Kurt crying broke his heart, it really did. He absolutely hated it. "Hey, I need you to stop so we can talk about this, okay? I know you are hurt and all you want to do is cry, but we need to do this."

Kurt pulled away and nodded, wiping the tears away. They walked inside and sat down on the couch. Blaine took Kurt's hands in his own, squeezing to get the boy to look at him. "You didn't get in. You had no back ups."

He shook his head, looking absolutely defeated. "No back ups. I just thought that maybe I was good enough, but I'm not. I'm a joke, a lousy joke to everyone. I should have listened when they told me my dream was stupid. I should have planned to be a teacher, or a stupid mailman. Those dreams are real. Thinking I'm good enough to go to New York and be a star is absolutely ridiculous. My dad is going to be so disappointed. I'm just a failure."

Blaine knew he needed this. He knew Kurt had to get everything he was feeling inside out. That was just how Kurt was. "Listen to me." He made sure to speak softly, but with enough force to get his point through. "You are so talented, Kurt. Have you ever sat and listened to yourself perform? You mesmerize me, and I know there is no one else in this world that has your kind of talent. Your dream is big, it's ridiculously big, and almost impossible, but I know that you of all people can make it come true."

"You want a challenge. Most people dream small because they think that that is the best they can do, but not you. You dream the whole world, plus some. Your dreams are so crazy, but I know you will be on Broadway one of these days, with or without NYADA. And your dad will never, ever be disappointed in you and you know that. Just like how I could never be. He is proud even if you don't eat your veggies. He loves you and cares for you. I'm pretty sure when he finds out he'll be taking a trip to NYADA and I'm going with. You deserve better if they think you aren't good enough."

"What am I going to do?" he asked in a small voice. "Everything you said was beautiful, but it doesn't convince me that I'm not going to be one of those people who don't get into college and be a bum the rest of their life. I'll live on a street corner, begging for money because I never went to college."

"You know why I think that's ridiculous? Because you would never let your clothes get dirty, or live off the street, neither would your dad."

Kurt laughed softly, slowly beginning to relax and just breath. "I just don't know what I'm am going to do. I can't go to New York now. I'll have to wait until next year to apply to NYADA again. I'm basically screwed."

"I know that everything is horrible and crappy right now. I know, but you of all people can turn this around. We have all summer to figure out what you are going to do. We don't have to do it this second."

"I was thinking about something, Blaine," Kurt stated softly, eyes rising to find his. "What if I stayed in Lima for another year? What if I applied to NYADA and a whole bunch of other schools for next year? Then we can move out there together. We won't be apart from one another. I got a call from the Lima Bean about my application that I put in a the while ago. They want me to come in and have an interview. I could work and maybe take some classes at a local college."

Blaine smiled weakly. That sounded all right, and there was one good thing: staying together. It sucked that it wasn't under other circumstances, but what Kurt said was probably what was going to have to happen.

"Maybe this is just how it was supposed to be?" Kurt said, shrugging his shoulders.

"You don't have to decide on anything now, but that sounds like a good plan to have as a backup right now. We still have all summer to figure something else out if you change your mind, but one thing is for sure."

"What's that?" Kurt asked, leaning forward and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, intertwining their fingers together.

"We figure it out together. This is your future we are talking about, and I will do anything to help make that dream of yours come true. I love you, Kurt and you are my star."

Kurt actually laughed. It wasn't a fake laugh like the one before; it was a genuine laugh that was music to Blaine's ears. He knew from that moment him and Kurt were going to work this out. It might have seemed like the end of the world for Kurt, but it was the start of a new bump in the road that he was going to tackle just like he has done in the past. Kurt is so strong.

Kurt sat his head up and locked eyes with Blaine. "I love you too and you, Blaine, are the best friend and boyfriend anybody could ever ask for. I'm so glad that I stopped you on that staircase."

They both smiled at each other and both of them knew it was going to be okay. No matter what life threw at them, they would handle it together like they always do. They were strong and nothing was too broken that they couldn't fix. They sealed the moment, that they both knew they would remember forever, with a kiss. It meant more than just a kiss. It was the end of one chapter of their lives and the beginning of the next that they would take on together. It made their love even stronger, ready to take on the summer.


End file.
